


Who I Truly Am.

by Kingaxel25



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Zuko, Blutara - Freeform, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, The Blue Spirit - Freeform, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 120,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingaxel25/pseuds/Kingaxel25
Summary: Three years ago, Prince Zuko died at the hands of Fire Lord Ozai. Three years ago, the masked vigilante known as the Blue Spirit first appeared, becoming a thorn in the occupying Fire Nation's side. To the scared denizens of the Earth Kingdom, the masked figure is seen as a faceless hero, there to liberate their home from their oppressors. To the superstitious, he's seen as a phantom, there to seek vengeance for the Fire Nation's crimes. To the skeptics, he's just a masked ne'er-do-well, a pest that interferes with matters he has no place in.But in reality, he's just a young man whose life and memories were stolen away by one man's cruelty; now just a youth who hides behind a mask, enjoying what life gives him, and helping anyone he can. A life he had come to settle into quite easily, when suddenly a new element is thrown in. A peculiar blue-eyed girl who claims to have been traveling with the Avatar. The Blue Spirit makes a mission for himself, promising to reunite the girl with her friends, all while evading the the Fire Nation and ghosts from a past he has no memory of. All in the hopes of finding who he really is.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 456





	1. The Girl With Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, the release of this might come as a surprise seeing as I just recently started "The Hurt in her Eyes" Well I was talking with my friend who helps with editing, when we stumbled across this idea. She had me convinced I needed to write it right away otherwise It'd be lost forever, and so I wrote it.
> 
> Now just some things to get out of the way at the start. In this AU Zuko loses his memories after the Agni Kai, all because of the trauma it caused. So he's been living his life as the Blue Spirit for the past three years. So in this, he's never seen or met Aang, Sokka, or Katara, and because of the three years of activity his wanted poster is already prominent across the Earth Kingdom. 
> 
> The only other thing to clear up without spoilers is the time placement of this fic. It takes place shortly after the Winter Solstice, and the reasoning for Katara's imprisonment will be brought up next chapter.
> 
> For now I hope you all enjoy!!

**The Girl With Blue Eyes**

  
  


_Destiny is a funny thing, it brings about the most radical of changes in an individual’s life. It can bring two total strangers together in the most unlikely of circumstances, and intertwine their fates. The most humorous part of destiny? The fact that those who walk the paths laid out for them are often unaware they are doing so, to them, it’s just another part of the lives they lead._

_Nothing could be truer for one individual. A young man, cast aside by those who he had once known as family. Now hidden away from the world behind a mask, acting as a guardian for those who can’t protect themselves. A faceless phantom, whose self appointed mission in life is to strike back against those who would bring harm to others. Both respected and hated by the people he defends, the young man could care less, for this is the life he has mad, the only life he knows, and the life he’s happy leading._

_**__________________________________________________________** _

To the far North-Western region of the Earth Kingdom, tucked away in the densest of forests, and far from most prying eyes, rests a home of sorts. Shrouded by the massive tree canopies shade, and hidden from all but the most eagle-eyed individuals. This abode is nothing special, a makeshift hut, rested in the crown of the largest, oldest tree. Made from parts scavenged from either traveling caravans, the occasional Fire Nation patrol or the natural surroundings.

On serene days like this, several of the smaller woodland creatures would loll about around the base of the tree. They felt truly safe near the home, the one who lived their brought a sense of security to even the wildlife. Very few larger predators or humans ventured that far into the forest, and he was the primary reason for that. The forest had attained infamy as being cursed, and any who entered with ill-intent in their hearts would be set upon by the forest’s guardian. Those who passed through with pure intentions passed by without worry, and often left offerings along the main trail.

Yet no one knew the truth behind the specter that watched over the forest, only that in the black of night, his face was the last thing you would see before going unconscious. So where was this phantom if not in his home or watching over the path that runs through the woods? Perhaps stalking some unknowing prey, perhaps he was spying some hapless traveling, lost within the emerald groves, or, perhaps he was simply taking a bath.

Not far off from the tree house that the “phantom” called home, concealed by the surrounding rocks, was a stream. A loud splash reverberate from the running water, too loud to be a stone, to quiet to be a collapsing tree, but just right for a young man wearing a mask. A drawn out sigh of relief came from the garmentless figure whose body rested peacefully in the water. The only thing on his person at the moment, the mask he wore on his face. A blue mask, shaped into the likeness of a wicked laughing spirit, it’s darkened eye-holes, staring aimlessly at the water flowing around the owner’s body.

“ ...Days like this are the best...Just me, myself, and a nice cold bath...just how you like it Zuko... “ He mumbled contently to no one, living in isolation for so long, he had come to terms with only having himself to speak with. 

Dunking his masked face into the water and holding it there for several seconds, he pondered how he would spend this seemingly uneventful day. He emerged with a small gasp for air, letting the water drain from within his mask. “ I don’t ever really get days like these...The patrols have been a lot more active lately...it’s odd. “ He had tried wrapping his head around the idea for some time now, generally the Fire Nation patrols moved in a scheduled manner, every little movement was routine, and Zuko had come to memorize this routine. 

So to see them moving so erratically, so dysfunctional, like possum-chickens with their heads cut off, perturbed the masked youth. 

He shrugged. He’d have plenty of time to ponder over it later. for now he would just enjoy the rare moment of tranquility. He lowered himself further in the water, leaving only the top half of his face the only part that wasn’t submerged.

 _“ Just gonna soak it in while I can… “_

Zuko had plans made to travel to one of the closer villages, they were always the ones more threatened by the Fire Nation’s presence. In his three years living under the mask, Zuko had come to understand that the soldiers of the Fire Nation preyed on the weaker, vulnerable villagers of the outer regions. They were furthest from any Earth Kingdom opposition, most, if not all capable earthbenders had gone off for the war effort, so they were easy pickings. It made them feel superior, stomping a helpless village under their soot covered heels just for the satisfaction of it.

But Zuko had also learned in his time that there were some good souls among the mass majority of pride and propaganda fueled soldiers. Individuals who genuinely wished to fight for the sake of their homeland, he only wished more could be like them, or better yet, wished they hadn’t needed to fight at all.

The masked youth rose from the gentle flow of the water, stepping up the bank and collecting his garments. They were ragged black and green clothes, held together by poor stitching, but they served their purpose. Black and green were the colors he’d blended in with the most when he went out, so decaying or not, they worked as intended, and that's all that mattered to Zuko.

Next he strapped his only other possessions to his back, a pair of dual dao blades, a weapon that he knew better than himself. Given to him by the man who had gifted him the mask. He didn’t know the man, only that he had called himself Zuko’s ally. Iroh was his name.

Zuko remembered the first encounter he had with the man vividly. He had woken up in a state of delirium, half conscious on a beach, with no recollection of any previous events in his life. His body had ached, no part more than his face and head, and sitting close to him on a piece of driftwood was a portly old man, wearing Fire Nation robes.

The man had called himself Iroh, his voice was soothing, but familiar, as if Zuko had heard it once before.

“ _Do not be afraid. I am not here to bring you harm. “_

Those had been the first words out of his mouth. In all fairness, Zuko remembered locking up defensively upon seeing the stranger. Iroh had been lucky, if Zuko’s body hadn’t felt as if a komodo rhino stepped on it, then he would have surely attacked the elderly man out of confusion. Zuko gave a half-hearted chuckle as he replayed the memory in his head.

“ That wouldn’t have gone over well… “ He learned almost immediately that Iroh was a firebender, and a good one. Zuko had watched him light a campfire with little more than a snap of his fingers. Thankfully Iroh had meant no harm to the boy, and had even been kind enough to tend to the various wounds Zuko had woken up with, wounds that had eventually developed into-

_Scars._

Zuko halted momentarily, almost as if instinctively, Zuko’s hand moved towards his mask. His fingertips brushing ever so softly against the left side, an action he had developed a bad habit out of. He told himself once in the past that he would never touch his real face, that it didn’t exist anymore. “ ...Just ignore it Zuko… “ He grumbled out, yanking his hand from his face, before stomping off through the brush.

The sun would be at it’s highest soon, the time when the Fire Nation was most active. Using his athletically developed body, and his natural skill for climbing, Zuko made short work of reaching the highest branch he could of the nearest tree. Thankfully the winding path beneath the forest’s canopy had been visible, so he had a perfect view from his perch. “ Now we wait, “ he muttered.

And wait he did, for almost half the day had gone by, and still nothing. The monotony of waiting for longer than he was used to had finally gotten to Zuko, who had dozed off. Sleep came differently to Zuko than it had most others; his sleep was plagued with faces and voices he had no recollection of. Very rarely he would see Iroh in his dreams, he would occasionally be accompanied with a younger man, who’s distorted features came with a jovial voice, other times he would be accompanied by him. A tall faceless figure whose voice haunted Zuko’s nightmares, and each time he awoke, his hand had been found practically glued to the left side of his face.

Zuko had no dreams though, his brief sleep had been disturbed by sound he had grown quite familiar with. The sound of several footsteps moving in unison, the sound of armor clanking about as it’s wearers walked, and the sound of a hulking creature hauling a rickety wagon behind it. 

The sounds of the Fire Nation.

“ It’s about time… “ He rose on his perch, cracking his neck left, then right, before walking towards the tip of the branch. His hawk-like eyes fell upon a convoy of troops passing along the wooded trail below. His brow furrowed, there were more than he was used to, far more for just supply delivery. “ Something’s not right… “

That’s when he saw it. The wagon being hauled along by the komodo rhino, and more importantly, who, or what, was in the wagon. A girl, clad in all blue, with eyes as blue as the purest river. She had been bound within a wooden cage, her clothes and body covered in dirt and scrapes. Whoever she was, she held some significance to the Fire Nation, otherwise the caravan around her would have been many times smaller.

The frightened, exhausted look in her eyes, as they threatened to spill tears, stabbed at Zuko’s heart. She was scared, terrified, by the looks of it she had tried to fight, and lost. Zuko’s fist clenched tightly, he’d make those hog-monkeys regret what they were doing. But unfortunately, now wasn’t the time.

It would seem that in his slumber, much of the daylight had passed by, and the sun had already begun to set. Fire Nation patrols typically set camp up as night fell, their bending lacked it’s usual power, and in his forest, fear racked their minds. He would wait for now, and when the timing was right, he’d strike. “ Don’t you worry girl...I’ll get you out of there… “

_**__________________________________________________________** _

Nightfall had enshrouded the vast forest, bringing a totality of darkness with it. Amidst the void that the forest had become, was the only light for miles; the Fire Nation soldier’s campfire. Their makeshift camp had been a last minute-decision, and a necessary one. The commanding officer had initially given the order to keep moving, believing they could reach their destination by sunrise if they kept at their current pace, but tensions had been running high since their entry of the forest, and the encroaching darkness had only worsened morale.

“ This is insane… “ One of two guardsmen muttered to his comrade. While everyone else got to sleep peacefully, the two unfortunate soldiers had been given the first watch shift; a task that any foot soldier dreaded in these parts.

“ Keep it down...the captain will have us on rhino duty for a month if he hears you complaining… “ The accompanying soldier scolded in a hushed tone.

“ Why should I? He knows it’s crazy too...he knows as well as anyone what lives in these woods. “

An audible groan escaped the second soldier. “ You don’t honestly believe those ridiculous stories do you? That the ghost of some soldier haunts these woods and attacks anyone who trespasses? “ His companion remained silent. Figures. “ You know what makes me nervous? The girl, you know who she was traveling with don’t you? “

The first soldier scoffed. “ So you’ll believe that some brat from the south was traveling with the Avatar but not that this forest is cursed? “

“ Maybe she was traveling with the Avatar, maybe she was traveling with a bald circus performer. All I know is she’s nothing but trouble, and the sooner we’re rid of her the be-

The sound of a twig snapping cut the soldier off. “ Shh! You hear that..? “ Both soldiers suddenly stood attentively; sweat dripped from their furrowed brows. Another snap, this time from their left. 

“ There’s something out there...and I’m gonna find it. “ He turned to his unnerved comrade and gestured with his head. “ I’m gonna go take a look...you stay here and alert the captain if I find anything. “

“ H-hey wait… “ He tried to protest, holding his hand out to stop his fellow soldier, but he had already made headway into the pitch black forest. The only way he had been able to see his compatriot was the flicker of the minuscule light he had been producing with his bending.

The soldier who had gone out to inspect the noises had been confident at first, but the further he ventured into the unknown around him, the more his nerves started to give way. His sole focus at the moment had been keeping the flame in his hand alight. “ O-OK...there’s nobody out here...just me myself and-ack!!! “ 

The soldier had been plucked up into the trees, his voice muffled before vanishing completely. The poor watchman who had witnessed his allies disappearance froze up. He saw it. He saw the demonic, blue face staring at him from within the pitch-black forest. He wanted to scream, to alert the others, but his body went rigid with fear.

The seemingly floating face drew closer and closer to the horrified soldier. “ St-stay away from me! “ He hastily assumed his bending stance. Before he could release a single blast, a rope came flying out of the void, wrapping around the man, dragging him in. 

Silence blanketed through the camp. The rest of the soldiers had managed to enter an uneasy sleep, but sleep nonetheless. Their hostage? She had been awake the whole time, and with fear in her eyes, watched as some unknown entity dragged off the watchmen. “ ...Aang...Sokka..I wish you were here. “ She curled up into a ball, as best as her restrained wrists would allow, clenching her eyes shut in hopes whatever was out there would pay her no mind.

The wagon her enclosure had been carried in creaked slightly, opting the water tribe girl to crack an eye open in frightened curiosity. 

There she came face to face with a wicked blue face, the gleeful smile on it’s face sending rattling her to core. Her mouth shot open to scream, but no noise had come it. The masked figures hand rested securely against her mouth, and holding a finger in front of his. “ ...Be quiet… “ His voice, though hushed, was grating with such a serious tone. She shakily nodded, gently moving her head back from his hand, eyes now glued on the masked man.

Zuko stood tall, pulling his swords from their sheathe, separating them in one fluent motion. “ _Two halves of the same whole. “_ A voice had always echoed within the back of his head when he used his blades. Whose voice was it? He had never been able to put a face on them, but deep down he knew they were the one responsible for teaching him how to use a blade. He watched the girl clench her eyes shut as he began swinging the swords about. A reasonable reaction to a masked stranger swinging sharp objects.

Two clean slices was all it had taken to cleave through the sturdy wooden cage. She glanced up at the man, he gestured with his head to follow him, silently. She had no reason to not follow him. It was certainly better than her alternative.

The whole thing had gone over smoothly, maybe even too smoothly All that changed when a single soldier woke from his slumber, and caught sight of that distinctive blue mask.

“ I-IT’S HIM!!! IT'S THE BLUE SPIRIT!!! “ The soldier shot up, firing a barrage of fireballs at the intruder.

Zuko grimaced under his mask. “ _Of course he had to be a firebender! “_ Not that it would have mattered if he were or not, that scream of his had already pulled his allies from their sleep. He glanced back at the girl, while knocking the fire blasts away with the sides of his swords. “ Stay down and out of the way!! “

“ But if you just cu- “

“ I said stay down! You’ll be safer there!! “ Zuko suddenly rushed forward, weaving through the soldier’s attacks, quickly slipping behind him, and striking him with the pommel of his left-handed sword. That was the easy part, then the other soldier’s decide to jump in. “ _Just great! “_

Blue eyes watched helplessly as the masked man practically danced through the hail of fire flying past him from each direction. The Water Tribe girl tugged at her bindings, she needed her hands free to reach her natural element. “ H-hey!!! Get my hands free! “

Her cry went unheard, as Zuko spun his blades hypnotically, batting flames away and slicing the ones sending the flames. In the three years he had fought Fire Nation troops, Zuko had taught himself where to cut for a nonfatal blow. Killing wasn’t something he relished in, and he had wanted to avoid that outcome at all cost, even if they were Fire Nation.

Iroh’s words echoed through his head as he fought against the onslaught around him. 

“ _The human life is a fragile thing, but is something that should be cherished. Be they friend or foe, the choice to take a life, should always be one made as a last resort. “_

Those words had stuck with him, burning themselves deep in his mind. “ _Even if they’re the enemy… “_ He wordlessly reminded himself, gritting his teeth as more and more fire came his way. His swords could resist heat for a good while, but too much would eventually warp and then melt them. 

“ HEY!!! Can’t you hear me! “

His ears perked up as best as they could given the situation. That girl was trying to get his attention. Now of all times?! “ I thought I told you to stay down! “

“ I can help you!! Just get these off me! “ She gestured to her wrist bindings.

Zuko wasn’t sure how much use she could be, but a feeling in his gut told him to go for it. He’d need to be precise with the swing, otherwise he might miss, or worse, hit the girl. Another hail of fire and spear swings came his direction, he evaded quickly springing backwards, flipping towards the girl. Zuko used the momentum of his backflip, to come down on the steel shackles with enough force to slice right through them at the wrist, freeing them harmlessly. 

“ There you’re free now girl. Whatever it is you’re going to do you might as well do it. “

She glared at him, “ My names not “ _girl”_ It’s Katara! Now just let me concentrate! “ She closed her eyes, using ehr bending to reach out and find the nearest liquid. Luckily enough that liquid had been a nice hot soup that had been left hanging over the campfire.

Through darkened eye holes Zuko watched the girl bend. She bent boiling hot soup around her as if it were any other water, knocking soldier after soldier down with the scalding liquid. Her technique was unrefined in all sense of the word. She must’ve still been learning, still, splashing people with hot soup hurt regardless of the use of technique or not.

Zuko had been so caught up watching the girl "soup"bend, he failed to notice the soldier coming up behind him. Katara looked back and her eyes widened, spotting the creeping soldier. “ Hey watch out!!! “ Without a second wasted, Katara swirled the soup around her, launching it forward, knocking the soldier and any others behind him to the ground. 

A thumbs up was the thanks she received. In all honesty it was better than nothing, something she was used too when it came to her brother. The masked warrior suddenly dashed in her direction, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the middle of the camp. “ H-Hey!! What’s the big idea!! “

He had sheathed his swords and was now reaching for something behind his back. “ You’re out of soup, there’s no water around, and my swords can’t take much more heat! When we reach the campfire close your eyes! “

“ Close my eyes?! Why?! “

“ Gah! Can’t you just follow orders?! Just get ready to close your eyes!! “

“ But I- “

“ Just close them already!!! “

And she did. Katara clenched her eyes shut, catching a glimpse of a small sack he held high above their heads. Zuko closed his own eyes, slamming the small cloth sack down into the campfire. There was a bright flash, followed immediately by a deafening pop, blinding their attackers just long enough for the two to sprint off into the woods.

Katara’s ears were ringing. She had kept her eyes closed through the whole thing, yet still felt disoriented. It felt like her feet were moving on their own, they just kept running. Her outstretched hand was still in the grasp of her masked savior, who blended in perfectly with the surrounding darkness, had it not been for his mask she would have thought a real spirit had been dragging her.

He glanced back at her. “ H-y A-- Yo- A--ight? “ She couldn’t understand him, not yet at least. The ringing had yet to cease, and only a fraction of what he said got through. He kept his “gaze” on her, and she had the sneaking suspicion that whoever was under the mask was grimacing at her.

He repeated himself. “ I said, are you alright? “ Ah, there it was. She heard everything that time, not that there was all that much to hear, just a simple question. Their pace slowed to an amble, he had been giving her a chance to catch her breath.

Katara gave a half-hearted nod. “ Y-yeah...I should be… “ In all honesty Katara was wiped. It had been well over forty-eight hours since she had a decent rest. Sleeping in the back of a wagon while imprisoned didn’t exactly make for quality sleeping arrangements.

“ Right. “ Was the only thing he said. This stranger knew she was bluffing. 

They continued their trek through the forest, with the masked man taking the lead. How he could see through this all baffled Katara, but what baffled her more was where exactly they were headed. “ Where-where exactly are you taking me..? “

“ Somewhere safe. “

He was a man of few words when he wasn’t barking orders at her. Katara would make sure to keep that in mind. “ ...How vague of you to answer… “

He brushed off her sarcasm-laced remark, he could tell just by how she moves that she’s in desperate need of rest. “ Look... I’m sorry for shouting earlier. I shouldn’t have done that, but you could’ve been hurt. “ She didn’t respond. Either she was just saving what little energy she had, or she was refusing his apology. “ You said your name was Katara right? “

“ I did. “

“ It’s a nice name. “ He muttered just loud enough for her to hear. 

Katara’s cheeks became flushed, the only thing keeping the stranger from seeing was the shroud of night around them. “ Th-thanks...I guess… “ 

Not another word was spoken throughout the entirety of the trip. Still, getting something out of the stranger was better than just having him stay quiet, so Katara adjusted her opinion of him. Opting to refer to him as “selectively silent” rather than “not much of a talker” which was still quieter than she was used too. Something else nagged at Katara’s thoughts as they traversed the wooded area, the mask the stranger wore. She had seen it somewhere, but couldn’t find in her memory where she had seen such a mask in her travels with Aang and Sokka.

The waterbender mulled over the thought of where she knew that “face” from, the entirety of the trek. Then, right as they had stepped towards the base of a massive tree in the middle of a small opening, it hit her like a stone from an earthbender.

“ You’re the Blue Spirit!!! “ She leapt back, pointing a finger at her savior with shock in her eyes. She had remembered now, in one of the towns she and her companions had been passing through, a large board had been pinned up to the side of a building, and all across the board had been wanted posters for a man in a grinning blue mask. “ You’re one of the Fire Nation’s most wanted… “

Zuko’s shoulders went stiff. As often as he heard it, he truly despised that name. It reminded him of how he felt in his head; a spirit, with no recollection of life, set adrift in a wide blue ocean, searching for something that could never be found. And yet, this was the only name he had ever been referred to, it’s all anyone would ever know him as, for a while it’s all he had known himself as. Then Iroh came for a visit one day, he had no physical gift with him, what he had instead was something more symbolic in value. Zuko’s name.

“ _I believe it is time I imparted this knowledge on you. I am sorry for withholding it for as long as I have...Three months is far too long to go without having a name to call yourself by. “ The elder man wore an almost sad smile as he spoke to the masked boy. “ I will tell you this now, but you must never tell anyone else, not until true trust is earned. Your name is Zuko...and no matter what anyone else chooses to call you, you must never forget your name...for it is a piece of who you truly are. “_

He glanced back at the girl. She was more visible in the opening, as the moonlight poured in through the few spaces that weren’t covered in canopy. She had been prattling on about everything she had heard about him, and how she knew who he was. He honestly didn’t care. Recognition wasn’t why he did what he does, he does it because he knows deep down what it’s like to truly be helpless.

“ So am I right, you are the real Blue Spirit aren’t you? “ He looked her in the face, it was hard to tell if he was even listening. You can’t exactly see if you’re being ignored if there’s no expression to go off of.

“ Don’t call me that… “ He said in a gruff mumble, turning to face her completely. “ I have a name too you know… “ 

“ And what would that be? “

He froze as Iroh’s words rang through his head once more. 

“ _You must never tell anyone else. “_

A quick memory came to the rescue. One of the few moments in the past he had removed his mask. An experiment of sorts he had conducted, one to see how well he could blend in with others. The whole thing had racked thirteen-year-old Zuko with anxiety, an unpleasant memory for sure. But of all the things he got out of the visit, besides three sleepless nights, was an alias. A fake name he had picked up from passing merchants, and a common one at that, not a thing to bat an eye at.

“ Lee. “

“ Huh? “ Katara had to make sure she heard him right. She honestly hadn’t expected a real answer from him, he had the “dark and mysterious vibe to him” not the type to just give away his name without some extra steps involved. 

He groaned. “ I said...My name is Lee. “

“ Lee… “ She mimicked. Short, sweet, simple, not the most befitting name for a masked swordsman, but it was his name nonetheless. Her expression shifted to that of a tired smile. “ So Lee, I just have one last question for you. “ Her mouth opened to finish, but mid sentence, a loud grumble emanated from her abdomen. She had almost forgotten just how hungry she had been, the Fire Nation doesn’t exactly feed their prisoners well. “ Uhh...do you have anything to eat by chance? “ She smiled bashfully.

He let out another groan, grabbing the girls hand and walking towards the tree. “ Just follow me inside… “ 


	2. The Man and the Mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say at the start that I did put quite a bit of work into this chapter but it still might be a bit rough around the edges compared to the first one. Some complications came up in the middle of writing. Initially this had been two separate chapters, but due to a computer malfunction, and the loss of the internet for a couple of days, I figured I'd just write it all down at once.
> 
> Hopefully the length doesn't deter you from reading, I know some people prefer shorter chapters. But if it's too long for some of you, just imagine it's two for one, whatever helps.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and comment, seeing your kind words fuels my inner fire and keeps me raring to go! And to all of you have left comments and kudos, I give a big thank you to you all! See you next time!

**The Man and the Mask**

Iroh had once told Zuko something in the off chance he ever had any real interaction with a person of the opposite sex. At the time he figured them to be unnecessary, the whole point of him hiding away was so that he didn’t have to directly interact with other people. Still the words stuck with him, and part of him was glad they had.

“ _There will come a time in your life when you meet a lady. Always remember these things Zuko. Always be courteous, a woman will greatly appreciate the use of good manners . If you ever have one as a guest, do not hesitate to offer her a meal, or even better, a hot cup of tea! “ Iroh had a bizarre love for tea, it quite frankly disturbed Zuko. “ And most importantly, always be kind, and the woman will be kind to you in return. “_

The rest of Zuko thought Iroh was a big fat liar. Katara had been anything but appreciative of his kind mannerisms. It seemed that if there were one thing that could rid a woman of any former sense of civility. 

“ Is it done yet?! Just let me do it! “

It was their hunger.

“ I told you to just stay there, you need to rest. I’ll have the rice done when I have it done! “ Zuko growled from under his mask.

Zuko hadn’t intended on sounding as hostile as he had, but he was feeling irritable. He saved this girl and the only things she’s done is nag about how untidy his home is, and how slow of a cooker he was. A little thank you would have been appreciated.

_“ True gratitude is often expressed in ways that a simple “thank you” can never do. “_

Maybe Zuko was the one at fault. Katara had been imprisoned for the past few days, she had been deprived of sleep and a proper meal for the duration of that time. The Fire Nation weren’t exactly known for their hospitality when it came to prisoners. Young women were no exception. Zuko let out a prolonged exhale through his nostrils, calming himself to the best of his ability.

“ ...I’m sorry. “

Katara glanced to him, mildly surprised at his sudden apology. He was a complete stranger, and she knew her behavior was less than genial. She was just so tired, so hungry, so her manners hadn’t been as prominent as they usually were. That took more energy than she had in her at the moment. “ I-It’s fine really...I’m the one who should be saying sorry. You were so kind as to bring me into your home after saving me...and all I’ve done is act like an angry jerk… “

Angry jerk huh? To Zuko, that description didn’t seem to fit Katara, not from appearance alone at least. If anything that more or less summed up the face he hid beneath his mask. A face marred by an injury he had when Iroh first found him. Oh how it had ached for the first few months, even brushing it had filled Zuko with immense pain. Now all the hidden blemish served as, was a reminder of a past that Zuko had no remembrance of.

“ Don’t call yourself that...After everything you’ve been through, you deserve to blow off a little steam. Might as well blow it off on me. “ He looked back at her, blue orbs meeting the pits that were the mask’s eyes.

When she had first laid eyes on the horrific grin of the blue spirits mask, it had unnerved her. Those empty eyes, and it’s face, forever frozen in a demented cackle. But in the short time she had been around him, she had come to learn that he wasn’t a wicked spirit given human form, just a young man with a hot-headed temperament, and lacked in the department of kitchen skills.

Another thing she learned was that he was no real danger to her. At least as long as she didn’t go around sporting Fire Nation colors and burning villages. Something that he needn’t worry about her doing. 

“ You’re too kind...really. H-how do you know I’m not some criminal who could…who could attack you while you’re backs turned...A-and steal all your stuff? “

He gave a lukewarm chuckle. “ Four reasons. First one, you hesitated too much while making that all up. Second, if you wanted to attack me you would have already done it. Third, I have nothing of any real value you steal. And the fourth and last reason, you just don’t look the part. “

“ Don’t look the part?! I’ll have you know I’m a waterbender and could freeze you where you stand! “

“ Could you now though? “

She remained silent. For someone whose vision was more than likely obscured by the limited field of view the masks eye holes offered, he was certainly observant. He was annoyingly observant, reading her like a book with little more than a glance, talking like he knew her, why she had half a mind to-

“ You shouldn’t be offended. “ He murmured aloud. “ I wasn’t questioning your abilities. I saw tonight when you “soup bending” back there, that you’re a more than capable bender...a bit rough around the edges...but certainly capable. “

Her tan cheeks darkened, for two reasons. Some out of embarrassment for the phrase “soup bending” and the rest out of flattery. Aang had been the only other person that had really said anything nice about her bending, and part of her wanted to believe it was just him being friendly, but this masked stranger, someone she had no ties to, had no reason to do say anything nice, had just complimented her, called her a capable bender, even if she was a little rough around the edges. Wait.

“ Who are you calling rough around the edges! I’ll have you know I’m still learning! “

This girl just couldn’t accept a compliment could she? Zuko sighed, but kept his thoughts to himself, choosing to focus on finishing the food he had promised her. 

It was an odd sensation, cooking for someone other than himself. In the past he had never been particular on what he chose to eat, often eating whatever was left behind by the Fire Nation patrols he roughed up or scared off. But now, making food for someone other than himself, he felt as though he had to be sincere effort into it. 

If only he had the muscle memory for culinary skills the same he had for his swordsmanship. Zuko called it muscle memory, because in his mind he had no other explanation for it. There were no memories of formal training, not that there were many, if any at all, left in his head. He had just felt the urge to pick up the blades Iroh left with him, and his body did the rest.

He remembered it clearly. Iroh had come for a surprise check-in on Zuko, seeing how he was adapting and if his condition had improved or not. Zuko remembered Iroh asking him if he had remembered anything about using them before his memories were lost. He hadn’t, but also had no explanation as to how he could use them.

“ _Hmmm. I have heard stories of a phenomenon, where one who has lost their memories, retains a skills they had previously possessed, with no current knowledge of such a skill. Muscle memory I believe healers call it. “_

Muscle memory. Zuko had laughed it off as stupid, and that his skills with the blades were a fluke, one he wasn’t remotely complaining about. 

But the longer Zuko remained out in those forests, the more he’d travel to distant villages, and the more Fire Nation soldiers he’d fight, he’d come to realize something. He might have no memories in a mental sense, but his body had held onto something, clung onto some shadowy remnant of who he was. It brought up several questions, none of which he, or Iroh had the answers for, most of them about who Zuko was before event that had brought about his amnesia.

The smell of smoke dragged Zuko from the pits of his memories, and replaced any somber feelings he had been experiencing with utter panic. He had spaced out for far too long, and his mistake had brought a dire consequence.

He had burnt the rice!

“ _Oh crap! How am I gonna salvage this?! “_ He grabbed at his mask in anxiety-filled frustration.

Katara eyed him curiously. He had just been standing there motionless for well over a minute, and now he was grasping at his head like it was the only thing keeping it attached. “ Uhh...Lee? Are you uh, alright? “

Zuko slowly turned to her. “ Y-Yeah...I just remembered this rice went bad the other day...so, I’ll fix us something el- “ Before he could get another word in edgewise, Katara had already strode past him, tossing the pot of ruined rice out the nearest window. 

_“ So she says she’s exhausted the whole way here and the moment I screw up in the kitchen she not only jumps into action, but also throws my stuff out like it was trash?! I don’t even have much to call my own to begin with! “_

“ I need you to get me some flour. “ The sudden request drew Zuko out of his sudden appallment.

“ Flour? “

“ Yes flour, you do have some right? “

He didn’t respond, of course he had flour, it was a common good the Fire Nation carried back and forth. So yes, he had “borrowed” some from them, he’d like to think of it as a tax for not getting booted from his forest. Another reason he hadn’t responded was yet another piece of advice that Iroh had given him when it came to women.

_“ When a woman asks for something, it is generally within your best interest that you comply without complaint. It just makes things all the easier, there are of course obvious exceptions, but you should be able to tell when and where this rule applies._

Iroh had winked when he imparted the “knowledge” on the younger Zuko. When he had first heard the so-called advice, Zuko had laughed it off, mostly because he highly doubted he’d ever be put in that situation. 

Now that the masked vigilante had actually found himself in the exact same situation he thought would be improbable, something deep in his gut was shouting at him “just do it! “ And Zuko was by no means going to go against such a strong intuitive feeling. So wordlessly, and almost as if in a trance, Zuko rummaged through one of his makeshift cabinets, fishing out a sack containing the flour. “ Will uh...will this do? “

Katara’s eyes widened partially at the sight of the practically untouched flour sack. It was covered in a light layer of cobwebs, which didn’t mean that the flour in the sack had gone bad, but it had meant that Lee had been keeping it for some time now, as if he hadn’t known what he was going to do with it. “ Lee, do you know how to cook? “ She asked suddenly and without hesitation.

The suddenness of the question brought about a stiff feeling in Zuko’s body. Was she honestly question his abilities to cook? 

“ _Oh who am I kidding...The most I can do is roast a fish over the fire and just ignore the burnt bits… “_

He quickly turned his head away, avoiding her questioning gaze. “ A-and, so what if I can’t...it’s not like I’ve ever been in danger of starving out here. “ 

That made her skeptical. Katara had found an unnecessarily large quantity of food that had gone stale while looking for another suitable pot. Sokka would have had a stroke had he been the one to find the expired food. Lee had all this food, and no real knowledge on how to cook it. She was honestly surprised he was in as good of shape as he was considering what his diet might consist of. 

“ Maybe you just need someone to teach you is all. “

“ ...Someone already tried teaching me...and he made it way too complicated… “

“ Oh, and who was this mystery teacher? “

Silence. He had quickly turned his back to her, taking the seat that faced away from her, his gaze focused on the window. Funny really, considering the windows had been boarded up and coated in leaves, meant to conceal any light that might escape his home. Was he really taking the cooking thing that hard, or was it something Katara just wasn’t seeing. “ Lee? “

“ ...Just...just hurry and cook so you can get some rest… “

Katara wanted to say something in retort, he had no right to tell her to hurry up. But, something in his voice suppressed the urge to snap back. His voice was hushed and laced with hurt, that, and the way he had turned away from her, made her think of how a child would react when they were lost, or scared.

She wouldn’t pry, not until he let her. 

The meal hadn’t taken much time at all to cook. It wasn’t exactly the easiest cooking experience, living at the South Pole didn’t exactly strike Katara with many chances to cook in an actual, albeit shoddily made, kitchen. Still she persevered, and finished her intended dish with the few edible supplies her host had on hand.

Her eyes had glanced back at him multiple times while she cooked. He hadn’t moved since their brief conversation. Whatever had upset him, must have done so greatly, as he was so still he resembled a statue. Only with the mention that the food was finally finished, was Katara able to coax him out of his little corner.

She watched him curiously as he seated himself across from her. Had he really intended to eat with that mask on, and if so, how? 

By turning his chair to face away from her, and partially lifting his mask up.

“ _Well so much for dinner conver- “_

“ It’s good...what is it? “

He asked so suddenly. Talking with his back turned was rude, but Katara would let it slide. For now. “Oh, well it’s actually something my gran-gran taught me how to make back home… “ She paused, letting the sentimental memories fill her, only momentarily though. “ They’re called sea dumplings, you make the dumplings out of flour, and fill them with things like fish or urchins...I’m not exactly used to the fish you had here, but a fish is a fish right? “

He took another bite of the not-so-foreign delicacy, this time letting it sit on his taste-buds. “ Well, it’s unique, I’ll give you that. I’ve never thought of using fish for anything other than roasting… “

Katara shook her head in minor disbelief. “ Are all boys really the same when it comes to cooking? My brother can’t cook to save his life, if it weren’t for me he’d- “

She froze. Quickly pulling his mask down and turning to face her, Zuko saw the pain in her eyes as she stared down the plate before her. He had seen that kind of pain before, he knew this pain well. The same longing in her eyes, was the same longing he’d had in his every time he thought about his missing memories.

_“ Your memories may be gone, but you are still you Zuko. Nothing can change that. “_

It didn’t matter, he had shouted. Iroh couldn’t understand what he had been feeling, to have an actual piece of yourself missing. The sense of longing, of yearning for something you may never see again, was something Zuko knew all too well, and now, Katara was learning of this pain.

And while it never worked for him, Iroh had taught him a way to numb this pain. “ Tell me about him. “ Zuko said in a hushed tone, placing his hand over hers. Her eyes that had begun to well up with tears, looked at him with confusion. “ Your brother, tell me about him...What’s he like? “

Katara’s mouth opened slightly, but now words came out, as if she were hesitant. However, something about feeling of Lee’s hand on hers brought a sense of assurance. 

“ W-well, his name is Sokka, and he’s older than me by a year. He’s not the brightest candle...but he means well. He’s a warrior from our village, we’re from the South pole… “

“ The South Pole.. ? “ Zuko’s eyebrow arched with mild intrigue. “ I figured you were Water Tribe from your outfit...I mean I’ve never actually seen someone from the Water Tribe...But I’ve heard they like to wear blue… “

“ Yeah… “ She said quieter than before. “ My brother is a great fighter...he just lacks in every other department...he can’t clean, he can’t cook...he can barely get himself dressed in the morning… “ Her gaze shifted from the dinner plate, and up to the blue mask that rested on Lee’s face. “ I know I hardly know you...but just from what I’ve seen so far...You have a lot in common with him...And it’s just making me think of how he might be doing without me… “

Zuko remained silent for a moment longer, giving him time to soak in everything she was saying, and quite frankly, it made him jealous. Having memories of a sibling that you could hold close to your heart and cherish. He remembered asking Iroh if he had siblings once.

“ _Sometimes it is best to figure certain questions out on your own, and when you do find the answers you seek, be prepared to face any number of truths. “_

Cryptic as always. Zuko remembered trying to ignore the older man after that, but something about Iroh always got him talking.

There was still one question left unanswered for Zuko, so he pushed the thoughts of the cryptic old man as far back in his mind as possible. “ How did you end up where I found you. “

Blue eyes met black holes. The suddenness of the question had caught Katara off guard, though she suspected he had been waiting to ask this question. That, and she had him figured as the type to speak bluntly, thankfully, growing up with Sokka had numbed her to most insensitive question. Besides, he had rescued her, so she owed him some form of explanation.

“ It happened three days ago…” She began. “ We had just escaped a place called Crescent Island, and were on the run from the Fire Nation...A man named Zhao was chasing us… “

“ Zhao? “ Zuko repeated. He had heard the name by some of the passing patrols, a crazed commander condemned to traveling the world’s oceans for one reason or another, at least that was the most common piece of gossip. Still, something else about the name unsettled Zuko, as if he had known him from somewhere else in his shadowed life. 

“ Yeah...Zhao, he’s a madman...a Fire Nation commander who’s been obsessed with hunting Aang down… “

“ Aang?? “ This had been a name Zuko had yet to hear. Was it another missing sibling of hers, or someone else?

“ Sorry...I guess I should’ve brought him up first...you see, Aang is the Avatar and- “

“ The Avatar? “ Zuko asked almost incredulously. “ You mean like, the master of all elements, keeper of the peace, mystic spirit bridge. That Avatar? “ She nodded. Zuko might have suffered from severe amnesia, but everyone knew something about the story of the Avatar. And listening to Iroh talk constantly about how the Avatar once kept harmony didn’t hurt when it came to knowing. “ Disappeared for a hundred years and left the world defenseless...that Avatar? “

“ It wasn’t Aang’s fault! “ Katara suddenly shot up, the defensiveness laced in her voice told Zuko that there was more to this. 

But before he could give an apology, Katara started to sway, rocking back and forth, with the imminent danger of collapse following close behind. “ H-hey! “ Zuko bolted around the table, quickly placing himself behind Katara, letting her fall safely in his arms. “ Look...I’m sorry if I came off as skeptical or standoffish...This obviously means alot to you...So if you say you’re traveling with the Avatar...then I believe you, but you’re tired. I guess cooking and talking can only distract your body for so long. “

Katara kept silent, but didn’t resist as he lifted her in his arms and rested her in the nearby bed. His body was warm, almost too warm, but still she kept silent. He was right, her exhaustion had finally caught up with her, and even her mouth lacked the energy to work. 

“ Just sleep...You can finish telling me in the morning. “ He pulled the cover over her, and seated himself in a nearby chair, crossing his arms and lowering his heads. “ Sleep well Katara… “

Drowsiness weighed down her eyelids, and sleep quickly overcame her. “ _Goodnight Lee… “_

  
**__________________________________________________________ **

Peaceful sleep never came for Zuko that night. His “dreams” had quickly turned into a plague of anguish and nightmares. He saw their faceless forms towering over him, locations he was unfamiliar with. The worst thing out of it all, he saw him. He always saw him, the warped face and horrific voice had haunted him for three years. 

_“ Stand and fight!!! “_

Zuko wanted to fight, to cut the man to ribbons, but try as he might, his dream self was cemented to the floor, forced to stare down the entity. It was going to happen again, the pain, the agony. The fire.

“ _You will learn respect...and Suffering will be your teacher… “_

“ No!! “ Zuko lurched forward, falling out of the chair and onto his knees. Sweat poured from his face, his body trembled, and he felt sick to his stomach. “ That same dream… “ His eyes suddenly drifted towards Katara. Seeing the girl still soundly sleeping brought a small wave of relief. His night terror hadn’t interrupted her much deserved rest. Good. 

Quietly, and hastily, Zuko made his way out the door of his hut. He needed to bathe after that dream, it always brought a filthy feeling with it. 

The sun had just begun it’s ascension as Zuko’s trek vegan, and Zuko had learned when the sun rose, so did he. He wasn’t very sure as to why it happened, Iroh had informed him that it was a common trait with firebenders. Yet Zuko had no such bending capabilities, at least none that he had any initial memory of, or even muscle memory for that fact. He had been sure of that when he first asked Iroh if he were a bender or not.

_“ The only way to truly tell if you are a bender or not, is to simply try. Reach out for your element, let it become an extension of yourself, and bend. Go ahead, give it a try.“_

Of course it hadn’t helped that Iroh didn’t exactly tell him which element to try bending. For all Zuko knew, the elderly man had wanted him to try and airbend. So rather than ask the man and risk getting more useless advice, Zuko tried bending them all, or at least his own interpretation of bending. All of which bore no fruit.

Zuko had long since reached the stream, but remained deep in thought. His body moved on it’s own, removing his clothes, and submerging himself as deep as he could go. All of which were motions he had gone through everyday for the past three years. “ _It doesn’t matter if I can’t bend...All I need are my swords… “_ He had told himself, but after seeing Katara’s bending, something deep within him had been nagging, it was a feeling he chose to ignore.

“ I’ll just finish my bath and occupy the rest of my free time with training… “ He sunk down into the water, as he had done the previous day. “ _Talking to yourself again, eh Zuko? “_ It seemed that even after meeting Katara, that habit wasn’t close to dying off.

**__________________________________________________________ **

Noon had come, and what few cracks existed in the hut’s windows, let miniature beams of sunlight pour in. One of which hit Katara’s shut eyes. She stirred about, trying to escape the luminous beam, only to realize she was now awake. “ Well...It was nice while it lasted… “ 

Katara’s head swiveled around, trying to find Lee, but there wasn’t a trace of him. “ Lee? “ She called out as her body rose from the bed. 

Nothing. He must’ve gotten up sometime earlier, and let her sleep in. It was a kind gesture, considering she had nearly dropped the night prior, so Lee must have left quietly to let her sleep longer. “ It was sweet of him...But he could have left breakfast...I never got to finish my dumplings last night… “ She murmured with a pout. Then again, maybe it was for the best Lee had not left out breakfast, she’d figured out that cooking was not something he was good at, especially after the rice problem last night.

That’s when a sound caught her attention. It was faint, but just loud enough to come through the surprisingly sturdy walls of the shabbily made hut and sounded like a grunt. Deciding to investigate, Katara poked her head out the entrance, glancing down the side of the tree, where the sound grew in volume. “ Lee? “ 

Still no answer. That was it, she was finding out where he had gone, it was rude to just abandon a lady when she was so vulnerable after all. Steadily, she made her way down the rope ladder, and down the hill nearest to the tree. “ Lee where are you? “

“ Over here! “ He replied from behind a nearby boulder.

And that’s where she found him, and the grunting noise she had heard. She found “Lee” performing repeated backflips, landing flat on his feet after each one. He’d count up, before repeating the small process. “ There you are, next time leave a note or something. “

He stopped and looked at her. Zuko honestly thought it hadn’t been a big deal, but apparently, leaving without letting her know had upset Katara. “ Sorry. I just figured I’d get my day started, and you deserved a little sleep after everything you’ve been through. “ 

Katara sighed, “ It’s fine, just don’t do it again. “

Zuko smirked under his mask. “ Don’t do it again huh? I didn’t think you’d wanna stay for more than one night. “

That got it’s intended reaction out of Katara, as he cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “ Sh-shut up...You never know, maybe it’s gonna rain. You wouldn’t make me leave on my own in the rain. “

“ You’re right. I wouldn’t. “

A small smile graced Katara’s well rested face in response. “ Thank you Lee, hearing that means a lot. Most people would probably turn their backs on strangers...Especially pesky waterbenders who get themselves captured by the Fire Nation. “ Katara sighed and sat herself on a flat stone.

Zuko saw her expression turm to that of a doleful one. He didn’t even have to think of Iroh to know what the right thing to do in this situation was. “ You never did finish telling me everything yesterday. Why don’t you continue? “ He sat himself on the ground next to her, glancing up expectantly.

“ Well, alright. “ She said, staring off at the nearby river. “ We had just managed to escape Zhao. “

“ The Fire Nation officer who you said had been chasing you. “

“ Right. We had made it out of the Fire Nation’s waters and reached the shoreline of the Earth Kingdom. That’s when Aang suggested we stop, he was really tired after everything… “

“ And Aang is the Avatar. “

“ He is. “ She hadn’t been bothered by the fact he was interrupting her. If anything it assured her that he had been listening. 

And so Zuko listened to the Water Tribe girl recounted the events that had led up to her short-lived imprisonment. How they had made camp just off the shore, as Aang, the Avatar had nearly passed out from exhaustion. How they had been set upon by Zhao’s ship in the middle of their slumber. Zuko had wanted to tell the girl the major error that was camping in such an open space when you’re on the run, but knew better, so he held his tongue. 

The last thing she regaled upon him was how she had actually gotten captured. 

_“ They had us surrounded...Aang was still too tired to fight back. So I...I made an opening for them...Told them to go ahead and that I’d meet up with them. I had actually expected Zhao to use me as bait or something.But I guess he figured I wasn’t good enough bait, and decided to have me thrown in prison...where the rest of the Fire Nation’s waterbending captives are sent…I doubt Aang or Sokka even know where to look for me... “_

By the end of it, Katara had started hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes staring off distantly. Zuko knew exactly what she was thinking of. Who she was thinking of. 

“ You’re lucky. “

“ Huh? “ She suddenly raised her head, turning to look at Lee. His concealed face boring holes through the dirt beneath. 

“ I said...You’re lucky. To have siblings to worry about...To have family you can reminisce about. “

Katara’s eyes slightly widened in realization. “ Oh Lee...I-I’m sorry. I didn’t- “

“ You don’t have to be...It’s not like that anyway, I meant it in a...Literal sense. I have no memories of my family...Don’t know if I have siblings, a mother, a father...For all I know I could be all alone in this world. The closest thing I have to family is a man named iroh...And I haven’t seen him in almost two years…I don’t even remember much about myself to be honest... “

“ _Oh Lee… “_ What a horrible thing he must’ve been going through. She understood the pain of losing a loved one, or being separated from a loved one. But to forget everything about everyone you’ve ever cared about, yourself included, and then find someone you can call family, only for them to suddenly vanish. The concept of living such an empty life felt so foreign to her, it frightened her, and made her start worrying deeply for Lee. 

: Is...Is that why you wear the- “

“ Yeah. It is. “ He slowly moved his hand towards the mask, grasping it at the eye holes, but never removing it. “ I wear this mask because I have no memory of the person underneath...As far as I’m concerned they don’t exist. “

Unable to hear any more, Katara suddenly flung her arms around the masked youth, pulling him in close. “ That’s enough...I don’t want to hear you talk like that anymore. Maybe you don’t recognize yourself under there...But you’re still you underneath, you just have to find who you really are. “

Zuko sat there, stunned by the girl’s sudden show of sympathy and affection. No one but Iroh had ever shown him such emotions. With no way to actually respond without her hearing the growing vulnerability within him, Zuko instead chose to lean into her embrace, his mind drifting to Iroh as he did.

_“ Remember this Zuko. You may have no memories of who you are under that mask. You may not ever want to know, but never forget, deep down, you are still yourself. “_

But it was hard to accept that under the mask he was himself when he felt like such a stranger in his own skin. 

“ _Accepting who you are, is the first step to finding out who you were, and finding out who you were is another step on the path of finding who you really are. “_

Damn that cryptic old geezer. Zuko would never admit it, but he had grown to care for the old man. That of course didn’t keep Zuko from getting frustrated at the things he spouted from his mouth. Still, at moments like this, he was somewhat glad to have listened to the nonsense that came out of Iroh’s mouth. 

Golden eyes, shrouded by the veil of darkness within the masked met the deep blue orbs of the waterbender. The two remained in the embrace for some time, and in that time they had started to talk. Well, Katara talked, Zuko, still not used to such social interactions, just nodded and listened.

A sense of serenity had washed over the two as their “conversation” transitioned into peaceful silence. Peaceful, at least until terrifyingly familiar smell permeated through the air. The unmistakable smell of burning woodland. 

Zuko shot up from his seated position, wasting no time in sprinting back towards his hut.

“ L-Lee!!! “

“ Run towards the stream and keep moving south!! “

“ But- “

“ Just do it!!! “ He hadn’t meant for such a harsh tone to accompany his command, but if that smell was what he thought it was, then there would be smoke. And where there’s smoke, there;s fire, and where there’s fire, there’s Fire Nation. “ No no no no no!! “ 

Zuko’s blood pumped rapidly as he climbed the tree his home was settled in, desperately clawing his way through the leaves and reaching the top.

Fire. There was fire as far as the eye could see. And along with that fire, were the soldiers who were spreading it. Dozens of armor adorned firebenders let out organized blasts of fire, scorching the surrounding trees and brush. The animals fled in fear, their home was being destroyed. 

“ No!!! “ A terrifying rage filled Zuko, accompanied by adrenaline. With these things in his body, Zuko leapt from the treetop, pouncing down onto one of the soldiers below. He needed to stop this now, he needed to run these soldiers off before it was too late, if it wasn’t already too late that is.

With the swiftness of the wind, and the precision only rivaled by the greatest of archers, Zuko danced through the soldier’s and flames, striking any non-lethal area he could, taking down anyone in his path. Like the raging fires surrounding him, Zuko too was filled with a fury he wasn’t accustomed to. His strikes became harsher, less precise, he was letting it all get the best of him.

“ Lieutenant Roh!! It’s the Blu-Ack! “

Zuko rendered him unconscious before he could issue the warning. The less aware they were the better. Still, the take-down had been sloppy, he was losing his edge in the midst of it all.

And it wasn’t just the rage that was bringing this sudden drop in quality of his skills and control. The further he pushed into the blazing forest, the hotter it became. His breathing became labored, sweat drenched his forehead under the mask, and as the smoke started getting to him, his vision started to blur. But even through impaired vision, Zuko spotted his target.

In the three years time Zuko had lived out in the Earth kingdom, he had grown to learn the significance of Fire Nation uniforms. What rank wore what, what each subdivision of that rank war, and even how to tell the difference between a Fire Nation big shot and a decoy.

The officer standing less than ten feet away, blasting away at a nearby tree, was without a doubt a lieutenant, and the one in charge of this attack. He was young, mid twenties, peak condition, a challenge compared to the usual middle age officers that made up the norm of the Fire Nation’s armies. “ _...If I take him down...They’ll have to flee_ … “ 

Wasting no time at all, Zuko circled around the wall of fire separating him from his target, making sure to stay out of the officer’s peripheral vision. “ _Just one clean sli- “_

But just as Zuko got within a whisker of striking range, a nearby branch suddenly gave out, having it’s support burned away by the blazing inferno. Zuko’s eyes widened. He needed to move fast, or it would all be over. 

_“ The people of the Earth Kingdom need you Zuko! Iroh needs you! Katara needs you! “_

Stopping on a dime, pivoting his foot, and leaping backwards all in one c;ean motion, Zuko narrowly evaded the falling branch, but at the cost of his target catching sight of him.

“ So we finally flushed you out! “ 

The heat had intensified, and Zuko’s condition was worsening. The only thing keeping him standing was his raw determination, and growing anger. He raked his swords against one another, creating sparks as he took his stance. “ Why are you doing this!! I was the one you wanted, the forest had no reason to be burned down!!! “

The lieutenant chuckled. “ We’re simply acting on behalf of the orders of the newly instated Admiral Zhao. “ 

“ _Zhao?! “_ That was the name of the man that Katara had spoken about. News did travel fast in the ranks of the Fire Nation, but Zuko never knew it traveled that fast. “ How’d he give the order if my last attack only happened last night?! “ Zuko leapt over the burning branch, lunging for the officer who jumped to the side, sending out an arch of flames with a kick.

Zuko rapidly spun his twin blades, dispersing the oncoming flames to the best of his ability. He could feel himself slipping.

“ You think that little ruckus from last night was the breaking point? You’ve had a target on your back for a long time now Spirit. Zhao was just the one to let the nocked arrow fly. “ 

Again Zuko lunged for the officer, just barely catching his armor with the tip of his right-hand blade. “ And if he’s the one who gave the order, who does that make you. “

A smirk came to the officers face, he stood to face the masked vigilante. “ Well since you’ll be dead soon I’m sure it won’t hurt to tell you. “ My name is Roh, Lieutenant Roh. But after today, I’ll be known as the man who killed the blue spirit! ‘ He punched the air, firing a small barrage of fireballs before bolting through the smoke that had been to his back.

Even with his agility hindered by his worsening condition, Zuko still managed to weave through the balls of fire, giving chase to the fleeing soldier. Another surge of adrenaline pulsed through Zuko, causing the young man to pick up in speed, his swords readied to strike.

That was when the “fleeing” officer stopped. Zuko had him! He took a crouched stance in mid sprint, his muscles tensed, his eyes widened. It was now or never. 

Zuko launched forward, spinning his body to build up the momentum he needed for a debilitating strike. When suddenly, Roh sidestepped, and Zuko saw why. Behind the veil of smoke that had clouded his vision till now, was a sheer drop off. A cliff that led to spirit’s knows where. 

The realization that this could be it shot through Zuko’s mind like lightning. If he was going out, he’d leave his mark. Stretching his arms out, getting the swords as close as possible, Zuko gave a mighty swing, raking the tips of the blades clean across the left side of the lieutenant’s face. The sight of the officer reeling in pain, and grasping his face just as Zuko’s body left the edge of the cliff, brought a small sense of satisfaction before he plummeted down with a scream. The last thoughts going through his mind before his consciousness faded, were of Iroh.

_“ To die is not the same as to lose, just as to live is not the same as to win. There will come a time in your life where you feel as though you will fall in battle. When that day arrives, you must remember there inside of you, there is a raging fire, your will to live, and the only person who can snuff out this flame...Is you Zuko. “_

The wounded Fire Nation officer clenched his hand to his blood drenched face. He glared fiercely with his remaining eye as two soldiers came to his side. 

“ Lieutenant Roh sir! “

“ Are you injured Lieutenant?! “

The lieutenant turned to face his subordinates, his teeth baring, and his nostrils flaring. “ No...I’ll live… “

“ Sir, did the Blue spirit escape? “

“ If so we shall regroup in an attempt to apprehend him sir! “

His enraged scowl slowly shifted to that of a satisfied grin. He knew it wasn’t over. The Blue Spirit hadn’t eluded the Fire Nation for three years only to perish after one confrontation. He would have said yes to the soldier’s question, he should have, but after what that masked bastard did to his face. Now it was personal, he would get his revenge. On his own.

“ That won’t be necessary… “

“ B-but sir! “

“ I said that won’t be necessary!!! “ He huffed, trying to keep his cool. “ This cliff could be miles high. He’s just one man. No one could survive it...So further searching won’t be required...Regroup at the edge of the forest...We’re pulling out. “ 

He turned back to the edge once more before stalking off into the flames. “ _Until next time… “_

** __________________________________________________________ **

Katara had run for what seemed like ages, following the stream just as Lee had instructed, until finally she came across a large reservoir. From where she was, she could see the blazing inferno’s glow. The smoke filled the sky, blocking out the sun, the only light now was the radiance of the flames on the cliffside above. 

The sight of it all brought horror to Katara’s face. Dread washed over her as she fell to her knees, the thought of Lee still being up there in that blaze.

“ L-Lee… “

It wasn’t fair. None of it was, Lee had been living in those woods this whole time, and only when she shows up does it get destroyed. Guilt. She was starting to feel guilt, even though part of her knew she wasn’t to blame. She pounded her fist into the soil beneath the water, splashing it all over her ash covered outfit and face. “ It’s not fair!!! “ She cried out, tears streaming from her eyes.

Just as she was about to cry out again, something drew her attention. Something that was falling, falling from the cliffside, plummeting to the water below. Her deep blue orbs widened. 

“ Lee!!! “ It had been Lee who was falling, his clothes were burned and tattered, and his body was limp, yet still clung to his swords. Without even thinking, Katara dove head first into the water, using her emotion driven waterbending to propel forward. She needed to reach him in time, even into water, a fall from that height would kill him. 

She had managed to get beneath him just in time, and with all her bending ability, Katara threw her arms up high, raising the water in a spout, just big enough to catch Lee, cushioning the fall enough for her to catch him. 

Her eyes scanned over his body with pain in them. His body was littered with small marks where the flames had barely brushed his exposed skin. His already tattered clothes were singed, yet miraculously, his mask hadn’t a single scratch or knick in it. He would be alright, thankfully.

Using whatever strength she could muster, Katara swam to the nearby shore, hauling the masked warrior along with her. Once she had reached shore, she dragged him across the sand, onto the nearby grass, and under a tree, cradling his head into her lap. “ Lee...Lee can you hear me. “

Zuko’s head was in intense pain, his ears were ringing, and his vision blurred horridly. He remembered falling and hearing iroh’s voice just before everything went black. But where did that leave him now, he couldn’t be dead could he? No, dead people couldn’t be feeling the pain that had racked his body.

“ _L--!! Pl--se w-k- -p!!! “_

What was that? A voice, was it a voice that was calling out to him? If so, whose was it.

“ _It’s time to wake up Zuko, you wouldn’t want to be late to another lesson. “_

Another voice? This one, it sounded so clear, so tender. It was nothing like the muffled, panic-ridden voice he heard first.

“ _Ple-se L-e!! Yo- h-ve to w-ke up!!! “_

There it was again, clearer than the last time. Zuko felt his vision returning, the color blue slowly filling his view.

_“ Zuko my love. Everything I've done is for you...To keep you safe. I have to go now, but remember my son...no matter what happens to you, what you do, never forget who you really are… “_

Zuko’s eyes shot wide open, rising from Katara’s lap, breathing heavily.” Wh-where am I...What happened… “ He gazed upwards, pupils shrinking at the sight of the overhead inferno.

“ L-Lee..? “ He heard a timid voice, the voice of the Water Tribe girl he rescued, the voice of Katara.

He turned back to her, and for the first time since they met, Katara could see the eyes behind the mask. The horrified, tear-filled golden eyes. 

“ K-Katara…” His voice was filled with defeat. “ Katara...I failed… “ He collapsed forward onto his hands and knees. “ I...I told him! I told him I’d protect this place… “

_“ This forest is by far the largest one I’ve seen that has gone untouched by the Fire Nations cruelty. It is a beautiful sight that very few will even think of cherishing. “_

The older man had spoken so affectionately about the forest, the beauty of nature. Just his words alone had been the reason that Zuko saw those things as well. And from that day he had vowed to protect it, to keep it and all the animals inside it safe. 

He could feel the bile rising in his throat, the realization hitting as hard as it can, that the place he had sworn to protect, the place he had called home, was gone. Burned away by the faceless monsters that masqueraded as men, by the Nation filled with these monsters.

Unsure of what else she could do, Katara pulled Lee into another embrace, this one tighter, more reassuring that the one before. “ Lee...I’m so sorry...If...If only I ha- “

“ No… “ He cut her off. “ Don’t blame this on yourself...I was the one who couldn’t protect it...It was my fault...My Failure… “

Katara went to immediately protest, she wouldn’t allow him to brand himself as such. But as the waterbender opened her mouth to tell him how wrong he was, something hit her nose. Something wet.

Then came a sudden crack of thunder, a flash of lightning, and finally, a cascade of rain, coming down with force like that of a waterfall. The sound of burning wood was soon drowned out with the hiss of the flames being doused in the massive and sudden rainfall. Zuko’s head lifted, raindrops falling through the eye holes of the mask, leaving it indiscernible of what was a tear and what was a rain, that is if anyone could see his face at that moment.

And just like that, the glow of the scorching inferno vanished, in its place was nothing more than smoldering smoke. His home was burned away, but maybe, just maybe, the unforeseen downpour stopped the fire before it could destroy everything. Iroh’s words echoed through his mind once more.

“ _Failure is just a stepping stone in the path to success. Just a part of life we all come to face at one time or another. But most importantly, is experiences that end in failure that mold who we become, that can lead you to finding just who you really are Zuko. “_

Failure was just a part of life, no matter the size. Zuko clenched his fist and pressed it into the soaking grass beneath him, pushing himself to his feet.

Katara’s eyes widened. “ L-Lee! You shouldn’t try moving...You’re really hurt… “

Yet he continued to lift himself into a strained standing position. He wouldn’t stop here, he couldn’t rest. Though his home was gone now, he still had everything he needed. His swords, his mask, and his will to never give up. Then, he heard her words again, the ones that Katara had spoken earlier.

_" You never know, maybe it's gonna rain. "_

She had been right. Heh, figures.

She had been right about the rain, so maybe Iroh had been right about failure only being the start of his real journey.

He had nowhere to go, nowhere to call sanctuary, and neither did Katara, at least not here. She had people waiting for her, and after saving his life, he couldn’t, no he wouldn’t let her go on her own, not with those monsters out there. “ N-no...If I stop now...I’ll never be able to move forward...Besides “ He turned her, a new feeling of determination brimming throughout his body. “ I said I wouldn't make you walk back to your brother in the rain alone, didn't I? "


	3. The Long Road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to get out than I liked but I still managed. In this chapter I try making interactions as believable as possible. Zuko isn't about to call Katara his friend and Katara isn't the type to try and force friendship on someone. This however will not be slow-burn. I don't personally think I could write a slow burn. That doesn't mean they'll just jump into a relationship though. And as for their progression when it comes to their own personal abilities, I'll be going off of what they could already do, and have them grow in a believable manner.
> 
> I give a big thank you to all those who left comments, Kudos and bookmarks. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask away. I hope you all enjoy and I'll talk to you all again next time.

** The Long Road. **

  
Traveling was something that Zuko had become accustomed to while living in the earth kingdom. Going from village to village, taking care of and running off the unwelcomed presence of the Fire Nation. Though Zuko never strayed too far from his woodland home, he had still made quite a few “expeditions” to the areas beyond his home, all while making sure not to stray too far. It was best to be cautious, going too far in one direction could result in ending up in some unsavory locations.

Go to far South-East and you end up in the Si Wong desert, an inhospitable wasteland that only the hardy of travelers and creatures can survive. Go to far North-East and you’d find yourself closing in on Ba Sing Se, an area that was just too populated for Zuko’s taste. Despite how well known the Blue Spirit was, the whole idea of concealing his identity was to draw as little attention as possible. Ironic how it worked out in the end, isn’t it?

There was one major difference from the times Zuko had traveled in the past. He had always traveled alone.

Traveling alone was the most ideal way for Zuko. He lived in solitude for a reason, and traveling would be no different for the masked swordsman, save for the occasional ostrich horse he would “borrow” from any bandits or Fire Nation he would happen across while on the road, and by the time he had reached his destination he usually gave the horses to some less fortunate person. 

“ Hey, come on Lee slow down! You still need to rest! “

Doing so with Katara wasn’t possible, not without being a crime at least.

The two hadn’t gone more than two miles before Katara had started bombarding him with questions and requests concerning his health. Yes, Zuko ached all over. Yes he probably had a fracture or three. And yes he probably needed to rest. But at the moment, all that mattered was putting as much distance between the remains of his home and himself.

The rain had yet to subside, which was another worry that Katara expressed, fearing that in his weakened state, he might develop an illness. 

Zuko didn’t care. Broken bones, disease, lacerations, concussions, it didn’t matter. He had it set in place in his mind that he’d get Katara and himself as far as he could, even if it meant going till he collapsed. 

The worry in Katara only grew the more steps Lee took. The fall had taken more of a toll on him than she had thought, even with her attempt to cushion the impact. There was no doubt that he had fractures in his bones at the very least, and who knows what sort of injuries he sustained while in the blazing forest.

There was somewhat of a limp in his walk, he swayed every so handful of steps, and in his ripped up and burned clothes he was getting soaked. “ Lee can we please stop...You’re going to catch pneumonia if we don’t find some shelter… “

“ ...I’m fine…Just overheating is all...Some time in the rain will cool me off... “ He said gruffly.

He was lying. 

If it wasn’t the strain in his voice that he had been hiding, she could have easily told just by seeing how he held himself up. He was in pain, and refused to let her help. It bewildered Katara how anyone could keep going in a state like that, she remembered when Sokka got two fish hooks stuck in his thumb, he refused to leave the bed for two days after that, and compared to Lee’s condition it was little more than a bother. “ Please Lee… “

But Zuko refused to relent, and it pained him to do so. The dejection in Katara’s voice as he brushed off her offers and plees to aid him, reached deeper than they should have. Katara was still a practical stranger, just another person walking down the same path that life had him going down, and yet the thought of hurting her feelings made him feel awful. 

Perhaps it all stemmed from the fact that Zuko took pride in seeing the relieved smiles on the faces of the people he helped. That bringing joy in a time destitution and despair brought a sense of pride and accomplishment to him. Zuko enjoyed making people happy, and glancing back to see the disheartened look in Katara’s eyes stung deeply.

“ _ Sometimes in our own attempts to hide weakness, we push pain of a different sort onto those who only wish to lend a helping hand. “ _

Iroh’s was the last voice he had wanted to hear at this moment. Something about the man’s kind voice and sagely advice, racked Zuko with even more guilt. He clenched his fist tightly, feeling his resolve giving way with every second passed. 

“  _ This isn’t good...We haven’t walked nearly as far as I wanted us too...but my body… “ _

Fatigue was what Zuko was worried about the most. He could ignore pain to an extent, and the pain he was feeling now was nowhere near that threshold, but fatigue was the one thing he had trouble fighting. He glanced back one more, seeing Katara’s downcast expression, and the smoke from the now dissipated forest fire.

Fine. He’d let Katara have her way, but just this once, at least he hoped it would be just one time.

“ Katara… “

Her head rose, just enough to meet his “gaze”. The despondency fled her deep blue pools as the hope that her attempts at reaching Lee had succeeded. “ Yes Lee...What is it? “

He looked away from her, and murmured just loud enough for her to hear. “ If you still want...We can stop. “ 

Katara’s eyes brightened, Lee was going to let her try and- .

“ But not here...Maybe over this upcoming ridge… “

Well, it was better than nothing. “  _ Boys...Always wanting to look so strong, even if it kills them… “  _ That was something else Lee and Sokka had in common. They had this attitude that outright prevented them from accepting help without some push or persuasion.

Beneath Zuko’s mask, a different story was being told. His brow was drenched in a thick veil of sweat, and his face was burning up. Heat exhaustion no doubt. He felt like such an idiot about what he had done, rushing headlong into the inferno of a forest fire without expecting any sort of consequences.

“  _ As Iroh would say...Always look before you leap, you never know what’s inside the hole you’re jumping over...Or whatever… “ _

His left eye was clenched shut, as was his jaw as he fought through the growing fatigue. The only thing keeping him from collapsing now that his guilt towards Katara had subsided was the sound of his own voice in his head, keeping him focused on walking. 

“  _ Left foot...Right foot...Left foot...Right foot… Left...Right...Left...Ri- “ _

“ Lee..? “ 

“ I-I’m fine… “ He said through gritted teeth.

The way his body swayed more pronouncedly said otherwise, and Katara was afraid he’d pass out before they could pass over the nearing ridge. “ Lee let’s just stop here… “

He suddenly swiveled around. “ ...Darn it Katara...I said I was… “ 

Katara watched with wide eyes as his form came crashing down to the rain drenched earth beneath them. “ L-Lee!!! “ She raced to him, shaking him to try and get him back up. “ Not good…” She pressed her hand to his wrist, unease filling her body at the heat he was giving off. “ He’s burning up...Alright, just think Katara...Just stay calm, you have to get Lee out of this rain. “

Her head jerked back and forth in desperation, hoping to find some form of shelter. “ Come on...A tree...A cave...Anything! “ 

Just as she was beginning to think it was hopeless, the spirits smiled down on her. Just hidden behind some nearby brush was a large fallen log, small enough to appear inconspicuous, but just large enough to fit herself and Lee inside. “ Thank La… “ She hefted the larger body of Lee into her arms, and dragged him behind the brush, easing him into the hollowed log. 

**__________________________________________________________**

Four whole hours passed in the log, and the rain had yet to subside, and in that time Katara had tended to Lee as best as she could. She had torn a strand of cloth from her tunic, fashioning it into a crude cloth which she soaked, and without looking, slipped it under his mask and onto his forehead. 

Katara wouldn’t have denied it if Lee woke up then, she felt a pique in her curiosity at the thought of what she might see under his mask. It was something that had been on her mind ever since he took her to his home, why wouldn’t she be curious to know what a masked man looked like underneath? 

But Katara kept her urge to know at bay. It wouldn’t have been right to violate Lee’s privacy and trust just because her own curiosity got the better of her. 

“ ...It would be wrong of me to do something like that...Especially with how nice you were to me… “

Her words went seemingly unheard, but had some effect on Lee as he began stirring about in her lap. His grunts and groans slowly become hushed mumbles, too quiet for Katara to hear without leaning close.

“ ...It...Won’t...It won’t…Go away… “

“  _ It won’t go away? “  _ Katara stared intently at the mask on Lee’s face. “ What won’t go away Lee? “ She gently stroked her hand through his unkempt black hair, the only real feature that wasn’t hidden by the mask.

The dream that was bringing about Zuko such strife in his fevered sleep, was not a dream, rather a memory of when he had just started his life in the woods. For the entirety of the first three weeks, Zuko had been plagued with a nagging sensation, the source of which was the bandage that Iroh had insisted he not remove. At first it had been the source of Zuko’s frequent head pain, but now it was nothing more than something that gnawed away at Zuko’s self restraint.

_ “ I fear you may not be ready to see what hides beneath that wrapping Zuko… “ _

The regretful tone in Iroh’s voice had been enough to tell Zuko that he wouldn’t like what he’d see under that bandage, that it would be better if he never knew.

But Zuko had to know, he had to see for himself, see what was compelling him to rip the bandage away. 

One peek. That’s all Zuko had needed to do, a quick glance to sate the growing interest. He remembered grasping the edge of the bandage, and hovering his face over the stream where he could get a good look at his reflection. Hesitation was something else Zuko recalled, the second thoughts he had at the time, making himself reconsider, but he had steeled his resolve, and pushed his doubts away.

That all came crumbling down down, and all it took was the flick of his wrist to tear the bandage away. The memory was so fresh in his mind, how he had froze up at the sight of it, how ill he had felt.

Hiding under the cloth bandages had been a horrific sight. Cover most of the left side of his face had been a gruesome burn, the irritated pink color was a sign that it was still fresh, still recent on his face.

Zuko didn’t remember much after that, only that he had tried meticulously to wash the burn away, like it were dirt or grime. He hadn’t even cared for the immense pain that the attempts had brought about. Between the water he “washed” the burn with, and the tears falling uncontrollably from his right eye, Zuko’s face was drenched. 

It won’t go away. Why won’t it go away. Zuko had said over and over, as if the more he said it, the better a chance he would have of it actually going away.

Iroh had arrived after that, pulling Zuko into his arms and prying his hands away from the left side of his face. The old man rocked him soothingly in his arms, doing what he could to calm the distraught boy.

_ “ The cruelty of the people in this world knows no bounds...And more often than not it is the innocents of the world who suffer the most… “ _

Innocent was the last thing that Zuko felt like after seeing the scar for the first time. The sight of the misshapen flesh, and how his eye had sunk into it was burned into his mind. The only thing he’d ever associate the marred flesh with, would be the haunted look on his face when he had first laid his eyes on it.

Zuko wanted it to end, he wanted the dream to stop and to never have it again. A wish he had made time after time, a wish that he feared would never be granted.

The growing fear was all Zuko needed to try and force himself to wake up, to try and escape the dream. He knew his body was in no condition for it, and that Katara would protest, but if it meant not having to have to face the nightmares, at least for a little while longer.

_ “ Shh, It’s alright Lee...I’m here for you, I won’t leave you. “ _

That voice. It was Katara’s, she was talking to him, and her voice sounded so soothing. 

_ “ I’ll stay right by your side...And when you wake up we’ll get moving… “ _

Why? Why was Katara trying so hard to show him kindness, to take care of him. Few people rarely expressed true gratitude, let alone kindness. Barring Iroh, Zuko had come to see most people as selfish, smiling and speaking genially, until the moment arises that they turn their backs on those who need it most. And if they did help, more often than not they expected something in return. 

So to find someone who cared so unconditionally, someone so kind-hearted. Her voice was like that of a mother calming her child.

“  _ Mother “ _

That word was one of the few that struck a cord deep inside of Zuko. One of the few that made him ask questions that no one had the answers to. 

_ “ ...Do I even have a mother... “ _

It was one of the questions that robbed him of so many nights of sleep. So many other questions followed with it. What was she like, what was her name, and most importantly, did she even love Zuko if he were here now. 

_ “ Everything I’ve done is for you “ _

Those words again, the same words from his recurring dreams. More specifically, the dream where the faceless woman stands over him, holding him in her arms and whispering to him. Most of the words come out as an incoherent mess, but those words always come out the clearest. 

Still, it didn’t matter, not at the moment at least. Zuko’s dreams could wait.

For now.

Katara’s voice had soothed his inner demons, and brought a wave of serenity through his fevered psyche. Sleep called out to him, and who was he to deny such an alluring call, he only hoped everything would be fine while he gave into his need to rest.

_ “ Never forgot Zuko. It does not make you weak to admit that you have reached your limits. It only makes you wiser. “ _

“ _ Go away Iroh… “ _

**__________________________________________________________**

The heavy rainfall had receded to that of a drizzle, bringing a thick layer of fog with it. It was the perfect atmosphere to hide in, at least in Katara’s eyes it was. Her father had once told her how certain parts of the South Pole are covered in patches of ice that would give off thick clouds of fog, make them ideal locations for laying low during a hunt if there was now snow or tundra bushes nearby.

Being a waterbender, Katara could feel as each and every raindrop fell. Her link to her element was a strong one, and each little, tiny droplet of water beckoned to her. It was a waterbenders dream out there, she could have been practicing, honing her skill, and yet she couldn’t. An unspoken promise had been made to Lee the second he saved her, the promise that she would do the same for him should the time ever arise, and while a fever wasn’t exactly being incarcerated by the Fire Nation, it was the most she could do at the time.

“ It’s getting late...And neither of us have eaten since last night… “ She glanced down at Lee’s concealed face. “ I bet you’ll be hungry when you wake up… “ He hand drifted down to her stomach, a tremor ran throughout her stomach as it growled. “ I’m hungry now though… “

There had been times in Katara’s life where she had gone days without eating. It was common during the harsher parts of winter back home, fish would be scarce, very few tundra bushes bore berries if the snowfall was bad, and all but the most dangerous of animals hibernated through the season. So skipping a meal hadn’t bothered her as much as it would someone else, but she was starting to run on empty. 

The meal from last night had been her first in nearly three days, and even then she hadn’t finished it. So with Lee sleeping peacefully for now, finding food was shifted to her top priority. 

Katara removed her outer tunic, folding it into a makeshift pillow, and with the gentleness of a summer breeze, she lifted Lee’s head from her lap, sliding the folded robe under his head. “ ...Don’t worry Lee...I’ll be back soon… “

Though rain was not something Katara had ever dealt with back home, and hadn’t been till her journey with aang began, she quickly found that she enjoyed being out in the falling water. The drops hitting against her head and skin flooded her felt soothing, unfortunately that feeling wasn’t something she could revel in at the moment. Her stomach ached with hunger cramps, hindering her movement as she trudged through the rain soaked grass. 

“ ...Just stay focused Katara. Find some food, get back to Lee...That’s all you got to do… “

It sounded so simple when she spoke out loud, but she knew the reality of the conundrum she was in. Excluding fishing, the only real food she had ever gathered were the scarcely grown tundra berries, Sokka had always been the hunter between the two of them, and she doubted her ability to take the life of anything that wasn’t pulled from the water. 

Katara would need to stay strong though. They may have left the forest, but there was still plenty of wooded area around, and Aang had taught her that if there are trees and bushes, then there are nuts and berries. Usually.

Of course it would have helped if she knew what any of the local flora looked like, or if she could see anything further than a body’s length in front of her. Despite the scarcity of the berries back home, finding them had always been a simple task, as even in the harshness of winter, when the snow storms raged and visibility was almost nonexistent, the tundra berries bright red exterior stuck out like a beacon.

That’s something that could be easily resolved. Red berries can’t possibly not exist anywhere but the South Pole, there could be hundreds of different berries with that color. “ That’s all I gotta do. Just keep an eye out for the color red, and I’ll have food for me and Lee in no time...You really gotta stop talking to yourself Katara… “

So that’s what Katara did. Tirelessly she scoured the surrounding area, searching bush after bush, going through any undergrowth she could find in hopes of finding something that stands out, hoping to find those glistening red berries she imagined in her head. “  _ Red. Just gotta find the red. “ _

And red was exactly what she found, only, she wish she hadn’t found it. What she came across wasn’t the red of a berry or any other fruit. The red she had found, was that of Fire Nation armor.

Four men adorned in Fire Nation soldier armor were trekking through the woods, just barely passing by the bush that Katara had been using the remain unseen. Each one was carrying a cloth sack over their shoulders and among the four, one had a map held in his outstretched arms.

“ Face it, we’re lost. “

“ We are not lost, we can’t get lost. We are doing recon. “

“ Recon into an area that you can’t find on a map that you picked up from some shady pirates. “

“ Agni help me if you three don’t shut up I’m turning back, walking till I find the nearest outpost and reporting you all. “

It amazed Katara how human these monsters could act behind the masks that made them seem so faceless. How they fought and bickered as any other person would do.

“ We could be out on the front lines serving our nation, or back at the fort where we could spend the day on guard duty, but instead you had to have us volunteered into Recon didn’t you Shu! “

“ You need to get out more anyway Mido! You were talking about going to join in the search for the Avatar! “

Katara’s eyes widened. They were saying something about the search for Aang. As silently as she could, Katara crept through the brush, staying back but keeping the soldiers in her sight.

“ Oh that’d be fantastic, let’s march to the closest port town and join Zhao’s suicide brigade! “

“ I stand by Liang on this side of the argument. Joining that lunatic is nothing but a death wish. “

“ That “Lunatic” is on his way to being the next top general of the Fire Nation, and I won’t tolerate treason, even from you Jian!. “

“ If he’s on his way to being the next top general then I’m the next in line to be the Fire Lord. “

_ “ This is going to be a long walk if those four keep fighting… “ _

In the short time she had trailed the bickering quartet, she had come to learn that the four soldiers didn’t exactly get along that well, much to her own dismay. But she had also learned of something useful. She heard that Aang had been managing to elude Zhao while on his way to the North Pole, and that because of this Zhao was calling every able bodied soldier he could to join the hunt for Aang.

“ _It’s an awful thought...And_ _I feel really guilty saying this...But if they stay focused on Aang then maybe that will give me and Lee enough time to catch up without having the Fire Nation trailing us. “_

Katara felt wrong thinking such a thing, but having the Fire Nation chase both of them at that very moment wasn’t an ideal situation. She and Lee had to travel by foot, meanwhile Aang and Sokka had Appa to travel on, so at least they had the best chances of escape. Having a giant sky bison sure sounded nice at this moment, even if it meant putting up with all the shedding.

There was no time to dwell on the thought however, if these soldiers were this close, then there were no doubt others close by. Food or not, all Katara needed to do now was get back to Lee as fast as possible without- “

SNAP!

Of course, the one twig within a twenty foot radius and she just had to step on it. Well, at least the soldiers didn’t seem to pay any mi- 

“ Hey you two go check that out! “

“ You’re not my superior Mido! So go shove it! “

“ Just do what he says Jian so we can get a move on. “

_ “ Things can’t possibly get any worse! “ _

**__________________________________________________________**

Zuko tossed about in his slumber, as if he were trying to wrestle himself away from some unseen force.The dreams had resumed at some point, bombarding the poor young man with the familiar visions of faceless specters, voices he had no recollection of, and places he swore he had never seen.

And the more he saw these things, the more distorted, more horrific they became, turning from simply lost memories into true nightmares.

He was in a long hallway, standing before a mirror where he could see what looked like a younger version of himself. More innocent, not yet disfigured and hidden behind his mask. A surreal sight that he had no time to take in. He never had enough time.

That’s when the mirror abruptly shattered, falling to the floor in a glittering shower like flakes of snow. Behind the mirror was “IT”. A terrifyingly tall, dark figure that stalked his nightmares, shaped like a man with outstretched limbs, each one coated in vile flames. 

_ “ S-Stay away from me!!! “ _

The terrified quiver in his voice brought pleasure to the monster as he took off, the thing lurching forward after him in pursuit. It was the same thing each time, no matter how fast he ran, no matter how much he pushed himself, the creature was always one step behind him, it’s voice being a warped, spine-chilling impression of the tall man in his other dreams.

**_“ STAND AND FIGHT!!! “_ **

It’s horrendous bellow resounding off the walls of the mirrored hallway, shattering each pane of reflective glass as Zuko sprinted past. Zuko could feel the flames on the back of his neck, the horrid, scorching flames, reaching out to consume him, just as they had his face.

**_“ YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT!!! “_ **

Run faster. He needed to run faster, but never could. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the monster’s outstretched claw neared him, emerging from the flames and hovering over him. 

_ “ WAKE UP ZUKO!!! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!!! “ _

Tears streamed from his eyes, and for the first time since the night terror began, he felt himself speed up, felt himself pulling away from the monstrosity. Hope welled up inside the boy as the notion that the nightmare could end came closer and closer to being a reality.

That was until he reached the end of the hall. 

True terror flooded through Zuko’s body, his face ran pale, and his widened eyes now poured tears like a waterfall. Unable to do much else, the boy pressed his back to the wall, trying asbest as he could to get further away. The darkness of the hallway lit with the monster’s flames as it grew closer, it’s nightmarish wails bouncing off the walls before reaching the terrified youth.

**_“ AND SUFFERING WILL BE YOUR TEACHER!!! “_ **

The abomination grew in size, quaking the ground beneath its feet as it drew closer and closer to its prey. A twisted cackle blared from its nonexistent mouth, it’s flames expanding as it reached out for Zuko.

All Zuko could do was close his eyes and wait for it to be over with, like always. But the creature never made contact. 

Instead a bright light beamed around Zuko, burning the nightmare’s hand and causing it to let out a screech of pain and anguish before receding to the darkness from whence it came. 

Zuko’s eyes opened, seeing the light for the first time. The bright luminous sphere around him gave off a comforting warmth, like a fresh blanket in mid winter. He’d never felt this in his dreams before, it was something entirely new. Why had it saved him though? Zuko’s mind had always essentially been a maze, a place for him to get trapped by the horrors within.

So why did this ominous orb of life come to his aid.

_ “ ...That’s what moms are like...If you mess with their babies...They;re gonna bite you back…! “ _

The voice was angelic, soft, but faint, and the same voice he had when Katara had spoken to him. 

The voice of a mother. The voice of his mother. 

“  _ It’s time to wake up Zuko, you don’t want to be late again, do you? “ _

Wake up? Yeah, waking up sounded good right about now, especially after that dream. And for once waking up was something Zuko felt like he could do without having to be afraid of going back to sleep later. He found some solace in the face he knew he had a mother, and knew the sound of her voice at the very least.

**__________________________________________________________**

Katara just had to say something, didn’t she? 

The situation had indeed gotten worse, as the two soldiers had begun closing in on her hiding spot. Figuring that the best course of action would be to slowly back away, without making any noise, only to back onto yet another twig, causing an audible crack, startling the firebending soldiers into firing two blasts her way.

Of course no fiber of her being wanted to get roasted just to stay hidden, she inadvertently revealed herself in the midst of avoiding the fireballs.

_ “ Uhhh...Hi? “ _

She had mentally slapped herself for that. Hi? She should have just turned and ran, instead she did something she figured Sokka would have done.

Which lead to her current situation, weaving through the trees, evading the oncoming balls of fire to her best capacity. 

The situation was far from acceptable; four of them, one of her. She was not going to get thrown into another cage just because she couldn’t watch where she was walking! Thankfully with the adrenaline that had kicked in, Katara managed to put just enough distance between her and her pursuers to catch her breath.

“ ...OK Katara...You just gotta compose yourself… “

“ She went this way!!! “

“ Just give up girl!!! “

She took off again. “ OK Katara…You just gotta keep running!!! “ Katara could feel the soldiers closing in on her, and she could feel herself running out of room to run. The trees grew tighter the further she ran, the terrain began angling as if she were gradually moving downhill, and with this angle the rain-soaked earth felt more like ice under her feet.

Katara’s eyes widened with sudden realization. She was completely surrounded by water in more than one way, and she was just now realizing it. The rain falling from above, the rain that had been pooling up on the ground, and the fog all around her. She had been surrounded by her element the whole time, but had been so driven by fear of capture to flee the soldiers.

Steeling her nerve, Katara halted in her steps, placing her back to yet another, but larger tree. She’d need to wait for the perfect moment, wait for them to get just close enough. 

Everything Katara knew about waterbending, she picked up on her own, or learned from her Gran-gran, who, although wasn’t a bender herself, had grown up with several friends capable of bending.

“  _ I might be getting up there in my years but that doesn’t mean my memory has abandoned me. I might not be able to give perfect examples though...These old bones don’t let me move as well as they used to, you know? “ _

A smile brimming with confidence formed on Katara’s rain-drenched face. The soldier’s footsteps grew in volume as they moved in closer to her position. “  _ Just one chance… “ _

With fluidity in her motions, Katara reached out to the fog surrounding her, taking hold of the thick vapor, and making it denser, decreasing visibility as much as possible. The soldiers were meters away and closing in. Just what she wanted.

“ What’s with this damn fog! I can’t see a thing! “

“ Then maybe you should slow down before you run headfirst into a tree. “

“ Fighting amongst ourselves is the last thing we need to do. I say we turn back while we can still see. “

“ Butt out Shu! I’m the one leading this chase and I say we keep moving and get that girl! She’s the one they said escaped last night! “

“ And you know this how? “

“ Dammit Liang! How many dark skinned girls go around wearing Water Tribe clothes! “

Just as they neared the tree she was hidden behind, Katara lowered her face to the flooded ground below, breathing softly on it, causing ice to start forming and spreading. 

_ “ Believe it or not Katara, my best friend when I was your age was a waterbender, and a great one too. Her name was Hamma...She told me of a little technique you might find useful someday. She called it the breath of ice, using your own breath to control the water, and turning it into ice. “ _

The breath of ice. A technique that had intrigued Katara as a little girl, and something she had never gotten to practice while living down South, after all, there was no real need to make ice when you were constantly surrounded by it.

Once her trap had been laid exactly how she wanted it, Katara bolted, sprinting from behind the tree to an adjacent one, hesitating just long enough for the Fire Nation soldiers to catch sight of her silhouette.

“ There she is! “ 

“ After her!!! “

The quartet of soldiers dashed forward. They had the girl cornered, the chase was finally over. At least it was until they hit a hidden patch of ice, taking their balance away and causing each of the four to slam into the hardened surface.

Katara lightly pumped her fist in excitement. Her plan had worked! Those soldiers had fallen right into her trap and given her the perfect chance to strike back and get away! It had given her the only chance she’d have. 

Moving in a full sprint, Katara sped towards the downed soldiers, pulling the water from the ground around her, and using it to slam the closest soldiers into a nearby tree before quickly freezing him there.

The next soldier managed to get his footing and let loose a volley of fireballs. Thankfully Katara still had plenty of water to spare, holding the bent liquid out in front of her, shielding her from the fire’s impact. Katara quickly rotated her body, bringing the water with it, smacking the firebender to the ground, and rendering him unconscious.

The soldier known as Mido had been watching with an intense glare hidden under his face mask. They were getting humiliated by a little girl!! Propping himself up with one, the collapsed firebender thrusted his other fist forward, launching a malice-filled ball of fire towards the waterbender.

Too preoccupied with the second soldier, Katara hadn’t noticed the blazing projectile approaching her until it was too late. Her eyes widened, and then, she ran numb with shock. The fireball grazed her leg but still making contact, causing her drop out of sheer and sudden pain. 

Tears welled up in her eyes, and her mouth hung open as she tried shouting out, but the pain had robbed her of her breath. In her dazed state, Katara caught sight of the soldier that had blasted her off her feet, and her pain vanished as a sudden anger boiled over her. She gritted her teeth, pulling the water she had dropped off the ground, and freezing the soldier to the ground.

“ D-damn you water witch!!! “ 

Her sudden outburst of anger quickly subsided, and the pain returned tenfold. Yet Katara fought through it, pulling herself up and staring down the last remaining soldier. The man had fallen against a tree and was trembling in his armor as Katara limped towards him.

“ D-don’t hurt me… “

An odd mix of confusion and surprise came over Katara. This grown man, trained in the art of combat, was scared of her, a teenager who was mostly self-taught. Her hand balled into a fist as her pain flared up, she couldn’t fight in this condition. Instead her gaze met that of the frightened man’s. “ ...I’m not like you...Just give me your map, and that sack you have on you...And I’ll leave… “

“Of...Of course, just please don’t hurt me… “ He hastily complied, holding out his belongings for the waterbending girl to take.

Without another word, she grabbed the rolled up map, and the sack he had been carrying, and set off, hoping to find the path that would lead her back to Lee. She hated the idea of stealing, but promptly pushed her building guilt down by telling herself that the Fire Nation stole so much from her. It was only fair she did the same in return. With that out of the way, she proceeded to walk off. 

At least that’s what she tried to do.

Katara cursed under her breath. She had felt foolish to believe she could get anywhere anytime soon while on her leg. While the fire only brushed her leg, it was all that was needed to leave a minor, but debilitating burn on her foreleg. Even small burns could leave a person racked with pain, and she herself was no exception.

She limped as best as she could, managing to reach a stream before falling to her knees. She needed to soothe the pain somehow, and what better way to cool something off than nice cold stream water. 

Lowering her body towards the water, Katara submerged the injured leg in the running water, and began running her hand across it, cringing upon making contact. “ ...It hurts...A lot… “ But then something started to happen, something Katara couldn’t have possibly foreseen. 

A bright glow enveloped her hand as it stroked against the burnt flesh. The pain quickly dissipated, being replaced with a soothing sensation. And before her very eyes, the ugly patch of damaged skin receded, before vanishing altogether. When the light faded, Katara was left staring in awe at the appendage which had relieved her of the wound. 

She stood up without problem, raising her leg and moving it around. The pain and feeling of debilitation had completely vanished. She wouldn’t question what she had just done, and wasn’t entirely sure how she had done it, but she had. Now all she needed to do was get back to Lee, and fast.

**__________________________________________________________**

Waking up alone had alarmed Zuko at first, but upon seeing that Katara had left her tunic with him, that sense of alarm faded almost instantly. But it had still left the question as to where she had meandered off too. She couldn’t have gone too far, after all she was just as winded as he had been.

Not that Zuko felt “that” winded anymore. His sudden and involuntary nap had done him some good. The overheating he had been feeling had since vanished, and the only thing he was feeling now were the bruised bones he more than likely had as a result of his fall. To top it off he had felt groggy from his sleep, and his forehead was drenched in hour-old sweat. Zuko needed to take his mask off, needed to breathe.

Removing his mask was not something Zuko did often. In his own opinion it always felt like he was removing his face, as the mask was the only thing he could really associate his identity with, and taking it off always left him feeling uncomfortable. 

At this moment though, Zuko didn’t care, he needed fresh air, and sometimes his mask just didn’t allow that. He pulled himself from out of the log, and stared up at the cloudy sky above. His hand grasped the wooden theater mask, pulling it off his face, and letting it drop to the ground as Zuko gaze remained still. His long, untamed, black locks of hair had dropped down, veiling over the right half of his face. The pitter-patter of cool rain against his scarred skin was almost serene. 

He had almost forgotten what rain against his face felt like. No longer had it been coming down as violently, now it had slowed to a light drizzle, and it felt nice. It reminded Zuko of something Iroh had once told him, something he sometimes wishes he would keep in mind.

_ “ Hiding behind the mask may bring a sense of security with it, but it can also blind you. Obscuring the small things in life from you. You cannot remain behind the wall you had put up forever Zuko...For you will eventually begin to rot in your own solitude. “ _

Zuko truly wished he could remove the mask at his own leisure, but any attempt to do so had been prevented by a voice in the back of his mind. A cruel, taunting voice, telling him that the moment it comes off, the world would turn on him, and he’d no longer have that feeling of safety to protect himself.

An audible growl came from his exposed mouth, and he dropped to his knees, punching the water below in hopes he wouldn’t see his reflection. “ Dammit! “

Unbeknownst to Zuko, Katara had just returned.

Her eyes slightly widened when she had taken notice of Lee, who was no longer asleep, but rather hunched over on his hands and knees. She caught sight of his mask laid out on the ground, and she quickly pulled her hand over her mouth to hide her gasp.

Lee was unmasked. As silently as possible, Katara crept forward, moving to Lee’s left hand side, her curiosity finally getting the better of her. “  _ This is wrong...But, I have to see… “ _

But everything seemed to stop when she saw it, when she saw what had been hidden behind the mask. 

Showing from behind the unkempt strands of hair was a horrific burn, a scar. A scar that took up much of the left half of his face. Things were starting to make a little more sense to her, at least she could find a good reason for him to personally fight back against the Fire Nation. And it explained him talking in his sleep.

" ... _It won't go away... "_ She repeated mentally.

“ Lee… “ She hadn’t meant to say it out loud, truly she didn’t. But seeing the grievous blemish brought about a flood of sympathy, the same kind she had showed Aang when he discovered Gyatso’s body.

Zuko’s eyes shot open wide as his burned eye’s gaze shot left, landing on Katara. In a panic, Zuko turned his head away, scrambling to grab his mask and put it back on, not caring for the mud that now coated it.

Katara stepped forward, reaching out to him. “ Lee...I’m sorry I just… “

“ ...Just forget it… “ He said rasped. Zuko lowered himself into the log, grabbing his swords, and Katara’s tunic, and as he went to turn to give it to her, she was in his face.

“ I won’t just forget it...But...I also won’t pry. I’m a stranger...And I don’t deserve to know, but maybe...You’ll tell me someday. “ She reached her hands up to the mask, brushing the mud off and giving a sorrowful smile.

“ ...Someday… “ He spoke in the same husky tone. Not wanting to linger in the spot any longer, Zuko placed the article of clothing in Katara’s hands, taking notice of the new items in her possession. “ ...Nice bag. Where’d you find that… “

She smiled again, this time lacking the sorrow. “ I was a bit busy while you were asleep… “

“ I can tell… “ He started walking, motioning for her to follow. “ You’ll have to tell me what all you did. “

But Katara just stood there. “ You can’t possibly want to leave now! “

“ I feel fine, besides the rain won’t last much longer. “

“ But Lee! I’m starving...And my feet hurt...And I was- “ Her tired ramble was cut off by half a loaf of bread falling into her hands.

“ Eat that and let’s get moving. We have a long road ahead of us. “ He started off without her, looking back as she stared at the food. “ There’s a port town just South of here, we can rest there and get some real food...So hurry up and eat before it goes stale. “

Katara was at a loss for words. He had food on him this whole time! She had to go out in search of it, getting chased and burned by firebenders, and just happens to have some bread on him. She really shouldn’t be mad, she discovered she could heal, she had managed to beat four, well technically three, firebenders. She felt powerful, and part of her was thankful she hadn’t known about the bread.

That part was not the part of her who had been starving, which unfortunately was most of her at that moment. “ You had food on you this whole time and didn’t tell me! I never got to finish my dinner last night and I’ve been so hungry… “

He glanced back at her, gold eyes meeting blue. He smirked under the mask. “ You never asked. “ He suddenly took off in a sprint.

Katara felt a twinge of frustration in her. This boy was just like Sokka and was going to be the death of her. “ Lee!!! You get back here!! “ She shoved the bread into her mouth, giving chase to the masked swordsman. “  _ When I get my hands on him I’m gonna-!!! “  _ Her frustration was short-lived though, as she started smiling through the bread clasped in between her teeth. 

Maybe traveling with Lee would be better than she initially thought. Sure he was bound to get in even more trouble along the way, but having a friend like him would certainly make going down the long road much easier, and maybe even more fun.


	4. First stop on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I get into anything, if I have anything to get into this time around. I just want to say that this chapter was supposed to be much longer, but due to time constraints, outside factors, and the temporary loss of my internet, I decided to split the chapter. Now I'm going to have to completely rewrite the second half (...Thank you cloud save... ) but I'm hoping that writing it a second time has it come out better than the first time. 
> 
> Now as for this chapter, other than me taking longer than intended to get this out there, there isn't all that much to talk over this time regarding what's going on. 
> 
> So with that out of the way. I thank you all for all the comments, bookmarks, kudos, and overall support. I'm so glad you're all enjoying it, and I hope you continue to enjoy it! I'll see you all again next time!

**First Stop on the Way.**

  
  


There had been an obvious flaw in the plan that Zuko had originally laid out. Not in the execution of the plan, trekking southbound through various paths in the woodland gave the traveling duo little trouble. The rain had long since passed so the weather hadn’t been a negative factor any more. And thanks to Zuko’s experience in avoiding people thanks to his life of solitude, the fear of running into any more patrols wasn’t present.

So what issue could have possibly thrown such a wrench into Zuko’s “well-laid out” plan? 

Actually stepping into the village they had managed to reach. Of all the things Zuko had prepped for, interacting with other human beings was the only problem he seemed to have. Because of all the training Zuko had put himself through, all the preparations put in place, of all the situations he could have found himself in, socializing with other people was the one thing he had no skill or experience with.

The fact he had been doing so “well” with Katara, could have been chalked up to a lot of things. Zuko would outright say it was a fluke, or that Katara was the one doing all the socializing. 

It wasn’t that Zuko couldn’t socialize. In the few occasions he had gone “undercover” in the past, he had managed to seem like a somewhat normal person. That is of course if you can call stammering, awkward pauses and a lack of eye contact somewhat normal. And if it was, then that’s exactly what Zuko was, because in his mind, staying as inconspicuous as he could was the goal.

The real problem with socialization that Zuko had was a simple, but painful problem. Zuko was scared of other people.

It was an innate fear, one he had no control over. It all stemmed from the day woke up on that beach. Although he now knew he could trust Iroh, trust him more than he could potentially trust himself, the old man had terrified him at first. But Iroh was understanding, and had told him his fear was a justified one.

_“ It was another person who did this to you. It is only reasonable that you would fear others. “_

But Iroh had said once to him that sometimes facing his fears was better than hiding from them his whole life. So why did Zuko feel so petrified at the idea of stepping into this populated port town, when it was something he had set as a goal for he and Katara?

“ ...I just can’t do it… “

“ But Lee! We’re here now, all we have to do is stay one night, get some stuff for the road, and leave. We won’t stay any longer than we have to. I promise. “ Katara spoke with a sweet smile, trying her best to convince the masked teen.

A half-hearted chuckle escaped the scarred swordsmans chapped lips. “ You make it sound so simple...Believe it or not I wear this mask for more than just hiding from myself… “

There had been no need for him to divulge, Katara could easily make out his interpretations just by the sound of his voice alone. And what she made out of it brought a twinge of pain to her heart. _“ ...Lee… “_ Her mind immediately raced back to what she had seen under his mask. To what she shouldn’t have seen. _“ That scar...Someone hurt Lee...And now he’s afraid if he takes that mask off someone else will do the same… “_

Her hand edged towards Lee’s hovering over it for a second before gently resting it atop his. “ Lee, If you don’t want to go with me that’s fine...I can...I can go into town on my own and you can meet me on the other si- “

“ Out of the question… “

Her eyes widened but quickly shifted to a scowl of indignation. “ You don’t think I can protect myself?! You’re just like my brother, always thinking I’m helpl- “ Her rant on the treatment that she perceived Lee was giving her, was cut off by an index finger being pressed to her lips.

“ Stop putting words in my mouth… “ He grunted with mild irritation. “ I wasn’t calling you helpless, you’re far from it. I was just saying going in by yourself wouldn’t be safe… “

He had turned his “face” away from her, not that it had mattered. Katara never could tell if she was making direct eye contact with Lee. “ I’m sorry… “ She said with a small huff. “ It’s just that ever since I was little, Sokka has been treating me like I can’t do anything...That if I even try I’d get hurt. And it only got worse the older I grew. “

Zuko lessened his grip from her hand, letting it slide out. Stepping away from her so that he was facing the town, Zuko eyed some of the people going about their daily routines. 

It was a port town, a lively one. Traders would come from all over to ensure that their livelihood was spread out as far as could be via the numerous ships docked at the local pier. Those that weren’t trying to get their merchandise shipped out, were in stalls using any tactic necessary to meet their various sales quotas, and there were always plenty of consumers looking to buy. If Zuko let Katara go on her own in a town as busy as this, it would be like letting the poor girl get caught up in an Elephant Mandrill stampede.

“ You don’t have to say sorry...You weren’t in the wrong to think that I was implying that…It’s just that it’s dangerous to go alone in a town like this, we should just wait for night to come and slip past when no one’s around... “

He turned back to face her with crossed arms, his head kept at a decline, making it impossible for Katara to tell if he was looking at her or the ground. She wished she could see the expression hidden behind the false face he wore, it would have made reading him so much easier. A thought suddenly struck her, one that should have shown up in her head sooner.

“ Lee? Are you sure this about my safety and not something else. “

His generally relaxed stance stiffen. _Gotcha._

“ Don’t be ridiculous… “ Zuko kept his chin tucked against his chest, keeping his gaze on the ground, but ever so slightly shifted it away from Katara.

His usually gruff voice had just barely risen in tone, and while Katara had no special sixth sense for detecting lies, living with an older brother, she had taught herself a few tricks for learning when a boy was lying. The pitch in his voice rising was one such trick she had used with Sokka numerous times. Had it not been for this or his rigid posture, Katara highly doubted she could have recognized the Lee’s lie. His body language had given off an air of calmness and confidence, the way he carried himself, and the fact his face was always concealed meant reading his face for lies was out of the question.

But his dishonesty hadn’t been out of some ulterior motive. Katara already knew where in his reasoning the blatant lie spawned from. 

Lee had been hurt by someone. That much was clear to the Southern waterbender, and much like with Aang after he learned the truth about his people, she felt as if she needed to protect Lee. “ _I’ll protect you from whoever hurt you Lee… “_ He may have been plenty strong in a physical and a willful sense, but emotionally, deep down, she knew he was weak, even if he had yet to show even a sliver of that weakness to her. 

“ If you really don’t want to go in there Lee...We don’t have to. We can go around, or do like you suggested and wait till night. “

Zuko’s head rose, his eyes finding their way to Katara’s. He was unsure if she could tell they were making direct eye contact, but he was trying to search her blue orbs for any purpose for wanting to suddenly change her mind on the matter. Usually he could see deceit in a person’s eyes, it’s how he could tell a hardened criminal from some unfortunate soul who’s hit a low in their life. 

He saw no such deceit in Katara’s eyes. Whatever her reasoning was, she was being genuine, and the thought that she’d give up a nice nights rest and an actual meal for his sake, didn’t sit right. “ No. “

“ N-no?! “ Katara sputtered. “ What do you mean no?! I know you don’t want to go in there Lee... So please, let’s just go around or wait… “

“ No. “ He repeated. Zuko was adamant now, he had always put others before himself, and nothing would change that.

“ _It never hurts to let someone else shoulder our burdens every now and then. Having someone take care of you when you need it will not make you weak Zuko, it will only be proof that you truly trust the person willing to put themselves before you. “_

Not even the sagely advice of Iroh.

Katara was frustrated now. She should have known he was going to protest, he’s just like Sokka in that regard. Even when he gets his way he doesn’t want to accept. Why did boys have to act so macho all the time, a little weakness wouldn’t kill them. “ Then what do you suggest we do Lee...Sit here and wait for the town to move itself. “

Zuko stepped closer to the town, paying no heed to Katara’s blatant sarcasm. “ I’ll wear a disguise. “

And just like that, Katara’s frustration turned to confusion. 

A disguise? How was someone who wore a mask twenty-four seven supposed to disguise themselves. Throwing a hood over his head wouldn’t work as one peek underneath would reveal the wicked spirit’s smile. And Katara knew better than to expect him to remove his mask.

“ And how exactly are you going to do that?? “ She asked with genuine curiosity.

An outstretched arm and index finger was her answer. Zuko kept his focus on the town, eyeing specific buildings and houses. “ I’ll keep it simple. Neither of us blend in. I stick out like a sore thumb, and as for you, Blue isn’t exactly a common choice of colored clothing, especially in a port town frequented by the Fire Nation. “ He glanced back in her direction. “ So I’ll go into town, snag us some new clothes, cause quite frankly...Mine are threads away from falling apart...And while I’m at it I’ll find a solution to my mask problem. “

It was as good a plan of any, but the Idea of Lee just taking from people who already didn’t have much to their name sat in Katara’s stomach like a brick of lead. “ Lee do you really have to steal…I mean, isn’t there another way. “ 

“ ...I wish there was… “ He mumbled solemnly. “ Just stay here till I get back… “ Zuko effortlessly scaled the tree he had been under till now, using it to leap onto the nearest roof he could reach, leaving Katara there, hands clasped, watching the masked teen vanish from sight.

“ Be careful Lee… “

**__________________________________________________________**

The ability to dash across rooftops with ease and as silently as he did, was like second nature to Zuko. It was a necessary when paying a visit to the more populated towns and villages; it made keeping out of sight easier, even in broad daylight, and made getting around simpler and faster. The innate fear that he might be spotted never seemed to be present when he was outside the view of others, even if he was just under their noses, or in this case, above.

Having such a high position made spotting people and points of interest all the easier, as all it took was a quick scan from the highest point for him to mentally mark where he needed to go next. Still, Zuko had to be hasty, this wasn’t like the other times, where he could take his time looking about. Katara was waiting for him, and if he kept her waiting too long, she might try venturing into the town on her own. 

With this in mind, Zuko picked up his pace, jolting from rooftop to rooftop with unparalleled swiftness. 

The first thing on the agenda was a new change of clothes for Katara and himself. It needed to be something green, something that would blend in no matter where they went, while also being functional; it was winter now and the nights in the Earth Kingdom could be frigid depending on where you were, and the chance of getting caught out in the rain again was always present. 

Thankfully finding clothing with that description was no chore, especially in a town like this. Even in places occupied by, or even frequently visited by the Fire Nation, green seemed to be the more prominent choice when it came to clothing, even for soldiers on leave. So finding an unminded clothes line was trivial for the faceless warrior.

The wind blew clothes away all the time, so nobody would pay much attention to a pair or two of clothes going missing. The clothes that Zuko had managed to find in his and Katara’s size had come from a decent-sized home, meaning whoever they belonged to were wealthy enough to replace them without much hassle. That would alleviate Zuko of any guilt he may have had for stealing from someone of lesser fortune.

Unfortunately the hard part came now. It was a quandary that Zuko dared the cleverest of scholars to ponder over. How does one who is always disguise conceal themselves, without removing their current revealing themselves in the process.

Zuko was certain that if Iroh were here he would say something along the lines of. 

“ _When you are always hidden, your true self becomes the disguise. “_

 _“ Yeah...Something along those lines. “_ Zuko’s many mental impressions of Iroh may have lacked any of the tidbits of wisdom the elderly man tended to lace in his words, but they were never far from something Iroh would have said given the situation at the time. Even if the voice he gave his interpretation of Iroh sounded nothing like the man himself.

Fate smiled on Zuko at that moment, as his momentary pause to think of Iroh left him in the perfect position to spy inside a doctors office. He would have simply continued on his way, but something had stopped him, a distressed voice coming from within the office.

“ … Please doctor, my daughter...She needs the medication or her condition will get worse, and I could barely afford it before...Please don’t raise the price… “

The doctor who had been standing near the window turned his back to the pleading woman. “ I’m sorry Lanfen but the demand for medicine is growing higher by the day. What with the war going on and the Fire Nation breathing down my neck for medical supplies. I simply can’t keep supplying you with your daughter’s medication without the proper compensation, I’d be losing money and medicine. “

“ ...B-but you can’t...My daughter...She’ll… “

“ I’m sorry, but there’s nothing more I can do for you. “

Zuko’s hands curled into fists and tightened as much as they could. That man has the nerve to call himself a doctor, to practice a profession that entails he help people whenever they need it. But when a begging mother, in desperate need of medication for her ailing daughter can’t pay his inflated prices, he simply says there’s nothing he can do?!

A great rage boiled deep inside of Zuko. It was people like this that Zuko sought to punish the most for their mistreatment of the innocent and less fortunate. How they step on and use anyone they can till they serve no purpose, how they offer false hope only to turn around and seek compensation for something that should have been done out of the goodness in their heart. But Zuko knew deep down, there was no goodness in their hearts, only greed.

But amidst the rage he had been feeling, Zuko’s eyes drifted to a possible solution for his mask dilemma. Waiting for the doctor to slither away like the spider snake he was, Zuko slipped down to the window, reaching his arm through the opening, and grabbing a bag full of basic medical supplies, which by themselves would prove useful in the coming journey. Zuko felt no remorse for taking from the man. He felt it was only fair, robbing people who needed his help just for monetary gain.

_“ I know one stop I need to make before we leave town… “_

Wordlessly, Zuko pulled himself back onto the rooftop, stuffing the clothes he “borrowed” into the back he “procured”. And if Katara asked, he found the bag lying out in the open. And as Zuko dashed away over the rooftops, he could just barely make out Iroh’s voice in the back of his head, trying to dissuade him from the thought that had already cemented itself in Zuko’s mind.

_“ Though the actions of others may bring about various emotions within us, we must never let them take reign of our own actions. Vengeance is like a wheel Zuko, always turning, always repeating itself, until it and everything else finally falls apart. “_

Zuko had taken those words to heart once, had believed that mindlessly taking revenge could end up being his downfall. But something shifted in his mind, something brought about by the pleading voice of that mother. It made him wonder, what if that had been his mother in that situation?

**__________________________________________________________**

  
  


It couldn’t possibly take that long to find a pair of clothes. Even if he didn’t know what size to find specifically, Katara knew that Lee was perceptive enough to get something that was remotely close. Not that she approved of him stealing just to get new garments, stealing was wrong and she felt as if no one should have to do it. Sometimes however, there were no other options.

“ ...Why do boys have to be so stubborn… “

Katara glanced down at the clothing she was currently dressed in. What was once the long blue tunic and matching trousers she proudly sported back in her homeland, was now a tattered dirt covered shadow of their former selves. Damaged from her mistreatment at the hands of the Fire Nation, torn from one thing or another, and burnt in more than one place.

Even if clothes made in the Southern Water Tribe were built to last in the harsh conditions they were intended for, they could only be used for so long before they lost their practicality, and hers seemed to be at that limit. Katara lowered her eyes to her lap, her hands clenching the length of the tunic.

The thought of discarding something she’d had since she left home, the only thing she had left of home since she lost her mother’s necklace on that ship, made her sick to her stomach. It was like discarding a piece of herself. “ I shouldn’t have to do this...Gran-gran helped me make these, and to just throw them away...It wouldn’t be right! “ She felt frustration, sadness, and confusion all at once. 

Oh how she wished her Gran-gran were there at that very moment. She always seemed to know what to say when Katara needed it. Closing her eyes, Katara began thinking back to her many days spent with her grandmother, going back to something her grandmother had told her a few years back.

_“ My dear Katara, It isn’t the color your clothes that makes you a part of the Southern Water Tribe. Why, it’s not even your bending that makes you who you are. It’s what’s on the inside that determines who and what you are, but as far as I’m concerned, you’ll always be my granddaughter, no matter who you choose to be. “_

“ You always did know what to say Gran-gran… “ The thought replayed itself in her head, and with each replay, she felt more and more comfortable with the idea of discarding her garbs.

“ Something on your mind. “

Katara’s eyes shot open as wide as they could, her body, though seated on a stump, lost all sense of balance, and fell backwards. The source of her startlement? 

“ L-Lee!!! “

He was right there, standing in the exact same position he had been before leaving her, his arms crossed. It was as if he had never even left, and yet she never heard him arrive. Perhaps she was just too deep in thought, or maybe he was stealthier than she originally thought. All she knew was that she certainly wasn’t appreciating the little laugh he was having in her expense.

“ It’s not funny! “ She barked out, going to pull herself up, only to be met halfway by Lee’s hand.

“ Sorry. “ He muttered. “ You just looked so caught up in something, I felt like if I just came barging back I would’ve disturbed you. “

She slightly cut her eyes at her. “ Well congratulations you did didn’t disturb me...You scared me half to death! “

“ Again, I’m sorry. “

Katara sighed, she was over it already. Being mad would be pointless, so instead she would focus on the notion that Lee was back because he had successfully collected what he had set out for. And if him being in front of her hadn’t made it evident, then the unfamiliar bag he had been sporting certainly did.

“ ...You stole that didn’t you..? “

Zuko wouldn’t deny it. He had stolen before to get by, and while he hadn’t made a major habit out of it, he would recognize when the “liberation” of an item in someone else's possession was necessary. He shrugged. “ It’s not like anyone will notice a few missing clothes, not with the wind blowing, and what else I took...Well you’d just had to have been there to understand, so judge me if you will but I stand by my choice. “

He retrieved the “new” clothing from within the bag, pushing them into Katara’s arms. “ So...These are for me? “

“ They are, now go get changed, but don’t come out till I’m done changing. “

“ Alright, no need to be so bossy about it… “ Katara grumbled. She wondered if this is what it had been like for Sokka back in the South Pole. If it had been then she suddenly felt sorry for how she had acted towards him, only a little though.

Katara could hear the thud of Lee’s old clothes hitting the ground, and perhaps it had been curiosity, or perhaps it was those old evil teenage hormones acting up, but she felt so compelled to sneak a peek. She fought that thought away however, but couldn’t rid herself of the flushed cheeks that had accompanied her unbecoming contemplation. 

She instead focused on getting her own clothes on, and much to her own amazement, they fit. They fit very well in fact, as if they had been made specifically for her body. “ _So...Either Lee has been staring at me to get a read on the size of my clothes...Or this is a total coincidence...Yeah, let’s go with a coincidence..! “_ And there was the blush again.

“ Alright you can come out now! “

He honestly didn’t need to be so commanding about the whole thing. Katara had half a mind to just stand behind that bush and make him wait! But considering all Lee really needed to do was reach through the bush and pull her through, Katara chose to comply, it would save her the hassle, and Lee the irritation.

Stepping out, Katara hadn’t honestly expected what she’d see. Lee hadn’t disclosed what his master plan was for “disguising” himself, and she wanted to know very much what he had up his sleeve. 

Standing next to the pile that was his old clothes, Katara spotted Lee, sporting a beige and green tunic and trousers, resting on his shoulders and hiding the back of his head from her, was a raggedy old cloak, which in all honesty looked like and old sack for holding vegetables.

“ A hood? Lee...That’s not exactly a...A well thought out idea. “

Zuko groaned, slapping his hand to his face. This girl really didn’t have much in the way of imagination. “ My disguise isn’t the hood, Katara! It’s what’s under the hood...I was just trying to keep it a last minute surprise. “

Yep. It was official in Katara’s head. Lee and Sokka would be excellent friends should they get the chance to meet. 

“ OK then Lee...What’s this big surprise? “

He didn’t speak, but Katara could hear him exhale, so either he was genuinely nervous, or he was just being dramatic. She watched as his hand grasped the hood, pulling it back as he swiveled around to face her. Katara laid eyes upon Lee’s face, wrapped in a layer or two of medical bandages. His head had been wrapped in a way so that only his right eye, and some hair was visible. 

It was the first time Katara could get such a clear look at the eyes, or well, eye, he kept hidden behind that demonic mask. And to say the least, she was stunned. Lee’s eye was a bright vibrant golden amber, as clear water, and as incandescent as the sun itself. To be brief about it, and she could only imagine his left eye was the same, scar or no scar, that his eyes were gorgeous. So full of life, but not in the same way that Aang’s had been, it lacked the child-like innocence, in its place was indistinguishable pain, pain he hid so much better than she ever could. .

She had been staring for far too long, and Zuko didn’t like that. Was she judging the disguise? Did she think it was ridiculous? At times like this Zuko wished he had been born a mind reader! 

“ Uhh, Katara? “

Katara’s eyes widened and her cheeks became a shade of deep red. She had been caught staring, not that she had been very subtle about it, in all honesty she had expected say something when she began ogling his eye. “ S-sorry Lee...Is something the matter? “

Zuko cocked his head slightly. “ No...I just wanted to know what you thought of my...Disguise. “

Ah. So that had been what he called her for, not the whole staring intently at his lone eye thing. But now that Katara had begun looking over his face, she realized it completely concealed his “identities” as, barring his eye, no piece of his face was visible, and his mask was tucked safely in the bag at his feet from what Katara could tell. There was only one thing she was wondering now though.

“ Why bandages?? “

A groan came from beneath the wrappings around Zuko’s face. “ I was hoping you’d pick up on it without explaining...But i guess that was just me getting ahead of myself. “ He stopped to point back towards the town. “ This town has one of the only doctors around that doesn’t require a ten days travel. So not only is this a place for merchants to visit, it’s also an ideal location for people who’ve been injured in the war. “

So that’s what Lee’s plan was, play the part of a victim of war, and no one would be the wiser. It was ingenious, and if Lee was right, and others injured by the never-ending conflict flocked here, they’d have a laughably easy time blending in. “ _...And I guess it isn’t a total lie...Lee really is hurt under those bandages… “_ The thought of Lee’s scar hidden under the bandages made Katara’s stomach twist.

“ _Some awful person did that to you Lee...And you probably don’t even remember who… “_

She brought her downcast gaze back up towards Lee, where she saw his eye resting on her. She’d need to get used to that. She'd spent nearly four days with Lee now, and in that time she had become accustomed with the masks eye holes being what she had to look into, being unable to tell if he was looking at her or something else. Being able to clearly tell that he was looking at her, would make things awkward for the time being.

She’d been silent for far too long, and Lee was started to stir where we stood, clearly uncomfortable with the silence, which he might have taken as her disapproval. Katara quickly shook herself out of her stupor, and gave him a smile. “ Well, now that I get what you’re going for, I think your disguise is just perfect Lee. “

Zuko sighed, this time with relief. He had been sure his idea would prove successful, but something within him wanted to reach out to Katara, to receive her approval. Whatever it was, it must’ve been satisfied, as he could no longer feel it in him. “ I guess...We should head into town now...Shouldn’t we? “

He sounded hesitant, and Katara didn’t like it. He had disclosed with her the time he went into a town on his own without his mask, and how he had been terrified by all the passing glances he was receiving. It helped Katara understand that the mask truly was Lee’s own way of feeling secure. “ Hey. “ She stepped up to him. 

“ Huh...What is it Katara? “

She didn’t speak, she only looked him in his eye and took his hand in hers. “ If it makes you feel more comfortable, you can hold my hand while we find a place to rest. “ 

She was giving him the softest, sweetest smile that Zuko had ever seen, and thankfully he had something hiding the fact that his cheeks had reddened severely. “ Well...Only cause you said so...Besides, you won’t get lost this way… “

Katara turned her head to the side as they started on their way into town, she didn’t want Lee seeing the smirk she wore on her face. “ _You boys are all so similar...Just let a little emotion out, it’s not like it’ll hurt. “_ Having rid herself of the amused smirk, Katara turned back towards Lee with another soft smile, she’d let him off the hook this time. “ Whatever you say Lee, whatever you say. “

**__________________________________________________________**

  
  


Just as Zuko had said, the town was quite alive and bustling. People were out and about, taking care of various errands, setting up and managing shops, browsing, or just going from one place or another, and quite frankly, the sight of it all frightened Katara.

Growing up in a secluded, minuscule village in the furthest reaches of the world, crowds of this size were something Katara had never experienced. The denizens roamed to and fro, going left, right, forward, backward, all over the place like a colony of penguin otters. Her newfound discomfort must’ve been more noticeable than she initially thought, as she felt Lee’s grip tighten around her own hand. “ Thanks... “ She muttered but not ungratefully.

_“ Wasn’t he the one who was supposed to be uncomfortable with places like this? “_

And he was. Zuko felt constricted in his own skin. Being surrounded by so many people without his mask left the overwhelming fear of being discovered looming over his head like a storm cloud. But Katara was there for him, just like he was there for her. 

It was a practically unspoken agreement they had made while on their way to their current location. Traveling for another whole night, and resting for a short time had given them plenty of time to talk, and plenty of time for Zuko to realize the foundations of trust had already started building up.

Zuko wasn’t about to complain if he and Katara could really become friends. He would finally someone to actually talk to on a regular basis! Someone other than himself or the disembodied voice of Iroh he had instilled in his own head. But now that Zuko had thought it up in his head, he couldn’t help but mentally slap himself.

_“ I really gotta rethink my goals in life don’t I… “_

“ Lee? “

Katara’s voice brought Zuko out of his brief thoughts, she had her other arm stretched out, pointing at a nearby sign. A sign that simply read “ _INN”._

“ Well, I guess that’ll do. “

Katara grimaced. “ It better, this town is big and I’m not walking through that crowd to find another place. “

Well there was no arguing with that, not without getting chewed out by Katara. “ Alright we’ll stay here tonight… “

A triumphant grin appeared on Katara’s face as she pulled Lee along behind her. It felt good being a girl sometimes, especially when it came to bossing around boys, because even if Katara disliked being referred to as “bossy” by Sokka, she couldn’t deny that there was the slightest feeling of satisfaction that came with making him do chores. “ I’m glad you see it my way. “

“ ...Not like I had much choice… “

“ What was that? “

“ Nothing. You’re imagining things… “ Zuko turned his head away, grumbling beneath his wrappings.

The interior of the Inn was very quaint, and decorated with much tender love and care. Paintings of who the duo assumed were the owners littered the walls, giving them the impression that this was a family run business. Good, less for Zuko to worry about. 

Looking back and forth behind the counter, Katara searched for someone who might be able to assist them. “ Uh, Hello? Is anyone here. “ Lee stepped forward, leaning against the counter before ringing a miniature bell with the words “ _ring me”_ engraved on it. “ I knew that was there! “ 

The look from Zuko’s lone eye said otherwise. “ _Right and I’m the prince of the Fire Nation. “_ Even if she couldn’t hear it, his thoughts had been laced in the sarcasm he so desperately wanted to speak himself, but Zuko would be good for now. The last thing he wanted was Katara getting angry and the foundation of what would be their trust crumbling as a result.

Katara rung the bell once more, and just as she had, a kind-looking elderly woman came out of the nearby door at her own relaxed pace. “ Oh my, forgive me I was preoccupied with a brew of tea that one of my tennents requested. My name is Anju, welcome to my humble Inn, how may I be of assistance? “

Katara couldn’t resist smiling. Something about this woman reminded her of her grandmother. She was younger than her Gran-gran by a decade or so, but still gave off the same air of kindness and comfort that Kanna had. “ We were wondering if you had any spare rooms left...We’re new to this town and don’t exactly have anywhere else to go. “

The older woman’s eyes drifted to Zuko, looking him over, and taking note of the bandages he wore on his face and arms, from there they gazed upon their entwined hands. A large smile formed on Anju’s face. “ You two are quite lucky, we have one more room available. But first tell me, what’s a young couple like you doing in a busy port town like this? Most runaways tend to avoid places like this and head straight towards Omashu or Ba Sing Se “

“ Couple..?! “ Zuko repeated.

But thankfully, Katara had caught onto what the woman had perceived them as, and while she despised the idea of lying to such a kind woman, at the moment she didn’t really have many options. “ T-that’s right...We’re a couple...You see my...Fiance was a soldier...Sent off to the uh...Front lines...When he returned home he had been burned horribly, and I couldn’t stand the sight of him in pain, and I’d heard a doctor resided in this town, one that could help relieve him of some of that pain… “

The innkeeper brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes now holding a great deal of sympathy. “ Oh you poor dears...Such a sweet thing, I’ll tell you what, just for tonight I’ll let you stay free of charge. “

“ F-free of charge? “ That made Katara feel more awful. Everything she had told this kind old woman was a lie, everything except Lee being injured. A sour feeling welled up in her stomach, the thought of taking advantage of this woman’s kindness sickened her. “ W-we couldn’t possibly… “

“ Nonsense...I understand what it’s like to be in the situation you’re in...Why when I was your age I was in love with a soldier myself, my parents never approved...So we ran away. “ She smiled at the “couple” seeing the supposed similarities between her memory and the two teens in front of her. “ All I need are your names so I can sign you in for the night… “

Katara paled. “ O-our names? “ Was it really safe to be giving out their names with the Fire Nation after them? It hadn’t helped that her name was vastly more noticeable than the average Earth Kingdom na- 

“ ...Our names are Lee and Ming… “

“ Ah, so you can speak...I was starting to think your bride-to-be would have to do all the talking. “ The older woman let out a mild chuckle, her words had no ill will, only the intent on teasing the selectively mute youth. “ Lee and Ming...Fine names those are. “ She quickly etched the names down and retrieved a key from inside a drawer under the counter, handing it to “Ming” “ I hope the two of you enjoy your stay “

Had that really just happened? Had they really just lied to such a kindhearted old woman, getting a room for free for some fabricated story. Katara couldn’t help but think this as she stepped away from the counter. “ Lee...I think I’m going to be sick...Lee? “ 

He wasn’t with her. 

No, Zuko had stayed at the counter, looking at the old woman before reaching into the bag he carried at his side. “ Here...I know you said it was free of charge...But I wouldn’t feel right just accepting that… “ With zero hesitation, Zuko retrieved a small pouch of coins, resting it on the counter before turning away. 

“ _It is not uncommon to feel wrong about accepting something without having properly earned it. At least that’s the way things used to be...Such honest virtues are things that few practice anymore. As the world moves further and further into chaos, greed and selfishness show more and more in the people of the nations. You’re honest, kind heart Zuko, is a truly wonderful thing, something that others could learn from, something that you yourself could continue to learn from, and potentially, remember from. “_

It was rare that Zuko ever wanted to hear Iroh’s advice. But in the few times he had, the few times he truly felt desperate, Zuko was grateful that he had listened, grateful to Iroh for just being there. 

“ Lee... “

“ Huh? “ Zuko glanced up, his lone eye meeting Katara’s two azure eyes. The blue orbs held a peculiar gleam in them, and Katara’s mouth was shaped into a tender smile. “ Is everything alright Katara..? “

Wordlessly, she threw her arms around him. “ Thank you… “ She whispered into his ear, letting go and turning away to resume walking, with Zuko in tow.

They had reached the door with the same inscription that was etched into the key. Zuko watched as Katara began to unlock the door, and as she did he felt his lips start moving on their own, words coming out without his consent. “ I couldn’t just leave her with nothing in return...There are so few kind people left in the world, and the only way it’ll stay that was is if we act just as kind in return… “

“ My Gran-gran told me something like that when i was little… “

_“ I remember something my own mother once told me...That she remembered a time when the people of the world got along, how kind the four nations treated one another. “_

“ _Can we be kind to each other again Gran-gran? “_ Katara had remembered asking.

_“ Hmm perhaps. If we just spread kindness in any place we can, and return it whenever it is given, then it may be possible to return the world to the way it was… “_

“...Katara? “

She shook her head. “ It’s nothing Lee… “ Katara resumed the action of unlocking the room door, stepping over the threshold, and entering. Just as the lobby of the building had been, the room itself was very charming and simplistic in design and nature, but the appeal of it all had been stripped right away once Katara’s eyes laid on the singular bed centered against the wall.

The two teens turned their heads towards one another, reading each others stare in silent agreement on the situation they now had on hand. “ I’ll take the chair. “ Zuko stated without hesitation, ambling past Katara, and sitting himself in an old wood carved rocking chair.

“ Are...Are you sure, I mean we could always...Share… “

“ I wouldn’t make you do that. “ He glanced at her briefly, quickly putting his focus on one of the few decorations in the room. “ I’m still a stranger...And most girls don’t feel all that comfortable splitting beds with people they don’t really know… “

“ _That’s alright Zuko, you have nothing to worry about. There’s nothing wrong with sharing a bed with your sister during the thunderstorm...She acts tough, but even the strongest women get scared sometimes, and when that happens they just need someone by their side to make them feel safe. “_

It was that woman’s voice again. His mother’s, speaking to him from behind the veils that enshrouded his lost memories. What had she meant? Had she said sister? And how was she so sure of what she was saying?

_“ Because while I might be your mom, I was a young girl at one point...I know what it’s like to be in a strange new place, or to be in a situation I have no idea how to cope with. Having someone there to lean on, to reassure that everything will be alright. Sometimes that person could be new to their life, but so long as a bond is there, so is the trust needed to give that feeling of safety. “_

She had spoken as if it were from experience, and it made Zuko yearn to know more, to hear more of her voice, and to remember more than just bits and pieces. He longed to put a face with the voice that had been calling out to him. 

Nonetheless, her words sunk in deep, and Zuko found himself briefly glimpsing back towards Katara. And brief was the perfect word to describe the glance he had given, as it lasted no more than a second, just long enough for him to see those blue eyes resting on him. His mother’s words cycled in his head, repeating so that he would listen to each and every spoken syllable, and as the vocal loop finally came to an end, he found himself thinking of Katara, and if she must be feeling the way his mother had described.

Katara was staring at him now, her deep blue eyes focused on the half-lidded gaze that had been focused away from her. He was afraid that he was making her feel uncomfortable, he was thinking about how she felt, and was feeling bad despite not having done anything wrong. “ _Maybe I was wrong to judge Lee the same way I judge Sokka and Aang...No, I was...am wrong to judge him that way… “_ Her steps echoed in the subsequent silence that she would soon break. “ Lee...Maybe I don’t know you as well as, say, my brother, but I know more than enough to know I’m comfortable being near you...Heck I feel safer than ever since I met you. “

Her eyes widened as blood began flowing under her cheeks. “ I mean to say...I know how tough you are...A-and that makes me feel safe…S-so if you really want, I won’t mind sharing the bed...It’s only for tonight after all right? “

_“ even the strongest women get scared sometimes, and when that happens they just need someone by their side to make them feel safe “_

“ I’ll...I’ll think about it… “ He answered gruffly, giving a momentary side glance out the window that rested just by the corner his chair was in. _“ She just wants to feel safe is all… “_

Great. That might have just made it worse, how that was possible, Katara was unsure of, but the tone in his voice just gave that impression. She needed to think of something fast, otherwise Lee might shut himself off like he had in his old hut. Soon her eyes had made their way to the window as well, and through the panes of glass she spied the local market, still alive into the midst of the day, the same as it had been at the start.

“ That’s it! “ She smiled.

“ What’s it? “

Katara swiftly raised her extended index finger towards the window. “ There’s still some daylight left, and...And we just got here. Maybe we could take a look around, check some of the stalls, maybe we can buy some supplies. “ Though her voice held much enthusiasm for the sudden idea, inside she was pleading, begging that he would agree to this. Anything to help get his mind off the troubling thoughts he must have been having.

Zuko’s lone eye looked through the window, spying the bustling market that Katara was suggesting they inspect. His initial but swiftly silenced response was to decline her offer, to let her go and lament over his mother’s faceless voice a little while longer. 

But Zuko couldn’t do that. He couldn’t let the girl go on her own, not with everything that had happened, with everything that had been said within his mind.

_“ You know Zuko, I myself am known to occasionally peruse through various stalls and stands when passing through a market. So many peculiar amd riveting trinkets and antiques that can be happened across. Why I remember this one time while I was in a city called Gaoling, I spotted the most enthralling jade statue, shaped like a koi fish! I still have it somewhere in my old place of residence. Perhaps you should give browsing the wares of any merchant you may find in your travels! You never know what you may find. “_

Zuko groaned internally. Leave it to Iroh to be the one to convince him to go on a shopping trip. 

Wait.

He was going on a shopping trip. With Katara. Who was a girl. Zuko paled on the inside, refusing to show the instantaneous fear he had been feeling at that moment. “ _Is...Is this one of those fabled shopping trips that women go on...The ones I hear men and soldier’s complaining about all the time, where they take forever and buy so many unnecessary items?! “_

He was quickly shaken out of his highly exaggerated and panic ridden thoughts _,_ finding that Katara was standing right over him, hands gripping his shoulders. “ K-Katara? “

“ Sorry Lee...You just sort of spaced out there for a second. I wasn’t sure if you were just ignoring the suggestion or not...It’s alright if you don’t want to go...I understand what with you being- “

“ We can go. “ He swiftly cut her off.

The smile returned to Katara’s face, broadening further than it had previously. “ You really want to? “ 

“ Yeah...A quickly splurge couldn’t hurt...Besides, after my little...shopping trip for our clothes, I think I’m in the mood to find something else. “

“ And actually pay for it this time. “ Katara grinned, helping him out of the chair and nudging his arm with her elbow.

“ No promises. “ He quipped, at least Katara hoped her had been joking. He took his bag in hand and the duo made their way to the door. “ Just try not to make any impulse purchases, unless of course you want me “borrowing” from somebody. “

“ Noted. “ She replied with her own laugh. This was Lee’s rarely seen sense of humor she had learned, taking what some might perceive as serious, and giving it a bit of light-heartedness. It suited him, and Katara wouldn’t have it any other way.

Just as they had stepped out of the room, Katara did a complete body rotation, dashing back into the room with great haste. 

“ Forget something? “

She stepped out, eyes shut, and sheepishly grinning. “ Y-yeah I forgot the room key...That wouldn’t have been fun would it? “ The two laughed about it as they sauntered out of the Inn, making their way to the market. The day was still long, and it would have only gotten longer with them locked out of their room. So while they laughed now, on the inside they were sharing collective sighs of relief. What more could happen, they wondered. Completely unaware that they still had the rest of the day ahead of them to find out, and find out, they most certainly would.


	5. A Trip to the Market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone! I come to you with what was supposed to be the second half of the last chapter, revised of course due to the original draft getting lost in cyberspace.
> 
> But that's in the past now. All that matters is that this chapter is up for all of your enjoyment. 
> 
> I'd like to classify this as a transitional chapter, setting up for something bigger to come. What exactly is that, well you'll just have to figure out!
> 
> I thank all of you who've given comments, Kudos and bookmarks, your positive feedback is what gives me the inspiration to write the way I do! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, have fun reading, tell me your thoughts, and I'll see you all next time!!

**A Trip to the Market.**

  
  


To say Zuko had been out of his comfort zone would have been an understatement the second he and Katara stepped foot in the lively port town. Pushing his way through the late day crowd while Katara clung to his arm was something completely different. He felt as if he had been pushed so far out of his comfort zone he had reached somewhere new altogether, and that place was filled with frustration. 

The whole idea of his self-imposed seclusion was so that he would never had to be put in a situation where he would be interacting with people on a grander scale than he’d need to. So being pushed about by complete strangers in an attempt to browse the various stalls and stands at the market was something he had never prepared for, and while he had initially felt fear, all he could feel now was just how flustered he had become. 

Every few steps or so he’d glance back, catching a worried look from Katara, and feel her grip his arm tighter. She was trying to reassure him, but all Zuko wanted at the moment was some breathing room.

“ Hey Lee...We can go back to the Inn and wait for this crowd to die down some if it’ll help… “

Zuko grunted. “ I’ll be fine...Just gotta get a little more space is all… “ 

Katara knew the second they stepped foot into the market district that she had made a horrible mistake suggesting they go. Unbeknownst to the waterbender, the various and numerous visitors and denizens of the town became highly active as the sun began it’s slow descent. 

Just her luck. Trying to get Lee to keep his mind off whatever was putting him down, only to drag him into a situation like this. “ _Smooth move Katara… “_

Her stare that had been fixated on the back of Lee’s wrapped head slowly fell. She hadn’t needed to pay very much attention to where she was going, her arm was still wrapped snugly around Lee’s in an embrace that she deemed appropriate enough to bring him comfort. She would just let him act as her eyes while she drifted into thought.

“ _No need to get yourself down Katara...We just gotta find an emptier part of the market, do some browsing or find something to keep his mind occupied till it’s time to return to the Inn...I just wish I could have seen an emptier area! Darn it, why did I have to choose thi- “_

The mental rant had been cut short by the feeling of Katara’s shoulder brushing roughly against something much larger than her. 

“ HEY! Watch where you’re goin’ ya brat!! “

Katara quickly turned her head, her eyes widening when she found the owner of the boisterous voice. It was a mountain of a man! Standing easier three heads taller than herself. “ I...I Apologize...I wasn’t looking where I was going and… “

“ I don’t care what you were doin’! Nobody bumps up against me! “

He loomed over her like a hurricane cloud over a seaside village. It was at that moment Katara regretted losing her waterskin when Zhao caught her. Without it or any water within a feasible distance, she was little more than a meadow vole compared to the behemoth of a man.

“ She said she was sorry, so back off… “ 

“ Who said that?! “

Zuko stepped forward, his visible eye cut in a glare sharper than either of his swords. The flock of ongoers surrounding them grew silent, watching intently for a ruckus to break out. “ I did. Now back off already… “ He spoke gravely, eyeing the man down without a shred of nervousness or fear.

“ And if I don’t? What do ya think you’re gonna do?! “

Zuko’s hand crept towards his swords, grasping hold of their conjoined handles. “ Why don’t you find out for yourself… “

Breathlessly, Katara watched the exchange, and to her shock it was the larger man who was losing ground in the verbal confrontation. The sweat running down the side of his bald head and the twitch in his hands were dead giveaways to Katara. “ _H-he’s utterly terrified of Lee! “_

At that moment Katara could feel the hostility pouring of Lee as he glowered at the much taller man. It was the same feeling she had gotten when he fought the night he rescued her. Had he been wearing his mask at that moment, she doubted the man would have had second thoughts about talking to Lee with the tone he was. “ L-Lee… “

She wondered. Was this is what Lee was really like during a hostile encounter? What he was like under that mask? His eyes so full of piercing focus, unblinking, almost as if frozen in that fear-inducing glare. 

“ I won’t say it again...Back off and walk away, she already apologized, so be a decent person and beat it… “

The man audibly gulped, hands trembling as he stepped away from the bandaged teenager. “ Y-you’re lucky my crew ain’t with me...O-or you’d be in for it! “

“ Bring them then...It won’t matter to me. “

“ I-I…I will you punk! D-don’t you dare think I won’t! You’ll regret this! “

They watched wordlessly as the large man quickly turned away, dashing off through the crowds far faster than either of them could have imagined he could. “ Muscleheaded Moron… “

And then it was done. Katara could no longer feel the air of intimidation that had shrouded over Lee. It would seem that with or without the mask on, Lee was still the blue spirit, and to everyone but herself it would stay that way for now. “ Thank you Lee...I’m sorry for causing that… “

He glanced back at her, raising his brow. “ Why are you apologizing...That jerk was the one who started it. “ 

They resumed their stroll through the crowded street, only now it had seemed so quiet. People stepped stepped away as Lee approached. Had they all witnessed the “confrontation”? And if so, did these people fear Lee? 

It just didn’t make sense to Katara. Sure Lee might look intimidating when he’s deathstaring someone down, but that didn’t make him a bad person. “ _Well...At least I know you’re a good person Lee. “_

“ Ignore them… “

Her eyes widened. He hadn’t even been looking at her and could still seemingly read her mind. “ H-how did you know I was… “

“ You got quiet...If them being quiet wasn’t bothering you, then you would’ve just said something. “

For someone who’s field of vision was almost constantly cut off by the limited area of his masks eyeholes, and possibly even his scar, Lee was incredibly observant, more so than Katara had previously thought. “ Sorry...It’s just that...You’re not scary...To me at least, so why do they fear you just cause of that little spat with that jerk? “

“ _People will often fear what they do not understand. And what they do not understand, is more often than not something they perceive by appearance. It is this twisted perception that often fills a person with fear...Perhaps it is the same reason the Fire Nation uses the uniforms they do...Striking fear in the heart of an opponent by using their own perceptions against them… “_

Zuko’s hand had absent-mindedly drifted towards the edge of his face as they walked, his fingers, hovering close to the bandages that concealed his disfigurement. “ They don’t know me...You do...Somewhat. “

“ So?? What does that have to do with it? “

“ They don’t know me, so they fear me based off what they can see...Nothing more, nothing less. “ Zuko grew quiet, inclining his head as they managed to finally push their way out of the crowded section of the market. 

Katara’s mind momentarily raced, filling her head with images of Lee walking into a village without his mask, without the bandages. The thought of people staring at his scar, judging him based off of it alone, it angered her, but saddened her at the same time. She knew that they wouldn’t have known better, but also knew that Lee didn’t deserve that treatment because of something he couldn’t control.

Now that they had escaped the droves of staring individuals, Katara could finally return her focus to her original intention for suggesting the trip to the market. And not a moment too soon, as occupying Lee’s mind seemed more important than ever after that. 

Thankfully the stalls that had attracted the lesser amounts of attention seemed leagues more interesting than the ones set up by produce and supply merchants. Such varieties in their inventories, each item having its own degree of uniqueness. “ Hey...Hey Lee, why don’t we have a look around here...You might find something that catches your…Eye. “

So, that was Katara’s game. Zuko gave a fleeting smile under his wraps. When they first stepped out of the Inn, she had stated her reason for wanting to go out of her own curiosity. Considering he had been in one of his “moments” when she brought the idea of going out up, it should have been obvious as to her true reasoning. 

“ You know, if you wanted to keep me distracted...All you had to do was say “hey let’s go for a walk “ A little fresh air always seems to clear my mind. “

Katara froze in her steps. She had been figured out, not that she had actually intended on it being a secret, but in her mind she felt that if she didn’t tell Lee she was helping then it would work out better in the end.

" I just sorta figured that doing something else would keep your mind off of whatever was eating away at you… "

" Thank you Katara, most people would have just let someone like me soak in their melancholy...But you genuinely care. Thank you ."

Katara’s mouth opened, but no words came out, and by the time she had found something to say, Lee had already stepped away and towards one of the stands. “ You’re so kind Lee...You’ve helped so many people. You don’t deserve this kind of treatment… “ 

It hadn’t mattered what she spoke, Lee was already out of earshot, his attention caught by a glass case containing who-knows what. A dismal sigh left her lips, but she forced herself to smile. “ At least he’s keeping himself occupied. “

The lone eye of Zuko peered through the transparent sheet of glass that made up the lid of a container. Within said container, rested an assortment of trinkets, baubles, and smaller antiques, some of which were labeled as coming from other nations. An old Air Nomad statuette of a six legged bison, a whale bone hair piece from the Northern Water Tribe, a clay figurine from the Earth Kingdom and the last thing to catch his eye, an aged comb that hailed from the Fire Nation.

Unconsciously, Zuko found his eye drawn to the old bronze comb. His gaze running over it repeatedly, taking in every last scuff and rust mark on it. It had to have been at least eighty years old, but for one reason or another, he couldn’t pry his eye away from it, as if he had seen one just like it at one point in his forgotten life.

And suddenly, his mind was flooded with images for the first time in a year. Images of a place he had no recollection of, a long hallway, filled with paintings, statues, and glass cases containing brazen and golden pieces of various shapes and sizes, one such piece being a comb, not too dissimilar from the one he had just been looking at.

“ _You know Zuko, my mother used to have a comb just like that. She told me it was an heirloom from her mother, a gift from my grandfather. “_

A wave of disappointment washed over Zuko. He could see himself looking up towards his mother, making out the shape of her body, the beautifully crafted red robes she adorned, but her face, he still couldn’t see her face.

“ _I remember her telling me she would pass it down the day I married...I suppose the never expected what had actually happened to take place...Oh, I’m sorry sweetie, I was just getting caught up in my memories...It happens the more you grow up. “_

Zuko smiled a genuine smile under his bandages. His mother had no idea just how right she was, especially in his case.

“ Lee? “

Zuko’s shoulders went stiff, his smile faded as quickly as it had appeared, and he felt his breath hitch, all from Katara’s unanticipated touch. He had drowned everything out and the sudden contact had yanked him from his thoughts like a fish reeled from the water. He turned to Katara, finding her wearing an expression full of concern.

“ Lee. Are you alright? You just spaced out for a moment… “

“ Yeah...Yeah I’m fine. Just, thought I remembered something was all. It’s nothing. “ 

Her concern grew as he turned back to the display case. He was most certainly not fine, and she hadn’t need to listen for that voice crack to tell. Something deep inside just seemed to tell her “ _He’s not alright. He’s hurting on the inside. “_ And the thought hurt her, but she couldn’t just say that, could she? 

As Katara was buried deep by the mountain of worry she had built up, Zuko had managed to push the matter to the back of his mind, and refocus on the variety of items laid out before him. His hand, slowly reaching out, hovering over what appeared to be a necklace, fashioned from a leather strip, smoothed bone, and a faded gemstone that was seafoam blue in color. Something about the piece of aged jewelry gravitated Zuko towards it.

“ Ah, I see you got quite the eye for purchases lad, no pun intended, of course. “ The older jubilant stand owner gave a broadened grin as he eyed the bandaged youth. “ That there’s a one of a kind. “

“ One of a kind you say? “

“ Aye, I do say. My grandpappy passed that down to me, said he bought if off some Water Tribe fella from the south who was fleein’ his homeland, needed some coin to make the trip up north. Course my grandpappy never could sell it, not many people out this way are too interested in trinkets like this one. “

Zuko eyed the piece intently, glancing back at Katara momentarily. “ It’s really from the Southern Water Tribe? “

The owner nodded. “ My grandpappy were many things, but a liar he weren’t. Swear on my honor that it’s the real deal, and since you’ve taken such an interest in this old thing, I’ll give you a special offer. Five silver pieces, and it’s yours, I’ll even throw in that old comb you were eyein’ before your lass pulled you away. “

Why was Zuko even contemplating this offer. They hadn’t a need for such trivial and unimportant things such as these, and money was in limited supply, but something deep within him was calling out for him to accept the man’s deal. Without another word, Zuko reached into his back, grabbing his makeshift coin purse, and extracting from it, the five silver Earth Kingdom coins, putting them down in front of the merchant.

“ Deal. “

“ It’s been a pleasure doin’ business with you lad. “

_“ You know Zuko, I myself am known to occasionally peruse through various stalls and stands when passing through a market. “_

Zuko groaned on the inside as he scooped up his purchases. Had this impulsive buy he made been influenced by the memory of Iroh? Or was it just the market itself that took hold of Zuko, pulling him in until he made a purchase. Oh well, what’s done is done, and Zuko wouldn’t go back on it now.

Katara had remained in the spot Lee had left her, still mulling over the great concern she had for him. Too lost in her own thoughts of Lee to notice the boy in question making his way to her side, hand grasping some unseen object. 

A sly smirk formed on Zuko’s unseen face. He had caught Katara tangled in thoughts, just as she had done to him. It was time to see how she liked being startled back to reality. As silently as possible, Zuko crept to Katara’s side, taking a quick peek at her face, just to make sure she was zoned out. 

“ Hey Katara. “ 

Like a squirrel toad, Katara shot up, jumping away from Lee out of pure shock. “ L-LEE! D-don’t do that! “

But her “request” fell on deafened ears. Ears deafened by the spirited laugh that came from Zuko’s mouth. Too preoccupied with his reaction to Katara’s frightened bounce, Zuko, with his lone eye shut, failed to take notice of the “puddle” hovering over his head, not until it was too late.

**_SPLASH!!!_ **

In what had been a literal blink of an eye, the disguised teen had been completely drenched in some rather muddy water. It was Katara’s turn to laugh, and laugh she did, so much so that she was hunched over, arms wrapped tight around her abdomen, pointing at the soaked form of Zuko.

“ OK…Maybe I did deserve that. “

“ O-Oh you bet your mask you did...Y-you should have seen the look on your face when I dropped that water on you! “

The sight of Katara laughing so merrily filled Zuko with a foreign warmth, and he cracked a smile as a result. “ Yeah...I definitely deserved it. And I think you deserve this Katara. “ Extending his hand out, offering out the hand which was still clenched shut, Zuko looked on at Katara, who had halted her laughter to investigate what he was offering her.

“ Wow Lee, I’ve always wanted my very own hand. “ She gave him a playful smile.

Zuko rolled his eye. “ It’s what’s in the hand Katara...I’d hate to see you during a birthday. “ Slowly, and purposefully, Zuko’s grip over the necklace lessened at a snail's pace, just to build up anticipation.

When Katara’s cerulean orbs fell upon the piece of Water Tribe,she could have sworn the breath had been sucked from her body. Every last sound around her had been drowned out, leaving her in a veil of silence that only her heartbeat permeated. 

Settled in Lee’s hands, and the source of Katara’s current state, a finely aged necklace, Southern Water Tribe in origin, that much was obvious to Katara. Instinctually, Katara’s fingers ascended to her barren neck, desperately grasping at the necklace that had once rested there. This one, though several decades in age, and beginning to wear away by the treatment of time, was not too dissimilar to the that had once belonged to her mother. 

“ ...Lee… “ 

Her eyes, still rested on the piece of jewelry, slowly rose to meet Lee’s gaze. He had been staring at her, no doubt watching her emotions rise to the surface of her glistening eyes. Reading people so effortlessly was a gift that Lee possessed, a gift that Katara so desperately wished he lacked at this moment. It wouldn’t have mattered, the tears building up at the bottom of her eyes would have been a dead giveaway regardless.

Wordlessly, Katara lifted the necklace from Lee’s hands, move it to her neck, and tying it securely. With the strap wrapped around her neck, Katara’s hands returned to where they had once been, this time grasping the necklace’s charm. 

Zuko had remained silent, by choice of course, as he’d quickly come to realize that Katara needed a moment to process everything. But he had wanted to speak, wanted to call out her name as he watched the tears welling in her eyes. 

That changed in a flash though. Suddenly the desire to call out Katara’s name and comfort her faded, all at the sight of the wide smile she was sporting. The sudden force of Katara’s body hitting against his as her arms encircled his torso was nearly enough to knock the swordsman off his feet, just nearly. And the feeling of her warmth melding into his was enough to bring a bright blush beneath 

“ H-Hey, Katara! What’s gotten into you?! Is it the necklace...! “

Katara’s grip was like that of a vice, holding him tightly in the embrace of gratitude. “ Yes...Yes it’s the necklace...Well not this one, I mean...It’s not that I don’t like it or anything, cause I do! It’s just that...Oh this is hard to explain… “ She sighed.

“ Try me. I kind of run the market on “ _hard explanations_ ” You know, what with the whole amnesiac, masked, vigilante swordsman thing I got going on. “

He was right, and Katara knew it. If anyone knew anything about loss, it would be the person who’s lost everything, memory included. Another sigh escaped the waterbender’s lips. “ This necklace...I think it’s a very sweet gift, it’s something from my tribe and that means a lot to me...It’s just that...It reminds me of the necklace that...That I used to wear, it was my mother’s and it’s the last thing I have of her...The last thing left after she… “

Zuko refused to let her finish. He could feel the pain pouring off her as she forced each last word out, so to put a stop to the aching words, Zuko returned the girls embrace. “ It’s alright...I understand, really I do. “

“ It doesn’t feel alright...I lost it a week or so back...We were running away from the Fire Nation then… “

“ Ah. I see not much has changed in that time. “ It was his attempt at trying to lighten the mood, a poor one, but an attempt no less. “ Sorry… “

But rather than reprimand him, or give him a scolding look, Katara answered his attempt with a smile. “ Yeah...I guess it hasn’t. “

Though had she accepted the humor with stride, Zuko could see it in Katara’s eyes, just how much the absence of the necklace was eating away inside her. Just as the absence of his memories had been doing the same to him, only there was a major difference between the two circumstances. Zuko’s memories had to come back on their own at their own pace, and he had already accepted this, but Katara’s necklace could be found and retrieved with enough time and effort.

“ I don’t know how much it’ll mean, but...Katara, I’m going to find your mother’s necklace. I don’t care how, but I will...Consider it my way of saying thank you...For being my friend, and in the meantime...You could uh, wear that one...If you want to I mean. “

Katara’s already tight embrace only grew tighter as Lee spoke. In all honesty Katara should have been curious, yes she and Lee were already in a budding friendship, and she felt as if she could trust him with her safety in the short time they had traveled, but what reasoning did he have to assist her with a matter so personal. And yet, that supposed curiosity was absent within her, she had simply accepted his words as a promise, one he had full intentions of fulfilling.

“ Thank you Lee...For everything. “ Leaning closer, Katara pressed her lips against Lee’s bandaged cheek. It was a chaste kiss, one meant for gratitude and nothing more, still, it felt nice, feeling Lee’s warmth against her lips. The only thing nicer than that, the stunned look in Lee’s eye.

Speechless. Zuko was absolutely speechless upon feeling the peck against his wrapped cheek, turning his already flushed cheeks and even darker shade of red. Thankfully the bandages that cloaked his face concealed any and all signs of his blood red cheeks. 

“ Oh and Lee? “

Zuko’s astonishment had led him to fail in noticing that Katara had pulled away from him, and had started on without him. His eye moved in the direction her voice had came from, widening when they laid upon Katara, who was standing in the open path, one eye shut, tongue sticking out, and Zuko’s coin purse dangling tauntingly between her fingers.

“ Thanks for letting me pick what we by next! “

And she was off. Dashing away from the befuddled swordsman, laughing as she went.

“ K-Katara!!! That’s all the money we have!! Get back here!!!! “

The merchants and various customers that witnessed the duo sprint off together couldn’t hold their smiles from what they perceived as young love in a world so devoid of such heartwarming things.

**__________________________________________________________**

As it turned out, Katara’s purloining of Lee’s coin purse had merely been a ploy to get Zuko, as well as herself off the very depressing topics they had previously been focused on. And it had been successful, both she and Lee were now in the midst of surveying and stands they passed by.

Whether they actually bought anything or not hadn’t seemed to matter at that moment, as the two travelers just seemed to be enjoying the moment, and to them that was all that mattered.

Currently the two were standing next to a cart covered in decorative festival masks of diverse shapes and sizes.

“ Hey Lee check me out! “ Katara grabbed a rather familiar, blue theater mask, placing it on her face. “ I’m the Blue Spirit, Fire Nation beware! “ She spoke with an exaggerated gruffness before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

A roll of his eye was Zuko’s reaction. “ Hah hah, very funny… “ I do not sound like that… “ He grumbled with a pout.

“ Oh come on Lee it’s just a joke, besides...You kinda do when you’re all serious. “ 

Well that was enough playing around with masks for Zuko, grabbing Katara’s wrist, he proceeded to guide her away from the mask cart. “ Let’s get moving, we’re losing daylight and I really don’t feel like spending the rest of said daylight getting teased. “

“ Don’t be like that Lee. It’s just harmless fun, me and Sokka do it all the time. “ Katara smiled, reminiscing over the playful spats she and Sokka would get into before letting their laughter run rampant.

At the same time, Zuko was focusing on just how foreign this “fun” was to him. The few moments of free time that Zuko had back in the forest had generally been filled with exercise or getting a little travel time. Nothing recreational ever seemed to have come up, not unless he counted practicing with his swords as “recreational”. Against his better judgement, Zuko searched the recesses of what memory he had, looking for something Iroh said that could help him understand “fun”.

It was safe to say that he had found what he was looking for with little effort. And to his surprise, it was a fairly recent memory, one from just before Iroh’s disappearance..

“ _You know Zuko, it never hurts to relax every now and then. Your whole life could pass you by and you’d never notice if you keep so busy. You’re still young, and a little fun and relaxation can be a world of good for a growing body. “_

Right, now Zuko remembered. That had been shortly after he took up the mantle of “Blue Spirit” full time, pushing everything aside, including his desire to reclaim his memories. Iroh had told him he was pushing himself too hard, and he would regret it later in life for failing to find proper time to “kick his feet up”. Of course being as stubborn as he was at fourteen, Zuko just pushed the older man’s wisdom to the furthest corner of his mind and resumed his training. 

Thankfully in the time since then his eyes had opened just a little more to the world around him, and thanks to Katara, they were opening a little more each day.

“ Hey Lee, check that out! “ Katara’s excitement was visible as she ran ahead, pointing at a rather peculiar boat. Fire Nation in original, but lacking any of the banners or regalia that most wooden merchant ships tended to adorn. “ It almost looks like the boats we have back in the Water Tribe, only it’s a little slimmer. “

“ Not all Fire Nation ships are hulking masses of metal. They typically save those for military usage, wooden ones like these are generally put into use for merchants and people carrying cargo. “

“ So you’re saying this boat is like a big market stall? “ Katara’s eyes widened slightly with mild amazement. A floating store sounded so silly, but at the same time it was something that Katara wanted to see, now that she thought about it.

“ That’s right little miss! This fine ship is the only floating boutique where you can find bargains like you’ve never seen before!!! “ 

The unexpected voice from behind her made Katara jump towards Lee, it was starting to become a habit. Quickly swiveling around to see the boutique’s barker, a tall, thin man with a thin mustache, bright pink lips, a green headband, and large hoop earrings. 

“ _What a weird looking guy… “_ Both teens thought in unison.

“ So you’re telling me you’re a merchant? “

“ Me? No. The captain is the real owner of our “establishment” but I wouldn’t exactly refer to him as a mere merchant. He’s more of “high-risk trader” If you catch my drift. “ The man winked.

Zuko grimaced. “ Yeah...I think I do. “

But the winks true meaning passed Katara by completely, rather she looked on with childlike glee at the idea of checking out this “floating store”. “ Come on Lee, let’s go look around! “ 

“ Yes Lee! “ The barker said with such untrustworthy enthusiasm. “ You and your lady friend go, browse our wares, you might find something you like! “

“ Yeah...Maybe I will. “ Zuko mumbled, eyeing the man as he followed Katara into the ship.

Once inside, the duo took immediate notice of the “uniquely decorated interior. Full of varying items, trinkets, baubles, and curios from all over the world, some of which even Zuko had little clues to their origin. Well he had one clue as to where any of it originated from, and he didn’t exactly like it. But he wouldn’t say anything, not yet, Katara seemed to be having fun looking around the ship’s interior, like a child in a sweet shop.

He would let her figure it out on her own, in the meantime, Zuko would keep his eyes peeled for the “captain” and owner of this “establishment” .

“ Look at all this stuff Lee, it’s all so interesting. “ Katara’s eyes did several sweeps through assortment of items strewn about the ship. Then she saw it. The insignia of the water tribe, jutting out from a shelf holding a variety of scrolls. “ Hey Lee...Check this out… “

Zuko turned to Katara, skimming his eyes over the scroll in her hands. The scroll itself was finely aged, kept in impeccable condition, and seemed to depict waterbending. “ This scroll is from the Water Tribe… “ Stolen no doubt.

And thankfully, Katara picked up on it. Cutting her eyes in a sickened glare. This scroll belonged to her people, but here it sat in a strange ship, full of strange objects. “ This doesn’t belong here… "

“ You’re right. It doesn’t “ A hand came from above Katara, slipping the scroll from her hands, and rolling it up. Standing before them was no doubt the Captain. Dressed in a long garb and tunic, with a hat befitting a pirate atop his head. “ You see this scroll belongs to a buyer further north. It was our next destination after “added” a few more items to our stock. “

Just as Zuko had gone to respond, a noise reached his ear, a small, weak noise, but noise nonetheless. Turning his back to Katara who had a few choice words for the “proprietor”, and stepping towards the back of the room, where the sound had come from.

Zuko could hear it much clearer now. Whimpering. The pleading cry of an animal of some kind, hidden under a cloth tarp.

“ That scroll doesn’t belong to you! “

“ Maybe not at first, but it does now! Just as everything on this ship belongs to me. “

“ You mean like this? “ Zuko said with a raised voice, yanking the tarp from a cage, revealing an animal, small in size, sharing the features of an arctic fox, and serval cat, small kit face, rounded kitten ears, it’s slender spotted white body wrapped in a fluffy tail. No older than infancy, and here it was locked in a cage, nestled in the back of a pirate’s ship.

“ Yes. Especially that. “

“ Oh really… “ Zuko glared. “ Even if I offered to pay full price. “

The pirate captain barked with laughter. “ Maybe if you were royalty lad. That their serval fox kit is worth more than this whole stinking town. You can only find them in captivity or sanctuaries ever since their home in the air temples became graves, so greedy nobles from all over the world will pay top coin for these little trophy animals. “

“ But...It’s just a baby! You can’t just… “ Katara clenched her eyes shut tightly, gritting her teeth. “ You can’t just take it from its home and family!!! “ She screamed, bringing her fist down with rage. In response to the sudden burst of emotion, the sea beneath the ship became violent, rocking the boat about with sudden viciousness, as if they had been out during a storm.

Zuko needed to stop Katara. He knew that kidnap and slavery wasn't something beneath pirates, and a waterbender wasn’t something seen all that often, one with a price on her head no less. “ That’s enough Katara! “ He gripped her wrist, pulling her to face him, and stopping her rampage prematurely. “ There’s nothing we can do...Let’s just go… “

“ B-but Lee… “

“ Yes, I think it’d be best for the two of ya to shove off. “ The captain spoke with a scowl, putting the scroll back in it’s shelf, and throwing the tarp back over the cage. “ You’re not payin’ customers, and you’ve nearly damaged my ship, get outta here before I lose my sense of generosity, You got till I get back to be gone! “

They watched the captain trudge off to another part of the ship, and with him gone, Katara slowly reached for the scroll, planning to sneak it out in her sleeve. At least that had been the plan, one that was cut short by Lee grabbing her other wrist. He slowly shook his head, silently telling her to let it go. She begrudgingly agreed, stomping off the ship with him in tow.

It wasn’t fair! Not only did that scroll belong to her people, but she could have used it to learn more about her bending. And then there was that serval fox kit, trapped in the cramped cage. The thought of it, so far away from its home, its family. _Its mother._ It all boiled inside her, like a kettle over a raging fire. “ Why… Why did you stop me Lee...And why didn’t you try saving that animal...Why!? “

His head had been lowered, as he glowered at the ground. Even with only one eye visible, his scowl had an intensity to it, an intensity so great that Zuko had to keep his stare on the ground, lest he give others a reason to fear him.

“ ...It just wasn’t a situation we could handle Katara...There were other pirates hidden all over the ship...We were in the moose lion’s den. Listen, I hate it as much as you do...I love animals… “ He had always loved animals.

_“ Remember Zuko, you have to be careful when feeding the turtle ducks. They’re beautiful, but fragile creatures when they’re that small. “_

“ Let’s just get going...Before I get mad… “

So they went, silently plodding back through the less lively market, and back to the inn. \

Katara had remained quiet the entirety of the trip, not speaking a word to Lee, or even herself. She was just too mad, so mad that not even the kindly innkeeper, Anju could get a word out of her. She had been too, too scared to open her mouth, lest she say something she’d regret. 

And what part of her wasn’t scared, was too deep in thought. Too busy thinking of ways she could have saved that kit, or grabbed the scroll when no one was looking. But Lee had been right, the situation was just one the two of them couldn’t win, conditions considered.

She sighed dejectedly, glancing towards Lee who was standing in front of the shut window. She’d had enough of today, and needed to clear her mind, and she had decided that rest was the only thing capable of that.

“ ...Goodnight Lee… “

Zuko had simply kept his eye on the shutters that hid the window. He’d have bored a hole through it, had he the ability. He was waiting, waiting silently, but impatiently. The only thing in his head at that moment, were the frightened eyes of that kit. There were no attempts to dissuade him from his memories of Iroh, no tries to soothe him by his mother’s voice. Just those sad, aching eyes, fueling his gradually building resolve.

He’d waited almost an hour to ensure that Katara had soundly dozed off before removing his bandages. Glancing to his left, Zuko saw a mirror, and to his relief, he could only see two things, his silhouette, and oddly enough, his eyes. The golden amber orbs, piercing through the veil of the coming night like the flickering of a candle. 

Slowly, his mask rose in his hands, ascending towards his face, concealing it, but never hiding his fire-like eyes. The eyes, so filled with determination, filled with the desire to punish the ones responsible. 

He opened the window, stepping up onto the windowsill, and propping himself out the window. There was one last glance he gave Katara, he had told her he’d share the bed with her, keep her safe as she slept, but he couldn’t. Not tonight. There was something else he had to tend to something else that required his protection. It was an idea that had cemented itself in his psyche the moment he left that accursed ship, an idea that no amount of persuasion or promises could intervene with.

This was the only chance he’d have. Those pirates would be gone by morning after what had happened. Making it official in Zuko’s mind.

Tonight was his best chance to strike.

Tonight was his _only_ chance to save that kit.

Tonight the Blue Spirit would be on the prowl.


	6. On the Prowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everybody. Really glad to see you all again, and really excited to get this chapter out there. We get to see a bit of action in this one, and a little fluff too. 
> 
> I did take a short break between the first half of this chapter and the second half, so if there are any small inconsistencies then I apologize ahead of time and will fix them in due time. 
> 
> Anyway, other than that I don't really have all that much to say or point out this time. So I'll leave you guys and gals here. Hope you really enjoy the chapter! I love seeing the feedback you all leave, so feel free to leave a Kudos, comment, bookmark, do whatever you feel like! All that matters is you enjoy the read! See you all again next time!

**On The Prowl.**

* * *

It was truly astounding what you could learn about a place just by stepping out after the sun had gone down. And more often than not, what you learned wasn’t anything you’d like. Zuko learned this fairly quickly. The veil of night acted as a calling card, drawing out the unsavory characters that stayed out of sight during the day. Like moths drawn to a flame, these criminals were drawn to the darkness that night brought with it. And more often than not it was your run-of-the-mill trader villager or port town that these malefactors congregated in.

They use the appearance given by these average settlements so their nefarious and often illegal acts remain inconspicuous. They use the fear instilled upon the inhabitants to further conceal these actions.

And it was night’s like the current one that they seemed to be at their most active. A pitch black night, cast under thick sheets of rain brought about by a sudden storm, drowning out noise and visibility alike. The lit braziers were the only thing keeping them from being truly invisible under the blanket of night and storm.

But the filth of the world weren’t the only ones who found themselves most active at times like this. Any smart predator in nature knows to hunt when prey is most active. The Blue Spirit is no different.

That’s what Zuko becomes when he puts himself in his vigilante mindset. A predator, out on the prowl. And what exactly did this masked predator prey upon? Any who carry ill will for the innocent, any who seek to oppress the defenseless, stepping on them like insects.

While the streets below were lit by the occasional lantern or brazier, the rooftops above were completely enshrouded in darkness. The only light present up there was the occasional bolt of lightning, streaking across the sky, illuminating everything for the briefest of moments. It was perfect in Zuko’s mind. 

Over the years he had trained his eyes. Making them adjust to seeing in the dark, not to the degree of some animals, but better than most humans. So the blackness surrounding him fazed him little, if any at all. 

With the knowledge that his footsteps would be muffled by the pounding of the rain, Zuko held nothing back in sprinting across the rooftops. He knew that the loss of his footing due to the rain would spell the end for his crusade, but did not let that thought hinder him. 

No building in this town was large enough to kill him from falling, but one bad landing could leave him injured far worse than the last fall he took. There would be no water to save him below, at least none deep enough to cushion a fall from his current height.

There had once been a time in Zuko’s “career” when he feared situations like this. Having every negative outcome running through his mind at blinding speeds, picking away at his then already crumbling resolve. He had almost given up back then. Almost.

But then, as if sent by the spirits that seemed to mock Zuko so often, Iroh showed up, and impart a bit of greatly needed advice upon him. Advice that he held close to his heart to this day.

“  _ Fear is something that everyone experiences. It is nothing to feel ashamed about, in fact, admitting one's fear is often the first step in overcoming it. “ _

As usual when it came to Iroh, Zuko had a hard time coming to terms with what the old man was saying, even when proverbs weren’t present. So obviously Zuko had questioned him, asking “ What do you mean? “ But of course Iroh had a response almost immediately. He almost always did.

_ “ What we fear can often hinder us in our paths. It can bind us, holding us in one place or making tasks along the way more difficult than they need to be. But you see Zuko, fear can also be used to our own advantage. A great Fire Nation general once said “ Fear is a malleable weapon “ When used against someone else, or even ourselves. We can mold those fears into something that makes overcoming obstacles easier, or make walking down the path of destiny easier in general. “ _

It had all confused Zuko so much. Paths? Obstacles? Destiny? What had Iroh been meaning with all of it?

Thankfully though Iroh had given him more than enough time to figure out what he was talking about,or at least his own interpretation of what he had meant. And help it did. Of course his last little bit of wisdom didn’t hurt either. 

“  _ Oh and if all else fails, Zuko. Fear makes for an excellent motivator. “ _

And he was right. Zuko had used his own fears, the very things that held him back, to motivate himself, help him grow. And for that, Zuko would be forever grateful for that annoying, tea-loving, kind-hearted old man. 

Now wasn’t the time to focus on memories though, now was the time for Zuko to put all his focus on the task he had ingrained within his mind. And once his mind was set on something, he wouldn’t quit till he had succeeded. He was stubborn like that, and refused to change.

However, even with such tightened focus, the bits and pieces of noises coming from within the buildings he passed over hadn’t failed to reach his ears. It let him hear just how deplorable the conditions were for anyone who failed to make ends meet. And the more he heard, the more his gut twisted.

These people, these innocent townsfolk, forced to hide away after sundown, with little to show for the hard work they do. They are the ones preyed upon by the miscreants that run amuck at night. Meanwhile it’s those of higher standings who watch from the safety of their well builts homes, turning blind eyes to the transgressions occuring on the streets below. 

It was one of the reasons Zuko had no issue with taking from the wealthy if the need be. They had no problems taking from the less fortunate, and even supplied those that torment the innocent, so what harm would it do if he took from them if the situation called on it.

Halfway to the dock, Zuko stopped atop the roof of the doctor from earlier. He was still there, toiling through a mound of coins and paperwork. No doubt his bounty from a day of robbing unfortunate locals blind.

Zuko’s fist tightened as he watched the man make a stack of gold Earth Kingdom coins. But now wasn’t the right time. He was already letting his emotions drive him, letting his righteous desire to punish the wrongdoer would only slow him down.

“ ...I’ll be back for you… “

A flash of lightning lit up the sky briefly, but in the brief moment Zuko had already vanished. Leaving the doctor startled and confused, his head swiveling back and forth in a vain attempt to find the voice he swore he heard.

**__________________________________________________________**

Reaching the pirate’s ship was by no means the hardest part of Zuko’s self appointed mission. Far from it in fact. Not even infiltrating the ship would be considered difficult in his mind.

He’d boarded many Fire Nation vessels in his three years beneath the mask. Mostly to for recon and intel collecting, but on occasions he would do his “shopping” in the vessel’s storerooms. 

This would be different though. The pirate’s ship was far smaller than any Fire Nation cruiser he had infiltrated. Made of wood and fitted with sails made specifically for picking even the slightest bit of wind. It was a ship made for catching up to other vessels quickly, and making escapes just as fast.

Slipping past the crew would be the toughest part of the infiltration half of the mission. Sneaking past patrolling soldiers on a Fire Nation ship was one matter. Soldiers moved in a routine manner, having set areas to patrol when a ship was docked. Learning their patterns was a child’s play for Zuko. But these pirates, with no real order to the way they moved about the ship would prove to be far trickier to evade.

But not impossible.

Though few in numbers compared to the resistance Zuko would come across while on a navy boat, the crew of the pirate ship was more active. Carrying cargo from the dock to the lowest deck of the ship, constantly going back and forth. 

“Patience is a virtue” as Iroh had put it, and one that Zuko had come to practice over time. Sometimes patience was the easiest route to a solution, other times it was counterproductive to the goal at hand, but never was patience useless.

And thankfully, Zuko’s patience would pay off. There had been a small break in the carrying of cargo onto the ship, as the heaviest of the load was being brought aboard, meaning only the brawniest of pirates could complete the task. 

Using this brief opportunity, Zuko dashed through the shadows, his footsteps still muffled by the rainfall, making approaching the ship, even at full speed, less of a danger. Passing by just as the largest of the crew members had stepped off the gangplank, Zuko moved more like the spirit that people saw him as. 

While memorizing the layout of the ship had been impossible on his prior visit to the vessel, Zuko held onto the bit he did know. The staircase below, leading to the “boutique” which at the moment was being used to load any cargo that couldn’t be fitted below. “  _ Just my luck… “ _

Two pirates stood in the middle of the room, ignoring their jobs and chatting away. Zuko wouldn’t complain, after all, if their focus was on each other, that would rid him of the worry that he would be spotted. With one silent dash, Zuko reached a crate, just the right size for hiding behind.

“ The captain’s sure been riled up since those brats left earlier t’day. “

“ No foolin’ He snapped at Oh for just lettin’ the little turds onboard in the first place. “

“ I didn’t like the look of either of em’ specially the lad with the bandages… “

“ The lass weren’t anythin’ special either, too young for anything but sellin’ “

Zuko wouldn’t listen anymore. The conversation was quickly proving to be sickening, so to avoid giving himself away he chose to drone them out, instead focusing his hearing on the creaking of the ship on the rocking water beneath.

Creeping along the cargo, Zuko’s eyes zoned in on the unmistakable shape of a cage beneath cloth. “ ... _ There you are… “ _

All Zuko could think of as he moved closer to the kit’s prison was the frightened look in its eyes as he uncovered it the first time. Those eyes, so full of fear and sorrow. To be pulled away from it’s home at such a young age, in such an unjust manner. 

The more he thought about it, the more something deep inside himself twinged. Some unknown, but familiar sensation that welled up inside of Zuko as he and Katara left the ship earlier. 

So now a question had formed within his mind. Was he rescuing the kit because it was the right thing to do? Or was it that he wanted to know more about this feeling, and this little Kit was the first step to understanding it? Zuko shook his head. It didn’t matter now, all that did was that he got that poor animal out before it was too late.

“ Hey!! “

Zuko froze. Had he been caught? And if so, how?

“ Would you two slackers get back up here! We got another big load up here! So hurry up before the captain ties ya to the anchor!! “

A silent sigh escaped Zuko’s lips. Not only had he not been caught, but the only obstacles between himself and the Kit had just been removed. Maybe for once the spirits were smiling down on him.

Making his way over to the corner the cage rested in, Zuko grasped the sheet hiding the animal, pulling it away. And beneath the sheet was an empty cage!

“ I thought I smelled an elephant rat down here. But yer not the elephant rat I was expecting...Or are you? “

Did Zuko say that the Spirits were smiling down on him? He meant they were laughing at him, as they always did.

Doing a quick turn, coming face to face with the pirate captain, something held in his arms, and an iguana parrot perched atop his shoulder. “ And I should have smelled the filth coming down the stairs… “

“ Ah. I’d watch my mouth if I were you brat. Wouldn’t want my hand to slip, would ya? “

That’s when Zuko saw what was resting in the captain's arm. The quivering figure of the kit he came to save, being stroked by the captain as if he even cared to comfort it. 

This drew Zuko’s ire immediately, along with his swords, which in a single fluent movement, had been drawn and readied in the masked swordsman’s hands. 

“ I’ll give you one chance...Let it go, or I’ll cut you down… “

“ Let it go, you say? Well, since you asked so nicely! “ 

He gave a malice filled grin, chucking the kit across the room without a second thought, aiming for a basket holding spears and other sharp objects.

Zuko had no time to be appalled by the action, he hadn’t even thought of what he’d do, he merely acted. Sheathing his swords and sprinting across the room faster than he ever had, knocking the basket over, and securing the kit safely in his arms. “ You bastard!!! “ Zuko snarled.

“ Now, now, lad. Watch your language around the child...They’re very impressionable. And with that in mind, kindly surrender and we won’t have to let things get ugly. “

But the captain’s demands fell on deaf ears. Zuko refused to give the kit up, not when he was so close to getting out. So he chose to resort to the thing he knew best. Fighting his way out. “...You’ll be safe in here little guy. “ Zuko whispered to the kit as he carefully tucked him into his tunic.

The captain watched with an amused grin as the masked youth drew his blades once more. So the punk wanted to try and fight his way out. So be it.

With a snap of the captain’s fingers, the rest of the crew piled down beneath, forming a wall between Zuko and the exit. “  _...This was supposed to be easy… “  _ Zuko would berate himself later, for now he needed to think of a plan.

Each crew member brandished a weapon, whether it be a sword, knife or polearm. They weren’t soldiers, their training, if they had any real experience, would be far different than what Zuko was used to. 

With no other real options, Zuko settled on a simple plan. He wasn’t picky on what he had settled on, especially with the current situation on hand. “  _ I’ll wait for one of them to come at me...If I’m lucky it’ll be one with a polearm...The limited space means they can only swing horizontally. Once I’ve dropped a few of them, a sizable gap in their little “wall” should be formed so I can slip by...Yeah...That’ll work, it’ll have to… “ _

“ Well then boys! I’d say our guest has done enough waiting, give him a warm welcome!!! “

With their captain’s order given, the pirates rushed forward, not in a singular fashion like Zuko had wanted, but in a mob like rush, barreling through anything in their path. “ ...So much for the plan!!! “ Zuko gritted his teeth, deflecting oncoming strikes with his swords, slipping between one or two pirates at a time, only to be pushed back by another barrage of oncoming attacks.

Zuko was surrounded. Pirates standing on each side, swinging weapon after weapon at the masked swordsman. Being forced onto the defensive wasn’t uncommon for Zuko, but more often than not the weapon wielders he fought in the past were organized with their swings.

Against the pirate’s self taught and erratic style of fighting he could only do so much. Deflecting whatever blows came from his front and side, and evading whatever he couldn’t deflect. But he could only do this so well in such an enclosed area.

**SLICE!!!**

A grunt escaped Zuko’s grit teeth as a saber grazed his side.

**WHAM!!!**

Another grunt came out as a club hit against his left leg.

He needed to think fast. If he didn’t he’d get tired and overwhelmed in no time.

“ That’s it! Stay right there so I can cut you up! “ 

Zuko’s eyes widened partially. That voice belonged to the barker from earlier. Following the voice, Zuko found its owner, sprinting towards him, hunched forward with a knife poised to stab.

That wasn’t the end of Zuko's never ending list of problems. Topping that off was the largest of the crew, a monster of a man, swinging a polearm around wildly, a glaive to be more precise. He came rushing forward like a wild gemsbok bull, glaive reared back with the intention of cleaving the masked warrior in two.

“  _...This might be just what I needed! “  _ Some would most likely call Zuko crazy for thinking that at the particular moment. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, or to be more literal, a knife and a sharp place. But Zuko saw otherwise.

This was the exact break he was looking for. And to get said break, he’d need to act, and fast. So without a moment to spare, Zuko threw himself backwards, landing on his back, the large pirate’s glaive missing the surface of his mask by a hair. It was just like he said, A weapon like that could only be swung side to side in a room like this. 

He smirked.

The momentum from a swing like that, from a man like that meant nothing sort of a solid object was stopping that swing, whether it went through the object or not didn’t matter. The rest of the crew realized this as well, leaving them to duck or jump away, choosing life over finishing the vigilante off.

“ Now!!! “ With a burst of newfound energy, Zuko flung himself from the ground, landing and sprinting forward, his concealed eyes glued to the staircase at the end of the room. The pirates had managed to regroup, giving chase to the fleeing swordsman. He didn’t need this now!

Zuko vaulted over one of the “curio:” tables, doing an immediate turnaround before booting the table towards the pirates, knocking several of them to the floor.

Humiliation wasn’t something pirate’s took likely. And there was no greater humiliation than getting played with by some punk in a mask on their own ship. The knife-wielding pirate barker, named Oh, had this very thought bouncing about in his head as he watched the Blue Spirit sprinting towards the exit.

“ Well mister Spirit...Let’s see if you bleed! “

With a flick of his wrist, the blade left his hand, flying through the air like an arrow from a bow.

Pain. The unmistakable feeling of pain. That’s all Zuko felt running through his left arm, as the knife pierced his unprotected skin. 

His eyes widened, and his teeth gnashed together, it was the only thing keeping him from shouting. The thought that came immediately after that was that he couldn’t fight like this.

Zuko inhaled sharply, grabbing the dagger’s handle, and with one tug, removed it from his arm, wincing the whole time as more pain shot through the wounded limb. The blood was more than noticeable.

“  _ Good luck explaining that to Katara...Who am I kidding, good luck explaining any of this to her! !!“  _

That was when the largest of the pirates decided to come barreling through, smashing the table and rushing Zuko, ready to swing again, this time for the Blue Spirit’s head.

Zuko grimaced under his mask. He didn’t need this right now, but knew he couldn’t just run with the massive man on his tail. Another jolt of pain ran through his arm, making him wince again. He didn’t doubt that he could still swing both his swords in this condition. He just knew he’d regret it in the morning, if he lived to see the next morning.

“ ...Alright then big guy...Bring it!!! “

He dashed forward, swords crossed against his chest as he grew closer to the charging man. With one decisive swing from both swords, just a moment faster than the pirate could swing, Zuko’s swords struck. The pirate’s glaive fell into three pieces in his hand, and two cuts had been left on his body.

It wouldn’t be enough though, and Zuko wouldn’t risk another confrontation with the man. Pivoting his body swiftly, Zuko rammed the pommel of his left blade into the man’s abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. He pivoted again, this time slamming the pommel of his right back square in the man’s forehead with great force.

Like a sawn tree the man fell, robbed of his consciousness with the precise cranial impact. “ ...Out like a light. “ Zuko mused with a pained smirk. He resumed his sprint towards the stair, not daring to look back. “ Alright...Just gotta get up these stairs...And off this stinking Dingh-YA!!! “

A large curved blade came from the corner of Zuko’s eye, cleaving through the air and headed straight for his face. With just enough time to react, Zuko ducked, sliding under the swing, and repelling the surprise attackers follow up attack.

“ Now, ya wouldn’t happen to be talkin’ bad about my ship, are ya lad? Cause callin’ her a “ stinking dinghy “ is downright disrespectful. It’s insultin’ to a vessel like this! And I don’t take too kindly to people badmouthing my ship!!! “

The captain’s grip around the sword’s hilt increased, so much so that the man’s knuckles started turning a pale white. 

“ I’ll give ya one last generous offer boy! Return my property and go back to that little lass. I’ll forget this whole thing ever happened. Sound reasonable? “

Zuko would stand his ground though, taking his stance and glaring down the pirate captain. All thoughts of his wound vanished as his focus was taken up solely by the captain.

This show of defiance was the last straw for the pirate captain. This masked brat would pay dearly for trying to steal from him.

“ So, ya want to do this that way do ya? Ya wanna play the hero? Save a stolen animal, beat the “big bad pirates” and go back to the girl? Well here’s a little secret mister  _ hero!  _ Not all heroes live to see the end of their stories!!! “

The captain sprung forward, swinging his blade at Zuko in a mad fury. Steel hit steel repeatedly, sparks lit the veil of night around them. The captain’s swings were sloppy, brought about by his sudden blinding rage, inhibiting any skills he may have possessed.

“  _ Letting rage blind you is the quickest way to defeat. Only with a clear mind can one even hope to achieve vict- “ _

Not now Iroh! Getting distracted by his uncles words of wisdom at a time like this, was the last thing Zuko needed. His wound was starting to burn, making deflecting any oncoming swings from his left side all the more difficult. And with one arm injured, the advantage of having two blades didn’t help all that much

But it was an equal handicap. The captain may have exceeded him in terms of experience, but in his enraged state, all Zuko needed was the advantage in skill.

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

Strike after strike, blow after blow the two swords met repeatedly. Zuko continuously repelled the flurry of strikes, and each time he deflected an attack with his left arm, the pain grew more and more. If he didn’t do something soon he might lose feeling in the limb, leaving him exposed on his left.

Zuko  _ needed _ to end this. Now.

Thinking on his feet, Zuko ducked under an incoming sword swing, sprinting behind the pirate captain, swiftly turning himself around, ready to lunge for the captain.

Pain. Pain was all that Zuko felt running through his back at that moment. Standing behind the vigilante was another large pirate, wielding a solid wood staff, the source of Zuko’s sudden debilitating pain.

With such a sharp pain running through his back in such a short amount of time, the only thing Zuko could do was fall to his knees. His arm crossed across his chest, holding the kit close to him, and bracing for a follow up attack.

“ ...I won’t...Let you have it!!! “

And there was the follow up swing. Coming from the large pirate once more, striking Zuko in the same spot, knocking him to the floor of the deck.

The feeling of the kit’s claws digging into his undershirt pulled Zuko from the pain that had clouded his mind. Peeking inside his tunic, Zuko saw the little serval fox. It’s large innocent eyes staring past his mask and into his own golden orbs. “ ...Don’t you worry little guy...I’ll...I’ll get us both out of here. Then you can watch Katara scold me for pulling this stunt...You’ll like her… “

That was when the rest of the able body crew made their way from under the ship, circling around the fallen warrior.

“ Would ya like to know where your first mistake was lad? “

The captain taunted him, casually walking around him, kneeling down to meet him at eye level.

“ No guesses? Well then I’ll tell you exactly where you went wrong. Ya see lad, I may look like a pirate, but I am in fact a businessman. And ya see, that there kit is my business, so when little masked bastards like yourself come onto MY ship, and steal MY business, well it tends to make me a little...ANGRY!!! “

An anger-filled kick was delivered to Zuko’s lower abdomen, knocking the breath out of him, and sending him rolling away. 

A thousand thoughts ran through Zuko’s head at that moment. Some about his memories, some about how this shouldn’t have gone like this. But there was one thought, one regret laden thought that ate away at him at that very moment.

_ “ ...Katara… “ _

She, just like this little kit, was depending on him. He had made them both promises; a self made vow that he would return them to their loved ones. And the thought that he was going to break that vow, by laying down and dying, twisted inside his gut.

“ I’ve got a little game for you lads! We’re gonna take the fox away from this  _ hero _ , dump him in the ocean for a nice little nap! Then we’re gonna go find his little sleeping lass, drag her onto the ship, and take her to the market! An exotic young lass like that will fetch a pretty coin on the market! So get ready to get a little payback lads!!! “

That last part about Katara was what pushed Zuko over the line. Despite the pain running through him, he pushed himself onto his hands and knees, swords still clenched tight.

“ Ahh. I see ya still got some fight in ya lad. Good! But it won’t matter, in your condition my boys will just use ya like a punchin’ sack! So put them swords away, and take it like a man! “

Zuko’s teeth were bared under his mask. This situation had gone from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. Maybe with a second wind he could take on the captain in his condition, but the rest of the crew? Reluctantly, Zuko complied, sheathing his swords and glaring down the pirate.

“ See? That wasn’t so bad. Now, before we go and get rid of ya, do ya have any last words? “

Last words huh? He was that kind of bad guy, liked getting the satisfaction of hearing his victims futile final words. Zuko just couldn’t let it end here, not to some blasted pirates! 

That’s when Zuko’s eyes started wandering, quickly landing on the pirate captain’s faithful companion. A particularly manic looking iguana parrot, resting comfily on its owner’s shoulders. Like a bolt of lightning traveling across the sky, a thought flashed in Zuko’s head, a plan, and possibly his most important one.

Making sure the captain’s eyes were stuck on his by maintaining his glare, Zuko reached into his tunic, grabbing hold of something. 

“ Yeah...Yeah I think I have some last words… “

“ And what might those be? “

Zuko lowered his head, grinning beneath his mask. “ THINK FAST!!! “ With speed and precision, Zuko threw the object he had grasped in his tunic. The dagger that Oh had hit him with! 

Whizzing past the pirate's pet, startling the animal in the process, and cutting a rope behind the crew. 

“ Agh!!! Get off me you blasted winged rodent!!! “ The captain screamed out, trying to pry the frightened iguana parrot from his face.

The crew scrambled to get the animal off their pirate, when suddenly the boat lurched forward, leaving the pier. That’s when it dawned on the pirates just what the dagger hit. The rope that held the anchor, meaning nothing was keeping them from drifting off in the stormy waters.

A wave hit the unanchored ship, rocking it and throwing the crew and captain to the floor. Zuko took this as his cue, using whatever strength he could muster, he bolted from where he was kneeled, sprinting past the pirates, managing to keep his footing as the boat rocked about.

With a swing of his blade, Zuko lopped one of the ropes attached to the sail in two, grabbing hold of the dangling half and pulling himself onto the ship’s railing. Turning back one last time, Zuko saw the pirates scrambling to climb to where he was, but they wouldn’t reach him, not now, not ever. Now, Zuko was by no means a cocky person, and often viewed himself as humble when describing his past victories, but that wouldn’t stop him from having a little fun every now and then.

“ ...I had a wonderful time gentlemen! “ He cringed, the pain was still running through his body. He’d have to have his fun a little faster. “ I would have loved to...to stay and play longer...But I gotta get back before the...The sun rises!!! “

“ No!!! Don’t let him get away!!! “

“ _ Remember these words Zuko, you may find use for them one day. Never let yourself grow arrogant with your abilities. Arrogance can diminish one's wisdom, leading them to the path of self-destruction. “ _

Unfortunately Zuko wouldn’t be heeding your words Iroh. In his head this wasn’t arrogance, it was just a little fun before making his grand escape. And a grand escape needed a clever bit of dialogue to go with it, at least according to the plays Zuko would watch from outside, or the few books he would find in his journeys.

Through his pain, Zuko grinned, and though they couldn’t see it, Zuko turned to the pirates as if they could. “ ...I hope you have a wonderful sail! Remember this day, as the day you almost caught the Blue Spirit!!! “ 

From the ship Zuko swung from, his grip like iron around the rope as he veered himself towards the gradually vanishing dock. And as he did, one last thought ran through his head, one pertaining to his “ _ witty getaway cry” _ and that thought was.

“  _ So lame!!! “ _

With no time to spare, Zuko tucked his body against itself, rolling as soon as he landed on the hard wooden boards that made up the dock. He mentally swore at himself, for the lame line he gave, and the further abuse done to his body, while also potentially endangering the kit. “ ...Smooth Zuko...That was reaaaal smooth… “

The pirates watched helplessly as the masked youth picked himself up off the ground, running off into the darkness that blanketed the town. Within seconds he was gone, and without their anchor, stopping in the current weather was out of the question. All they could do was watch with anger and exhaustion as they drifted further and further away from the port town.

“ GRAHHH!!! “ Their captain roared out like a savage animal. Outsmarted and robbed by some punk! Some spineless brat in a musty old mask!

“ D-don’t worry cap’n...W-we’ll get im’ “ One of the pirates tried calming the captain. Of course this was a mistake as in his angered state of mind, the captain knocked the poor pirate over the railing, before grasping it himself.

“ I hope you hear me brat!!! This ain’t the last you’ve seen of me!!! I’ll get ya!!! I’ll get ya, that stupid fox, and that girl!!! Do you hear me!!! “

**__________________________________________________________**

The streets were dead silent. The only sound to be heard was the sound of rainfall battering against the ground and surrounding houses.

The only soul out at that time, was a lone figure, trudging through one of the town’s many backstreets. His body leaned against any passing building for support.

“ ...And so...Here stands the Blue Spirit...Triumphantly returning from another mission...His body battered and cut...But his...Heh...His spirit, still in one piece...But all that’s just part of life...Isn’t it Zuko? “ 

But there was no one to respond. The masked teen was talking solely to himself, after all, that had been the only person he had to talk to for over two years. Iroh had disappeared after sticking around for a year, but then he vanished, leaving Zuko all alone, leaving him with only himself to speak with. 

These conversations typically stayed in his head though. Some subconscious fear must have existed that kept him from spouting his words out loud. And if that had been the case, that fear was no longer present.

“ Heh…Heheh...Guess you’ve finally gone and lost it...Huh Zuko? “

_ “ We may feel ourselves falter at time...But must remember to never give up, never let go of the hope that we can see a brighter tomorro- “ _

“ Shut up!!! Just shut up Iroh!!! “

Zuko’s breaths were labored, his body ached, and no, so did his mind. He just wanted to go back, back to Katara. No, back in time, to when he had his memories, to when he was actually someone, and not just a spirit.

He opened his mouth to shout once more, only to be stopped by a feeling. The feeling of a small animal’s claws dug deep into his undershirt, so deep that the tips of the claws touch his skin. Inside his tunic Zuko found those large innocent eyes staring at him once more. 

The young creature peered up at the masked man, taking in the mask that it’s savior wore. It then turned its head left. Then to the right. All in search of any sign of the men who had imprisoned it.

But there was nothing. 

No sign of the large scary men that had taunted it, no sign of the horrific feathered creature that tormented it on a daily basis. Just it’s savior. The young man who had risked his life to save the kits.

“ ...Hey there little fella...You doing alright..? “ Zuko said with a quiver in his voice.

The masked boy acted strong, held himself up like nothing was wrong. But animals tended to be perceptive when a person was troubled, and the kit, though young, was no different. The serval fox kit climbed up out of Zuko’s tunic, pushing it’s snout against the bottom of his rain soaked mask, exposing the lower half of his face. In a show of comfort, it nuzzled against Zuko’s exposed chin, and gave a small lick.

Zuko looked back into the animals innocent eyes, and the longer he looked, the more he felt something inside himself. A soft voice, resounding from somewhere in his mind, in it there was much sorrow. 

“ ... _ I wanna go home… “ _

That voice. It sounded so much like his, only younger. It lacked the roughness his voice held now, but kept all the pain. 

“ ... _ I just wanna go home… “ _

It was his voice. It was his inner voice, a child, taken from its home by force. Stripped of everything it once held, and tossed out into a cruel unforgiving world, filled with those who would wish harm upon him.

And at that moment, Zuko understood. He understood why looking into the kit’s eyes brought this voice out. Why traveling with Katara brought out such a vulnerable side of himself. Zuko understood everything. 

Zuko started to laugh. He sat against the side of the stone building he had been leaning against and just laughed. And he did, he laughed, and laughed, not caring that he had removed his mask in the midst of it all. Not caring that the rain was beating against his already soaked body.

It was the realization of one thing that brought about this uncontrollable laughter. They were all just children. 

The Kit.

Katara. 

Himself.

All of them, just children, taken from their homes in one way or another, forced into a world that held no love for them. Separated from those they cared for most. For Katara, it was her brother. The kit, it’s mother no doubt. And for Zuko, it was everything, every last memory he longed for, every last blank face, every last unfamiliar voice, everything he longed to remember.

Without realizing it, tears started streaming from Zuko’s eyes. His laughter shifted into sobs as he held himself close, crying out to the pitch black skies above.

It was as if at that moment that everything Zuko had kept bottled up over the past three years had finally come out. Every last tear, every last fear, every last thought that he wanted to disappear. 

He wanted his mother, he wanted his life back, no matter what sort of life it was. He just wanted it all back, or at least for some semblance of that life to return.

Zuko’s sobs were stopped however, as he felt the Kit’s tongue against his skin once more. The animal’s attempt at comforting warmed his aching heart, without hesitation, Zuko dropped his mask from his hands, and wrapped his arms around the young serval fox. And as he did, he could have sworn he heard his mother’s voice, the voice he wanted so desperately to hear.

_ “ You have to be nice to the animals sweetie...You know they can feel just like we do? In fact, sometimes when a person is sad, it’s their pet that comforts them. “ _

He remembered fondly as his mother stroked a turtle duck’s shell.

_ “ Animals are special like that...Just like how we know something is wrong with them, they know something is wrong with us, and want to make that something go away. So to thank them, we have to give them as much love as we can, and they’ll do the same in return. “ _

His mother’s smile faded from his memories, bringing him back to reality, where he found the little Kit nestled up under his chin. And just when Zuko thought he couldn't, he smiled. “  _ You were right mom… “ _

Carefully, Zuko tucked the kit into the folds of his tunic, then placed his mask back on his now rain and tear soaked face. “ ...Let’s get back to Katara...I think we both deserve some rest… “

Zuko lifted himself up off the ground, resting his good arm against the side of the building, and using his left arm to support the Kit. The young animal’s warmth against his soaked and pain filled body brought a unique comfort to it, one that allowed him to walk without having to think of his injuries, leaving Zuko trek back to the Inn in peace to an extent.

**__________________________________________________________**

Sunrise had only been a few short hours away by the time Zuko made it back to the inn. His pace had been slower than when he first set out for obvious reasons, but he used that time to think. He thought of no subject in particular, and instead let his mind roam freely, letting him ponder a number of things.

Before he knew it, he had made it back to the window he left just hours ago. Being as cautious as he could, opening the window slowly so as not to let it creak, then pulling his aching body in. If Zuko was lucky then Katara would still be asleep, and he could tend to his wounds and slip into bed.

“ So you’re finally back. Did you have fun while you were out? “

But of course! Zuko should have expected this, after all, he was never lucky in his mind. 

Sitting at the foot of the bed with arms crossed and a stern look on her face, was Katara, who had been awake for the past hour, waiting for Lee to return. She had been startled to find no one next to her after waking up, but that surprise was quickly replaced with an anger of sort. Not the furious type of anger one would show for someone who wronged them or the hate filled anger one held for their worst enemy.

No, what Katara felt was a kind of disappointed anger, mixed with the smallest amount of betrayal. Lee had promised her he would stay by her side at night, so waking to find that not only was he not next to her, but not even in the room, hurt her. 

So she decided to wait for him, and when he got back she’d get her explanation. 

“ K-Katara..! Wh...what are you doing awake at this hour..? “

“ I should be asking you the same question Lee. “ 

Zuko gulped. Iroh’s advice on the opposite gender had also informed him of the dangers of angering a woman, especially one as fiery spirited as Katara. 

“ I...I was doing something important… “

Important? What could have been so important that he left her in the room all by herself. What if the Fire Nation had decided to pay the town a visit and found her by herself, what if she had fallen ill overnight. 

But the list of what ifs halted as she looked him over. He was an absolute mess. Soaked to the bone, clothes scuffed up, and his arm, coated in blood. She was absolutely livid now. 

“ H-how could you go getting yourself in this condition, Lee! What if...What if you… “ 

Then she saw something shift under his tunic, putting a stop to her rage. Katara watched as Lee parted his tunic just barely, letting the small furry head of the animal she had seen on the ship. 

_ “ ...You rescued it… “ _

Her fist and eyes clenched shut, tears fought to get out. “ Y...you...you idiot!! Do you have...Do you have any idea how worried I was!! Now look at you...You’re arm… “

“ I’m fi- “

“ ...You’re not fine!!! What if...What if whatever cut you had been poisoned…You always say you’re fine...But you’re not… “

Zuko’s gaze lowered to the floor. She was right, he always seemed to reply with “I’m fine” and he always had, ever since Iroh found him. He remembered the first words that he managed to get out of his mouth were “ _ I’m fine, now go away. “ _

He turned away from her, dropping his mask with a loud clatter. With his back to her he knelt to the ground, picking up the bandages he discarded and wrapping his face up once more.

“ ...Lee...I know we’re still...Getting used to one another, but you leaving in the middle of the night...Well it frightened me, I thought, maybe you decided to leave me here…I thought you lied to me… “

Just as Zuko was finishing wrapping his face, he froze. She thought he’d lied, had left her. He could hear the hurt in her voice clearly, the fear.  _ The loneliness. _

All the things he felt when Iroh just up and vanished.

“ ...Katara… “ He said gruffly, turning to her with his face concealed once more. “ ...I’m sorry...I just couldn’t stand the thought of this kit with those pirates...It made me so angry...So. I...I took the matter into my own hands. “

“ Then why didn’t you tell me..? “

His gaze shifted away from her, unable to stand the sight of her hurt-filled eyes. “ ...I couldn’t endanger you...I made a promise to keep you safe, and if you had gotten dragged into this...Well who knows what could have happened… “ 

She stepped forward, placing a hand on the kit’s head, stroking it, and another on Lee’s cheek. “ ...You wouldn’t have gotten so hurt...That’s what could have happened… “ Her arms enveloped him in a warm hug, holding him close, letting him soak in her warmth. 

“ Please Lee...From now on, tell me when you’re going to pull something like this...I could help. You can’t shoulder everything by yourself...We’re friends, and friends carry burdens for one another… “

_ “ I know you dislike asking for help Zuko, but you must know that you cannot do everything on your own...You can only carry so much on your shoulders before your body gives out beneath...There is no reason to fear the help of others, if someone truly wishes to bare your burdens, and you trust that person, then let them. So please Zuko...Do not try shouldering the worries of the world...And just because the burden is yours, does not mean they are yours to carry alone. “ _

That plea had been the last thing Iroh said to him before vanishing. Zuko wasn’t even sure if he had been fully awake when those words were spoken, but remembered hearing them. After that there had been no sign of Iroh. 

Zuko remembered waiting day after day, night after night, in hopes that the old wise man would return. But he never did, and the betrayal and hurt he felt after that caused Zuko to discard his last words. They had returned though, just when Zuko needed them the most.

“ ...Katara… “ Their eyes connected, looking deep into one another. “ Thank you… “

Their embrace tightened momentarily before they separated. Katara smiled, but one more her eyes were drawn to the wound on his arm, as she did her mind went back to the burn she sustained back in the woods. 

“ Lee...I wanna try something...I need you to sit down though alright? “

She wanted to try something? What exactly could she be wanting to try? He and the kit exchanged glances before Zuko gave his answer, taking a seat at the end of the bed. 

“ Well...Alright, but this better not be something meant to get back at me for leaving… “

She smiled, his skepticism reminded her of Sokka and how he wouldn’t trust her when it came to certain tasks. “ It won't. I promise...Just trust me. “

And trust her he did. She watched as his body relaxed, losing the tenseness it had held until this moment. A sign that he had complete faith in whatever it is she wanted to try on him. 

Raising her hands over his body, she bent the liquid from his clothes, making a ball of water that hovered over the wounded limb. She focused her thoughts on the memory of how she had healed the burn on her leg, and pressed the water to the gash that marred Zuko’s left arm.

Zuko wasn’t quite sure what she was hoping to accomplish by doing this. Was she trying to wash the wound, or was she trying to ease his pain with the coolness of the water. But to Zuko’s astonishment, the water began glowing! It grew brighter and brighter, illuminating the room, and the greater the light became, the less pain he felt in his arm.. 

“ ...K-Katara?! “

She wouldn’t speak though, she was too focused on keeping the water in its current state. Lee’s skin mended under her lustrous water, closing up little by little, before vanishing all together. And when her eyes finally opened, it was as if the wound had never even been there, much to her own relief.

" T...There…All better. “ She smiled triumphantly.

A sense of awe washed over Zuko as he inspected the area the injury had once inhabited. It was gone, there was no trace whatsoever, not even a scar. “ _ ...Not even a scar… “  _ Had it not been for the blood staining his clothes, then Zuko would have been certain that nothing happened at all.

“ ...Katara...That was, well it was amazing...You can heal! “

“ Yeah...I can. “ Katara’s smile never faltered, even if she felt as if she was going to drop from exhaustion. 

That made twice now that Katara took care of Zuko when he was in less than stellar condition. Twice she was there for him when no one else would have. Twice that she proved how much of a friend she was to Zuko.

Zuko went to thank her again, to give her the gratitude she deserved, when suddenly his own wave of exhaustion crashed over him. The events that had taken place were finally catching up with him, weighing down his body, and most importantly, his eyelids. 

Katara watched as Zuko reached into his tunic, his hand creeping past the now sleeping kit, and grasping hold of something. But her eyes rose to his when she noticed his head starting to incline. He was utterly exhausted, even more so than herself. She watched as his lone eye drooped shut, as his head descended to the pillow that had been beneath him.

She had been so focused on him drifting off to sleep, that she hadn’t even paid attention to the object he had rested in her hand.

Her eyes widened as far as they could. Sitting in hands was the very same scroll she had seen aboard the ship. The same scroll she wanted to take, it belonged to her people, and she knew she needed to take it. But Lee had stopped her, and up till now she had wondered why he had done so.

Looking at the scroll in her hand now though, she knew why. It seemed that Lee didn’t only shoulder his own burdens, but the burdens of anyone he let get close to him. She’d make sure that would change though.

Making her way over to the side of the bed he rested on, Katara saw how Lee and the serval fox kit were nestled up together, and the sight of it warmed her heart. He might look scary to someone who didn’t know him, and even more so when he wore his mask, but Katara knew better. She was slowly but surely learning about the real Lee, the one under the mask. But for now she knew all she needed to, and that was that underneath that mask, Lee was a soft hearted individual who was making the world a better place, one little piece at a time. 

Lowering herself to them, Katara planted a light kiss on Lee’s bandaged cheek, before doing the same to the sleeping kit’s head. He might have left without letting her know and scared her half to death, but after the little moment they share, Katara let it slide. He deserved a little rest now, and she’d soon join him.

As she eased her way into bed, Katara glanced over at the sleeping figure of Lee, smiling one more time as her eyes shut. The coming day could hold any number of surprises for them, but for now, all Katara cared about was joining her friend in slumber.

“ _Goodnight Lee_ … “


	7. The Dark of the Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna get this right out of the way. This chapter is loooooooooong, at least compared to previous ones. and the reason behind this is the fact that I had written this chapter three whole times before finally settling on something. So after scrapping three almost finished chapters, I just sort of kept writing till I felt like I had made up everything i got rid of. 
> 
> Of course this meant I've been writing for an extensive period of time, so there may or may not be differing qualities of writing at certain points in the story. 
> 
> But nonetheless I feel satisfied with what I wrote, and can finally catch a breather. I sincerely hope you guys and gals have fun reading. If you really feel like it, you could leave a comment telling me what you thought, or anything of that sort. I'm always happy reading the feedback you all leave.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you guys next time, for now, I think i'm gonna catch some shut eye.

**Dark of the Night.**

* * *

If there had to be one thing about traveling that Katara disliked, it would have to be the actual traveling part. Living in the South Pole, treks on foot were typically short, as her home village had been nestled in a nice little spot that was close to all the resources they’d need. It was something meant to minimize the risk of getting caught out in bad weather, as well as help the hunters expend as little energy as possible going to and coming back from hunts.

Even traveling with Aang hadn’t been so harsh, then again, traveling was indeed easy when you had a ten ton flying bison to get around on.

But with Lee? Nothing but her own two legs for mile after mile. Simply walking wouldn’t have been so hard of a task, but after leaving the port town, Lee had insisted on taking several “ _ shortcuts” _ through thick brush and woods. That had been a day and a half ago, and now, Katara could have sworn they were lost.

“ ...We’re lost...And my feet hurt… “ Katara groaned under her breath.

If Lee had heard her complaint, he made no verbal notice that he had.

Thankfully though, Lee wasn’t her only traveling companion though. Nestled within the leather bag that rested against her hip was the serval fox kit Lee had rescued. He had been so adamant that they bring it with them, and Katara wasn’t about to reject his demand, as she felt the same way he had about the kit.

The first order of business with the young animal had been naming it. A decision that Katara had pushed for, as she didn’t want to just refer to it as “the Kit” the whole time it accompanied them.

But Katara had swiftly learned that naming another living creature was no small task. It must’ve been the reason that mother’s in the Southern Water Tribe would wait a week or so before bestowing their newborns with names.

The whole time Katara had struggled over the naming of the young fox, Lee had watched intently. Studying Katara as she came up with name after name, only to find one reason or another why said name wouldn’t work.

And just as Katara was ready to give up, and had started settling on the fact the animal would just be “the Kit, “ Lee spoke up. 

“ _ Yuki. “ _

He had said so simply, as if he’d settled on the name right as he brought the kit into their inn room. But what surprised Katara wasn’t the abruptness of Lee’s choice of name, it was the origin of the name.

Yuki. It was Water Tribe in origin, and had something to do with the word snow. 

It was befitting. Yuki, with his snow white fur would have been right at home back south. It made Katara smile, but also curious. Just where had Lee, someone who’d never met a member of the Water Tribe till he met Katara, picked up a name that originated from the poles.

“ ... _ It was just something I picked up while traveling… “ _

That had been his response. It was half-hearted, but Katara could feel there was honesty in his words. Wherever he had learned the name didn’t matter, all that mattered to Katara was that they had a name. Of course the fact that that name originated from her home was an added plus, but she’d never say that. Out loud at least.

And so their little team of two had officially grown to three, and Katara couldn’t be any happier, especially as she rubbed the top of the sleeping Yuki’s head. 

This still left the matter of Lee and how he was trapped so deep in his thoughts.

He seemed so focused on walking down what Katara would have described as the roughest looking path she’d ever seen, but she knew his focus was elsewhere. 

It was probably best Lee hadn’t been focusing on the shoddy condition of the trail. What once seemed to be an often walked path, was now consumed by the woodland that surrounded it. Only a fraction of the actual pathway was visible, and along with the trail, Katara could just barely make out what looked like footprints, pressed deep into the forest floor.

The forest.

That was what really bothered Katara about the use of Lee’s shortcuts. The further they delved into the forest, the colder Katara felt. But this cold wasn’t like anything from back home, it wasn’t the chill of the elements piercing her clothes and skin. This cold was something more, something that chilled her to the core.

That chilled feeling persisted, only seeming to grow the further they pushed down the trail.

“ ...Lee..? “

She tried grabbing his attention again, but only to receive the same results as her prior attempts. Something had been on his mind, that much was clear, and quite frankly, it concerned her. In the week she’d been with Lee, she’d managed to teach herself the difference between the many “faces” of Lee.

At first there was no real way to discern his expression once the mask was on. He kept his body language hidden as well as his actual face, and listening to any distinctive patterns in his voice only worked if he lied. But after the few arduous hours that followed their departure from town, she’d solved the riddle that was Lee’s hidden emotions.

It happened while Lee was scouring the roads for any “ _ shortcuts,”  _ which alone was something Katara didn’t understand. How could it be considered a shortcut to somewhere if there was no set destination in mind. But as Lee searched up and down the main trail, Katara eyed him like a hawk, watching every little movement he made, and the one thing that stood out to her was that when Lee would stop to contemplate a potential alternative path, he’d incline his head in a certain way, not so low that he was staring at the ground, but not so high that he would be looking off in the distance.

Using that, the thought back to the moments she and Lee shared alone, and to her surprise he’d done something similar each of those times. When Lee was in a generally decent mood his head would remain at eye level, so that she could see into his eye holes. When Lee was distressed or upset with something he’d incline his head and turn it left or right. 

And then there was the expression she had been looking at for the past day and a half. Lee’s “deep thinking” “face” was distinguished by the fact his head would be pointed directly towards the ground, but in an almost unfocused way. 

“ Lee..? Will you please say something? “

But there was no response.

She sighed. His silence only furthered her concern, making her want to reach out for him, to grab hold of him and pull him from whatever had him so entrapped in his own mind.

But as Katara went to reach out for Lee’s arm, she felt stirring inside the satchel. Looking down she saw Yuki’s head sticking out, looking up at her with his own concern. Lee had been right when he said animals could feel just how upset a person was, and knowing that brought about a slight comfort.

“ Don’t worry Yuki...Lee’s just...complicated. I’ll be fine, and so will he...I hope… “

She wanted to believe that Lee would be fine, but the longer they walked, the more she could only think of one thing. Just what was the deep-seated thought that had Lee so deeply captivated.

**__________________________________________________________**

The captivating thought in question, was something that had taken place the night of their departure. Zuko had insisted they leave after sundown, making their out under the guise of night. Only they hadn’t left together.

On his own insistence, Zuko had sent Katara and Yuki ahead without much of an explanation. The only thing he had told his travel companion was that he’d “ _ be right behind them. “  _

It wasn’t the truth, not entirely, but at the same time he wasn’t lying. He couldn’t have told Katara the truth, she’d have protested right away, or worse, followed him. Despite having told Katara he wouldn’t try shouldering everything on his own anymore, this was something he wanted, no,  _ had _ to take care of on his own.

The memory was still fresh in the masked warriors turmoil ridden mind, the memory of his “doctor’s appointment.”

Night had once more fallen over the quiet port town, and it could have actually been described as “quiet” this night, especially with the lack of any unsavory types present.

It was to be expected though, when word of the Blue Spirit being in town spreads, so do the criminals that inhabit the recesses of that town. Of course there were always that one criminal who blended in with those that roamed the day, that one criminal, who thought of himself as untouchable, even from the likes of the Blue Spirit.

But this criminal, this spider-snake in human skin, was far from aware, that the “Spirit” he worried none for, was not just some masked crusader, one that only cared for larger crimes. No. Zuko was a living, thinking individual, with morals that he followed strictly. One capable of seeing more than just thefts, assaults, and the various actions of the Fire Nation as the only crimes in the world that needed his tending to. 

As Zuko stood outside the doctor’s window, the thought of just how many people had fallen victim to this cretin’s theft flooded his mind.

It only fueled Zuko’s rage further, even more so with the thought of that desperate mother that had been in there the day prior. He could feel his hands trembling as they gripped the window sill. This man would pay, no matter how much the more logical half of his thoughts protested against the act of vengeance, going so far as to fish for Iroh’s wisdom.

“  _ Allowing your darker emotions to seize control is just the first step to undoing yourself Zuko. When we allow emotions such as fear, and rage dictate our actions, we only push ourselves further into the dark void that rests in the pits of our minds. And when one has fallen to the deepest end of this void...There is no return. “ _

But the wise man’s words were swiftly ignored, shoved back from whence they came. He’d already come that far, turning back would have been an impossibility in his narrowed vision.

“  _ Another successful day of business. “ _

The doctor had said with a stretch, as if he was tired from his day of thievery. Unbeknownst to him, Zuko had chosen that moment to slip in, silent as could be.

“  _...I’d certainly say so… “ _

The doctor jumped up, spinning around to meet the black pits that made up the Blue Spirit’s eyes. A chill had gone down his back as he came face to “face” with one of the most feared men in the Earth Kingdom.

“  _...Y...You’re the….the… “ _

_ “...Yes, I am...And I’ve come to talk with you about your methods of business… “ _

Zuko trudged towards the horrified doctor, backing the back against the nearest wall, his swords drawn.

“ _ ...I...I don’t know what you mean...I’m just a simple doctor...T-the only doctor for the next three towns or so! “ _

_ “ Oh you’re a simple doctor alright...A simple doctor who robs his patients blind...Raising the prices of their medication, little by little each time, saying it’s so you can keep up your supply...But that couldn’t be any farther from the truth… “ _

_ “ ...W...what do you want from me?! “ _

The doctor had slumped back against the wall, trying his hardest to escape the sword wielding specter. His own eyes stared back at him, reflecting in the blades that he so desperately wanted to escape.

“  _...You can start by telling me...Just why you’re doing this...Why rip-off the people that look to you for help...You must’ve cared for their sake at some point...No one is born this corrupt… So do us both a favor, and tell me. “ _

_ “ ...I...I...It’s the Fire Nation alright!!! Th-they came to me one day...They gave me an offer...In exchange for a steady s...supply of...of medicine and other medical equipment...I...I accepted….They pay me...I get more medicine in to supply them with...And to keep that supply from losing any value...I...I raised all the prices on the medicine...If I lost too much before the Fire Nation could...could receive their treatment then they’d-agh!!! “ _

He never got to finish, Zuko had pulled the man off the ground by his collar, holding the edge of his blade dangerously close to the doctor’s bare neck.

“ _ So...That’s it then, huh? “ _

Zuko was growling beneath his mask at that point.

_ “ Hoard all the medicine for them to save your own skin and financial gain...Meanwhile everyone that looks to you is forced to suffer?! How many children have been forced to suffer because of you...How many broken hearts have the mothers of this town had to endure because of you!!! “ _

_ “ I...I’m sorry!!! Pl...please don’t hurt me!!! “ _

No matter how angered Zuko was, he couldn’t find it in himself to bring serious harm to the wretch of a man. It went against everything he had believed in to take another human’s life, even if they were utterly despicable. Still, if he couldn’t bring himself to harm the doctor, he would at least make sure he’d never swindle the townspeople ever again.

“ ... _ That woman who came in here yesterday...Lanfen you called her...What’s wrong with her daughter? “ _

The perplexed look on the man’s face told Zuko that he wasn’t expecting that sort of question, but he answered nonetheless, perhaps it was out of fear.

_ “ ...L...Lanfen? H-her daughter has come down with a...a particularly bad case of pneumonia...The girl...She was already born of poor health… “ _

_ “ ...So without it she’d die… “ _

_ “ M...more or...Less… “ _

Zuko remembered clearly what he had done next, all too clearly. With all his might, Zuko tossed the man through the door of his office, out into the street, and knocking him unconscious.. With the doctor out of the building, Zuko went to work digging through the various medications strewn about the office’s back room. 

His knowledge on medicine had been limited but not so much as to hinder his search for the correct type. Thankfully it hadn’t taken long, securing as many bottles of the medication as he could wasn’t the only thing he’d needed done then. Zuko’s last objective for this “mission” was to ensure that the doctor got what he deserved, though he was conflicted on how he had gone about doing it. Destroying every last bit of medication felt wrong to him, maybe scaring the doctor straight had been enough, his rational side thought. Maybe. Maybe if he were a different person, his emotion driven half shot back.

“  _...People like that don’t change...That wickedness is seeded into their hearts… “ _

So with a heavy heart, Zuko destroyed the medication, setting it alight with a lantern and oil, jumping out of the nearby window, and sprinting into the night.

The last thing Zuko remembered. The last thing he  _ “wanted”  _ to remember, was finding the woman’s house. Leaving the bag of medicine on her front doorstep and knocking, before pulling himself back onto the roof.

The expression on the mother’s face as she opened the door to the sight of her daughter’s medication brought a small smile to Zuko’s concealed face. And yet it brought an ache to his heart. Seeing the mother rush inside to pull her daughter into her arms, exclaiming she’d be just fine. It made Zuko wonder, would his mother react the same way if that bed-ridden child was himself?

**__________________________________________________________**

  
  


The entirety of the ordeal had weighed heavily on Zuko. He acted brashly, without care of the consequences, and he was feeling all of it at once.

He hated himself for letting his emotions get such a strong hold over him. How could he have been so stupid! Destroying all that medicine just to make sure one man gets what he deserves! What if that fire had spread! 

“ ... _ I was just like...Just like them...Just like the Fire Nation… “ _

He felt furious, an emotion he felt rarely. True unadulterated anger that coursed through him like the blood in his veins. But there was something else, something mixed in, like a brew of feelings that ripped at his conscience. Guilt.

And it was all directed towards himself.

Yes he had succeeded in stopping the doctor’s crooked ways. And yes, he had succeeded in helping that mother and daughter, but at what cost. 

The thoughts only weighed him down further when the realization that he could lose himself in those emotions again just as easily. He knew they were there, he knew he could use them if the moment ever arose. And it scared him.

What if this anger, this uncontrollable rage, got the best of him again? And what if it wasn’t towards someone who deserved such ire, what if it were wrongly turned against someone innocent, someone who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_ What if it were Katara?  _

He froze. The left half of his face began aching, pain pulsed beneath his skin, bringing about the desire to touch the hideous scar beneath.

That thought. That horrendously ugly thought, shook Zuko to his core. How could he even dream of lashing out against Katara like that. She was his friend. His first friend. Sure they were still getting to know one another, but they had a bond, trust was being built, true trust. 

Zuko’s hand twitched, raising itself into the air. He had no control over the limb as it moved towards his face.

The thought that he could possibly harm Katara with one of these potential outbursts, the thought that he could ruin their budding bond, twisted his stomach around. 

“  _...You don’t hurt the people you trust...You don’t...Hurt the people you care about...It’s wrong...It’s… “  _

A familiar chill ran down Zuko’s spine as for a short moment, everything went black around him, a voice, terrifyingly familiar, violated his ears, as it had done many times in his dreams.

“ **_You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher! “_ **

“ Lee..? “

Zuko’s eyes widened. The feeling of Katara’s hand grasped around his arm had wrenched him from the “ _ nightmare” _ .  _ The same arm she healed. _ Hesitantly, Zuko turned to meet her gaze, and what he saw in her cerulean orbs was nothing but pure concern. There was a twinge of pain in his chest at the sight of those aching eyes, longing to help in any way she could.

“  _ How could I go making her worry like this… “ _

“ Lee...Are you alright...You’ve been quiet ever since...Well ever since we left town...And then you just...Froze up. “ 

She knew his answer before he’d even said it. He’d say he was just fine or something along those lines. He’d lie to try and ease her worries, and she’d act as if it worked, but she knew otherwise.

“ ...Yeah, I’m fine...Just...Thought I heard something… “

Katara hated being right, especially when it came to the people in her life. But bringing it up now would do little more than start new problems for the swordsman, so she’d play oblivious, for now.

“ I can’t blame you for thinking that....These woods...There’s something… “

“ ...Not right? “

Exactly. In fact it was the opposite of right, something felt horrifyingly wrong. The further they had pushed into the sinister woodlands, the colder the chill down Katara’s back had become, to the point where it felt as if it were frozen solid.

“ ...Yeah...It’s all just...Wrong here. Yuki hasn’t left the bag but for a short moment...And I haven't even heard any birds since we started on this trail. “

No birds? That perturbed Zuko, and the fact that he hadn’t noticed till now troubled him even more so. Most, if not all forested areas had some form of avian life in them, they thrived in areas where potential nesting was in abundance, like the forest he was in at the moment, so the total absence of birds filled Zuko with unease.

“  _ But why aren’t there any here...I haven’t seen hide nor helmet of any Fire Nation Soldiers...And I would’ve noticed if there were any large animals...Well...If i had been paying attention...But still… “ _

Little Yuko trembled in the satchel, pressing himself close to the inner wall closest to Katara. His fur stood on end, stiff as could be. Something was terrifying the young kit, something it’s new companions were unaware of.

“ Hey...It’s gonna be alright Yuki...We’ll get out of here in no time… “

Katara smiled as best as she could given the situation, doing whatever she could to calm her furry little friend.

“ I wouldn’t count on that...The sun’s going down fast...And If this forest is anything like mine...Then visibility will essentially be non-existent. “

Thank you Lee. Because that “reassurance” was exactly what Katara and Yuki needed at this moment. Sometimes it was just easier to fib and make the situation seem better than it actually was, but Lee seemed oblivious to that knowledge. Of course Katara wouldn’t deny that Lee was spot on with his assessment, she had taken notice of the lessening of the sunlight. Soon there wouldn’t be any at all, and wandering in the dark, especially in this forest, didn’t sit well with Katara.

“ So what are you suggesting…? “

Zuko’s movement ceased as he scanned the surrounding area, and the more he saw the less he liked. That disturbingly wrong feeling persisted, and would more than likely worsen the darker their surroundings became. There was only one real solution to the predicament, Katara wouldn’t like it, but she’d just have to make due.

“ ...We set up camp on the side of the road...Wait till daybreak comes, and hope we find the exit… “

“ C...Camp?! Y-you wanna camp in these woods? Lee...What part of “There’s something really wrong with this place“ That you don’t understand?! “

“ Do you have a better solution..? “ 

There was no hostility in his voice, but Katara still felt as if she had been snapped at. She knew Lee was right, but the thought of sleeping in this place, this unsettling place, well it just sat in Katara’s stomach like a stone, a vile, sickening stone. 

She sighed.

“ ...No...No I don’t...Camping it is…”

She sounded so defeated, as if she had been forced into all this. In a way she had, but by no means by Lee. No, he had been the one to rescue her from what would have been a living nightmare, but still she was stranded. 

The feeling of Yuki stirring about in the side bag pulled Katara from her more negative thoughts. He was trembling something fierce, like a child caught out in a snowstorm. The way he glanced up towards her, it was as if he wanted to tell her something, perhaps it wished to tell her the reason it was quaking. 

“ Hey Lee...Something is wrong with Yuki...He’s shaking really badly… “

“  _ There’s something you can learn from everything Zuko, even from the likes of animals. You see, animals are very sensitive towards their surroundings. They’re ability to take notice of potential dangers is an instinct that may prove useful in the years to come. “ _

And they had. Many of Zuko’s “expeditions” beyond his forest had been done utilizing the various forms of wildlife along the way. Animals had the uncanny ability to take heed of dangers that not even Zuko could. So hearing that Yuki was trembling told Zuko one thing.

There was something out there, and Yuko was terrified of it.

“ Lee...Do you know what might be wrong with him..? “ 

Katara cradled the kit in her arms, gently rocking him in hopes of stopping his trembles.

“ He can feel something...We should hurry and make camp...Daylight won’t last much longer. “

“  _ What does he mean by “he can feel something??” Now is not the time to be cryptic Lee!!! “ _

But before she could repeat the question, this time verbally, Lee had turned his back to her and started up on camp. Rather than disturbing him with her query and wasting what little daytime that remained, Katara chose to assist her companion, speeding up the process.

If only she could speed along the coming night.

**__________________________________________________________**

Night had come far sooner than either traveler could have expected, as if the forest itself swallowed the sun, leaving darkness in its wake.

The sense of unease never ceased, in fact the closer the dark grew, the greater the disconcerting feeling grew. And once everything was pitch black, the feeling was amplified to the point where any sensible person would have up and left without another thought. 

But Zuko wasn’t any other person, he was sensible, but at the same time his stubbornness tended to outweigh his common sense. In his eyes, waiting out the ominous night was the better option compared to wading through the blinding darkness and being left to the mercy of the endless sea of trees.

Setting camp up too little to no time, what with their lack of actual camp supplies, and Katara’s assistance. Yet despite the supposed ease of the task, Zuko found difficulties making the campfire, and even when the fire roared to life, the realization that he burnt himself settled in. 

In a trance like state, his eyes bore into the burned patch of skin that rested on his hand. Subconsciously, Zuko’s hand rose once more, creeping towards the mask that concealed his face, his fingers trembling the whole time. 

“  _ Wh….what’s wrong with me… “ _

His gaze went beyond his singed hand, traveling deep into the dancing flames. Each flicker of the fire morphed before his very eyes, taking the shapes of people, none of which he recognized.

That’s when the pain came rushing to his head like a raging river. Then came the voices, the darkest of the voices that resonated within his head, taunting him, pushing him closer and closer to some breaking point.

**_“ You were lucky to be born.”_ **

**_“ Dad’s gonna kill you~ No really, he is. “_ **

**_“ Maybe a nice Earth Kingdom family will adopt you. “_ **

**_“ Stand and fight!! “_ **

**_“ ...You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher. “_ **

Katara’s attention had been focused on tending to Yuki, managing to get the kit to relax. Only when the sound of Lee’s pained grunts and labored pants reached her ear did she swivel around, gasping at the sight of Lee, his hands grasped tightly at the sides of his head.

“ L-Lee! “ Katara practically sprinted around the fire, her arms pulling him into an embrace just as his legs were giving out beneath him.

“... Lee, what’s wrong?! “

Deafening silence was his answer, barring the sound of his now relaxed breathing, Zuko just wouldn’t make a noise. Gold met blue as Zuko’s eyes found their way to Katara’s, peering through them to see the same concern he had seen just moments prior.

“  _...You’re doing it again Zuko...You’re making her worry… You have to say something!“ _

“ It hurts… “ 

She could just barely make out the hushed mumble, but what she heard was enough to make her growing apprehension for Lee’s wellbeing increase. He was hurting, and the knowledge that not even her newfound healing powers could get rid of this pain made her ache as well. Lee’s pain was one of the mind, that much she could put together thanks to the knowledge of his condition.

Amnesia, he had called it. Lee’s memories were gone, his mind was a sea coated in fog, with no light to guide him. And what did come back to him, either brought momentary relief, or crippling agony, and Katara hated it.

“  _ Why...Why does someone like Lee have to be...Be cursed! That’s what this is! It’s not some illness like you called it Lee...It’s a curse...One you don’t deserve… “ _

“ Katara...I’ll be fine...Just let me rest some… “

“ But you- “

“ Katara...Please… “

It sounded like he was begging, the anguish in his voice pained Katara. Since he’d saved her, Lee had always seemed so strong, so stubborn, but that facade was gone, and the person she saw now was the pain-riddled soul that hid beneath the seeming unbreakable wall that was his mask. Katara had told herself before that she would protect Lee, just as she had promised to protect Aang, but after seeing him now, she turned that statement into a solemn vow.

“ ...Alright Lee...You just rest up..I’ll start on dinner. “

Ever so gently, Katara rested Lee’s body against the tree closest to his sleeping bag. Though his pain wasn’t physical, she treated Lee as if he were made from fragile glass, as if the smallest bump would shatter him.

It shouldn’t have been like this, Lee shouldn’t be suffering like this, and yet there was no one to blame, no one to repent for the horrendous action of maiming a boy and robbing him of his memories. 

Silence fell over the makeshift camp as Katara shifted most of her focus on what would be their dinner, only taking her eyes away to steal a glance at Lee. “ Dinner” if it could have been considered such, consisted of some apples she had bought back in town, some nuts gathered along the path, and a lizard fly that had been unfortunate enough to be crawling close to camp.

The deafening silence persisted into the meal itself, much to Katara’s dismay. Though Lee always turned his back to her when they ate, the meal was usually accompanied by idle banter, mostly on Katara’s behalf, with Lee giving one or two words replies. But tonight? Nothing, not a single word was uttered.

“ I know it’s been a bit...Creepy, but when you start relaxing this place seems almost...Peaceful. Don’t you think so Lee? “

Nothing.

It wasn’t that Zuko didn’t hear Katara, in fact he heard her just fine, only, his attention was elsewhere. As he prodded at his improvised dinner, Zuko busied himself, probing his thoughts in search of the source of the voices, hoping that enough digging would reveal something. 

But the further he reached into his psyche, the less he found, and the less he found, the more he hurt. Not in the same fashion as moments prior, this pain was something he was far more familiar with. The empty pain that had plagued his mind and heart since the day he awoke on that accursed beach!

It infuriated him, made him want to do nothing more than scream till his vocal cords gave out. And at the same time it made him want to curl up, to hide away from the world and cry till his eyes dried out. 

All he wanted was to hear something, some echo of his former life, calling to him from beyond the veil of fog.

Katara was helpless to watch as Lee shut himself away, letting his thoughts consume him. A twinge of pain ran through her chest as her eyes lingered over his huddled up figure.

“ ...Lee… “

It came out as a whisper, barely loud enough for herself to hear. She wanted nothing more than to reach out for him, to tell him it would be alright, but she couldn’t, his walls had been built back up and were stronger than ever. 

The prick of tears could be felt as this helpless feeling swelled within Katara. But she wouldn’t cry. She refused to.

“  _ It would only make him worry… “ _ She had told herself. “ ... _ But that doesn’t stop me from worrying about him… “ _

Without realizing it, Zuko had finished his meal, having done so subconsciously, his mind too preoccupied to take notice of the necessary action. He had dug, and dug through his conscious, looking for something, anything that could put his aching mind at ease.

He had succeeded. Lying in the recesses of his mind, Zuko had managed to discover a memory, one that, after finding, almost made him wish he hadn’t.

He had seen his mother, hidden away in her room, sitting on the side of her bed, his face turned away from him.

_ “ ...M...mom...What’s wrong… “ _

There it was again. That small voice, laced with so much confusion and innocence. His voice.

His mother's shoulders turned rigid at the sound of her young son’s voice. She turned to him, hesitating as she did so, as if she were reluctant to show herself to him. 

Zuko’s inner rage fueled as the memory played out. His mother’s cheek had been swollen, and darkened with a bruise, one that she had been trying to hide from his younger self.

“ _ I-it’s nothing Zuko my dear...Mommy is...Mommy is alright. “ _

It was a lie, one that even as a child Zuko could see through, and one he would go on to say time after time as he grew.

_ “ ...He...He hurt you again…Why? Why does...Why does father have to be so...So cruel… “ _

His younger self ran to his mother’s side, throwing his arms around her side protectively.

“ _ Your father...He’s...Different than how he used to be I’m afraid...I remember a time when he was so passionate...So...Happy...But your grandfather has put so much pressure on him as of late...I’m afraid he’s...started changing… But it’s also my fault in a way… “ _

That had been preposterous to Zuko. Though his memories of his mother were few and far between, he could see she was a tender soul, one who valued kindness and affection over the cruelty that the rest of the world knew. So how, how could his “ _ father’s” _ actions, have possibly been her fault?

_ “ ...It’s my fault because...I should have seen the signs of his change sooner...Should have been there for him...But by the time I had already noticed his behavior turning so...Hostile, he had already put up his walls...He blocked out every emotion that wasn’t pride or anger...He walled himself away from the things he cared about, just to try and please a man who has nothing to reward the “loyalty” your father has given him… “ _

She had looked down at Zuko, locking eyes with him, the look in hers were serious, but sorrowful.

_ “ Zuko my darling...You need to promise me something...There may be a day when I’m no longer here to protect you...There may be a day where you’re forced out into that’s ready to eat you alive...But, you can’t hide yourself away...If you find someone in the world that will shoulder the burdens that life may hand you...Then let them help you...Don’t hide your feelings away...Don’t make the mistakes your father and I made...Please my dear son...Promise me….Please… “ _

The vision had faded, a sour sensation left in its place, spreading throughout Zuko’s trembling body. His mother’s words looping in his head, stirring about the scattered emotions that filled his shrouded mind.

“  _...Please my dear son...Promise me...Please… “ _

His mother’s pleading tone struck him harder than any blunt weapon ever could, cracking the inner walls he tried so desperately to keep up for so long now. If they came crumbling down, then so would he, and the last thing he wanted was Katara watching him shed unnecessary tears.

He’d worried her enough, and letting his emotions pour out once more would only fuel her gradually growing concern. With the best effort he could muster, Zuko pushed his mother's words back, though he had longed to hear her voice, if that particular memory played out any longer, Zuko would have snapped.

“ ...Thank you for dinner...I...I think I’m going to turn in for the night… “

Katara’s growing disquiet for Lee had begun physically affecting her, making it feel as if her stomach were tying itself into knots at the thought of not being able to help him.

“ _ ...But he has to let you in to help him… “ _

For now, she’d just have to settle for watching over him, and finding another way to protect him, whether it be from the world that seemed to eager to strike against him, or from himself.

“ ...Alright Lee… “ She watched his body moving from it’s seated position, relocating to the sleeping bag that was rested against the base of the nearest tree. 

“ Lee… “ She called out to him, watching him freeze in mid action. He was silent with his back to her, but the sound of her soft voice had captured his attention, just for the moment. “ ...I’m here...If you ever need me… “

“ ...Thank you...Katara… “

His thanks were no louder than a whisper, as if he hadn’t intended on her hearing. But she had, and what’s more she had heard the pain and anguish in those three little words, further tightening the proverbial knot in her stomach.

As if he could feel Katara’s continually mounting concern, Yuki pulled himself from the confines of the satchel, crawling his way into Katara’s lap. His previous fear now forgotten, for now the only thing on the kit’s mind was drawing Katara’s focus in hopes of ridding her of the worry that had been weighing her down.

Katara’s hand slowly caressed the serval fox’s soft-furred head, Running her fingers through the silk like strands of fur brought about a soothing sensation, momentarily bringing her peace of mind. 

Yet no matter how at ease she felt, her mind couldn’t help but wander to Lee’s worsening condition. He had told her that he was fine with her shouldering his burdens, and yet it seemed that whatever was plaguing his mind now, was far different than the hardships from the night before last.

He was shouldering it all on his own, and she had no way to help. His walls had been built back up sturdier than ever, and all she could do was watch from the other side as the weight of his troubles crushed him.

“ ...Yuki...I just wish he’d let me in...Let us help him… “ 

This helpless feeling that had filled her body in the past few hours had begun taking its toll. It felt like stones had been tied to Katara’s arms and legs, and to top it all off, the thought of being unable to help someone who needed it so badly, led her thoughts back to the one person she had been trying to keep from thinking of. 

_ Sokka. _

Had it been her brother in Lee’s position, perhaps she could have done something, but her brother wasn’t here. An entire week had passed since they were separated, and the whole time Katara’s mind had filled with painful thoughts of what danger her brother might be in without her.

He was older than her, stronger, but she had always been there for him, always watching over him, making sure he stayed safe. It had been that way since their mother passed away, and Katara had thought it would always be that way, but now, now she could only pray to the spirits that he and Aang were safe, wherever they might be.

“  _ I said...You’re lucky. To have siblings to worry about...To have family you can reminisce about.. “ _

Lee’s words had drawn her focus back to his sleeping form, making her wonder if Lee ever thought about his family. If he ever worried for the people who he used to call family. 

She could feel the growing ache in her heart at the thought of the torture Lee must endure every night. To dream and see faces that meant nothing to him, if he saw their faces at all, to wonder if he’ll ever remember anything about anyone he saw.

Quietly, Katara made her way around the dimming camp fire, kneeling next to Lee. Her hand brushed across the exposed half his head, running her fingers through his unkempt locks of hair.

He was out cold, his breaths brought down from their labored pace to a more relaxed speed. At least he could sleep peacefully.

Was he dreaming of anything? Katara wondered. Her hand moving in a repeated stroking motion, making sure it never strayed too close to his precious mask.

“ ...M...Mom… “

That was all that was needed to break Katara’s heart. His voice, so fragile, so vulnerable, like a child.

“ ... _ A child who misses his mother… “ _

Unsure of what to do, Katara moved her sleeping bag, positioning it as close to Lee’s as possible, before resuming the stroking of his hair. It was a minute action, one done out of sympathy to try and ease his anguish, and to her own surprise, seemed to have worked. 

“ ...It’s OK Lee...Everything will be alright… “

She remained next to his sleeping figure for close to an hour, her eyes never leaving him. The weighted feeling that had been pulling her body down had ceased, now replaced with her own growing exhaustion. 

It had taken every last bit of will power to just not drop right there, to fight against her gradually sagging eyelids. It was a futile fight though, and before she knew it, her head fell forwards, resting against Lee’s shoulder, and like that, she was out.

Not wanting to be left alone, Yuki made his way towards the sleeping teens. Fatigue had made what should have been a quick dash across the camp into a sluggish trot. 

Yuki froze just as he reached Zuko, his fur standing on end and his ears perked up. The intense fear that had plagued the poor creature on the trek through the forest had returned, greater than before. Without even the slightest hesitation, the terrified kit pushed his way into Zuko’s sleeping bag, curling up as close as possible to the slumbering swordsman, hoping that whatever was out there would just go away.

**__________________________________________________________**

Stillness filled the pitch-black night that enshrouded the forest, and with this stillness came deafening silence. Not even a cricket could be heard amidst the endless expanse of woodland. 

Wading through such intense darkness would be foolish for any individual, but not all of the forest was blanketed by the night.

The only sign of light in the sea of trees were the dying embers of two travelers improvised campfire. Built too hastily to last the entirety of the night, and yet refused to go out, even as the whispers of the wind threatened to extinguish it. 

At least that had been the case until now. Not too far off from the “rough and ready” campsite, a luminous orb appeared amidst the night. The radiant sphere bounced about through the brush, seemingly floating as it weaved through the trees effortlessly, drawing closer to the only other source of light for miles.

As if by chance, Katara had chosen that moment to abruptly end her rest. A bright blush had come to her face at the realization that she had been using Lee as a pillow, followed by her shooting up to her feet, her body recoiling as if she had been burnt.

“  _ Oh thank La! If Lee had woken up….Well I don’t know what I would’ve done… “ _

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked over the sleeping form of Lee. The fact that he had remained asleep was a major relief to Katara. Trying to explain to him as to why she was using him as a pillow would have made for an awkward conversation, if there had been a conversation at all. 

“ I must’ve been more tired than I thought… “ Katara mused to nobody in particular, still fighting the flush from her face.

That was when she saw it. In the distance was a mystifying, luminescent sphere, swaying through the undergrowth, moving about in erratic, yet hypnotic patterns.

Katara’s eyes followed the ball of light, watching it’s unusual movements with curiosity and confusion. But before she could question what it was that she was looking at, she felt everything around her growing dark. Her bright blue eyes grew dull, the confused expression on her face morphed into a dazed, half lidded stare.

She was powerless to fight the sensation that had overtaken her body. Without willing it, Katara’s body started forward, stepping over Lee and making her way into the abyss that surrounded them. 

The light had drawn her in, pulling her along like a fish on a line, only there was no struggle. Katara was completely under the power of whatever force was behind the lustrous sphere.

As the bewitched girl came closer, something shifted from beneath the orb. Resting beneath was a mass of shadows that stirred about, raising itself off the ground, catching sight of its prey. A low, predatory growl escaped it’s unseen maw, yet it remained in that position, continuing the swaying motion it’s lure.

Slowly, the beguiled waterbender grew closer and closer to the terror hidden behind the mesmerizing orb. But before the helpless girl could come within spitting distance of the beast.

**SNAP!!!**

Her foot came down on a fallen branch, brittle with age, crushing it under her weight. The resounding noise of the broken tree limb resonated through Katara’s clouded mind, bringing her out of the stupor that had ensnared her.

Stumbling back and falling, a tremor ran through Katara’s body as her fear stricken eyes traced over the towering figure before her.

Standing easily at twice the Water Tribe girl’s height, with eyes so bright that they could pierce the veil of the night. Another guttural growl reverberated from the depths of the beasts throat. 

The realization of the situation hit Katara almost immediately. This animal. No, this monster was going to tear her apart if she didn’t act fast enough. While she really shouldn’t have, she took one of the few precious moments to run her eyes back over the creature’s body, now illuminated by the luminous orb-like appendage that hung from it’s head.

Coated in a mix of black fur and deep-blue scales, with feline features. It possessed muscular forelimbs, larger than their hind counterparts. Running down the center of it’s back was a large fleshy sail, covered with the same scales that littered the rest of its body.

“ ... _ I-It’s like some kind of...Fish cat… “ _

The analysis had lasted a moment too long, as in the time it took for Katara to blink, the massive animal brought it’s clawed paw down towards Katara. She screamed, rolling away from the monstrous claw at the last possible moment.

Wasting no time, Katara scrambled to get away from the predator, pulling herself back to her feet, and dashing away in time to evade another swipe.

A horrific roar ripped through the silence of the night. The hunt was on, and Katara was the prey.

Heavy padded feet trampled through the heavy thicket, sounding more akin to a stampede than any predator Katara had seen. 

Fear and adrenaline drove Katara, pushing her to flee as fast as she could. Yet no matter how fast she ran, the beasts breath could be felt against the back of her neck. She was unsure if that was actually the case, or her panicked mind frightening her further. It didn’t matter, she refused to look back, refused to give that living nightmare a chance to strike her down.

She’d just have to keep running.

“  _ Run!!! Just need to keep running!!! Don’t look back Katara just gotta- “ _

Katara’s breath hitched, her eyes widened, and her heart started racing faster. The large cat hybrid was running side by side with her, it’s eyes practically glued to her.

With all the creature’s, it thrusted it’s body in Katara’s direction, missing the girl, and slamming into a tree with enough force to knock it over. 

As horrifying as it was to witness something knock a tree down with such ease, the failed attack had been just what Katara needed to pull ahead.

“ ...Just…Gotta...Get...Back...To Lee!!! “ 

At least that’s what she had wanted to do. It wasn’t just Lee she wanted to get back to; She had acquired a new water skin back in town, and at this moment it would have been the only thing to defend herself with.

This situation wasn’t one that would hand her the solution like the run in with the Fire Nation scouts. There was no rain to fight with, no fog to hide in, just Katara and her wit. 

Unfortunately that wit was only telling her to do one thing. Scream.

“ ...LEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! “

Katara’s fearful scream resonated across the forest, reaching the slumbering ear of Zuko, pulling him from his rest prematurely.

“ ..K...Katara? “ Zuko’s head rose from his makeshift pillow, scanning around the campsite for the source of the noise that had disturbed his sleep. He could’ve sworn that was Katara who called out his “name” and yet there was neither hide nor hair of the Water Tribe girl. 

“ ...LEEEEEEE!!!! PLEASE!!!!! “

That was the wakeup call that Zuko needed. He wasted no time in pulling himself up, strapping his swords to his side and fixing his mask back in place. Yuki’s head prodded it’s way out of the sleeping bag, staring up at his masked human, who quickly leaned down, scooping the kit into his arms.

“ C’mon Yuki! Katara needs us!! “ 

Zuko put Yuki into the folds of his tunic, and took off, snatching Katara’s water skin, before sprinting off into the void of the night. 

With the swiftness of the wind, Zuko dashed through the woods, vaulting over fallen logs and trees, following the direction that Katara’s plea came from. Zuko could feel his blood pumping and sweat poured from his brow, he was still feeling the effects of his “episode” but pushed himself forward. Katara needed him, and while he wouldn’t admit it out loud, not yet at least, he needed her.

“ Katara!!! Where are you?!?!? Katara!!!! “

A deep bellow ripped through the forest, accompanied with the sound of tree limbs being crushed under something big. Very big. And whatever it was, it was where he needed to go, and fast.

But as Zuko sprinted through the thick woodland, a familiar pain shot through his head.

“ ...N-No! Not now…Iroh! “

“  _ Saving another person’s life is not a matter of saying what you will do, it’s a matter of doing what you say. Anything less than that, and there’s no hope. This may sound bleak Zuko, but this world is a cruel one...You must do everything in your power if you wish to help somebody. I believe in you, so you must do the same. “ _

“ ... _ Believe in myself? Yeah...That’s all I have to do! It’s not like I also need to run faster or anything! “ _

Shaking both the pain and memory away, Zuko picked his pace back up. He didn’t have time to get distracted by his own thoughts, or the disembodied voice of Iroh. Either he’d have to pick up his pace, or give up, and the latter was by no means an option.

**__________________________________________________________**

  
  


This was it. It was all over.

Those were the words Katara had repeating inside her head. She had ran as far and fast as she could in hopes of escaping the beast that had her in pursuit. But the monster was relentless, barreling through any obstacle she had tried using to put distance between them. 

And now, well, now Katara was trapped. Having taken shelter in an abandoned burrow at the base of an old sturdy tree, too large for even the beast to uproot. But that hadn’t dissuaded the predator, in fact it seemed to have had the opposite effect. 

The giant feline scraped away at the loose soil that acted as the burrows entrance. A menial feat for something with such large paws and forelimbs. The only thing Katara could do to avoid the occasional swipes into the den was press her back against the den’s wall as much as possible. Even then she wasn’t completely safe, as the tip of the creature’s claw managed to graze her cheek, leaving a gash where it had made contact.

To make it all the more worse, the den she had been trapped in was right in the middle of a clearing. Tonight was a full moon, and even in the waning hours of the night, the lack of trees meant the little patch of land was as bright as it was during the day, giving the terrified girl a good glimpse of her attacker.

Tears leaked from Katara’s clenched eyes. Fear had grabbed hold of Katara and was squeezing her like a vice. It hurt to breathe, and her body felt heavy, so even if she had a chance to run, she doubted that she would get far.

“ ...Sokka...I need you...I need my big brother… “

Suddenly, the beast thrusted it’s head into the den, snapping it’s razor sharp teeth at its prey. The creature was hellbent on tearing the trapped girl apart, and nothing short of death would stop it.

**THUD.**

Something lightly struck the animals left thigh, and while the contact brought about no pain, it had captured it’s attention. 

Katara cracked one of her eyes, seeing that the tooth filled maw that had threatened to tear into her had disappeared. In fact from what she could see, the beast had turned away from her, now focused on something else.

Her heart practically soared when she saw just what, or who, had drawn the monster’s attention away.

“ L...Lee… “

He was here, Lee was finally here.. Standing parallel to the monstrous animal that had her trapped, his swords were drawn with his combat stance taken. Relief flooded over Katara so much that she couldn’t fight away the smile that had formed the second she saw him.

However, “Lee” wasn’t feeling the same sense of relief that Katara was. If anything he was the one now overtaken with fear, even if he didn’t show it, or could show it for that matter. The monster standing before him something he had only heard of in tales that travelers passed from one to another, something that should have been a myth. A Black-Tiger Angler.

“  _...There’s no way...I’ve only ever heard stories about these things...And even then they sounded so exaggerated...But this...This is the real deal...And I’m in over my head… “ _

The “ Black-Tiger Angler” as it had been known in stories, was a thing of legends. A hulking semi-aquatic predator, so territorial that it would hunt any prey competition out of the habitat. The lure on its head was said to have the ability to bewitch even the strongest willed of individuals. It was built for hunting, on both land and in the water, and the older one got, the larger it would become. Meaning the one Zuko was staring down must’ve been of a decent age.

No one had ever seen one of the elusive creatures and lived to tell the tale as far as anyone knew, and yet the creature was still feared. And now that Zuko was seeing the beast for himself, he could see why.

“ ...OK...So you’re the reason this forest is so empty...And why Yuki was so on edge… “

Zuko’s grip grew tighter around his swords, his eyes locked with the tiger’s. Whether he’d wanted it to or not, the dance of combat had begun, and the only way Zuko saw himself escaping with Katara, was if he brought down what not even the best of benders could do.

Slowly, the two began circling, sizing one another up. The tiger angler had the size, strength, and speed advantage,but had lived long enough to recognize a worthy competitor, and the human before it was more than worthy. 

Without so much as a warning, the tiger brought down it’s large paw, swishing right past Zuko, who sidestepped, swinging his own weapon in retaliation. This was less like a fight for survival, and more akin to a duel in Zuko’s eyes. This beast was old, and wise from years of experience, many must’ve fallen by it’s claws, but Zuko refused to let himself or Katara be next on that list.

Zuko lunged forward, swiping his blades towards the Tiger’s side repeatedly, to no avail however. The beast was deceptively fast, especially for something of its size, managing to jump away from the oncoming sword swipes, and lunge forward with it’s own attack, all in the same motion. This “ _ dance” _ played out continually, with the same outcome from each individual’s actions.

The situation was getting worse by the second for Zuko. Each attempted swing grew further and further from its intended mark, and each swipe of the Tiger’s claw was getting gradually closer with each failed swing. He grit his teeth, his eyes darting back towards Katara, who had yet to leave the protection of the den.

“  _ I can’t just give up now! _ “ 

The split second he had looked back towards Katara, was all his fanged foe needed to knock him to the ground with a swing from the back of it’s paw. The impact felt like someone hurled a stone against Zuko’s abdomen, knocking the wind out of him.

The Tiger Angler reared its body back, pouncing towards Zuku, intending to use it’s body weight to crush the teen. Zuko’s eyes widened, as he watched the giant cat fly towards him. Wasting no time, the masked swordsman rolled away, just barely avoiding the stamp of it’s monstrous paw, as well as the follow up claw swipe. 

Zuko saw an opportunity and took it, picking himself up, spinning as he got back up to his feet, and landing a solid slice on the Tiger’s foreleg. 

Unfortunately, while the wound had caused the animal to reel back in pain, it also seemed to have enraged it. A horrific roar left the feline’s maw as it sprung forward, knocking it’s assailant to the ground, pinning him with the utmost of ease.

Yuki had shifted his position, escaping the fate of being crushed under the tiger’s paw by moving to Zuko’s neck.

“ Y-Yuki! This isn’t a safe place! Run to Katar-AAGH!!! “ 

The tiger brought it’s head down towards the pinned warrior with the intent of ending his life. But Zuko wasn’t about to let  himself become some cat’s meal. Before the the beasts jaws could clamp down on his body, Zuko crossed his swords in front of him, locking them between the teeth that sought to rip him apart.

This action could only buy Zuko so much time. Not only was he still pinned down, but he could only push back against such strong jaws for so long, even if his blades would cut into the tiger’s mouth, he doubted that would do much to deter it. It was an uphill battle, one that Zuko had no chance of winning from the start.

He could feel himself losing ground as the tiger pushed forward, growing closer to his neck by the second. Zuko’s arms trembled, his jaw ached from how tight it was clenched, and his chest felt like it was on fire. He was going to die, that’s all he could think at that moment.

“ ... _ So much…There’s so much I’ll never know...So much I’ll never do...It all ends here...It all ends he- “ _

“ Lee!!! I’m coming for you!!! “ 

Katara, unable to watch any longer, rushed from her shelter in a full sprint. Determination filled her eyes, fighting back the fear that welled up within her. She wasn’t going to let Lee die, she had promised to keep him safe, and now was the time to make due on that promise!

With little care for her own safety, Katara leapt forward, landing on the Tiger Angler’s muscular neck, her hands wrenching around the antenna its lure was attached to it.

“ Leave Lee alone!!! “ She gave a mighty tug, pulling back on the beasts antenna, causing it to reel it’s head back in pain, letting out a pained cry.

“ K-Katara! What are you doing?! “

“ I-I’m protecting you!!! “

She was protecting him. That statement, filled with so much determination, sounded so foreign to Zuko. He had always been the one protecting others, so the thought that someone else was doing the same for him seemed so surreal.

Katara’s little stunt had gotten the Tiger to get off Zuko, leaving him to try and regain his composure. Something he’d have to do fast. Katara would only be able to hang on so long, especially with the Tiger Angler trying to throw her off it’s neck. 

That was when Zuko felt something wet against his side, with that something being water that had leaked from Katara’s water skin. The sack of water must have popped under the animals weight, leaving Zuko and the ground beneath soaked.

“  _ Wait...That’s it!!! “ _

Picking himself and his blades back up, Zuko dashed forward, but with something different in mind this time.

“ Katara!!! “

Despite her struggle to stay clung to the creature’s lure, Katara still managed to look towards Lee, seeing him sprinting right towards them.

“ L-Lee!! What are...What are you doing?! “

“ I have a plan Katara!!! That thing popped your water skin, so the ground back there is soaked!! I’ll keep this thing’s attention, you work that waterbending magic! “

“ B-but!! “

“ Just do it!! Please!!! “

A detail that Katara had taken note of when she initially took shelter came rushing back to her mind. Tonight was a full moon! 

If she could reach the water, then her bending would be at its strongest. It was something her grandmother had taught her when she was young, and a piece of information she was glad to have held onto.

_ “ Katara, did you know that when the moon is at its fullest is when a Waterbender is at their strongest? My dear friend Hama taught me that when I was your age. “ _

It was a brief memory, but a useful one nonetheless. 

“ A-Alright Lee!!! We can do thi-iiiis!!! “ 

Katara’s grip had finally given out, and with a jerk of the creature’s neck, she had been flung to the ground, landing with a great thud. Before Katara could react, the tiger was already over her, readying itself to bring it’s paw down.

“ Hey ugly!! Didn't anyone ever teach you not to pick on girls?! “

Just then, Zuko rushed forward, spinning his blades in a flurry, slashing the animal’s grounded leg with a newfound vigor.

“ Katara! Run, now!! “ 

Another sharp pain ran through Zuko’s head, another memory was forcing itself to the surface at the worst possible time.

“  _ Hey Zuko. Let me talk to you for a second. “ _

Zuko’s eyes widened in the middle of evading, causing him to stumble. But not fall. This voice was an entirely new one, not his mother’s, nor Iroh’s. This voice was that of a young man’s, and yet it carried a gentle demeanor, not dissimilar to Iroh’s.

_ “ I know you’re worried about me going with my father to Ba Sing Se, but It’s gonna be OK. I’m going because I want to, because I have to. You see Zuko...When there’s something in your life that you care about, there’ll be a time when you have to fight for it, to keep it safe. And when that time comes, remember this; Push your fear away, fight without restraint, It’s the way of our people, so when the time comes, I know you’ll be able to step up to the challenge. You are my cousin after all. “ _

_ “ ...Cousin… “ _

Zuko could see a broad smile on the young man’s face, and something about seeing it filled him with ample resolve. “  _ Fight to protect something I care about huh? “  _ Zuko, gained a considerable amount of distance between himself and the tiger, taking that singular moment to glance down towards Yuki, and then towards Katara. 

“ ...Fight to protect my friends!!! “ Fueled by his “ _ cousin’s _ ” words, Zuko charged forward, his swords gripped in his hands, tighter than they’d ever been gripped before. With his natural agility, Zuko leapt over an oncoming claw swipe, and ducked under a snap from the beasts jaws, retaliating with a solid strike to the side of its face.

Katara watched in awe as Lee faced the creature down with much bravery, the kind of which she’d only ever heard of in her tribes old stories. Stories of brave warriors who valiantly faced down monsters and spirits that threatened something they held dear. But as amazed as she was by Lee’s duel with the beast, she knew that those were just stories, embellished and added on to over the years.

But this was real life, this was no amazing tale, No, this was the struggle between a swordsman and a monster, a struggle that he couldn’t win with his abilities alone. She’d need to step in, but knew the minuscule amount of water on the ground would be of no use against something so large.

“  _ Come on...Think Katara!! Lee needs your help! “  _ Her eyes clenched shut in frustration as she racked her mind for some brilliant plan. Sokka had always been the “ _ plan-guy” _ when they were kids; it was like second nature for him to think something uncharacteristically brilliant without a moment's notice.

As Katara tried hastily getting in touch with her “ _ inner Sokka,”  _ a peculiar, yet familiar sensation pushed her from the confines of her mind. The tingly feeling that ran through her body and into her core, was something she had experienced in the past, and it meant one thing.

There was water nearby, and a lot of it!

“ Lee!!! I have an idea! “

“ K-Katara! There’s no time for new ideas!! You need to get that water and help! “ Zuko grit his teeth, strafing out of the way of the tiger’s oncoming charge. The fight was taking its toll on Zuko, his body felt like it was on fire, he could hear his heart beating in his ears, and the pain from his last abrupt memory had yet to cease. He needed this fight to be over with as soon as possible, and that meant having Katara go along with his instructions.

And yet Katara chose to do the exact opposite. She’d need far more than what Lee had provided to fend off something that was bigger than a komodo rhino. 

“ Lee, please just listen to me!! “

“ Katara!!! Now isn’t the ti-Agh! The time!! “

“ But Lee! That won’t be enough! I have an idea, but you need to trust me! “

Zuko wouldn’t respond though, his mind was too preoccupied with the prospect of downing the creature on his own. He was stubborn like this, and it was something he was well aware of. But all he was thinking of was their own safety, and if she refused to comply, then he’d protect them both on his own.

The tiger swung it’s mighty claw once more, directing the blow towards masked warriors legs, hoping to knock him to the ground, but the swordsman was expecting this. Zuko rolled forward, missing the incoming swing by a hair, and rolling under the beasts torso, leaving a clean cut, but at the cost of nearly getting trampled.

Now Katara was frustrated. This was no time for him to enter “Stubborn Lee mode!” If they were going to survive the night then he’d have to put aside everything and trust her. Wasting no time, Katara pulled what little water she could from the soaked patch of earth, bending it around her, before whipping it forward, striking the Tiger Angler in the eyes, quickly freezing the water. Rendering the beast blinded momentarily.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Katara charged forward, slipping under the blind beasts rampaging body, and grabbing hold of Lee’s wrists.

“ Lee...If you really want to make it to see morning...Then...Then...Well then you need to trust me!!! “

Their eyes locked, and when they did Zuko could see a fierce determination filling Katara’s usually gentle eyes. She was certain that whatever she had up her sleeve would win this fight for them. She’d wanted him to trust her, and he’d just brushed her off. It wasn’t fair to her, she’d trusted him a number of times since they started traveling, and the one time she asks him to do the same, he starts acting as stubborn as can be.

“ Alright Katara...I trust you!!! “ 

A smile graced Katara’s dirt covered face. Now was the time they’d finish this, as a team. After helping Lee to his feet, the two dashed off into the woodland around them. Katara kept a tight grip on Lee’s hand, leading him towards the source of her tingly feeling. Waterbenders could always feel when their element was nearby, and the more water there was, the greater the feeling was, and Katara’s feeling was very prominent.

“ K-Katara! Where are we going?! I can’t see a thing! “

It was her turn to remain silent, not as some petty act of revenge for him ignoring her, instead it was to focus on the nearing water. The lack of visibility didn’t exactly help the greater focus needed to locate her element, and the knowledge that the ice that blinded the raging animal had likely melted by now forced her to act as hastily as she could.

A piercing roar echoed through the woods. The familiar sound of padded feet trampling through brush and fallen tree limbs was all Katara needed to know that it would be right on them in no time. 

But by the grace of the spirits, the duo had reached exactly what Katara was hoping for. A river, and a large one at that. One that ran through straight through the middle of the forest. 

“ A river! This must be where it lives… “ Zuko concluded out loud.

“ Wait a second! You know what that thing is?! “

“ I’ll tell you later, okay?! Just tell me what this plan is before it reaches us! “ Zuko growled out, his weariness feeding his frustration.

“ OK. OK...No need to get pushy… “ Katara mumbled, turning towards the running water, which still held the moons fading reflection on its surface. “ My bending is stronger under the full moon...So before the moon goes away, I’m gonna use that to my advantage. “

Her bendings power increased under the light of a full moon? That greatly intrigued Zuko, but now wasn’t the time for question, at least none other than.

“ ...And how exactly do you plan on using that to our advantage? “

She smirked confidently, something that he’d never admit out loud, looked good on her.

“ You’re going to stand at the edge of the water, standing your ground. When it comes charging at you, jump out of the way at the last second. I’ll be on the other side, waiting to hit it with everything I got. “

Zuko eyed her incredulously. “ And you’re sure this will work? It can swim you know. “

But her smirk never faltered.

“ To quote my brother. “ I’ll never be sure until I try!” “

Before Zuko could get another word in, she had used her bending to push through the current, reaching the other side of the river. This left him and Yuki on their own to play the part of “bait,” something he’d rather not be. But he’d said he would trust her, so even if he didn’t like the plan, Zuko would go through with it.

Of course there was no time for him to get into the mindset required to be live bait. Just as he had begun readying himself, the beast erupted from the treeline, it’s eyes filled with rage. 

Zuko lowered his body into one of his stances, locking eyes with the furious creature. 

“ If you’re really a top predator then you’ll come get me! Right...NOW!!! “

With a well timed roll, Zuko and Yuki evaded the beasts mad charge, and watched in astonishment.

Katara kept a tight hold on the water, using the full moon’s power to halt the current, readying herself to strike. And just as she planned out, Lee rolled out of the way, letting the tiger run out of room to run. Before it could fall into the water, she gave a mighty heave, moving the built up water in a sweeping motion, knocking the beast off balance and rendering it helpless against the backed up current.

The Tiger Angler bellowed as it was swept away, too tired from the confrontation with the swordsman to push back against the stronger than usual current. The two teens watched in silence as it disappeared in the distance, swallowed up by the water and what remained of the night.

The task was a taxing one, even with the aide of the full moon. She’d neve used her bending to such a degree, intentionally at least. Even busting the iceberg that Aang had been in hadn’t left her feeling as tired as she was now. Glancing towards Lee, she could see him watching her, as if he were expecting her to drop.

But Katara wouldn’t, instead she chose to smile, giving her partner a reassuring thumbs up. Then, using the last bit of strength she had, pushed her way back to Lee’s side of the river, pulling herself to her feet, only to stumble forwards, her legs giving out beneath her.

She never hit the ground though. When she opened her eyes, she found Lee over her, his eyes looking back at hers.

“ ...See. Everything worked out just fine… “ She smiled through her exhaustion.

“ It was stupid and reckless… “ He growled under his breath.“ But...Yeah…it did. “

Yuki crawled out from the folds of Zuko’s tunic, moving onto Katara, and nuzzling as close as possible.

“ I’m fine you two...I promise… “

“Fine” wasn’t how she would describe her condition exactly. Drop-dead exhausted? Maybe, but for their sake, she’d settle for fine, even if her body disagreed. To show the two that she was indeed “fine,” Katara made an attempt to pull herself away and to her feet. But as she started the motion of sitting up, she felt herself pulled closer to Lee, which may or may not have turned her face a bright red.

“ L...Lee… “

He kept her as close as he could without crushing Yuki, his chin resting atop her head.

“ ...You’re a horrible liar...Maybe as bad as me… “ Zuko’s tone was hushed, his eyes casted down to Katara. He wasn’t even sure why he was he had gotten as worked up as he was, Katara was strong, she could defend herself. And yet, hearing her cries for help, her desperate pleas as that beast chased her, it hit Zuko somewhere deep inside.

Katara was his friend, he cared for her, he’d save her from those Fire Nation bastards, and she’d taken care of him after they fled. It was only right that he protected her, so the realization that she could’ve been hurt, or worse, while he was with her, had torn him up on the inside. He’d said that he would protect what he held close, and yet it felt like he couldn’t even do that.

Helpless. It made him feel helpless, and that was one feeling he’d never wanted to experience. To be unable to help someone when they needed him most, especially a friend.

“ ..I was...I was worried...When i heard your scream it...Well it shook me to my core...The terror in your voice...And seeing you trapped in that hole, knowing that if I hadn’t showed up when I did you’d be… “ 

“ I would’ve been fine… “ Katara’s hands rose up, placing themselves on the sides of Lee’s face. “ I would’ve been fine...Because I knew you’d come for me...And now We’re both fine...You trusted me, we worked together...And now the three of us are safe… “

Even under the gradually fading moonlight, and racked with fatigue, Katara’s smile seemed so magical to Zuko. How it carried hope, even when it really shouldn’t have. Maybe he could learn something from her, other than that having a friend was a nice experience.

Their eyes stayed locked longer than either of them had intended. Katara’s smile never faltered, and Zuko grew a smile of his own. Katara’s hands grasped at the edges of his mask, and to his own surprise, he didn’t resist. Their faces grew ever so closer with each passing second, and the closer they grew, the further Katara lifted his mask.

Time seemed to stop as their faces were mere inches apart, both unsure as to how it came to this, but neither wishing to bring it to a stop. And just as they were about to meet in the middle.

“ YIP!!! “

Yuki climbed up Katara, squeezing himself between the two humans, wearing a cheerful expression of his own. Everything had finally calmed down, the scared feeling had vanished, and his humans were happy, meaning he was happy, and to the kit, that was all that mattered.

Both teens wore heavy blushes, pausing to look at each other once more, before breaking out into merry laughter, filling the silent forest with a much more pleasant sound.

“ We didn’t forget about you Yuki… “ Zuko said, fighting back a wide grin behind his now in place mask.

“ We could never forget about you, Yuki… “ Katara nuzzled the kit’s head, placing a light kiss on his snout. “ I bet you’re just as tired as I am, huh buddy? “

A soft pur came from Yuki as Katara nuzzled against him, acting as confirmation enough for his two humans. 

Zuko lifted Katara into his arms, continuing to keep her close as they set off to find their camp. No words were exchanged, as both Katara and Yuki fell asleep, leaving Zuko to walk in silence, but with a smile wore beneath his mask.

The trio had survived through the dark of the night, and the horrors it held within. They faced down the darkness, and came out of it stronger than when they had gone in, both physically, and emotionally. That growth wouldn’t go to waste, what with the long road the travelers had ahead of them.

But what exactly would they find along that road? The whole world was out there, waiting for them to unravel everything that laid in wait. For the three of them though, there was nothing to worry about, so long as they had each other. Now there was only one matter left before setting off for their next destination.

Getting some shut eye before the sun decided to show his ugly face, a task that was easier said, than it was done.


	8. The Blue Spirit, Part One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to get this outta the way first. This chapter is the first half of a two-parter. I know the last chapter was ridiculously long compared to the others, at least in my opinion, so why not just release this as another long chapter? Well the main reason was my own good. I sort of burned myself out writing the previous chapter, and took a bit of a break, so writing out a chapter that would be longer than that, would have been just as hard on me.
> 
> But hey, it's not really a bad thing, not unless you dislike the suspense that comes from waiting. Also I've been writing on a new computer, a desk top to be precise, where as all my other chapters were done on a laptop that i was thoroughly familiar with, so there may or may not be some spelling errors that slipped past my double checking.
> 
> Anyway, I've probably talked your ear off enough for now. I'll have the second part out soon enough, for now however, I hope you all enjoy this, I hope to see some new comments, as I always enjoy seeing your feedback. Your kind words continue to inspire me to write the way I have been. Have a good time reading, and I'll see you all soon, until then, see ya!

**The Blue Spirit, Part One.**

  
  


* * *

With the looming fear of an unknown entity hunting them through a vast sea of woodland no longer present, the trio’s travel resumed, not before some well deserved sleep of course.

Sleep that, at first, Zuko declined taking part in, choosing to “rest his eyes” as he put it, at any chance he was given. 

Of course Katara wasn’t going to have any of this, and insisted on having Lee as she stilled referred to him as, sharing a sleeping space with her. The next night had been an awkward experience for both teens, they’d shifted and turned about in their sleeping bags, trying their hardest to avoid eye contact, what with the recent show of affection that almost took place the night prior.

The “problem” as it had been labeled, had been resolved when Yuki decided to place himself between the two flustered teens, blocking their view of one another.

The matter couldn’t be avoided the following morning. This led to an equally awkward conversation, one that boiled down to the two of them agreeing that the moment they had shared was a result of the high tensions from the events that had occurred.

“ _ It was just the spur of the moment… “  _ As Zuko had put it, not exactly believing his own words at the time.

They ate a quiet breakfast, one that Katara had allowed him to make, with her supervision of course. She had become wary of anything that involved Lee and food that wasn’t simply him eating what she cooked. 

Much to their combined surprise, the food was surprisingly edible. Yes he had still managed to leave the food in a crispy state, but that hadn’t seemed to have hampered it’s taste for the hungry travelers. 

Yuki however, didn’t care if the food was charred, he happily ate without much care of the food's condition.

“  _ See Lee, somebody does like your cooking after all! “  _ Katara had said, unable to bite back her laughter. Despite the jab at his cooking skills, Zuko couldn’t fight away his own laughter, Katara’s joys giggles just seemed so infectious at that moment.

For the first time since their journey began, the duo felt at peace, with no worries that anything or anyone was going to just show up and ruin the momentary splendor. At least that was Zuko’s sentiments, because in his honest opinion, it felt nice. He’d become so accustomed to glancing out the corner of his eye every so often, that the idea of true security felt foreign to him.

It seemed that being around Katara was having more than just one effect on him.

“ _ There will always be somebody out in the world for you Zuko. Somebody waiting for you, it’s a part of your destiny, both yours, and theirs. What that person will do when you eventually unite, is up to you, so always keep your eyes open, after all, that person could very well be the key to something larger in your life, or, and this is just what I would like, they could be waiting to give you a nice hot cup of tea, and play a game of Pai Sho! “ _

And for once, Iroh’s abrupt echoes in his head didn’t seem to bother Zuko. But it did make the swordsman wonder, were these actually memories that he subconsciously dug up when his mind dubbed the best moment, or was Iroh just that ingrained in his mind that he could make up his own wisdom and put the man’s voice with it.

Zuko just shrugged the thought away, he was in too good of a mood to let such time consuming thoughts sidetrack him. He’d get the most out of this day, he Katara and Yuki would push forward with the sun as their guide to their next destination, because in all honesty, neither teen knew where exactly it was that they were going.

* * *

This lack of precise directions had actually worked out for the travelers, as it had led them to where they were now, a small village resting along some shallow marshlands, primarily used for traders and the such to rest during their travels. The perfect place for two teens and their fox who’ve had nowhere to sleep except the forest floor.

At least, it had seemed that way at first glance.

As it would turn out, the village was nestled oh so closely to a Fire Nation prison stronghold, and while the village had managed to evade the ire of their invaders, it didn’t mean they were safe. It came as no surprise, but the Fire Nation didn’t seem to care about the area surrounding their major holdouts, and as a result, surrounding areas tended to decay from the various actions made.

One such action had resulted in the water the village drank from becoming contaminated, leading to several children coming down with an illness. A fever of sort that robbed the afflicted of their strength and in some cases, their minds.

That was how Zuko and Katara ended up in their current situation, shacked up in a spare hut, resting in the corner of the village. The knowledge that the Fire Nation was behind what had befallen the children, struck cords within the two righteous teens. They just had to help, any way they could. 

And so a routine that, so far had lasted three days, began. Katara would tend to the children as best as she could, using her waterbending and her knowledge of Water Tribe remedies to try and ease the fevers, and Zuko would assist with any kind of manual labor he could, which mostly involved him heading out to gather medicinal ingredients for Katara, meanwhile, Yuki would entertain the ailing children, helping to keep their spirits high.

It was a routine that neither held any complaints for, all that mattered to them was that they could help. 

* * *

The fourth day had rolled around since the travelling teens and their furry companion had arrived at the marshland village. When they had initially volunteered to aid the village, the elder was obviously skeptical. To see strangers so willing to help, and asking for nothing but a place to stay while they stayed, well it was almost unheard of in the war torn world they existed in. But thanks to some persistence on Katara’s behalf, and a solemn vow from Zuko, the village elder relented.

A decision that he wouldn’t soon regret. Yes the villagers treated them in a not-so-friendly manner on their first day. Their opinions hadn’t lasted any time at all, as watching the two strangers nearly keel over from their efforts moved something within everyone who watched. 

And so now, making his way through the village, while still awkward for Zuko due to his lack of social experience, was far easier. 

Speaking of sauntering through the village, that’s what Zuko was doing at that exact moment. Having just finished assisting with the cutting of firewood, the bandaged young man was returning to the hut that he and Katara had been set up in.

“ Mornin’ Lee! “

“ Thanks for the help yesterday Lee! “

“ How are you doing today Lee! “

It was all so different for Zuko. He was used to people outright ignoring him, mostly because he made it a goal of his to stay as unseen as possible any time he needed to enter an inhabited area. Of course since he had started his travels with Katara, social interactions had become more and more frequent for him, whether it was someone they met in town, or another traveler passing by on the road of life.

Rather than verbally responding to the villagers greetings and thanks for his hard work, Zuko would instead give an “eye smile” as Katara called it, and awkwardly wave. It seemed acceptable by the villagers, with some of them just coming to the conclusion that he was a mute.

He’d taken notice of just how quiet the village was after the first day, although it was to be expected. With a majority of the children sick, and the rest kept indoors for their safety, the lack of playful noise that could be heard in most towns and villages just wasn’t present.

In all honesty, it gave the town a rather somber atmosphere, the laughter of children was the one thing that those affected by the war could hear and still feel some semblance of peace and joy. It bothered Zuko, but he didn’t let it get him down, he felt deep down that with enough time and help, those children would be out of their beds and playing once more.

As Lee made way for his temporary abode, the sound of a conversation that he felt should have been private caught his attention.

“ Please. There’s no need for resorting to that, we don’t need that woman's help...So long as Lee keeps gathering the herbs from the forest, and Ming keeps the children’s fevers down, we’ll have this illness gone by week’s end. “

That was the village’s head healer, whoever she was talking to, it sure sounded like she was confident in what she was saying.

“ ...You may think so now, but the fevers have been getting worse. That boy can only gather so much medicine, and that girl always looks like she's on the verge of keeling over. As helpful as they’ve been, two people who wander into the village out of sheer chance are not the solution we’re looking for. “

That voice belonged to the village elder. He spoke with a tired tone, this whole ordeal was weighing heavily on him, after all, as village elder it was his job to keep everyone that resided under him safe. So the knowledge that the lives of so many young souls were at risk must have hit him as hard as it did the parents.

“ Before they showed up the children were on their last leg...Give us a few more days, I can assure you that everything will be alright in the end. “

“ You say that...But the girl is at risk herself. So far we only know this illness to affect children, she’s no child, but she’s still young enough that it might afflict her, and then what? All I’m asking is that you allow me to send the boy to the old healer up the mountain, she may have some remedy we can use. “

“ Elder or not, I refuse to have that woman’s help...She’s not right, and I will not have these children’s lives risked any further over a possible “remedy.” This conversation is over and I have to get back to making medicine… “

Zuko chose that moment to resume his walking, but as his body moved, his mind remained frozen on a single thought. It was what the village elder had said that bothered him so much. 

“  _ The girl is at risk herself. “ _

Was Katara really putting herself in danger by assisting the children so closely? He shook the thought away, racking himself with worry was the last thing he needed. Katara was staying strong, so he would do the same thing.

He’d reached the door to their temporary housing, pushing all thoughts that didn’t involve relaxing to the furthest reaches of his mind. The door hadn’t even opened all the way before Yuki came rushing to his ankle, rubbing up against it before bolting back into the hut.

“ I wasn’t gone that long, Yuki. “ Zuko smiled from beneath his bandages. While domestic life was something he knew little about, coming back to the abode to be greeted by the kit, Katara, or both, brought about a warm sensation from within.

“ Yip! “ 

“ I’ll have to agree with Yuki on this one...You were gone longer than you said you would… “ Katara came into his view, wearing the same tired smile she’d been wearing the day prior.

It pained Zuko to see her like this, even if it was because she was out doing good. She’d managed to work herself to the brink of exhaustion in such little time, despite Zuko having told her several times since they started helping that, “ _ You need to rest,”  _ she continuously refused, stating each time that “ _ If I rest now those kids will never get any better. “ _

It took her becoming as stubborn as he was for him to see just how he had been acting. Wanting to shoulder the various problems in the world by yourself, telling anyone who asked to help that you could do it.

“ ... _ That’s how I was acting… “ _

But instead of voicing his worries further, he’d chosen to just silently aide her, making sure she stopped just before she collapsed. It was all he could do when she was just so determined.

“ I thought you were getting a little rest..? “

Katara held the smile as best she could, not wanting Lee to see just how tired she was, even if he already knew.

“ I think I got enough in, besides, I have to get back over to the healer’s house so I can help her make medicine… “ She smiled sheepishly, her tired eyes shut to avoid eye contact.

Zuko’s brows furrowed beneath the confines of his bandages. The longer he looked at her, the more he noticed just how much worse her exhaustion had become within the few hours that had passed since he’d seen her last. There were bags under her eyes, her cheeks were flushed, and she had the slightest sway to her body. 

She was just tired, that was all, at least, that’s what Lee told himself.

“ ...Well, If you insist on going back already then...Well then at least let me make you a cup of tea. “

“ I’d like that… “ She said with a smile, one less forced in appearance.

Tea, as it had turned out, was the one thing that Zuko was at least semi-decent at making. At first it was just something he was compelled to make the first night they had stayed, with the knowledge coming from a memory of Iroh. Zuko shouldn’t have been surprised, he remembered that when he wasn’t spouting proverbs of arguable degrees of use, that all Iroh ever seemed to talk about was Tea and Pai Sho.

Iroh was a strange old man.

“  _ There is nothing better than being able to relax with a nice cup of ginseng on such a beautiful day. Why the only way it could get better, was if I had brought my Pai Sho board with me! Oh, I know, how about on my next visit, I will teach you the basics of tea making, and how to play! Doesn’t that sound wonderful Zuko? “ _

It hadn’t sounded all that wonderful when Zuko was thirteen, all he cared about back then was finding out who he was, and the identity of who burned him. At the time, tea and board games didn’t exactly entice him, but now? He’d give anything for a chance to experience Iroh’s idea of relaxation.

Katara watched as Lee turned his back to her, his attention now on the old wood stove in the corner of the room. The rediscovery of a memory that actually aided him in the kitchen had surprised her, and while it was nothing along the lines of being a master cook, the knowledge that they could have a nice cup of tea any chance they’d get, brought about a sense of nostalgia for her. She’d helped her Gran-gran with cups of tea many times in the past, so having a cup of her own in her hands brought out some of her better memories, and for that, she was grateful.

And in no time at all, Lee had finished the tea, bringing it over to her in one of the ceramic cups that the village had provided along with the hut. Katara took in the tea’s aroma, it was far from perfect, but the scent was pleasant, and for Lee to still be “learning” how to make tea properly, it’s taste was just as pleasant.

“ You’re a natural with tea Lee...Hehe, I rhymed your name with tea… “

“ Yes that’s very cute, now what’s so great about me being good with tea. It’s just hot leaf juice. “

She smiled. He’d lived in the shadows for so long, that praise was something just as new to him as being social was. This applied to even the smallest of things he did that brought about commendation, that included being complimented on his steadily growing kitchen skills.

“ ..You know, maybe after the war ends, you could put your mask away and open up a tea shop. Yeah, I can see it now, your own little tea shop. Wouldn’t that be nice? “

_ “ After the war ends.”  _ She says it was so much assurance, so much conviction, even in her weakened state. The war had been going on for a hundred years by this point, what exactly made this the year to end all that fighting? Oh well, Zuko wouldn’t open his big depressing mouth, Katara already had so much on her plate, the most he could do was shut up about reality, and humor her little vision for his future.

“ Katara, I don’t think I’ll ever put my mask away for good. “ He turned his head away, looking outward through the window. “ There will always be someone in need of help out there, so if I’m able to, I will...Also...Me, in a tea shop? Like that would ever happen…Have you seen how I am around people? What would I do? Quietly offer them a cup, slink away behind the counter and wait for them to leave? “

He’d manage to swiftly drop the subject of him never being able to truly retire, replacing it with the ridiculous concept of him working in, or running a tea shop. Never in a million years would he let such a thing like that happen, It was just silly, wasn’t it?

“ Oh come on Lee...You can be hospitable...Somewhat. “ She stifled her laughter behind her hand, watching Lee’s visible eye take on a flustered appearance. He was always so fun to tease, and never took it as seriously as Sokka did. When she’d tease him, he’d act like such a little kid, pouting until Katara would apologize.

“ Right, because offering you a meal, destroying said meal, then leaving you to wake up on your own while I train, is the best kind of hospitality. “

Katara couldn’t fight back the fit of giggles that had been building up, Lee always seemed to know how to make her feel better. And making her laugh, even with such a dry sense of humor, was one of the best ways he’d been able to do it. Nothing he said was particularly funny, most of it was just the many sarcastic responses he’d spoken to her since their journey began, and yet, it always filled her with a gleeful warmth.

“ W-well, when you put it that way…Hehehe “

That laugh of hers had some mysterious sway over Zuko, forcing a smile to form beneath his face’s cover. It befuddled him how she did it, but maybe complaining was the last thing he’d wanted to be doing, all that mattered to him was that he could see the smile that accompanied her laugh. After all, he did think that Katara had such a beautiful smile, one he’d never want to see get wiped away.

* * *

They’d spent the better half of an hour in each others company, with Katara keeping her spirits up by teasing Lee. He never seemed to make much of a deal about it, and even got a laugh, or at least at the very least, a chuckle out of him. 

And when they hadn’t been making one another smile, he was regaling her with a tale of his many trips through the Earth Kingdom. It astounded her, Lee seemed so well traveled, and yet if he never said anything, she’d never have expected it. He’d been to so many places, seen so many different people, but never for himself, it was always to help anyone he could.

That’s why Katara cared for Lee so much, because he never seemed to care for himself. He only ever cared about the well being of others, whether they were safe, or smiling. Never had she even heard of someone so selfless, not even among her people, where things such as selfless love were celebrated with the highest praise, at least that’s what her grandmother had once said.

The moment of cheer and peace the two had shared came to an end unfortunately. Katara couldn’t be away from the children for too long, especially if their fevers flared back up, and with the medicine used to keep the fever at a manageable level running out, the need to make more was ever present. 

She knew that Lee protested out of concern, and she knew that rest was vital, otherwise she’d drop. But these children needed her, and she’d do anything she could even if it broke her in the process.

Without wasting much time, Katara had reached the healer’s hut, which had been recently worked on, it’s size increased to fit all that afflicted children. The village’s healer was working tirelessly at a table, grounding the herbs that Lee had gathered into a fine powder.

“ Ming my child, I’m glad you’re here. We need to get this batch of medicine finished and with haste, the children’s fevers are starting to rise again...I fear if we don’t get their fevers to break soon, we may have to find some other means to cure them… “

Oh, right. She was using the false name of “Ming” under Lee’s instructions. She didn’t really see the point, especially for a village like this, one with a clear disdain for the fire nation. But if it helped him feel at ease, she’d do whatever she could.

“ ...Then let’s hurry. “ 

She’d made her way to the mixing table, taking the mortar and pestle into her hands, and proceeding to grind the medicine. The process felt more taxing on her wrist than it had the past two days, as if she didn’t possess the strength to properly mash and grind the herbs without straining. 

“ Ming dear, are you well? You seem to be having troubles… “

She wouldn’t relent, what she was feeling was just exhaustion, brought about by overexertion, nothing more. 

“ ...Yes, I’m fine. I just didn’t get much rest is all… “

The healer’s eyes lingered on her for a moment longer than necessary, with obvious concern in them. Concern that wasn’t needed, Katara felt fine, or as she was repeating in her head.

“  _ You’re fine Katara. Just gotta catch your breath. “ _

But the more she repeated those words, the worse she felt. But Katara was strongly willed, maybe too much so for her own good. She’d pushed through the growing heat that was pulsing through her body, fought back against the exhaustion that had been building since the day prior, and finished preparing the medicine. 

That was as far as she had made it though. As Katara took the first step to start distributing the freshly made medicine, her legs gave way, causing her to go crashing to the floor. Her vision blurred, and her hearing became distorted, and to top it all off, the room was spinning around her, spinning faster and faster as she lay motionless on the floor. A swath of heat blanketed over her body, pulling her into the void of her mind, lulling her into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Just as Zuko was preparing himself to leave the hut, a cold chill ran down his spine, a chill that felt wrong to him. As he wondered what brought about the chilling sensation in his body, he couldn’t help but find his gaze drawn in the direction Katara had gone off in a few moments earlier.

Whatever he was feeling, it was traveling down to his stomach, building up, and weighing against his gut like a lead brick. But it was nothing to dwell on, right? Nothing more than a meaningless feeling brought about by his wandering mind, it wouldn’t have been the first time.

But sadly this wouldn’t be like any times prior. As he made his way into the village, one of the village men came running towards him, his eyes widened.

“ L-LEE!!! “

The feeling in his stomach grew worse at the urgency in the man’s voice.

“ LEE! It’s...It’s Ming! She...She collapsed! You have to hurry to the healing hut! “

That’s when it happened, that’s when everything around Zuko froze. Without thinking, his body started moving, taking off in a mad dash, with a speed he’d never possessed in the past. His vision narrowed, tuning out everything except the shoddy medical hut tucked away in the opposite corner of the village.

Before he even realized it, he had barreled through the door, nearly knocking it off it’s rusted hinges with a forceful push from his shoulder.

“ Where is she?! “ 

He hadn’t needed a verbal response, not that anyone would have given him one at that moment. Resting in one of the same beds she’d been trying to keep the children out of, was Katara. Her eyes were painfully clenched shut, sweat poured from her forehead and down to her flushed face.

The weight Zuko had been feeling in his stomach came back tenfold, leaving him feeling like a hole had been torn in him. The sight of Katara tossing and turning in the little cot left Zuko trembling.

“ Lee… “ 

The villager healer saw the despondency in his visible eye, and knew the pain he must’ve been feeling at this moment.

“ What...What happened...How did she… “

Feeling weakness in his knees, Zuko fell forward, catching himself on the edge of Katara’s cot. The sight of his friend in such a state left his body in a trembling mess. He felt so helpless, feeling that, deep down, he was responsible for this, that if he had only persuaded her to rest more than just a short period, then she wouldn’t have ended up like this.

Yuki, who was rested against Katara’s cheek, lifted his head, his eyes meeting Zuko’s. His ears fell back as he felt the pain in his human’s eye, a pain that he himself felt from seeing Katara how she was now.

“ She’s come down with the illness is what happened… “

Zuko’s head rose, turning to meet the stern expression worn by the village elder. But as Zuko’s gaze lingered on the elder’s he noticed the older man’s expression shifting from stern and serious, to truly concerned.

“ I’m sorry Lee...But this was bound to happen...This illness, it affects the young ones...We thought that, maybe since the two of you were nearly adulthood, that you’d be safe from it...But that girl, she was just so determined...She worked herself till not even her body could fight back, she’s still young, and the only thing keeping her safe from that blasted sickness, was her will… “

As Zuko took the elder’s words in, his head lowered, his fists tightened as much as physically possible, and he started gritting his teeth.

“ ...I’m afraid...There’s nothing we can do...The herbs are only so effective...And with Ming’s body already so weak… “ The healer didn’t finish her sentence, she couldn’t.

“ So what then! “ Zuko barked out, fury filling his body. “ So I’m just supposed to sit here and watch her suffer?! Well I won’t! “

“ We’re not saying that at all, lad. “ The village elder stepped forward, kneeling next to the bandaged swordsman. 

“ For the last time, Fong! We are not resorting to that! That woman is not to be trusted! “

The elder glanced back towards the healer, a silent animosity had suddenly formed at the elder’s unspoken suggestion.

“ We have no other choice! We either do this, or everything will be for naught! “

“ What are you two geezers talking about?! “ Zuko was already tired of them raising their voices, they’d no doubt disturbed Katara and the other resting children. “ If you two know about something that can fix this, then you’re going to tell me! “

The two elderly individuals turned to look at one another, a silent argument had begun between them, an argument that the village elder ultimately won. 

“ Very well...We’ll give it a try… “

“ Argh! Give what a try?! “

“ Not all that far from here, up a trail of a nearby mountain, lies what used to be a medical institution...In the days before that damned fortress had been constructed, Earth Kingdom soldiers from all over would be transported there, having their various medical needs tended to by the herbalist and healers that resided there...Now however, only one lone soul remains. An old herbalist that knows many remedies for many diseases...This illness is not too dissimilar to one that ravaged a neighboring village some years back, a village that received aid from that same herbalist. “

“ So...I find this old medical place, talk to the lady that lives there, and she’ll tell me how to fix all this? “

“ If it is so simple...then yes. “

Zuko’s gaze drifted to the floor below, his mind mulling over the decision that laid before him. The healer had a reason to be skeptical of this, so there’s a large chance that this could all be for nothing. But at the same time, the village elder seems to be holding out greatly for this possible solution, and someone who values the life of those that live under him, wouldn’t just rely on something he didn’t believe would work.

In the end however, it all came down to one thing. What Zuko thought. 

Without Katara, and with the medicine only being so effective, a cure was needed desperately, but was it really worth what was essentially a gamble.

Just as Zuko was on the brink of pushing himself into the depths of his thoughts, the newest of voices that he’d recently heard came echoing from within his mind. The disembodied voice of his so called “cousin.”

“  _ Come on now Zuko, there’s no need to think too hard on a decision. It’s when we find ourselves thinking too much that we hesitate, and one moment of hesitation is all it takes for things to go bad real fast. You just gotta do what your heart tells you. “ _

Silently, Zuko pulled himself off the ground, his head raising to look towards the ceiling. 

“ I’ll do it… “

“ Lee you don’t have to- “

“ I said I’m going to do it! “ He paused, lowering his “eye” to meet those of the two elders. “ I’ll go by myself...If there’s even a chance this could work...Then I’ll be the one to do it… “

“ Yip! Yip yip!!! “ Yuki rose to his four legs, staring down Zuko, if his human was going somewhere, then he’d want to be by his side.

“ No Yuki… “ Zuko casted the kit a sideways glance. “ I need you to stay here with Katara...Keep her company, at least until I’m back with a cure… “

The healer reached out for Zuko, but as she had gone to speak, he had always bolted out the door.

“ ...That child… “

“ He’s just doing what he thinks is right...The world needs more people like him… “

“ If the world is in need of more reckless idiots then perhaps I’ve lived long enough...The path leading to that old place is constantly being scouted by the Fire Nation… “

But Zuko had been too long gone to hear any of this, his legs carrying him to the hut he had made into a temporary home with Katara. It was a surreal experience sharing something like that with her, and it was bound to be the closest he’d ever get to domestic lifestyle.

Thinking of it though, just broadened the proverbial hole that had become Zuko’s stomach; A pit that had formed the moment he saw Katara’s fragile, unconscious form, one that reeked with dread. And with that dread, came the rage he was getting oh so familiar with, the rage that burned in him, and screamed for him to do everything in his power for Katara.

“ ...Don’t you worry Katara...I’ll be back in no time… “

He’d removed his wrappings, replacing the dull grey bandages for the demonic grin of his Blue Spirit mask. At that moment, the thought of wearing such a horrific creature’s face didn’t sicken Zuko, no, with the fury spiraling in him, wearing such a beast’s smile felt right.

This whole ordeal was all the fault of the Fire Nation, just as so many other things had, but now wasn’t the time for Zuko to release his swelling anger. Instead he’d use the raging fire in him for something else, something less destructive. The Fire Nation would get what they deserved, soon or later at least, but for now, the anger he was feeling towards them, would be what fuels his drive.

And he’d need all the  _ fuel _ he could get, if he was going to help the children and Katara. 

* * *

To the West of the afflicted village, over the marshlands, past the ruins of Taku, rests the towering monolith of a fortress, known as the Pohuai Stronghold. A major supply depot for the Fire Nations military, acting as the primary supply hub for the Western-most front of the Fire Nations never ending war.

Surrounded by giant stone walls, large enough to house it’s own prisons, and home to the legendary Yuyan archers; bowmen who possessed inhuman accuracy and reflexes, capable of taking out even the most capable of benders before they’d even get a chance to retaliate. 

And as of the current moment, temporary base for the now Admiral Zhao, who in his never ending pursuit for the Avatar, had come to request the aid of the very archers that the fortress had been known to house.

Zhao was a ruthless man, who’d stop at nothing to destroy the last piece of hope this pathetic world held onto. He’d always been that way as it would seem. As he stared off into the distance, his gaze piercing the sky, his mind couldn’t help but wander, searching for the first time this innate cruelty reared its ugly head.

Perhaps it was during his days under the tutelage of the greatest Fire Nation deserter to this date, well, second greatest, as of recent history. But the power hungry admiral never got to delve too deep into his thoughts, as a voice, as stern and powerful as his own, came from behind, bringing the “reminiscence” to a premature end.

“ You know, admiral, I’ve always enjoyed the view that the Earth Kingdom had to offer. So serene at sundown, not a smokestack or obstructing pagoda for miles. “

The voice had belonged to a soldier who had recently been placed under the admiral’s command. A recently appointed captain who’d encountered the fabled “ _ Blue Spirit”  _ and lived to tell the tale.

“ Save your admiration for when this wretched slab of earth burns with the Fire Nation’s flag risen high above the ashes. Now, Captain Roh, was it? Why exactly should I tolerate having such an inexperienced, half-breed such as yourself serving under me? “

Rather than reacting how the admiral wanted him to at the jab towards his origin, Roh simply smiled, his face creasing where the fresh scars had begun to develop; The permanent reminders of his goal. 

“ I believe that I have much to offer, Admiral Zhao. Like you, my aspiration is to rise through the ranks of the military, hoping to reach the top. And who else to serve under with a goal like that, than the man who’s pushing closer and closer to that goal with each day. “

Under Roh’s smile hid much malevolence. Men like Zhao disgusted him, ignorant, single-minded fools who thought that burning away at the world would be what engraves them into history.

“  _ A narcissistic cretin like Zhao doesn’t deserve the position he holds now...Thankfully his own ego and aspirations blind him from seeing through my sweet words...Chasing the Avatar? Foolish. There will always be an Avatar, always some mystical entity that holds the world together...But what I aspire to destroy, is something that not even the Avatar could compare to… “ _

The conversation, if it could have even been referred to such, with Zhao, had come to an end with a prideful smirk, a backhanded comment towards Roh’s heritage, and a brief mention of the admirals poorly laid out plan for capturing the Avatar.

It all infuriated the young captain to no end. It was the Fire Nation’s blind efforts to destroy a child that would be their downfall. But before it could come to that, he would do his damnedest to change everything, he’d push his way through the ranks, rise higher and higher, until only the Fire Lord himself was the only person above him, and then, well that would be for Roh to known, and the rest of the world to experience.

“  _ I don’t intend on ridding the world of the spiritual bridge. There will always be an avatar, someone that the world can look to. But there’s a steep difference between being the one that the world hopes and prays towards, and being the one that answers those hopes and prayers. No, I aim to destroy this world's hopes and prayers, or what’s left of it. And to do that, I’ll destroy the ones who answer them, the “heroes” the “freedom fighters” the “vigilantes! “ “ _

A great flame had been stoked inside of Roh, one that was fueled by hatred, and anger. One that would continue pushing him towards his goals, never ending, not until he himself came to an end.

“ _ And You, the Blue Spirit, will be the one i take so much pleasure in destroying! This world does not deserve to be protected, nor does it deserve to be burned to ashes...It deserves to be left to rot...Left to fester in its own anguish...Just like she was forced too… “ _

His thoughts were beginning to drift, going places where he’d rather they not. Places that hadn’t been delved in for years now, because they were the source of his burning hatred, and he feared that going too close to them, would burn him far worse than any actual flame.

With a swift shake of his head, the captain forced himself back to reality, doing so just in time to watch the Yuyan archers mobilize, dashing out the front gate with their bows in hand, their quivers filled, and a clear purpose in mind.

“ So it seems that Zhao is putting his plan into action already...Maybe another failure will humble him...Then again, can something so simple-minded actually be humbled? “ He mused to himself, laughing under his breath as he made his way to the room he’d been placed in.

There was an interesting odor in the air, one that only he’d seemed to have noticed. While Zhao’s plan was doomed to fail in the end, it didn’t mean that nothing interesting was going to come out of tonight, and he wanted to be the first person there to witness whatever this event was to be.

* * *

To say that Zuko was frustrated, would have been an understatement. Having just trekked up an unkempt mountain trail, avoiding the likes of Fire Nation scouts, falling rocks, and a platypus bear of all things, the masked swordsman was more than flustered at this point.

So reaching what was left of the dilapidated medical facility, and finding a little old lady who told him that the key to fighting the illness could be found in “Frozen wood frogs, “ had left him feeling past the point of traditional frustration.

The first thing wrong with that, was the fact that getting his hands on anything remotely close to a wood frog, would require another trek down the mountain trail. The second thing? Gathering enough frogs for everyone afflicted, if they’d even work. Frogs tended to hibernate during this time of year, and they were rather solitary creatures when hibernating, so finding so many in such a short time, was bound to be an exasperating task.

But that wasn’t the only thing that had been on Zuko’s mind as he made his way down a secondary path. 

The old herbalist had briefly mentioned that a bald boy had visited her, asking about something similar, before flying off on some kind of kite. He knew he shouldn’t have mulled over it for as long as he had been, but something about what she had said, had caused his mind to start acting up, piecing together a puzzle that he’d never intended on making in the first place.

“ Bald boys that fly...Katara said she was traveling with the Avatar before I found her...And that he was an airbender...Airbenders were supposed to be bald, and I don’t really know of any other boys that can fly… “

He’d come to the conclusion without even trying to. The Avatar was in the area, that meant the same for Katara’s brother, and something about that knowledge left a sour feeling in the pit that had formed in Zuko’s stomach.

“  **_She’s going to leave you_ ** _ … “ _

Zuko froze in place, his eyes widened, his shoulders rigid. A new voice had crept it’s way from the depths of his mind, one of the two voices that haunted his nightmares. Hearing it while awake left him feeling as if his spine had just frozen solid. The silky tone that belied the voices true nature, had long since tormented him as he slept, but never once had he heard it while conscious, not until now at least.

“  **_They’re nearby you know...Waiting for her to get all better so they can take her away, and then you’ll be all alo- “_ **

“ SHUT UP!!! “

Birds flew away at the sound of Zuko’s outburst. His head was lowered, and his fist was firmly planted against the bear, having thrusted it into the solid bark in an attempt to silence the voice. Though his hand trembled from the new pain, his mind was put to ease, the voice was gone, and he hoped it would stay that way.

Reaching the bottom of the trail had been far easier than Zuko figured it to be. With most of the path having been walked while Zuko fought his inner demons, he’d never even realized just how fast he’d been moving before smashing his fist into the tree.

Apparently it had been fast enough to reach the base of the path in less time than he’d taken to walk up it. Perhaps he’d inadvertently skipped parts of the trail, but it didn’t matter now, the murky waters of the marshland were within his view. All he’d need to do was get a bag full of those frogs, and get back to the village as fast as his legs would carry him.

Of course when it came to Zuko though, everything was always easier said than it was done. Something always seemed to crop up when at the most inopportune of times. 

And now was one of those moments unfortunately.

Just as he’d stepped into the chilled water to retrieve the first of his quarry, the unmistakable sound of an arrow whizzing by caught his attention. Following this was the sound of panicked sloshing through the water, and a cry from a young male.

Not caring for how cold the water was, Zuko lowered himself till only the top half of his mask was unsubmerged. Creeping through the water, using the weeds to conceal himself, Zuko had made his way to the source of all the commotion.

Beneath his mask, Zuko’s eyes were as wide as they could get. He’d seen many things in his life that left him feeling varying degrees of sensations, from pain to disgust. But never had he felt such shock running through his body, never until his eyes had laid upon the trapped form of a bald boy, adorning the most unusual robes he’d ever seen, with arrow shaped tattoos on his stretching across the exposed parts of his body.

He was looking at the Avatar. THE Avatar, the very same that Katara had previously been traveling with, was within throwing distance. The boy could have seen him if he wanted to. He could have, if not for the fact that the Avatar, the bridge to the spirit world, and master of all elements, was ensnared in a net, cast upon him by the Yuyan archers.

At any other time, Zuko would have rushed to aid the boy, getting in close before the sharpshooter could knock another arrow and cut the boy free. But he couldn’t, not in such unfavorable conditions.

His movement was severely hindered in the waist deep water, and there was no doubt more archers in the surrounding trees, none of which had spotted him yet, thankfully.

Although it pained him, Zuko was forced to watch as the boy was hauled off by the archers, dragged through the waters and onto land like a net full of freshly caught fish. His fists tightened beneath the water’s surface, and his eyes had shaped into a glare sharper than either of his blades.

“ **_Just let the brat go...If he’s around then Katara will leave you, just think about it. “_ **

Zuko ignored the voice, pushing it, and his own treacherous thoughts to the depths of his mind. That didn’t matter now, at least, not as much as it once had. A boy, no older than twelve, was just abducted before him, and he was helpless to do anything. 

Avatar or not, Aang was still a person, a person in need. And wherever there was someone in need, someone who needed saving, he would be. The Fire Nation had just made the one mistake they shouldn’t have, Zuko was already enraged over the hand they played in the children’s illness, but now, he had an actual reason to go after them.

“ Don’t worry Avatar...I won’t let them take you...Katara wouldn’t want that… “

Gone was Zuko at that moment. A newfound objective had been placed before him, one, not for the amnesia ridden youth, but for the Blue Spirit.

He was going to save the Avatar. No matter the cost.


	9. The Blue Spirit. Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, the wonders of free time brought about by quarantine are limitless. I've had more than enough free time to make this chapter as long as I liked it to be. It took a while to get out but with all the nonsense going on in the world, that was to be expected. But rain snow, sleet, or toilet paper shortage, I'll get my chapters out.
> 
> We got an action packed one this time. So i hope you're all ready to hold onto your seats. But what's this? I also have a little bit of information for the next chapter, all because I had enough free time to plan it out beforehand! It's not a lot, don't wanna spoil anything, but I'm just gonna say, you'll get to see more of Zuko's missing past, and plenty of fluff.
> 
> But for now, I hope you all have fun reading this chapter, I myself had some fun writing it. I always enjoy reading your feedback, so leave a comment telling me what you thought, and have a good day! See you next time!

* * *

**The Blue Spirit, Part Two.**

* * *

  
  


The Pohuai Stronghold, true to its name, was a fortress in every aspect of the word, and the prisons housed beneath it were no exception to this. For any poor soul unfortunate enough to end up within the cold steel walls of the fortified confinement, escape was a practical impossibility. 

These cells were not a place for wrongdoers to be dealt justice, there was nothing just about this forsaken place. Once thrown below the stronghold, there were only one of three ways out; being shipped off to a work camp, getting transferred to another prison, one just as likely to be worse than Pohuai, and of course, execution.

This place was an actual nightmare, a hole in the ground where prisoners of war had their spirits and bodies broken, and the young Avatar was seeing it all firsthand.

Having heard the wails and moans of agony while dragged to his cell. With the tyrannical admiral Zhao no longer acting as Aang’s “company,” the young airbender was left with nobody but his own thoughts. His head hung as low as his bound shoulders would allow, his brows furrowed with frustration.

And to make everything worse, his frogs had gotten away.

“ ...How could I let this happen...Sokka...Without me he’ll… “

That wasn’t something he’d prefer to think about, the possibility of his friend succumbing to the fever that had stricken him down. If that had happened, then Aang would be all alone, having nothing but his bison and lemur.

Katara had been missing for around two weeks now, no doubt in some horrid prison, just as Aang was now.

_ Katara _

Just thinking about how they had left her, how they’d abandoned her to her fate, it ate the young Avatar up on the inside. He’d been so close to grabbing her and escaping, they’d have hopped onto Appa and gotten out of there as fast as the giant bison could carry them, not even bothering to look back.

“ ... _ But that’s not how things happened...Katara...I hope you’re Ok… “ _

If only Aang could move his hands. He’d managed to retrieve Katara’s necklace from a prior encounter with Zhao, one that ended with the brief activation of the Avatar state, and since then he’d kept it on his person, holding it close any time his doubts started to crop up.

Well now would have been a perfect time. Since the moment those archers had netted him like he was wild game, he’d felt his doubts sprouting up far faster than he could handle. What if he’d never get out? What would happen to Sokka? What would become of Katara? What would-

The sound of the steel door creaking open caught the boys attention, half expecting it to be Zhao again, who’d no doubt mock him once more. But to the airbender’s surprise, it was a different soldier, one he’d never seen till now.

He wore no face plate or helmet as other soldiers did, his armor was more along the line of Zhaos. Was he an officer? Most likely, but what stood out to Aang the most were the two scars that ran down the right side of his face, made from what was more than likely two very sharp objects. He carried himself similar to Zhao did, with a sense of authority, but he lacked the maniacal malice that Zhao wore, no, this man carried a cold air with him, as cold as the steel that made up the prison cell.

Aang put on the bravest face he could, meeting the cold eyes of the scarred officer.

“ Wh-who are you..? “

The man smiled, but not the smile you would give a close friend or family member. This smile sent a chill down the Avatar’s back. Something wasn’t right about this man, and whether he wanted to or not, Aang couldn’t put a finger on just what about him wasn’t right.

“ There’s no need to be afraid, young Avatar. I am Captain Roh, a soldier serving under Zhao. And now that I’ve answered the question of “who I am” I’ll go ahead and answer the upcoming question of “why am I here” and to which I reply with; I was just curious to see the great Avatar that Admiral Zhao has been obsessing over. “

The way the soldier spoke, the way he moved, it was far different from Zhao. There was no mocking to his voice, no arrogance in his stance, his words held much seriousness to them, but the way he was using them, the way he was eyeing Aang down, it was as if he were talking to a toddler.

“ ...Just what do you want? “ Aang spat out.

Roh arched an eyebrow. “ Did I not just tell you my reasoning for being here? I was just curious, and now that I’ve seen you, I must say this about Zhao. He’s pathetic, throwing himself down a spiraling path that ends in a pit, all over some little brat. “

Roh turned his back to Aang, proceeding to slowly make his way to the door.

“ They say you’re the last airbender. The last of your kind in the whole world, and you wind up here, trapped by an incompetant fool! Perhaps the next Avatar will have more to offer for the world...If there’s even a next Avatar. “

This got Aang mad, just as mad as Zhao’s previous taunting. So this soldier wanted to treat him the same way Zhao had, then Aang would do the same thing he did to Zhao. Sucking in air, Aang focused his bending on what was held in his lungs, and readied to blast Roh, just as he did Zhao.

But Roh wasn’t Zhao, he wasn’t so easily lulled into a false sense of security just because the boy couldn’t move. Pivoting himself with blinding speed, his fist thrusted forward, letting loose a stream of fire towards the airbender boy, but before they could make contact, he curved them upwards, letting only the smallest of cinders graze the boy's face.

“ If we’re done here, which I assume we are, then I must be going...I’m expecting company soon, and it’s rude to be unprepared for your company. Until next time young Avatar...If that is, there is a next time. “

Aang’s eyes were wide with fear, his mouth agape, and the air he’d stored up to attack was gone with the rest of his breath. Left hanging there, he could only watch as the young officer silently strode from the room, leaving the Avatar alone once more.

That officer, that man, had been fast, so fast that he couldn’t see the fire until it was right in front of him. It made Aang wonder, even if he were unbound, could he actually fight someone like that if it came to it? Was it really safer staying strung up like some fresh fish.

He’d spent a good handful of minutes mulling over the possibility of just how impossible his escape seemed. He could get out of his chains with enough time to plan something out, but fighting through the entirety of the fortress, facing Zhao, and this new person, Roh? It just didn’t seem likely anymore.

Just as before, Aang was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of this door, but unlike the other times, this was no slow creak of the door opening. This was the loud slam of the metal door flying open, swinging back and hitting the wall.

And before Aang could say or do anything, if he could, a figure in black, adorned with a horrifying blue mask, and swords brandished, came rushing towards him. Ready to strike.

All Aang could think to do was scream.

* * *

Moments earlier, another individual present in the prison was deep in thoughts, thoughts drenched in doubt and frustration. 

Of course for Zuko, doubt and frustration were things he was well acquainted with, and as for what he was doubting and frustrated about at that moment? Well it was the whole plan he had laid out.

Following the archers as they hauled the Avatar off was menial at best. Despite being master marksmen, the Yuyan archers seemed to lack in the category of stealth, at least compared to Zuko, as rather than taking some secret path back to the stronghold in an attempt to shake off anyone possibly trailing them, they took the main path, no doubt taking pride in the fact they’d just bagged the last living airbender.

Although, even without a clear trail to Pohuai, finding the fortress wouldn’t have been all that difficult, what with it being the largest manmade structure for miles on end. 

Still, finding where the Avatar had been taken, and actually getting inside were two very different stories.

Infiltration was a skill that Zuko had developed early into his “career” as a vigilante. Sneaking aboard Fire Nation supply ships, prison ships, encampments and even the occasional nobles home. It didn’t matter to him what it was, if there was a Fire Nation banner anywhere within view of it, he could sneak into it.

But compared to the massive structure before the masked youth, those other places were practically nothing, just pebbles compared to the mountain his eyes were stuck on. But Zuko wasn’t the type to give up at the first sign of difficulty. 

His brain worked in an unusual manner, perhaps it was the numerous voices he had swirling about in it, maybe it was the supposed injury that rendered him memoryless. Whatever the reason, it allowed him to think in ways that most would laugh off as insane, or pointless to try.

One such idea was exactly how he had gotten through the walls in the first place. Wagons pulled by komodo rhinos came in and out of the fortresses frontal gate, transporting supplies in and out, which was obviously the best way in. However, Zuko knew from past experience with Fire Nation supply wagons that even in the smallest of camps, anything being taken in and out was inspected beforehand, so picking the right wagon was key.

Then again, there wasn’t much of a choice in the matter. Zuko had to make do with whatever cart he sprinted towards, as he’d be climbing into it as it was being inspected. 

The spirits truly enjoyed playing pranks on Zuko, or at least he chose to believe. The wagon he’d vaulted into was filled with food rations and barrels of water. He could hear the soldier’s footsteps growing louder as he came close to the wagons rear. Zuko needed to make a decision on where to hide, and fast, and rather than covering himself with some of the many bags of flower present in the back, he chose to conceal himself within one of the water barrels, pulling the lid back over just as the guard's lantern lit the wagon’s back.

“ You’re good. Move along. “

Even submerged Zuko could make out the watchman’s words, and could feel the wagon lurch forward as movement resumed. He would’ve left the barrel right then, but he knew better, the Fire Nation were thorough when it came to inspections, just not thorough enough to open the contents of their cargo, thankfully.

The lack of air didn’t seem to bother Zuko as much as it should have, he’d practiced holding his breath on a daily basis back in his forest, so hiding in the barrel wasn’t the worst experience. Still, he was thankful that the last of the checkpoints had come and gone, he was inside the walls, behind enemy lines, and one step closer to the Avatar.

He’d managed to slip out of the wagon’s back with relative ease, slinking away to the shadows. With the sun no longer up, and with the only light being casted from lanterns, torches, and the few large braziers dotted around the walls, staying out of sight was a simple task.

It seemed to only get easier from there, one after another, soldiers poured into the main yard of the inner walls, lining up for something. Zuko had no intentions of sticking around to find out, especially with that many individuals armed with weapons and firebending. Slipping in through one of the many doors would have been far too risky, they wouldn’t leave the interior totally unprotected.

This left Zuko with one option, a drainage pipe. Although it wasn’t the most sanitary of options, it was the safest, and the smell would eventually wash away, even if Zuko’s nose would have to suffer till then.

“ ...Wonderful idea Zuko...You’ve put up with a lot of crap in your life...But this is ridiculous… “

He spoke through gritted teeth, obviously not enjoying his “Safer” option. 

He’d made it a good distance through the drain when he started hearing the thunderous cheering of the congregation of soldiers above. But between the roars and shouts, he could make out the sound of a much louder voice, one that just oozed with authority. Zuko didn’t get along well with authority.

“ **_This is the year that Sozin’s comet returns!! To grant its power!!! “_ **

Well. That didn’t sound good.

“ **_This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se! And burns the city to the ground!!! “_ **

That sounded even worse. Whatever that loud mouthed bastard was going on about, it shook Zuko to his core. Ba Sing Se was the last great stronghold for the Earth Kingdom, an enormous stretch of land, hidden behind walls that dwarfed Pohuai’s at least a hundred times over. So if there was any merit behind what was being said, then that made getting the Avatar out a top priority. 

So without a moment to spare, Zuko picked up his pace, trudging through the drainage pipe with haste. Thanks to the increase in speed, Zuko had reached the metal grate on the other end in no time at all, pushing against the heavy bars, lifting it just enough to slip through. 

A quick sprint through the halls brought Zuko to exactly where he wanted to be, a long hallway with a single door at the very end, guarded by three soldiers.

“  _ No problem at all… “ _

“ I don’t see why we have to babysit the little punk. He’s restrained, there’s not much he can do. We should be up there with the rest of them, not rotting away down here! If I see that Zhao again I’ll thrash him! “ One of the soldier’s growled with much disdain.

“ ...Hold your tongue. These walls have ears, so unless you want to join the boy down here in confinement I suggest you keep those thoughts of yours under wraps..I’ll admit, Zhao is a mad dog, but we have no choice but to follow his order. “

“ Tch! It’s ridiculous! “

“ You two talk too much...Zhao isn’t the problem, not with that self destructive personality of his. I’m more worried about the one that just left...Roh, that’s what he said his name was. “

Zuko watched intently as the three soldiers traded idle banter between one another. This was the distraction he needed.

The stealthy approach would have been the one best suited for the situation on hand, but Zuko was short for time, and with the guards attention on each other, he had the perfect opportunity to get it done fast.. He’d need to get the Avatar out, run back to the marsh, and get those frogs back to the village before it was too late.

So, rather than doing what he should have, Zuko did the exact opposite. Keeping his body in a low stance, he dashed around the corner, moving at fast enough that he was right on the guards before they could give a proper counter attack. 

The first one managed to fire off a single blast, only to get the pommel of Zuko's blade rammed into his face, knocking him unconscious, while two clean slices to non-vital areas took care of the remaining guards.

Quick, clean, and silent. Just how Zuko needed it to be.

With nothing but a door between himself and the Avatar, Zuko rushed forward, booting the door open, and sprinting right for the Avatar. Just as he had done for Katara when he first saved her, Zuko used his momentum to cleanly slice through the bindings, rendering the boy free.

Aang stood frozen in terror, his arms held out in front of him in an attempt to shield his face. After a short moment of this he realized that he could move his arms! Whoever this masked person was, they had come to save him.

“ Oh thank the spirits...I thought you were going to slice me into pieces… “

Zuko looked the boy over, scanning him for any injuries.

“ It would be in my favor if you weren’t sliced into pieces… “

The stranger’s voice was young, but carried a sort of grit to it. It reminded Aang of Sokka, if Sokka could make himself sound cooler that is.

“ Uh...H-hey! Who are you exactly? “

“ ...That’s not important now...What is important is that I get you out of here before the fact that you’re missing reaches the person in charge...So hurry up, or I’ll carry you out of here myself. “

“ Uh...Uh yeah, OK, just give me a quick second, alright? “

Zuko went to grab the airbender, fully ready to drag him out of the fortress, when he saw the boy holding something close to his chest, something blue.

Clutched tightly between Aang’s hands was the very same necklace that Katara had lost after their escape from the prison ship. Oh how Aang wished he knew where she was so he could help her escape again.

“ ...Hey that’s Katara’s ne- “

The words slipped out of Zuko’s mouth before he even realized what he was saying. And when he did, so had Aang.

The grey eyed boy was eyeing the masked swordsman, his eyes widened with surprise.

“ You...You know Katara?! Where is she?! Is she safe?! Please! You have to tell me!! “

This was the last thing Zuko needed! All he had to do was get the kid out and be on his way, but he went and got distracted, slipping up and getting him riled up in the process.

As his mouth opened to speak, he found a familiar chill running through his body, the world seemed to fade from around him as darkness blanketed over his body for the briefest of moments. He could feel it clawing its way to the surface, that sickeningly sweet voice, the one that spoke with such kindness, but held a thick layer of malice and deceit beneath it.

**_“ Not another word...Say anything else and he’ll take her away...And then you’ll be all alone, just like you’ve always been… “_ **

The voice faded as fast as it had arrived, leaving Zuko in a wide eyed stupor.

“ H-hey! Are you listening?! You have to tell me where Katara is! Ple- “

“ Just shut up! I’m not saying anything else! Not until we get you out of here! So quit asking me so many stupid questions, and get moving!!! “

Aang flinched as if he had been physically stricken. He knew he’d bombarded the stranger with many questions at once, but surely he could hear the concerns laced into his words. Was this person so lacking in compassion that he didn’t care that there were people missing Katara? The only way he’d find out was if he followed him, he’d see Katara soon enough, of that he was sure.

If only Aang had known the truth though. As Zuko began the trek back with the young Airbender in tow, his mind was racing, running rampant as thoughts of Katara potentially leaving pushed their way past his rational thinking, clouding his current objective.

It was all that voice’s fault, the way it’s words seeped into his head, filling him with fears he never knew he possessed. He’d need to push past those fears, past the doubts they brought that began clouding his judgement.

Nothing else mattered at that moment, nothing but getting Aang out of the stronghold, and getting back to Katara with those damned frogs.

“ Hey kid. I won’t lie to you...We aren’t getting out as easily as I got in, so if you’ve got any fight in you, get ready to use it. “

“ A-alright. “ Aang nodded, not expecting the heads up, or anything for that matter. He was sure that no more words would be exchanged after the way he’d been shouted at before. Whoever was behind that mask, they sure had some issues, Aang was sure of that much.

But bringing something like that up at a time like this would have only brought about more ire from the stranger, so for now, Aang would just follow him, readying himself as they proceeded.

* * *

Just as Zuko had stated, getting out would be an ordeal all it’s own. Of course neither had expected it to be a simple matter, Aang was a top priority target, and only having three guards as a security measure would have been beneath the Fire Nation, even if Zhao was at the reigns of the operation.

Mere moments after Zuko and Aang had stepped foot into the stronghold’s courtyard, they had been set upon by soldiers from every direction. 

Reacting as fast as he could, Zuko pulled himself and Aang close to the ground, evading the torrent of flames that had been launched their way.

“ Listen! If you don’t wanna get burned to a crisp, then do exactly what I say! Got it?! “

“ But I- “

“ Darnit! Why can’t anyone just give me a yes!!! “

“ O-okay! I’ll do what you say! “

Zuko’s eyes zoned in on the nearest soldiers, who were already in the middle of letting loose another barrage of flames. With little time to react, he grabbed the back of Aang’s collar, pulling the boy out of the way, rolling the both of them under the circle of soldiers, using his blades to deflect a blast fired last minute in an attempt to stop them.

“ You’re an airbender right? Then use your bending to keep that fire from cooking our backs! I can handle anything from the front. “

“ But without my staff I can’t- “

And is on cue, a soldier brandishing a spear came rushing from the side, with the intent of skewering the blue spirit. A quick slice and a boot to the chest put an end to that attempt, letting Zuko pick up the now pointless spear, shoving it into Aang’s hands.

“ There, a staff! “

Now wasn’t the time for banter, so rather than continuing to tell the young Avatar what he could be doing to help, Zuko started on a full sprint, hoping the kid was smart enough to follow his lead.

Sprinting through a courtyard packed to the brim with armed soldiers and benders wasn’t something simple though. Polearm swipes and bursts of fire coming from each direction was nothing new to Zuko, but never to this scale.

Using his blades, Zuko deflected strike after strike, blast after blast, but in the midst of it all, a large fireball came from out of the crowd, headed right for his blind spot.

**FWOOSH!!!**

Before the ball of fire could even reach the masked swordsman, a wave of air shot from behind Zuko, intercepting and dispersing the attack. 

“ Don’t worry! I got your back! “

Aang ran forward, placing himself at the Blue Spirit’s side, his makeshift staff readied in his hands.

The look of determination on the boy’s face was enough to leave an impressed smirk on Zuko’s concealed face. The kid had guts, he’d amit that, to himself at least. But getting out of the bind they were in would take more than guts.

“ Hey, Avatar! We need to get past that wall, and the one behind it, got any ideas? “

Conversing wasn’t exactly something that Zuko condoned with so many attacks coming from so many directions, but they’d need a plan to get out. Pushing through would only get them so far, so formulating some idea to get out was their only plan.

Aang’s grey eyes swiftly swiveled back and forth, looking the courtyard over for anything. When he didn’t see anything, an idea seemed to form from out of nowhere. His masked savior was certainly nimble, he could tell from the way he evaded and rolled away from so many fire blasts. 

“  _ Hopefully he doesn’t mind being airborne for a few moments! “ _

“ I have an idea!!! “

Aang shouted out, slamming the broken spear on the ground, letting loose a large blast of air, clearing a path towards the courtyard’s main walls. Both he and the Blue Spirit dashed towards it, and once they had reached it, Aang planted one end of the pole firmly into the ground, slanting the other end towards him.

“ So what’s the plan?! “

“ Step onto the end of the pole and brace yourself!!! Just trust me on this! “

Zuko had no reason to not trust the kid, mostly because he had no actual ideas, so whatever the Avatar had in store, was better than just fighting till they were overwhelmed.

Doing as instructed, Zuko balanced himself on the pole’s end, and before he could ask the boy what would come next, he was airborne. Launched into the air with Aang’s airbending, Zuko soared up to the wall’s peak, grabbing hold of the wall’s ledge, hefting himself up, while also throwing a charging soldier over his back in the process.

Following the masked swordsman’s lead, albeit without being launched like a rock in a catapult, Aang propelled himself up, landing on the wall’s top, fully ready to fight, only to see that any opposition had already been dealt with.

“ Wow...You really don’t mess around do you? “

“ Messing around will get you killed, so no. “

* * *

Watching the events unfold from atop the wall of the stronghold’s main gate, with rage in his eyes, was Admiral Zhao. He’d managed to do what no other person in the Fire Nation could do, not even the past Fire Lords. He’d captured the Avatar, the only threat to their nation’s grand expansion, the only thing that stood between them and total victory.

And it was all being torn away from him by some freak in a mask; A faceless nobody that decided to stick his nose where it didn’t belong.

With fury flooding through his body, Zhao stepped forward, slamming his fist onto the stone that made up the walls tips. Fire poured off his fist, scorching the stone beneath, his teeth bared like some kind of feral animal.

“ It seems like your run-of-the-mill soldier won’t work for a situation like this. An officer should be down there. “

Zhao turned himself, his scowl meeting the ever-so calm eyes of the new captain that served under him. 

“ Roh... I thought I told you to stay out of this!! I captured the Avatar, so I will be the one who stops this pitiful attempt!!! “

With a sideways glance, Roh eyed the masked intruder intently from afar. He’d longed for the Blue Spirit to cross paths with him again, hoping to repay him for the  _ kindness  _ he had shown him on their last encounter. It seemed that at that moment, the spirits chose to smile upon him, granting the one wish he had. Now if only the impudent fool that was Zhao, would push his pride aside, and let him handle things.

“ I wouldn’t exactly call that pitiful. “ Roh remarked, watching as the Avatar started flying, using a combination of his bending, and spinning the broken spear to stay aloft. Although when he saw the Blue Spirit hanging from the airbender’s legs, his fist tightened. 

_ “ If they escape now then I may never get another chance! Not with this fool as my ‘superior officer’ “ _

And a fool Zhao was, he had the Yuyan archers, the greatest marksmen in the Fire Nation’s army, at his disposal, and what was he doing with them at this moment, nothing!

“ Admiral Zhao, might I give a suggestion? “

“ You might, and I might scorch you for it! So choose your next words carefully! “

Undeterred by the Admiral’s threat, Roh turned his focus to the archer stationed just next to them.

“ Perhaps you can put the archers to use, knock them out of the sky perhaps? “

“ Don’t be a fool captain! “ Another officer spoke up. “ What if the Archer misses and hits the Avatar! The boy would die and we’d have to resume the search! The only problem is he’d be reborn in the Water Tribe! And I don’t think the Admiral wants to take a gamble on the boy being reborn in the South, because raiding the North is out of the question! “

It made sense. Killing the Avatar would only be counterproductive to the Fire Nations goal. The idea of ending his life was a foolish one that no sane soldier would have, that no sane soldier should have. 

But Zhao saw things different.

“ Prepare to fire at the Avatar. “

“ S-sir?! Didn’t you just hear me?! Killing the Avatar will only- “

“ I heard you, and what I heard was nothing of importance to me! “

Not only was Zhao not exactly a sane individual, but he was an individual that preferred thinking far bigger than even the Fire Lord. A wicked smile crept to the man’s face as his mind went back to something quite interesting he’d read in a particular library hidden away in the most inhospitable part of the Earth Kingdom. An interesting tidbit of information concerning spirits sacred to the Water Tribe, spirits that he fully intended of getting rid of.

“ Killing him now won’t have any effect on what I have in store. “

He’d kill two birds with one stone; destroy the source of all waterbending, and the newborn Avatar in one quick stroke.

With no reason not to comply, the Yuyan archer nearest to Zhao readied his bow, taking aim at the airbending boy.

“ Do you have the shot? “

The archer nodded, pulling back on his arrow as hard as he could without breaking the bowstring. Unbeknownst to anyone present, Roh chose that moment to leave, making his way down towards the front gate. Whether the archer did his job or not didn’t matter, all that mattered was that the Blue Spirit would have to pass him to escape, with or without the Avatar.

* * *

How the Avatar had talked Zuko into this crazy idea of flying to freedom, he’d never know, but despite the insanity behind their method of escape, it was working. All they’d need to do was keep this up till they reached the last wall, then they’d just vault over and make a run for it. That was simple enough wasn’t it?

Of course not. As Zuko had learned relatively early into his vigilante career, when things seemed the simplest was when they took a turn for the worst.

And that’s just what was happening. Zuko’s eyes widened when he saw the steel tip of the arrow soaring through the air at top speed, aimed right for the young monk.

“ _ Not good!!! Even if I tell him to evade he’ll still get hit! Come on Zuko! THINK!!!! No! Thinking won’t work! Change of plans! Don’t think, just do!!! “ _

Don’t think, just do. Words to live by at that exact moment, and so that’s what Zuko did. Without even thinking, he swung his legs up, wrapping them around Aang, before quickly twisting his body downwards, pulling the boy out of the arrow’s path, while also having it miss his own body.

Unfortunately, this last second decision had interrupted Aang’s flight, causing both him and Zuko to go careening towards the ground. While the young airbender had no problem softening his fall, Zuko was a different story, with nothing but the air between him the ground, he was certain that this would be lights out for good.

But there were others who had more important plans for the falling Blue Spirit.

From out of nowhere, a large ball of fire came flying towards Zuko, hitting him just as he was about to crash into the ground. The force of the impact alone was enough to knock him off course, resulting in him tumbling across the stone floor beneath, and while it was certain to leave him sore, it was better than slamming into the ground, likely breaking multiple bones if it didn’t kill him.

Zuko’s side was on fire, not literally, at least not anymore. The better half of his tunic had been seared away by the flames, and a good bit of his skin had been burnt, nothing to the degree of his face, but a burn as a burn.

“ HEY!!! Are you alright?!?! “ Aang came running forward, using his airbending to blitz past any who even thought of getting in his way.

Just as the Avatar had reached his unlikely ally, a wall of fire came up, cutting him off from the downed form of the Blue Spirit.

“ Sorry, but you aren’t a part of this, Avatar. “

Both youths turned their eyes to the owner of the voice, one more easily than the other. 

“ ...It’s...It’s you. “ They spoke simultaneously, both recognizing the officer who strode their way.

Captain Roh was nothing if not honorable, to a degree at least. Sure the blindsiding blast to the Blue Spirit’s ribs might have been uncalled for, but it had saved his life. All he was focused on now was a fight between himself and his quarry, the masked kid who had left his face eternally scarred from their first encounter.

And in general Fire Nation tradition, he wanted this fight to be a one-on-one fight where neither held back. He could care less for the Avatar, just as long as he stayed out of the way.

Although Aang had no intentions of doing that. With a swipe of his temporary staff, he extinguished the wall of flames, putting himself between his new “friend” and Roh.

“ If you want him, then you’ll have to go through me! “

“ N-no...Aang, go!!! “ 

Zuko could barely pull himself up, the pain in his scorched side being too much to not focus on. But he wouldn’t give up, he’d never give up, not without a fight.

“ No! I’m the Avatar, it’s my job to help people, and just cause you were kind of a jerk, doesn’t mean you don’t need help! “

Violence had never been something that Aang cared much for, what with being raised as a monk and all, but he knew that he’d never be able to go his life without fighting. Conflict just seemed to find him, or at least find its way around him, and as the Avatar it was his job to put a stop to it, one way or another.

With his resolve strengthened, Aang took his stance, glaring daggers into the captain’s calm eyes. Sweat dripped down the monk’s bald head, the strange serenity in his foe’s eye was off putting, unnatural almost. But now wasn’t the time to be unnerved, if the captain wasn’t taken care of immediately, they’d be overwhelmed by the remaining soldiers, and that was something the boy didn’t want to think about.

Without warning, Aang swung the staff in an upward motion, sending a powerful gust of wind in Roh’s direction. His intention had been to knock Roh out by slamming him into the stone wall behind him, giving him another opportunity to get himself and  _ Masky  _ as he had silently dubbed his rescuer turned rescuee.

But Roh wasn’t some footsoldier that would be blown away with a little wind, no, he was stalwart, taking a low stance and thuristing both his fist forward, pushing out another large ball of fire, stopping the gust with ease.

He wasn’t finished though, giving an opponent a chance to counter wasn’t how he had been trained. With the tenacity of a true firebender, Roh went on the attack, firing blast after blast from his fists, pushing closer and closer to Aang, who’s only option for defense was to spin the pole, using it and his airbending to disperse any of his attacks.

“ Using wood to deflect fire is a poor strategy!!! “ 

Thrusting his fist forward, Roh released a continuous stream of fire, hitting Aang’s wall of air. Just as he had said, wood would be burnt away in a matter of seconds, the only thing keeping that pole safe was the boy’s airbending, and not even the Avatar could keep defending forever, eventually that air would give out, the pole would burn, and the Avatar would be vulnerable.

Staring helplessly as Aang did his best to keep Roh from advancing was all Zuko could do. His pain had yet to cease, in fact it only seemed to get worse, leaving him unable to move, and helpless, the thing he hated feeling the most. 

“  _ Come on...Move!!! You’ve never let a little pain stop you in the past...It’s not like this is the first time you’ve been burnt either...So why won’t you move?! “ _

In all honesty, he wasn’t sure why he couldn’t move, with the pain flooding his senses, and the situation on hand, he should’ve been overcome with an adrenaline rush. He should’ve been moving faster than ever, but here he was, unable to move at all, the only thing between him and some vengeful Fire Nation officer was the Avatar, a twelve year-old boy.

_ “ Dammit!!! Move! You’re the Blue Spirit! You protect people!!! Getting protected isn’t how you do things...That kid...Aang, the Avatar! Whatever we wanna call him, he’s going to get hurt, or worse, but only if we don’t move!!! “ _

He clenched his eyes tightly, trying his hardest to find the will to stand, some shred of resolve that would force him to his feet. And as he racked his mind for something to motivate him, the faint echo of a voice could be heard, reaching out to him.

Unable to resist, Zuko zoned everything else, solely focusing on the voice, just long enough to hear it out. If he was lucky, which he generally wasn’t, it’d be just what he needed.

The spirits smiled down on him, if only for just this once, because what he got wasn’t just some disembodied voice he more than likely made himself, it was a full memory.

“  _ I won’t lie to you little cousin, it can be scary being on the battlefield, but there are moments where I feel like I just need to be there. “ _

_ “ But...why? “  _ Zuko heard his younger self ask.

_ “ Because, there are people there that need me too...People who need my help, and if there’s someone who needs my help and I can do something about it, friend or foe, I’ll do everything I can to help them. “ _

_ “But...But what if you get hurt...or… “ _

His cousin smiled down on him, giving an expression that even the sun couldn;t rival in terms of brightness.

_ “ If I’m hurt...Then well, I’ll just let my body do all the work for me. “ _

That had confused younger Zuko. What exactly did his cousin mean by letting his body “do all the work” ?

“  _ I can tell by the look on your face that you don’t understand a thing of what I mean. Well, let me explain it as easily as I can, cause if we’re being one hundred percent honest, I kinda have a hard time understanding it myself. But think about it this way, If there’s someone depending on you, and they’re in danger, and you can’t do anything, can’t move, fight back, anything, then you just let go. “ _

_ “ Let go??? “ _

_ “ Yeah. Don’t focus on anything, tune everything out, and let your body do the rest...You’ll find out someday, that when someones in danger, and you feel like you can’t do a thing, your body will act on its own. I don’t really know why it happens, but, I’d rather my body do something on it’s own than live with the knowledge that someone got hurt, or worse because I couldn’t do anything. Don’t you agree, Zuko? “ _

Zuko remembered looking up at his cousin with a big smile of his own.

“ _ You bet! You’re the best cousin ever Lu Ten!!! “ _

That snapped Zuko out of his daze, bringing him back to reality. He’d not only remembered more of his cousin’s words, but his name as well. And something about that had stirred a feeling up inside of Zuko, one he hadn’t felt since he rescued Katara from the Fire Nation.

It was more like an urge, an urge to help someone, only this time it wasn’t just Katara who needed Zuko’s help. The person who needed him now, was the Avatar, the kid who was destined to save the world, so to that extent, the world needed Zuko’s help.

Saving was exactly what Aang needed at that moment. Even if his bending would hold out, his body couldn’t, after all, a twelve year old monk could only do so much. A sharp pain shot through his wrists as he continued spinning the staff, and in the smallest moment he had cringed from the pain, his barrier of air gave way enough for the flames he’d been keeping at bay to push forward, making contact with the wooden staff.

It took mere moments for the pole to combust, leaving Aang defenseless as he let it drop to the floor.

But before the flames could even reach the boy, he felt his body go down and slide up under the stream of fire. He’d clenched his eyes shut in fearful anticipation, so opening them to see that not only was he not burnt to a crisp, but the Blue Spirit had him in his arms, was definitely a surprise.

“ MASKY!!! “ Aang cheered boisterously, not even caring that he had let his secret nickname slip.

Despite the verbal slip up, Zuko didn’t react. He’d acted without thinking, just as his cousin had told him about, and it had been just what he needed.

“ Aang...I’ll handle this guy...You just find us a way out… “

“ B-but you’re- “

“ Just do it!!! If not… “

He didn’t need to finish, Aang knew what was at stake here, at least to a certain degree, and for that, Zuko was grateful. Wordlessly the boy dashed off, boosting himself over the rest of the soldier’s who’d until this moment, had been watching as their captain overpowered the Avatar.

Gone was the calm that could once be found in Roh’s eyes. In its place was something akin to childlike joy, joy brought about by Roh being given the one thing he wanted the most, a chance to destroy the Blue Spirit, uninterrupted.

Roh eyed the Blue Spirit like a predator would eye it’s prey, a malicious smirk pulling at his mouth as the masked warrior readied to fight.

“  _ Don’t think, Zuko! Just do! “ _

Zuko’s head lowered, his arms dropping to his side as images of Katara made their way to the surface. He was going to survive this, he needed to; She needed him.

Using all the strength he could push into his hands, Zuko gripped his blades so tight he felt like his hands would start to bleed. Raising his head, his gold eyes met Roh’s, a sharp glint shining from within them. 

The masked swordsman took a low stance, his blades held away from one another. That was when he started to spin them, twirling the swords in his hands, moving them so fast that what was once a visible blade was practically a solid circle of steel. He continued to spin his blades moving them around his body in rapid circular motions, moving from hand to hand repeatedly, but never once making contact.

Tired of the “demonstration” that the Spirit was putting on, Roh made the first move, thrusting his fists forward in rapid succession, firing a barrage of fire at his target, who had yet to move.

But this was exactly what Zuko wanted.

In a single fluid motion, Zuko lunged forward, using the extreme speed of his spinning blades to bat each ball of fire away, pushing closer with each deflected flame. The barrage of fire grew in size, becoming far too large to simply be deflected, but Zuko was ready for this too. 

Just as the first of the blazing onslaught reached him, he pivoted his body, pushed down and springing backwards, flipping over the first ball. This was followed with a well timed side flip, with one of the blasts soaring harmlessly between his legs mid flip, and the rest passing by as he weaved through them.

“ Why won’t you just stay still!!! “ Roh was livid, he’d spent every day since he’d last seen the spirit preparing to take the vigilante down, but now he found that he couldn’t even land a hit on him. 

_ “ This can be salvaged. He’s too close to perform any more of those dodges! Let’s see you evade this!!! “ _

With zero intent of holding back, Roh stamped his foot down, rearing his arm back as far as it could go. 

“ BURN!!! “

With a punch filled with his rage, Roh let out a large stream of fire, dwarfing the one he’d attacked the Avatar with. The Blue Spirit would burn, even if he had to burn the fortress down in the process.

But not even Roh could foresee the action Zuko took against his wrathful attack. The jet of fire was seconds from engulfing Zuko, only for the masked youth to drop to the ground, slipping beneath the blaze and sliding for Roh’s legs.

Roh jumped, just barely avoiding having his legs taken out from underneath him. “ Damn you!!! “ With the Blue Spirit beneath him, Roh drove his foot down, slamming his flame-engulfed foot onto the defending blades of his enemy. 

Aang couldn’t help but watch the two in combat, even if he should’ve been finding a way out. It was like watching a dance of sort, although lacking the elegance of an actual dance, the two combatants moved with incomparable fluidity. One would attack, the other would evade, the other would attack, and the first would defend, it was entrancing in a way, and the fact it was a battle being waged between a firebender and a swordsman made it all the more interesting.

But Aang needed to snap out of his daze. Delivering two could slaps to the sides of his face, Aang pushed his focus away from the deathmatch, and back towards the biggest matter on hand. Escape.

“ Alright! Need an exit...Need an exit!!! C’mon exit! “

The airbender’s head swiveled left, then right, and back to the left again, all while getting as much distance between himself and the soldier’s that remained in the courtyard. There just didn’t seem to be any other way out besides the big wooden door that acted as the strongholds entrance. The only problem with this? The door was sealed shut, and he highly doubted anyone would open it for them.

Just as the young monk was close to losing hope, his eyes found their way to a doorway which held a stairwell within. Well, it was certainly better than nothing. All that left the bald monk with was getting “Masky” away from that officer, a feat easier said than done, but a feat he’d have to pull off regardless.

“ Okay...Here goes nothing! “ With a sharp inhale, Aang readied himself to sprint, hoping that what he was about to do would work. “ Here we go! Feet fail me not! This might be the only opportunity I got!!! “

Using his bending, Aang boosted himself forward, crossing the courtyard in a matter of seconds, but instead of running right into Roh, Aang took it a step further. Springing himself forward and covering his body with a veil of wind, turning himself into a projectile, flying forward, crashing his body into Roh’s with enough force to send the captain flying.

“ Hey Masky!! We gotta go! I have a way out for us! “

Well that was sudden. Zuko blinked, unprepared for the young Avatar to intervene so abruptly. This stupor was short-lived though, with a shake of his head followed with a nod, Zuko took off, sprinting with Aang to the last minute exit.

Nothing would stop the unlikely duo now, not even the guards in the stairwell, who were quickly taken care of with an over the shoulder throw from Zuko. 

It was that moment that Zuko tried searching his head for an expression he heard once, one for when something bad gets worse.

Oh, that’s what it was.

_ “ Out of the frying pan and into the fire. “ _

An expression that was being taken a little too literal right now. As the two escapees reached the top of the stairs, another ball of fire flew overhead, missing only thanks to Zuko’s reflexes.

The originator of the attack? An incredibly furious Admiral Zhao.

“ AVATAR!!! You won’t get away!!! “

Like a feral beast Zhao charged, throwing blasts of fire, letting flame whips loose, and finally his very own stream of fire. To make things worse, soldiers were pushing their way up the stairwell, effectively trapping them.

“  _ This isn’t good! We’re boxed in...And my side is starting to hurt again...Gotta be a way ou-” _

“ AAAAHH!!! “

Zuko had quite literally been pulled from his thoughts and over the ledge of the wall, and the culprit responsible? Avatar Aang, who in a spur of the moment decision, opted for throwing himself and his masked friend to safety, intending to use his airbending to soften any sort of landing they’d make.

But Zhao wouldn’t let them go, not if he had a say in it.

“ You! Archer! Shoot them out of the air! “ He barked out.

And so the Yuyan archer complied, letting another arrow fly, cutting it’s way through the air at top speeds.

The glint of the arrowhead could be seen in the corner of Zuko’s eye, and he knew exactly where the arrow was headed. Somewhere in the middle of everything, the maniacal Zhao decided that Aang being offed was just a minor setback, and what easier way to take someone out than when they were suspended in the air, unable to dodge or effectively defend themselves.

“ Aang!!! Close your eyes!!! “

“ Close my ey- “

“ Just do it!!! “

Seriously, why couldn’t anyone just do what he says the first time? Was it absolutely necessary for them to echo his words with disbelief?

That didn’t matter though, and thankfully Aang did as he was told, shutting his eyes tight, giving Zuko the perfect opportunity to throw a sack similar to the one he’d used during his Katara rescue, having it graze the arrowhead, sending it off course.

Not even a second later there was a blinding flash, illuminating the darkened area, blinding anyone unfortunate enough to have been watching. And thankfully, Aang chose the moment just before they’d smack right into the ground to open his eyes, bending the Air around so they could touch down to the ground and sprint off into the night, getting as far away from the fortress as fast as they could.

* * *

They ran, and ran, going as fast as their legs could carry them, not caring to look back, until they were certain that not even the Yuyan archers with their eagle-like vision, could find them. This seemingly endless sprint took them to the heart of a forest, just on the border of the marshland they’d both been heading towards.

The first thing Aang did once they’d come to a stop was take in deep breath, followed with a hearty laugh. Despite the danger they’d been in, and the two arrows he’d nearly taken, they’d made it.

“ Hoo boy! That was really close! Thanks so much Masky, I’d never have made it out of there if you hadn’t come along! “

Zuko however, didn’t share in the boy’s enthusiasm, nor did he really care to try. His body ached too much, with the adrenaline wearing off, there was nothing keeping the searing pain in his side at bay. So instead of celebrating with the Avatar, he chose to just walk off, hoping to get the frogs and get back to the village as fast as he could in his condition.

“ Yeah...Don’t mention it… “

But not, that would’ve been far too easy, and the world made sure that nothing he did would be easy.

Aang’s eyes sprung open, the thought of Katara had found its way back into his head, as well as the fact that his new friend supposedly knew where she was.

“ H-hey wait!!! “ He ran forward, grabbing the Blue Spirit’s arm. “ You said something about Katara! Then you know where she is!! Please! You have to take me to her!“

It took more than a second for Zuko to process what the boy had said, his words still ringing in his ears, as if his mind refused to let them sink in.

“ Please...I...Her brother! He’s missed her so much! And...And we’re both worried...We want her to come back...Please...Take me to her! “

He wanted Katara to go back with them, to be reunited with her brother. Katara had said multiple times that she wanted to see her brother, and that if she could she’d be the happiest girl in the world, and after all, Zuko only ever wanted to make Katara happy. So, maybe he should…

“ **_Are you really going to do it? “_ **

_ No! _

The silky smooth feminine voice had returned, filling Zuko’s turmoil ridden mind at the worst possible time.

**_“ You know what’s going to happen if you do it, don’t you? She’s going to go back with them, and you’ll be all alone...Just like you were before. “_ **

The breath in Zuko’s throat hitched, his heart felt as if it was going to stop just from hearing those words. Katara would...leave him? Such a thought had only been an irrational fear, tucked away in the back of his head in hopes that it would vanish, but now it was more prominent than even the fear of death.

“  _ I...I don’t want her to go… “ _

His voice sounded so childlike, filled with so much pain, a pain that he had felt once before in the past, whether he remembered it or not. The swelling pain that came with loss, and the cold feeling of loneliness would soon follow behind it.

**_“ Then you know what you need to do. You don’t want to lose someone else that you care about, do you? “_ **

No, he didn’t. Loss and loneliness were two feelings that Zuko never wanted to feel again. He couldn’t lose Katara, their bond had just begun to grow, they’d already been through so much, and no one had the right to seperate them.  **_Not even the Avatar._ **

“ Masky..? W-will you take me to Ka- “

Aang never got to finish, in an instant, Zuko swung around, cleaving his blade across the ground, swinging dirt into the airbender’s eyes.

“ Agh! H-hey!!!What do you think you’re doi- gah!!! “

Zuko shoved the boy to the ground, grabbing the necklace he’d kept in his tunic before taking off into the night, trying his hardest to fight back the tears that had started swelling beneath his mask. 

His head hurt so badly, and even with the voice gone for the moment he felt sick to his stomach. Despite this, despite any of the wounds he’d received tonight, he ran, sprinting as fast as he could until he reached the marshland. There he dropped to his knees, ripping the mask from his face as he hovered over the water’s edge. His breath was heavy, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to calm his breathing, resulting in a coughing fit, before finally vomiting.

Why? Why did doing what the voice said hurt, even if at the moment he knew it’s what he wanted. He wanted Katara to stay with him and Yuko; he wanted her to keep traveling with them, to see the world with him. But at the same time he knew that Katara wanted so desperately to see her brother, to feel some semblance of her life back in the South Pole.

Tears streamed from his eyes as he stared into his rippling reflection, only for his gaze to gradually drift towards the hand that gripped Katara’s necklace. 

“ ... _ Katara...I’m sorry… “ _

Zuko plunged his head into the marsh water, thrashing it about, trying however he could to calm himself. Katara needed him now, she was still sick, and could have been getting worse the whole time he was saving the Avatar. 

The frigid dip was just what the emotional swordsman needed to clear his head, if only for the moment. There were others depending on him, and while blinding and shoving the Avatar would be something he’d pay for eventually, all that mattered to him now was getting the frogs and getting back to the village. 

“ ...I gotta get going… “ 

And without another word, Zuko went to work, rooting his hands through the murky water, grabbing hold of as many frozen frogs as he could, shoving them into his now scorched satchel. He grabbed as many as the pouch could carry, pulling himself from the waters, and making his way back to the path that led to the village, setting off before another figure arrived, unaware that anyone else had even been there.

As for Zuko, well he still had a long walk ahead of him, but it was a walk he’d make, even if he had to force himself to do it. 

The night had been a long one filled with conflict and turmoil, the likes of which the masked youth had never experienced. And while he was sure it was far from the worst he’d ever have to handle, for now, he was just glad it was over.

Soon, he’d be back in the village with these stupid frogs, Katara and the kids would be all better, and he’d be able to put the events that had transpired behind him for good. 

**_“ Don’t worry_ ** **_Zuzu_ ** **_, everything will be all better. “_ **

If only things were ever that simple.


	10. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to see you again everyone! I honestly intended for this chapter to come out much sooner, but I had to scrap the initial draft, that and I started a side project for my own enjoyment. But that didn't keep me from putting my all into this chapter. Of course with all the nonsense going on in my life it did keep me from putting everything I'd originally intended to be in this chapter, but that can be easily mitigated by the next chapter.
> 
> We get some more insight into Zuko's past in this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy all the effort I put into fleshing out what's essentially an already fleshed out backstory. If you had fun reading this chapter, feel free to leave a comment as I love reading all your feedback. It's what inspires me to keep writing and supplying you all with more of this story during these trying times. 
> 
> But I've said enough for now, until next time, everyone. So long!

**Trust.**

* * *

Silence filled the village as it lay beneath the veil of night, not even the few farmland animals in the villagers' possession made a sound. Accompanied by the silence, was complete darkness, with only the partially obscured moon lighting much of the area around it, save for a lone candle sitting in the window of the village healer’s hut.

She’d worked tirelessly to keep the children and  _ Ming’s  _ fever down, going hours on end without taking a break. It had been hours since  _ Lee  _ had set out for that woman’s abode, in hope of finding anything that could possibly alleviate this ailment. The trek, while long for the average man, should have only taken him four hours total from there to back.

It was common knowledge that the Fire Nation regularly patrolled the area, and weren’t too keen on crossing paths with random travelers. She feared for the worst as she looked out the window, wondering if that stupid boy was actually going to come back, if he wasa ctually going to bring them the cure they needed.

“ He’ll be back Biyu...That boy is strong you know… “

Startled by the abruptness of the voice, the healer turned back, laying her eyes on the village elder, who gazed back with somber eyes. That old fool was always so optimistic, even when they were young, it irked her so much, especially considering how much of a natural pessimist she seemed.

“ You say that with such a look in your eyes, Fong...It makes it hard to believe. “ She returned her focus to mashing what little herbs she had into powder, only occasionally glancing back to the elder. “ ...The boy is strong, that much I’ll agree...But he’s stubborn...And foolish, sort of like an old idiot I know… “

This earned a lighthearted chuckle from the man. “ No...I don’t think I could have ever found the bravery to do what he’s doing..You know me...Always the first to run at first the sign of danger...But that boy, Lee, he’s brimming with strength...You can see it in how he carries himself, as if the weight of the world had always been on his shoulders…”

The healer, or Biyu as the elder had called her, glanced back towards Katara, who had managed to fall into a semi-peaceful sleep, accompanied by her furry companion, Yuki. “ He has his reasons you know...All you men seem to have one reason or another for your stupidity… “ Her gaze lowered back to the medicine sitting before her. 

_ “ ...When in reality, all you fools do is worry the ones who care for you the most… “ _

The feeling of a hand placed on her shoulder drew her attention, bringing her eyes back to Fong, who offered a sympathetic smile.

“ Call it what you will...But what the boy is doing, it’s the single most selfless thing I’ve ever seen a person do...And in this day and age, how many people, strangers no less, offer that amount of help...We’ll focus on keeping their fevers down until he returns, and when he does, we’ll throw the boy a feast, as big as we can muster. “

Biyu turned her head away, eyes shut with a smile of her own. “ Next you’ll be wanting them to move in for good. “

But before the village elder could give a response, the door swung wide open. Their eyes widened as the one who’d opened the door walked through. A young man with shaggy black hair, covered in scrapes, bruises and light singe marks,and one large burn on his left side. He had tired golden eyes, one covered with a dreadful scar. Grasped in his hands were a set of swords in the left, and a muddied blue mask in the right.

At first glance he would’ve been an utter stranger to the older villagers, but Fong had seen the mask he was holding before. It had been one of the few items Lee had in his possession the day they arrived in the village. Going off that, he started seeing more of the boy, who until now, had kept his face masked by a layer of bandages.

He just stood there, staring at the two, the pain in his eyes as clear as day. Something had happened to the lad, but he’d still managed to make it all the way back here in his current condition.

“ ...Lee… “ Fong stepped forward, placing his hand on the scarred youth’s shoulder. “ ...What happened to you lad… “

He didn’t respond, merely standing there with a dazed look in his eyes. It was as if he had lost consciousness while standing up, like his body had chosen that moment to give out. But he wasn’t, at least no yet, which he proved by removing the pouch with the still frozen frogs in it, passing it off to the village elder.

“ ...Here...She said...They needed...To suck on them...Wh...While they were frozen… “

Even the way he spoke was laced with pain. It was obvious to the two elders that he’d gone through something strenuous getting this remedy, and had forced himself to return in this condition.

“ ...You need medical attention, Lee...You look as if you’ve just fought the whole Fire Nation… “ Biyu wanted to tell the boy just how foolish he was, going out and getting injured when Katara and the children were depending on him. Had he been any other man he would have surely passed out from the pain that must’ve come from the large burn alone, and this boy, no older than sixteen had managed to fight through it, and through sheer will alone was remaining conscious.

“ ...I’ll...I’ll be fine...You just...Make sure Katara is...Alright… “ He’d turned to leave, his mind set on finding someone quiet to lay down, and wait for Katara to wake him as she usually did.

“ Lee...Please, you need to be treated… “ The village elder pleaded.

“ ...No...I’ll be… “ That was all Zuko could get out before falling forward, all the light leaving his eyes as he lost consciousness.

“ ..L-Lee!!! “

“ L-e!!! Ar- y-- alr---t?!?! “

“ L--!!! “

* * *

  
Zuko found himself drifting into the void of his psyche, the sound of the voices gradually fading the deeper he went. Despite the fact that the depths of Zuko’s mind held numerous memories, ones he doubted he’d ever rediscover, he found himself drifting through nothing. 

There were no voices, no images, not even the faint shapes that held some semblance that a memory had once resided there. Just the emptiness he’d become so accustomed with over the past three years.

“  _...There’s never anything...You should know that by now, Zuko...Then again...When have you ever known better..? “ _

He wished that mocking voice had been one of the two that plagued his nightmares, he wished he could dismiss it as one of them, but he couldn’t. That voice had always pointed out his many doubts and fears, the voice that knew him better than any of the others. The one voice he loathed hearing more than any others, the voice that was his very own.

“  _...Then again, why do you think you deserve to remember anything...You’re selfish you know that? Always wanting more and more of something you’ve already lost once...And you’re no better when it comes to people...Katara could be happily reunited with her brother...But you dashed the only hope of that happening, all because you were afraid… “ _

He hated his voice so much, because he knew just how right it was. It was always there, waiting to remind him of how terrible of a person he was, even when he tried so hard to do nothing but help.

It was a part of himself he could never escape, a ghost of the Zuko that existed before the loss of his memories, or at least, that’s what he chose to believe. 

“  _...And now you’ve gone and injured yourself...Just think of how worried Katara will be when she wakes up… “ _

There was no point trying to argue, especially with how tired Zuko felt. He’d been filled with so much exhaustion, that by the time he reached the village, the pain that had been running through his side had all but numbed. And what better way to describe how he felt now than with that word; numb.

Before his own voice could overwhelm him, a “new” voice, came from the depths of his mind, beckoning to him. He should’ve known better, the voices of his past were rarely good, with the exception of his Iroh, his mother, and most recently his cousin.

So for him to reach out for one that was neither of the three, was only asking for something bad. And something bad it was.

**_“ You look so tired Zuzu...Come, get some rest...Don’t listen to that awful voice...What you did wasn’t selfish. You were just trying to avoid losing someone to another person was all. It’s happened before you know? “_ **

No, he didn’t know, but despite the voice being one of the two that haunted his nightmares, the idea that he could awaken a memory through it was too tempting. Even if he hadn’t found it tempting, he was too tired to fight back against the voice, too tired to resist the temptation that always seemed to be gnawing at the back of his head. 

* * *

When Zuko  _ awoke,  _ he found himself beneath a tree, the same tree from a memory of his mother he’d had. He was no doubt looking through the eyes of his younger self, who had been pulled from his slumber by a girl younger than himself, with black hair, put up neatly in a knot. Her face, though distorted, made Zuko feel uneasy for a reason he couldn’t explain.

“  _ Wake up dumdum!! “  _ She cried out.

This girl, her voice sounded so familiar, so much like the same voice that had lulled him into the memory, but with some semblance of faux innocence to it. She stood over him, hands pressed against her hips, with another girl, who also had black hair, but with her hair put into buns. 

“  _ He’s awake ….., just give him a second… “ _

_ “ He doesn’t need a second, Mai. If he were a good brother then he’d get up and help me now...Unless he wanted father to know. “ _

Apparently that had been enough to get his younger self moving, and hastily too. Had his father really been that stern, if only he could remember.

“  _ What do you want…..I was trying to get a nap...Those stupid tutors dad picked are working me to the bone… “ _

That was odd. It was as if his younger self had said the girl’s name, but he couldn't hear or make out what he had said. Almost like his mind was blurring out any mention of it.

“  _ Don’t be such a baby, Zuzu. “  _ She’d grinned after saying that, seeing the irritation on the younger Zuko’s face. 

Something about the name nickname felt jarring to his current self, even though he was hearing it through a memory. Whatever it was, Zuko didn’t like it, and he generally had good feelings about things he didn’t like.

“  _ I told you to stop calling me that….!!! “ _

_ “ Alright, alright. No need to go getting all fussy, we wouldn’t want you overworking yourself over something as silly as a nickname. “ _

_ “ Can we please just tell him why we need him so we can get through all this already..? “  _ The girl named Mai had said, seeming less than enthused by whatever was going on.

Even if he couldn’t see through the distortion that covered the girls face, he could practically hear her eyes rolling after hearing what the other girl had said.

_ “ Oh alright, if it makes you happy, Mai. “  _ Turning back to face Zuko, she leaned forward, making the younger version of himself incredibly tense. “  _ You see Zuzu, Ty Lee ran away while we were in the middle of a game. She said she hated us for being ‘mean’ as she had put it, and ran off into the nearby woods. We want you to go get her, and bring her back so we can apologize. “ _

_ “ And why should I do that? You treat her like dirt! “  _

Whoever the Ty Lee girl his younger self was speaking of was, it sounded as if she had a good reason to run away. That, and it sounded as if his younger self felt very strongly about the given situation.

_ “ You’ll go get her...Otherwise I’ll be explaining to father why I have a nasty little burn on me. “  _

Her grin returned, this time with more cruelty and malice, all while she held a flame above her hand, hovering it inches away from her bare arm.

The sight of that little flame had been all Zuko needed to realize something he’d had a sneaking suspicion about for the longest time. A thought that had appeared in the back of his mind after a particularly long day that ended with him staring at his own reflection.

He’d taken notice of just how different his features had been from everyone in the Earth Kingdom, everyone except the colonists that was. That had been the birth of the traitorous thought, the one he’d wanted so badly to be wrong, but seeing the memory now, proved to him the one thing he never wanted to accept. That he was of Fire Nation descent. 

But he had no time to crumble under the weight of the harsh realization, his memories didn’t merely stop, and if he wanted to know anything he’d have to watch them play out in full.

That little threat had been all younger Zuko needed to go along with the task that the girl who he had to begrudgingly accept as his sister, requested. He found himself trekking through a rather open forest, with several large trees, all spaced out enough that moving wasn’t a hassle. It hadn’t taken long for the younger Zuko to take notice of a set of footprints, light ones, that went deeper into the forest. It seemed that even as a boy he had a knack for tracking.

And tracking the girl hadn’t seemed to take all that long, when he had found her she was sitting up in a tree, knees pulled close to her chest with her head obscured by her arms. He felt sorry for her, she looked like a pup that had been kicked by it’s master, like she just wanted to get away from it all. 

“  _ I see you up there, Ty Lee. “ _

Her head shot up, quickly glancing down at the yet to be scarred face of Zuko. For the briefest moment, Zuko swore he saw what looked to be relief on her face, like she’d actually been glad to see him.

“  _...Please...Just go away Zuko...I know that  _ **_she_ ** _ sent you… “ _

The younger Zuko didn’t say anything right away, instead he just looked at the girl, taking in her dirtied features, even her long brown ponytail looked tattered, with leaves sticking to it in various spots.. She was covered in a fine layer of dirt, dust, and small scrapes, like she’d been shoved down more than once.

_ “ And how exactly would you know that? What makes you think that I’m not just worried about you..? “ _

She gave a small sad smile, averting her eyes from him.

_ “ ...Because...We both know you don’t care enough about me to come looking for me... _ **_She_ ** _ sent you, just so you can take me back...And she can kick me around again… “ _

She’d refused to speak his “sister’s” name, replacing it with a scornful ‘ _ she’  _ like just mentioning her had a bitter taste. His younger self had picked up on it too, his brows furrowed with concern. 

_ “ Well...You’d be wrong… “  _ It was a lie, that much he knew, but something about the sudden surge of emotions coming from within his younger self, made it seem like the truth. “  _...I’m not here for  _ **_her_ ** _ , I came because I was worried about you… “ _

Before the girl, Ty Lee, had any time to react, Zuko had made his way up the tree, sitting himself next to her. She’d been at a loss for words, just staring at him with dubious eyes, unsure of how to respond to his action.

“  _...Whether you believe me or not...I do care about you Ty Lee...More than  _ **_she_ ** _ ever could… “  _ He turned to her with his own sad smile. “  _ It’s cruel how someone as kind hearted as you is treated...You deserve better… “ _

_ “ ...You’re just saying that...Just trying to make me feel better so I’ll go back… “ _

It hurt Zuko hearing how this girl spoke, like she’d completely given up on anyone caring about her.

“ _...And if I’m not? “ _

She turned to meet his gaze, her pain-filled eyes looking deep into his own, as if she were searching for any form of deceit.

“  _...Then prove it...Give me some proof that you really mean what you’re saying… “ _

How exactly had she expected him to prove he was being honest. To Zuko’s knowledge, his younger self had nothing to show that outright said “I’m being honest. “ He had nothing but his words.

Well, he’d certainly found a way. The younger Zuko, without even thinking, leaned into Ty Lee, pressing his lips to hers. The sudden contact caught the girl off guard, but otherwise, she didn’t react negatively. When they pulled apart, the doubt had been lost from her eyes, which now seemed to hold some sliver of hope, hope that there was someone that actually cared about her.

Well, if there was one way to get someone to trust you, that was it.

“  _ Z...Zuko...You just… “  _ A bright pink tint came to her cheeks, brighter than the pink that made up her dirtied outfit.

“  _...I know what I did...And I did it because I do care about you Ty Lee...More than you could ever know...And if you come down from this tree with me...I’ll make sure  _ **_she_ ** _ never hurts you again… “ _

The girl latched onto his arm with the grip of a vice, tears threatening to pour from her already puffy eyes. Her mouth opened to speak, but quickly shut with hesitation. She wanted so badly to say something, but found that she couldn’t, and Zuko wanted to know why.

“  _ I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you’re never hurt by her again...I swear it on my honor!!! “ _

Her eyes opened wide, staring into the gold that made up Zuko’s. There was so much determination in them, he looked like he could stare down the Fire Lord and not flinch with a gaze that burned with that much passion. Slowly, her arms fell from his, moving her hand to firmly grip his palm.

“  _...O...OK Zuko...I’ll come down with you...Thank you… “  _ This time it was her turn to show proof, proof that she trusted him. And she’d do it the same way he did, leaning close to him, and pressing their lips together, this time with more emotion behind each of them.

When they separated, Zuko gave a small nod, starting the process of climbing down the tree, helping her down the whole way, never once letting go of her hand. Once they’d reached the base of the tree, she flung her arms around him. “  _...Thank you Zuko...I’ve...I’ve always sort of liked you…And now I know why... “  _ She whispered before taking his hand back in hers.

They’d begun their trek back to the mouth of the forest, sharing a small conversation that was intended to help keep her calm. They’d surely have to confront the girl who they’d now stopped referring to by name, and when they did they’d need to be as calm as can be.

At least, that was what Zuko had planned. When they finally reached the opening that led out of the woods, they came face to face with the two girls. The second Ty Lee had laid eyes on them, her grip on Zuko’s hand grew as tight as she could make it.

_ “ Oh thank you so much, Zuzu. You went and retrieved Ty Lee for us, like a good brother should. Now, hand her over to us so we can resume our  _ **_game._ ** _ “  _

But the younger Zuko didn’t budge, nor did his hand leave the girl’s.

“  _ No way...Not after what you did to her! “ _

_ “ I’m sorry, Zuko...did you just say, no? “ _

_ “ You heard me! I said, no! “ _

The intensity in Zuko’s eyes only seemed to draw the distorted sister’s ire, as her hands were clenched so tight that he nails dug into her palms, drawing blood. She was infuriated, to the point that she found herself trembling.

“  _ I will not accept no for an answer!!! Ty Lee! Get over here now! That way we can get back to that wonderful game we were playing! You wouldn’t want to make me angry now, would you?! “ _

Zuko could feel Ty Lee starting to shake in his hand, her resolve was crumbling just from the sight of the girl’s temper.

“  _ She doesn’t have too! We’re going to go back home, and you can’t do a thing about it!! “ _

He’d gone to move forward, but found that Ty Lee refused to move, her head lowered, and feet planted firmly to the ground.

“  _ T-Ty Lee...Come on, we’re leaving them here… “ _

But she wouldn’t move, at least not with him. Their hands came apart, and she stepped away from him, and towards the girls. When she looked up to him, she wore a smile that lacked any sense of joy, and looked to be fighting back a flood of tears.

“  _ N...No….It’s alright Z...Zuko...I’ll be fine...I’ll go with _ **_….._ ** _ So don’t you worry about me…Thank you...For everything...But I’ll be fine...Really… “ _

_ “ T...Ty Lee… “  _

Zuko couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe anything he was seeing. She’d come so far, decided on what she wanted and everything, only to give in right then and there. He could only watch as the three girls started off without him, his supposed sister looking back one last time.

_ “ Sorry Zuzu, she’d rather stay with her friends than with you. Then again, why would anyone stay with you, especially when they already have someone better to be around. See you at dinner! “ _

Those parting words left a hollow feeling in Zuko, making him think back to the actions he had made against the Avatar. Had this memory been subconsciously guiding him the whole time that had been going on, screaming at him to just run back to Katara, and forget all about the boy.

Everything Zuko had seen came down on him, crushing him under the weight of it all. He was from the Fire Nation, he has a sister that’s the exact opposite of him, and his first experience with romance ended with him being all by himself. So much to take in with such little time to process it, like a torrent of knowledge, sweeping him further into the recesses of his mind, left to drift with no will of his own to try and fight back.

But before he could truly give into the raging current that was pushing him further and further into his psyche, a voice called out to him, ringing through the darkness around him.

_ “ ...Lee! Lee, please wake up… “ _

That voice, it sounded so familiar, so full of concern. 

“  _ Please...Please wake up Lee...I need to know that you’re alright… “ _

It was Katara! Katara was calling out to him, trying to pull him from the vast emptiness that made up much of his memories. He’d promised to never make her concerned again, that he’d always be there for her, so how could he do any of that if he stayed unconscious? 

“ .. _.Hang on Katara...I’ll be up in a minute… “ _

* * *

Deep blue pools filled with fear and worry stared down at the unconscious form of a masked swordsman. The eyes, so pure, yet forced to shed so many tears, had found themselves looking at this sight more often than they ever should.

It couldn’t be helped, Katara had told herself. Lee loved helping people, he felt genuine joy from seeing the smiles on their faces, and would go to any extent to see that. It was something he’d told her in their first week of traveling together, and while some would have called it a flaw, Katara saw it as a sort of blessing.

So few in this world seemed to care anymore, it was nothing like it was in her tribe. There was no sense of community, either you got used, or used others to your advantage. Nobody ever seemed to just volunteer out of the goodness of their heart, nobody except Lee.

So when Biyu had told her what Lee had done to ensure that she and the children recovered, it didn’t surprise her, at least no until she saw the condition he’d gotten himself into. He looked like he’d just finished fighting an entire army’s worth of Fire Nation soldiers, in fact that’s what it exactly looked like, which only furthered Katara’s growing sense of worry.

She’d known just how heavy the Fire Nation presence had been from one of her many conversations with Biyu, and she knew how Lee was when it came to fighting the Fire Nation. He was an incredible fighter, the greatest nonbender she’d probably ever see, but he tries doing so much, and ends up overwhelmed before he even realizes it. There was no doubt that he’d come across some sort of encampment, and tried taking them all alone in order to get the “medicine” back to the village. The burn on his side was a testament to that much.

Katara had done everything she could to heal his injuries, but could only do so much with her bending without her full strength. So for the longest time she was forced to just sit there, waiting for some sign that Lee would ever wake up.

The spirits wouldn’t have her wait that long though. She’d only recently found herself talking to Lee, pleading for him to wake up, to let her know if he was going to be alright. And just as she found herself on the verge of tears, he’d begun to stir.

“ Lee! Lee please say something! “

“ Yip!!! Yip! Yip! “ Yuki, who had been resting silently by Katara until now, jumped up, trying to call out to his human.

Slowly, beneath the confines of his mask, Zuko’s eyes opened, looking up to find Katara staring back at him with tear drenched eyes.

“ ...K...K...Katara…You’re...You’re OK… “

She wiped her eyes, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“ Yes....Yes I’m OK...And it’s all because of you… “

“ Yip yip!! Yip yip!!! “ Yuki scurried from Katara’s lap, and onto Zuko’s abdomen, nuzzling his snout tenderly against the edge of Zuko’s mask.

Slowly, Zuko started stroking the kit’s back, taking in the little animal’s warmth. “ ...I’m glad to see you too, Yuki….But most of all...I’m glad you’re alright Katara… “ He made an attempt to sit up, putting Yuki in his arms, only to be halted by a sharp pain running through his side. “ ..Ngh!! “

“ Easy! Easy now! “ Katara gently rested her hands against his bandaged side, softly rubbing the bandages in an attempt to sooth the pain. “ ...I did everything I could to tend to your wounds...Miss Biyu put some salve on the burn, and I used as much of my bending as I could...But I was just too tired…I’m...I’m afraid it will- “

“ ...Afraid it’ll scar? “ He said, cutting her off. “ It’s fine...Really… “ He found his free hand traveling to the bandages that encased his side, lightly cringing on contact. “ ...I’m used to the idea of scars by now… “

Slowly, Katara’s hand rose to the left side of his mask, running her thumb against the edge of the eye hole. “ ...You don’t deserve pain like this...Nobody does… “

Despite the truth in her words, he found himself smiling behind his mask; it was a lone, somber smile, one he’d gotten so used to making. 

“ ...It’s fine...My scars are symbols...Symbols that I tried making a difference…I used to think they were just reminders of something I’d never have...A Life I’d long forgotten...But now...Well I see them as so much more… “ 

“ ...Oh Lee… “ 

Pushing through the pain brought about by his burn, Zuko pushed himself to his feet, making his way out of the healing hut. The moon was still high in the air, just as it had been when he’d dragged himself out of the marshland, just as it had been when he fought alongside the Avatar, just as it had been so many times in the past, and yet only now he was finding time to marvel in its beauty.

The children were finally safe, as was Katara, so for the first time since they’d arrived, Zuko felt as if he could finally relax, or at least the closest thing to relaxing.

“ ...Lee...Where did you find this… “ 

Just as they always seemed to, the Spirits had chosen now to mock him. Turning to face Katara, he found her standing close by, with an unmistakable necklace in her hands. The same necklace he’d stolen from the Avatar.

“ Oh...That...I...Well I… “

She gave him no time to respond, the despondency in her eyes as she searched his for answers was clear to him. “ ...What happened to you tonight Lee...This necklace...It was my mother’s...I lost it back on a Fire Nation prison ship...So how do you have it now...Please...Tell me… “

That “please” had been all it took to break Zuko. He couldn’t hide anything from Katara, it wouldn’t be right, after all, he never wanted to hurt her. 

So without hesitation, he let it all flood forward. He spoke every last detail of what had taken place that night, from the old woman sending him to get frogs, to the Avatar’s abduction, to his assisted escape, and lastly how Zuko attacked the Avatar and broke down at the water's edge. The whole time he spoke he took notice of how Katara just stood there, soaking in everything he said, her head going gradually lower with every new piece of information.

The more he spoke, the more pain welled up in Zuko’s chest, built up from the fear of Katara’s reaction to all he had to say. When he finally finished, he felt as if his legs would give out beneath him, like his body had suddenly gotten heavier, and was in danger of collapsing. 

Silence ensued, as Zuko stood there, waiting for what seemed like ages for Katara to respond. And when she finally did, he’d wished she hadn’t.

“ ...How...How...How dare you!!!! “ She cried out, tears streaming from her eyes. “ ...I finally had an opportunity to see my brother...To know if he was alright...And you...You go and do this!!! “

“ ...Katara please let me- “

“ No!!! No I won’t let you explain!!! I trust you Lee!! I trusted you...And..And you go and do this to me… “

She turned away from him, clenching her mother’s necklace close to her chest. Tear after tear dripped from her eyes in an endless stream, unable to fight them back, the hurt in her heart too prominent to allow such a thing.

“ ..Katara...Please I didn’t… “

“ NO!!! Just leave me alone!!! I hate you!!! “

With no further words, Katara started sprinting, running as fast and far as her legs could take her. She couldn’t believe it, she’d put all her faith and trust in Lee, vowed to protect him, and he goes and dashes the one chance she has of being with her brother again. Why, why would he do such a thing, if he had an opportunity to get his memories back, she’d never get in the way of that.

When her stamina finally gave out, Katara found herself in an opening, surrounded by trees, not too dissimilar to the one they’d been in when they fought the beastly Tiger Angler. She shook her head, trying to push away any positive memories of Lee, and to her surprise, that had been a positive memory, because just as he had done tonight, he’d saved her then.

“ ..No...No! Why...Why did you do this Lee...Why!!! “ Her legs started to tremble, and before long, she was on her hands and knees, her tears falling down onto the dirt below. The sound of soft footsteps drew her attention, and of course, it was him.

Zuko stood across the opening from Katara, before suddenly collapsing to his knees. Once his knees hit the ground, the mask that usually obscured his face dropped, hitting the ground with a thud.

“ ..Katara...I’m...I’m so sorry… “

His voice sounded so hoarse, so scratchy, as if he’d been the one crying this whole time. But his voice hadn’t been what Katara focused on, no, it was the clear view she had of his face under the moon’s pale light. Before now, shed only ever seen glimpses of his face, that, and his scar, but never the whole thing. She remembered trying to piece his face together like some kind of mental puzzle during their stay at the inn, but never did she come close to who she was looking at now.

He was so young, no older than Sokka, and yet, his eyes, those sad eyes, looked like they’d seen more than any soldier ever would. She’d seen similar looks in the eyes of the men who would return to her village, and a similar look in Bato’s eye when they’d last met, but none were so sorrowful, so haunted, as the way Lee’s were.

His skin was so smooth, untouched like the rest of his body, no doubt from the protection of his mask, that was until it met the horridly marred flesh that covered most of his left side. She’d seen the scar before, seen just how much covered his face, and despite this, told him she didn’t care how he looked, but never once did she stop and think how Lee cared about his appearance.

He wore a mask to hide his face from the world, to hide himself from whoever had left that terrible patch of burnt skin on his face, and now she could see why. 

Seeing him in such a sorry state made it hard, if not impossible for her to remain angry at him, but that didn’t mean she’d forgive him. He’d borderline betrayed her, and no sad look would mend that, so while she was calm, she'd find out his reasoning.

“ ...Why...Why did you do it Lee… “

Silence. He just stared at her, like he wanted to speak, but couldn’t.

“ ...Tell me now Lee! Or...Or I’ll leave… “

Again, there was no response, only the blank stare from his exposed face. But Katara had been serious about what she said, if he wouldn’t reply, she wouldn’t stay.

As she started off in the opposite direction, the sound of sniffling brought her to a halt. Katara turned back, finding Lee with his head hung low, tears falling from his eyes in a far greater quantity than when she had cried.

“ Because...Because… “

His head swung side to side, like he was fighting to get the words out, or trying to find the strength to speak whatever selfish reasons he might’ve had.

“ Because I was scared!!!! You hear me! I was scared!! Terrified!!! Frightened!!! “

His shouts quickly turned into sobs, making most of what came out afterwards incoherent. But those words, those four words.

_ Because I was scared!!!! _

They’d been all Katara needed to hear to shatter the new image of Lee she’d built, the one that made him out to be a selfish individual that only cared for his own desires. In reality, Lee was just a boy in a teenagers body, one that had been taken from whatever home he’d forgotten, and even with resentment in her, she found her heart breaking at the side of him

She knelt down next to him, gently putting her hands on both sides of his face, gently stroking the edge of his scar with her thumb.

“ ...Why were you scared Lee...You’re the Blue Spirit...Hero of the Earth Kingdom...Why would you possibly be scared… “

It was a question she couldn’t wrap her head around. Lee was someone who regularly threw himself into harm’s way for the sake of others, so why had he been afraid, and why was it fear that drove him to do what he’d done?

“ ...I...I was afraid...Because you would’ve….You would’ve left me...And I’d have been all...Alone… “

That’s what it was. The fear of loneliness, it made so much more sense now that Katara had heard it. He’d been alone for so long, distanced himself purposely out of fear, so that when someone finally became a part of his life, the prospect that something might come along and take that person, must have been utterly terrifying.

Maybe it wasn’t even that, perhaps it was the fear of abandonment. From everything she’d been told, Lee was outright abandoned on the beach he woke up on. The only person who’d been there for him was an old hermit that had found him, nurtured him, and taught him, before suddenly vanishing. So the fear of someone he’d come to trust, just outright leaving him might have been the real driving force.

“  _...Lee...This world has hurt you so much...And you were just afraid...Afraid that I’d become just like the rest of the world...And hurt you… “ _

Katara rested herself on her knees, and gently slipped her arms around Zuko’s waist, pulling him into a tender caress. He quietly sobbed against her, no longer able to hold in everything he’d been damming up since his fear first reared its ugly head.

In an attempt to calm him, Katara started to hum in a manner similar to how mother’s in her tribe would for their children. And beneath that mask, and that tough exterior he’d built up, was all Lee was, a child, taken from their home, and thrown into a world oh so cruel, forced to adapt or die. So much pain in one individual, an individual that only wanted someone in the world to care for him, to show him the affection he was obviously missing.

“  _...I never did stop to think about how you felt about me returning to my brother and Aang...You never intended to get attached to me...And yet you did, and I was so eager to just toss it all away...I’ll find Sokka and Aang one of these days Lee, but when I do...I’m bringing you with me...You’ll never have to be alone again… “ _

So they just sat there, taking in each other’s warmth, with neither caring to even try breaking the embrace. And before either realized it, dawn had begun to break, and just as the sunlight started pouring in over the trees, Zuko lifted his head, looking Katara deep in the eyes.

“ ...I’m so sorry Katara...I never intended to hurt you...I...I never want to hurt you…. “

But rather than immediately respond, Katara took both her hands, and placed them back on the sides of his face, pulling his head towards her, and resting her forehead against his.

“ ...You don’t have to say sorry...If anything...I’m the one who should apologize...You put in so much effort to try and bond with someone, and something comes along that would separate you from that person, so you reacted how anyone would...You weren’t being selfish, Lee, you were just scared...And I’m sorry for not seeing that sooner…I won’t ever leave you...I promise. “

“ ...Katara… “

She gave a smile, one brimming with reassurance that she meant every word. So long as it was within her power, she would never abandon, and that was something she’d swear on.

He cast his glance away from her, feeling unable to keep their eye contact going.

“ ...I...I don’t deserve this...I don’t deserve that promise...You...You don’t even know my real name… “

His real name. 

While it had certainly never been a major thought, Katara had always had a sneaking suspicion that “Lee” wasn’t actually “Lee’s” real name. It just seemed way too common for someone as extraordinary as him, that, and it made so much sense that someone who was hiding away from the world, would hide their true name as well. Maybe now was a good as time as any to put a name with the new face she’d been looking at.

“ ...Then tell me...Tell me who you really are, let me get to know the real you...Please. “

“  _...The real me? “ _

He felt so uncertain at that moment, like all this hesitation came rushing forward from nowhere, preventing him from making a choice right then and there. His name was very much Fire Nation, despite all the times in the past he’d convinced himself otherwise, so what if Katara hated him just because of that? So many “what ifs” ran through his mind, so many scenarios where he ended up alone and afraid.

He wanted so badly to believe that Katara would accept him, and yet so many doubts and fears, kept him from doing so. It was all too much.

Just as Zuko felt himself giving up, a voice came forward, one he’d been desperate to hear for the longest time, his voice.  _ Iroh’s  _ voice.

“  _ There are times in everyone’s life where they feel nothing but doubt and uncertainty. You’re bound to have one of these times as well, Zuko, but should it happen, I want you to remember these words. Sometimes even the smallest of doubts can shake the greatest of beliefs, but doubt, and to that extent, fear, are but pebbles on the path of life. Sure you may trip on them, maybe you’ll fall, but tripping and falling is no excuse to just give up there. So, pick yourself back up, and believe in yourself, I certainly believe in you, Zuko. So you can do the same too! “ _

That Iroh, always there when Zuko needed him, even when he really wasn’t. Always acting as a light that guided him through the veil of darkness that often enshrouded his thoughts, even if that light was annoying from time to time.

Zuko found himself staring deeply into Katara’s eyes, eyes that begged for him to open up. She was giving him a second chance, she was giving him her trust for a second time. If he didn’t do this, he’d be squandering it for what would likely be the last time. 

Though hesitant, his mouth opened, and with one final push, thanks to Iroh’s words of wisdom, he found himself able to finally speak.

“ ...My name...My real name...It’s Zuko… “

Katara just stared at him for a short moment, letting the name process in her mind. It was a nice name, but not one of Earth Kingdom origin, it was surely Fire Nation. Her brows furrowed, she understood his reluctance to tell her now, it wasn’t a matter of trust that caused him to keep his name hidden from her for so long. It was, once again a matter of fear, fear that she’d reject him for one reason or another.

She could feel her silence affecting him, causing him to tremble with frightened anticipation. In response to this, she tightened her embrace, keeping him as close as possible. Whether he really was Fire Nation or not, just off his name alone, mattered not to Katara, all that mattered to her was he opened up to her, he’d trusted her enough to tell her who he really was, even after the awful things she’d said. 

With the softest of touches, she started stroking his head, running her fingers through his dark locks. Katara decided then and there, she’d never leave Le-, never leave “Zuko’s” side, even if that meant forcing her brother to accept him as a travel companion. With the softest of smiles, she looked down at him, his face more visible in the early sun’s rays. 

“ ...Zuko...I think it’s a wonderful name...Far better than Lee, if I say so myself...But whether it’s better or not, doesn’t matter. To me, the only thing that matters is...That it’s your name, Zuko...“ 


	11. Dreams and Ostrich Horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter in the works for the past week, but due to setback after setback I've had to put it off. But that all changes now! I present to you all the very next chapter of ' Who I Truly Am ' a chapter that's had more than it's fair share of love and care put into it. There was a plus side to this being delayed thanks to the aforementioned setbacks, that being that I was able to plan out the next three chapters, so heres to hoping that speeds up the progress!
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you all have fun reading this, as I always hope you guys and gals enjoy what I put out. If you did like it, feel free to leave a comment, tell me what you thought or anything along those lines! Your kind words keep me ready and raring to go! So until next time, see ya later!

* * *

**Dreams and Ostrich Horses.**

* * *

Getting back on the road had been something that had been easier said, than it was done for the unlikely trio of travelers. After the revelations that had taken place under the moon, Zuko and Katara had decided on staying in the village for another two days, using the time to have Zuko’s wounds treated, and for Katara to get her bearings straight.

The first of the two days had involved Zuko’s newfound transparency with Katara. While she tended to his injuries, primarily the burn on his side, he’d lay there, telling her everything that had taken place since he’d first woken up on the beach. Every little minute detail that he felt needed to be shared, and the whole time he spoke, she’d kept her eyes on his face, taking in what had been hidden from her this whole time.

She’d certainly listened, as she found each tale he told more interesting than the last, and yet not even the most enticing of stories could pull her attention away from his face. Even after living three years out in the wildness, the unscarred side of his face had looked totally untouched, lacking any of the dirt and grime that would come from the type of lifestyle he lived.

And if she was being honest, Katara would admit that even with his scar, he was quite handsome, although she’d never openly admit it, lest she faint from embarrassment. But beyond his good looks, Katara also took notice of the bags that rested under his eyes, and it made her wonder, just how often did Le- how often did ‘Zuko’ sleep. 

It was a thought that saddened Katara. Zuko was a kind soul, flawed? Yes, but who wasn’t in a world as cruel as this one? But no number of flaws could hide his heart of gold, the heart that guided him to help those in need. And yet, Zuko suffered for it, being “punished by the spirits” as he had put it once.

Nobody deserved to be tormented the way he was, to be robbed of their sleep by voices and visions that they have no recollection of. To fear falling asleep because they didn’t want to be haunted by their nightmares, and yet, that’s exactly what Zuko did.

He feared sleeping more than anything, and while Katara had known this, now she could see physical evidence of just what that fear had done to him. And it broke her heart as a result.

Zuko had fallen asleep shortly after the healing session had ended, with Yuki following soon after, leaving Katara alone with her thoughts. Seeing him sleeping in front of her filled Katara worry, worry that he’d wake up any moment, face drenched with sweat, and eyes carrying a haunted look. 

So to try and prevent Zuko’s slumber from being interrupted by the nightmares that plagued his resting mind, Katara started stroking his head, softly humming, just as she had done when they had taken shelter in the log at the start of their journey. Before she even realized it, Katara had dozed off herself, her head resting gently against Zuko’s, her hand softly grasping his.

The second day began with an awkward conversation pertaining to the unexpectedness of Zuko and Katara’s sleeping arrangement. Still, they’d managed to look past it, seeing it as nothing more than two friends keeping each other company as they slept.

And for Zuko, it was actual sleep. Katara’s presence had seemingly been enough to ward off the intrusive voices and visions. To show his gratitude, Zuko offered to make breakfast, considering that Katara had always been the one to prepare their meals. This was an offer that Katara politely denied, pointing out that Zuko still hadn’t mastered the art of preparing white rice, something she’d tease him over till it stopped being funny.

Breakfast passed peacefully. Katara had made another dish from her homeland, thanks to some ingredients provided by the villagers, who had indebted themselves to Zuko after what he had done. Afterwards they’d set out for Biyu’s hut, wanting to see if the last of the children had finally recovered.

Biyu had greeted them both with smiles, offering her deepest gratitude to Zuko, although she still made it clear that he was a fool in her eyes.

“ _ The next time you’re sent out to do something, don’t go picking a fight with the whole Fire Nation army! “  _ She’d chastised him, albeit in an almost grandmotherly way, something Zuko had never experienced firsthand. With how little Zuko remembered, he felt that her scolding him was the closest he’d ever be to having a grandparent show care for him. And because of this, even as Biyu reprimanded him, Zuko found himself smiling; it was sort of like how Iroh would tell him what mistakes he’d made while training, only with more shouting, and a great degree of bluntness.

Once the elderly healer had gotten everything out of her system, she’d pulled the bandaged teen into a hug, thanking him before showing them that the last child had indeed recovered.

As the two teens and their kit left the hut, they were greeted by the villager elder, smiling broadly and bowing as a show of thanks. Elder Fong had said ‘thank you’ at least twenty times as he walked with Katara and Zuko, telling them how their actions would go down as a permanent part of their village's history, and to celebrate something so momentous, he’d told them that a feast would be held in their honor.

The feast lasted all night, not that Zuko and Katara would have known. All of the attention had started getting to Zuko, who, without his mask, felt overwhelmed by the sheer number of people that had gathered.

Seeing how uncomfortable the swordsman was becoming, Katara excused them mid feast, taking him and Yuki back to their little hut.

“  _ You know, I don’t like crowds very much either. “  _ Katara had said truthfully. While very few opportunities came up before he’d met Zuko, going somewhere with far too many people had bothered her, what with growing up in such a small village. Her visit to Kyoshi island had been far more strenuous on her than she let on, not wanting her brother to concern himself with her, especially since he’d been too preoccupied wearing a dress at the time.

He’d looked at her in response, his bandages removed so she could see the lighthearted smile he wore. “  _ Thanks...But it’s never been the crowds...I managed to look past that a while back… “  _ He’d started, glancing to the ground while he absentmindedly stroked Yuki’s back. “  _...What’s always bothered me is the looks...All those people focused on me...All it takes is one time for someone to see past my disguise...See me...And then it’s all over… “  _

It had taken Katara a minute to understand what he meant by it, but when it finally dawned on her, she felt her heart breaking. When Zuko wore his mask, he portrayed himself as what he was called, a spirit, an untouchable entity whose power is unrivaled by any earthly being. But in reality, Zuko was terrified under that mask, terrified that someone would see the real him, and there’d be nowhere for him to hide, not even behind the mask.

As a result of this fear of being found out, he’d developed an innate paranoia, one that bombarded him with fear any time more than a few sets of eyes were on him. The saddest part to Katara was that Zuko was just so unique,so unusual in a good way, that, even when disguised, he drew far more attention than he ever intended. 

The whole situation was one riddled with cruel irony. All Zuko wanted to do was fade into the shadows, help others without ever having to be seen, and yet, the opposite always seemed to happen. 

_ “ You don’t get that way when I look at you though… “  _ Katara hadn’t really any idea what to say after what she’d heard, rather she found words flowing from her mouth with no forethought. 

His gaze had lifted, meeting hers, his soft smile growing while still keeping the sad look in his eyes. “  _ I like when you look at me...It makes me feel...Normal… “  _

How Katara had resisted throwing her arms around him after hearing the vulnerability in his voice, had been beyond her. Ever since Zuko had told her the truth the night before, she’d found herself far more attached to him, having learned everything about him in such a short time. She learned his many fears and doubts, how his nightmares really affected him, and how abandoned he’d felt after “Iroh” had just up and left one day.

How someone could abandon someone as kindhearted and special as Zuko, was a mystery to Katara. And if anything, learning that Zuko feared being left alone, only furthered the feeling she’d had in the past, the one that practically yelled at her to protect him at all costs. Well, not it was more of a scream, one that basically said ‘ _ don’t you ever hurt a hair on his head or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life _ ’.

They continued to converse with one another for some time, only stopping when Katara couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer; a contrast to their last few nights where Zuko had been the first to be claimed by sleep. Even Yuki tended to fall asleep before Katara did, so for her to be the first one slumbering, had left Zuko in a peculiar situation; A situation that Zuko hadn’t actually thought of since they first arrived in the village.

Falling asleep on his own.

He’d become so accustomed to falling asleep with Katara being there to watch over him, so used to having someone there to wake him from his night terrors. So to have only himself, had reminded Zuko so much of the first handful of nights he’d been forced to endure after he awoke on the beach. 

He’d fought for hours to stay awake, trying to fend off the visions, the voices. But with only the darkness of the night to keep him company, and his own thoughts to keep him preoccupied, sleep was an inevitability. 

And when it finally overtook him, all Zuko could do was silently pray that the voices spared him, just for tonight, a prayer he’d said many times over the three years. A prayer that was seldom ever answered.

That night however, it had been different. For Zuko wasn’t plagued by the voices, nor did he see the visions of the terrifying figure standing over him, hand ablaze. No, what Zuko had seen, was himself.

* * *

The void that made up Zuko’s mind had become a familiar setting for him. Anytime he dozed off, passed out, or dropped from exhaustion, he’d find himself here. It was like the middle ground that connected the nightmares to the few memories that Zuko possessed, a type of no-man’s land.

And yet, it was here he found himself at peace the most. There were no voices, no faces, or distorted faces, no conflicting feelings or impossible decisions, just Zuko and the quiet that filled the rest of his mind. 

But something was different, something wasn’t right. The stillness that filled his head had been disturbed, leaving the emptiness laced in a thick fog.

He looked around, seeing just how far into the depths of his mind the fog stretched, and he’d come to the conclusion that it was endless. Without even realizing it, Zuko found himself walking, traversing the vastness of his psyche with no control of his legs. Whatever had been responsible for the thick blanket of fog that filled his mind, had been calling out to him, drawing him deeper and deeper into the abyss.

And just when it had seemed he’d never stop walking, Zuko saw it. A figure, pitch black in color, darker than even the void around them. It had faced away from him, standing over something shrouded by the fog.

“  _...Who are you...You shouldn’t be here...Nobody should be here… “ _

The figure remained still for the longest of time, just standing there, head tilted downwards, staring at some unseen object. Just as Zuko was about to call out to it again, the figure started shifting, it’s body turning, and as it turned, Zuko found his eyes widening.

When it’s face came into view, Zuko found that it wasn’t an actual face staring back at him, rather, it was the very mask he wore. It was the Blue Spirit, with it’s unforgettable, nightmarish smile. With the slits of it’s eye holes peering into Zuko’s very soul.

“  **_I shouldn’t be here..? It’s you that shouldn’t be here… “_ **

Cold. Zuko felt cold staring the masked figure down, colder than he’d ever felt in his entire life. It was like looking himself in the mirror, only it wasn’t Zuko staring back, it was something darker, angrier, something malevolent. 

“  _ ….What….What are you… “  _ Zuko demanded to know, his mind racing around him as he and the masked entity kept gazes locked.

It took a single moment, one little blink on Zuko’s behalf, for the figure to vanish, appearing right in front of Zuko, swords grasped in it’s shadowy hands. A black fog rolled off what should have been it’s body, but instead of skin and cloth, the figure was made of what looked like solid shadows. “  **_That’s a funny question coming from you. “_ ** The sound of its voice sent chills through Zuko’s body, as if ice cold claws had just run across his exposed back. It sounded so much like him, the same rasp his voice generally carried, only it was warped, distorted by the veil of darkness it wrapped itself in.

“  **_Of course, it’s only fair you don’t know me...It’s only fair you don’t know yourself. “_ **

_ “ ...What...What are you talking about...You...You aren’t making any sense! “ _

The  _ Blue Spirit  _ turned away from Zuko, glancing back just enough to maintain “eye-contact”. “  **_I used to be you. I used to be what you became...You used to be the Blue Spirit...Striking fear into the hearts of anyone you chose...But you’re changing....Becoming someone you don’t even recognize. “_ **

That’s when it struck Zuko like an axe striking a tree. This entity, this  **thing,** it was Zuko. It was the truest essence of the Blue Spirit persona, a piece of Zuko that had been born shortly after dawning the mask, and what others saw when coming “face-to-face” with the spirit. The unshakable fear, the chills, and anxiety, were all things people felt when he first took up the role of the Blue Spirit.

Zuko had been different in his first year behind the mask. He’d yet to develop his righteous beliefs, and let anger guide his blades, anger formed from the void that once held his memories, his identity. Back then someone didn’t even have to be Fire Nation to draw his ire, Zuko was angry at the world, and took it out on whoever the mask told him to.

It was only thanks to the intervention of Iroh, and a few minor memories, that Zuko stopped his “rampage” swear to never do harm to anyone who didn’t deserve it. 

“  _ By letting rage guide you, you are only bringing yourself one step closer to self destruction. You have a great capacity for kindness in you, Zuko...You just have to find it, dig it out from the darkness within you, and show it to the world...This world is full of so much pain and hatred...So many unjust acts...It needs someone to bring back the peace that has been so unfairly taken, and I believe you can do this, you just have to believe in yourself. “ _

Iroh had spoken those words after Zuko had broken down, he remembered how badly the tears stung as they fell from his left eye; it had been the first time he cried after removing his bandages after all.

Zuko shook his head, stamping his foot down, pushing the fog at his feet away. “  _ No!! I’m not...I’m not like you anymore...I don’t hurt anybody...I could never hurt anybody…Katara would- “ _

_ “  _ **_Katara would what?! That girl has been nothing but trouble since you first found her...She’s changing you...Turning you into someone you don’t want to be anymore...Thinking that you could never hurt another person, all because the little waterbender would be upset is laughable...If only you knew the truth...Knew what hides behind these shadows...She’d despise you forever...Then again, she couldn’t possibly know...You don’t even know. “_ **

The spirits' words had triggered something in Zuko, causing the boy to lunge forward, only to pass right through the shadowy figure, eyes widened. It’s shadowy body reformed behind Zuko, it’s arms crossed as it shook its head. 

“  _ What don’t I know! Tell me!! What is it I don’t know!! “  _ He lunged again, getting the same results as his first attempt. “  _ You know something about my memories!!! Tell me!!! “  _ He’d tried a third time, rushing the spirit in desperation, failing once more as the spirit's body turned to smoke, flowing past Zuko, and reforming behind him.

“  **_You won’t get any answers trying to catch a ghost...If you truly want to learn what’s locked away behind these walls you’ve put up...Then go southeast, past the city of Gaoling, and into the furthest reaches of the largest swamp...There you’ll come in contact with a spirit named Koh...He’ll give you the answers you seek...But hurry...Time is of the essence in a world slowly consumed by fire… “_ **

The spirits' final word echoed as it turned to face Zuko one last time, it’s body dissipating into the void around it, taking the fog around it. And as the fog faded, Zuko’s eyes fell upon what the Spirit had been so focused on; a portrait of Zuko, his mother, and two others, a little girl, who he figured to be his sister, and a man, a man who was no doubt his father. 

Wanting desperately to get closer to, see more of it, Zuko sprinted, arm stretched out to grab it. He’d gotten so close, only for a light to envelop him, dragging him from his psyche, and back into reality.

* * *

When Zuko had woken the next morning, Katara had been standing over him, holding him in her arms out of worry. Apparently he’d been thrashing about in his sleep, and talking, saying “tell me” over and over again.

It had taken him a solid ten minutes to regain what little composure he had before carefully explaining everything he’d seen to Katara. He’d tried refraining from sounding too energetic about it, fearing that Katara might think he’d knocked some screws loose or something of that sort. But rather than think he was making it up or that it was all in his head, Katara had smiled, nodded and responded with a smile.

“  _ If that’s what you need to do, then let’s do it. “  _

Zuko tried arguing, saying his memories could wait, and that if they moved quickly they could still catch up with the Avatar and her brother. But to his surprise, she’d shaken her head no, saying that while it would be nice to see her brother so soon, that some things were just more important. He could tell she was lying, at least for the most part, but knew that trying to argue with her was pointless. 

Instead Zuko swore that as soon as they reached the swamp and he got his answers, they’d move twice as fast to find the Avatar. As he said it, an amusing thought passed through Zuko’s mind; that never once in his life did he think he’d find himself tracking the Avatar across the world.

Still, even after telling himself he wouldn’t try arguing over the fact, he found himself asking if she was sure.

“  _ ….You don’t have to do this you know...If we move now we could catch up in a day or two...I can always just...Go on my own… “ _

She’d taken hold of his hands, smiling as she gazed into his eyes. “  _ It’s fine...Really it is. I miss my brother, more than anything, but if what you saw in your dream was true, this could be your big opportunity to get your memories back! Besides...A little detour would be a nice excuse to see some more of the world... “  _ He’d never felt a grasp as tight as the one Katara had on his hands at that moment, a grasp that told him just how vehement she was about this.

Her assurance had been more than enough to silence any further attempts at talking her out of it. Zuko had learned fairly quickly that when Katara set her mind to something, she wouldn’t quit. She genuinely was just like her element; when water runs into an obstacle it doesn’t stop flowing, not until it’s found a way around it.

That was the perfect way to describe Katara. Well that, and kind-hearted, socially awkward, attractive...and Zuko really should have really stopped his mind from wandering so far.

With that out of the way, the duo proceeded with packing their few possessions, readying themselves for the long road ahead. Packing had never been a tedious task for them, what with how little they actually had to their names; Zuko’s mask and swords, Katara’s water skin, bending scroll and necklace, along with the satchel they kept their smaller miscellaneous items in.

Waiting outside for the teens and their kit, was the entirety of the village, who’d been gathered by the elder, who himself wanted to see the two off personally. He quickly explain that in return for practically bringing life back to their village, they'd be sent off with a good deal of provisions, that and and something that filled Zuko and Yuki with a sense of dread.

_ “ SKRAWK!!! “ _

_ “ ...I hate ostrich horses… “  _

It wasn’t that Zuko actually hated the animal, or it’s species for that matter, it was more-so the fact that every time he’d ridden one he’d found himself flat on the dirt by the end of the ride. He was an animal person yes, but after being thrown off every saddle he’d seated himself on in the past three years, Zuko was adamant that these birds were no animals, but rather feathered demons sent to torment him.

“  _ Come on Zu-Lee!!! “  _ Katara had remembered to correct herself at that moment; having to swap back and forth between names was going to be something she’d have to get used to. “  _ It looks friendly. “ _

_ “ SKRAWK!! “ _

_ “ ...It looks hungry… “  _ Zuko had muttered, absentmindedly keeping his hand over Yuki, as if he feared for the smaller animals' safety.

The village elder had let out a deep laugh, patting the bandaged teen on the back before telling them about the “spirited” animal, a poor choice of words in Zuko’s opinion, would be an excellent companion and aid to the duo.

“  _ She’s the fastest bird we have, young, full of pep, and she has a particularly...Irascible, attitude, perfect for someone such as yourself! “  _ He’d finished with a smile, one that left Zuko with the faintest feeling that he’d just been insulted.

While elder Fong spoke to Zuko, Biyu had made her way over to Katara, holding a small pouch, wrapped carefully in leather and twine. “  _ I want you to take this with you ‘Ming’ “  _ She’d smiled knowingly, having heard Zuko call her by her name on more than one occasion. “  _ Just a few medical supplies, enough to let you keep practicing in the ways of medicine...And enough to help keep that fool from getting himself killed. “ _

Katara accepted it with a smile, pulling the older woman into a hug, and whispering her thanks, to which Biyu replied with gratitude of her own.

The villagers had escorted the three and their new “mode of transportation” to the exit on the opposite end of the village. Each grateful parent held their children close, waving as the two teens, now, albeit reluctantly, saddled on the ostrich horse.

Zuko had looked back one last time, seeing Fong make his way to the bird’s side, his hand grasped tightly around something. “  _ Lee, my boy. I would like you to hold onto this...I feel that you may have some use for it in the near future. “  _ Placing the object in the teen’s hands, he stepped away, giving a deep bow. “  _ And remember: The white lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets. “ _

Before Zuko had a chance to question as to what exactly the old man's cryptic words meant, he’d slapped the back of the ostrich horse, sending it off in full sprint. 

Careful not to drop whatever it was fong handed him, Zuko opened his hand, revealing to him something just as, if not more perplexing in nature than Fong’s parting words.

A single, pai sho piece, marked with a white lotus.

“ ... _ Stupid old geezers and their cryptic messages… “ _

* * *

Riding ostrich-horseback was something entirely new to Katara. She’d ridden animals in the past, with a little help from her father of course. But there was a stark contrast between the fluid movements of a four legged snow-leopard caribou back home, and the rather rugged trotting of the avian she was riding now. 

Of course the matter wasn’t helped by the fact she and Zuko had to ride in the saddle together. It wasn’t that it was cramped or anything of that sort, in fact the saddle itself was spacious considering just how big the bird was. No, what Katara found “awkward” as she’d chosen to word it, was how they were seated.

Zuko had been adamant on taking the reins, despite “ _ fear-not fear”  _ of the creature, while Katara had been insistent on steering the horse for that very reason. As if it were to prove a point, Zuko had in fact let her take the reins, to which the result had been the ostrich horse veering off the road and nearly careening into the nearby marshland.

This had left Zuko sitting at the very back of the saddle, and Katara, sitting in front of him, her back pressed against him. The warmth he gave off alone had been more than enough to send Katara’s teenage mind into a flustered spiral, bringing a shade of red to her face, one that she was sure Zuko was also wearing beneath his bandages

Yuki on the other hand, or paw in his case, had quickly gotten over his fear of the larger animal, and was having the time of his young life; being blissfully unaware of his owner's dilemma whilst he sat atop the bird’s head.

“ ...I could walk and lead it by the reins if you’d like… “ Zuko said, breaking the silence they’d been sitting in for the past half hour. He could sense just how “problematic” the situation was, having Katara’s body pressed against his, having to fight back against the evil that was teenage hormones.

She turned back to him, smiling sheepishly in response to his generous offer. “ N-no no...there’s no need for that...I’m just...Not used to being in a saddle is all… “ It was the half-truth. She’d quickly gotten accustomed to riding in Appa’s saddle, but what was an ostrich horse bridle in comparison to the saddle of a ten ton flying bison?

“ ...Yeah...It’s been a good while since I’ve ridden an ostrich horse...Takes some time getting used too… “

Small talk was neither of their forte, something they’d quickly picked up on in the first few days of their journey. To mitigate this, rather than trying to force conversation and make an already awkward situation just as bad, they’d opted to just talk about whatever popped up as they went along instead. 

And for Katara, the perfect conversation starter poofed into her mind. “ She needs a name! “ She’d said, almost too eagerly. Yes it felt a little forced coming out of her mouth, but thinking up a name would be the perfect way to pass time, after all, they’d spent so long trying to pick out Yuki’s name.

“ Ikari. “

So much for having an excuse to pass the time. 

Katara was utterly baffled. How had he just so happened to think up a name off the top of his bandaged head like that. She could hardly think of what they’d eat for lunch, and here Zuko was, listing names off for living creatures like it was his job.

“ I-Ikari..? What exactly does that mean? “ No matter how agitated she was, it would never be enough to quell the curiosity she felt. There was purpose behind every little action Zuko made, and naming something as no different.

“ It’s an old Fire nation word I picked up from a book...It means anger...Fitting for it’s attitude… “

“ Skraw! “

The ostrich horse clamped back at Zuko, obviously displeased with the choice of name. “ She doesn’t seem to like it…Don’t you have anything else? “

He sat silent for the briefest of moments, as if he were actually mulling over the decision. “ How about ‘Oni’? “

Katara gulped, visibly nervous to ask what the name meant. She was in the line of fire if the yet to be named bird decided to lash out at the scarred swordsman.

“ Demon. “ 

Oh why did Katara have to ask?

“ SKRAWK!! Skrawk!! “ The ostrich horse reached its head back, clamping it’s beak at Zuko, who was now leaning away for dear life.

“ Something nicer! Is what meant! “

“ Well you find me a nicer animal, and I’ll give you a nicer name!!! “ Zuko argued, trying to keep from getting pecked or bitten by the flightless avian.

“ Yip yip!!! “ It seemed that even Yuki was admonishing Zuko for his poor taste in names.

With the hopes that their new feathered friend would calm down, and not bite her fingers off, Katara reached forward, stroking the bird’s beak. “ E-easy girl...Zuko didn’t mean to make you upset...He just doesn’t know how to filter himself is all… “ 

The ostrich horse ceased it’s assault on Zuko, looking Katara in the eyes before leaning into her touch, cooing as her anger fled. 

Katara smiled. “ You’re such a friendly girl aren’t you...That’s it! “ 

Zuko arched his visible eyebrow, able to be curious now that he wasn’t in imminent danger. “ and what exactly is ‘it’, if you don’t mind me asking..? “

Continuing to rub her hand against the ostrich horse’s face, Katara turned back to Zuko, holding a bright gleam in her eyes. “ It’s a name from back home, one my Gran gran told me when i was little...She had a friend by that name when she was my age. Amka. “

“ Amka?? “ It was official in Zuko’s nonexistent book. The Water Tribes had the most peculiar choice when it came to names, this one in particular. It just didn’t seem to roll off his tongue as well as ‘Ikari’ and ‘Oni’, of course this was his own opinion and he wasn’t going to start an argument over naming the she-beast he was forced to ride.

“ Uh huh. Back in the southern Water Tribe, Amka means friendly spirit, just like our friend here. She might seem all grouchy, but she’s actually a sweetheart, just like someone else I know. “ Katara smiled slyly, glancing back at the less than enthused look in Zuko’s eye, only broadening her smile in response.

“  _ Right...Because comparing this bird to me is fair...I don’t have a razor sharp beak and giant crushing talons! “  _ Zuko paused, mentally facepalming a moment later. “  _ No...But you have TWO razor sharp swords, and a healthy understanding of hand to hand combat...Katara’s right, maybe I’m just like this devil bird… “ _

“ Fine… “ Zuko sighed in defeat. “ Amka it is…..Even if it is too generous a name for a monster like thi-AAGH!!! “ Before he even had time to finish the insult, Zuko was thrown from the saddle, landing on his back with a hard thud.

“ Z-Zuko! “ She knew he deserved it for insulting the hard working bird, but couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He was still recovering after all and a fall like that would only bruise worsen his condition. “ Are you OK? “

“ Do I look OK to you?! It did it on purpose!! “

“ Well...You did kinda deserve it… “

“ Skraw skrawk!! “ Amka cried out, looking as pleased as an ostrich horse could.

This earned a scowl from the dirt covered swordsman. “ No one asked you!! “

Pulling Amka’s reins ever so gently, Katara slowed her to a halt, stroking her head once more before climbing off, going to Zuko and offering him her hand. “ Let’s try this again...Just, without the insults. OK? “ 

Zuko wanted to be mad. He wanted to, but wouldn’t, not with the tender smile Katara was giving him. He turned his head a huff, although there was no anger in the action, being more along the lines of mild frustration.

As Zuko took Katara’s hand, the faint sound of a jovial chuckle resonated from within his hand. Iroh always did choose the most random of times to pop into Zuko’s head; He could make a physical list of all the times he’d been in the middle of a skirmish, only for Iroh’s voice to distract him, telling him the perfect way to brew jasmine tea!

“  _ You laugh now, Zuko, but I am completely serious when i say this: In this world so blanketed in the darkness of one mans thirst for power, there is nothing more joy inducing than, a fresh cup of tea, a game of pai sho, and a woman’s smile. “ _

Maybe listening to Iroh every now and then was justifiable. The old man was annoying, but he knew what he was talking about. Katara’s smile was truly something else in Zuko’s eyes, handcrafted by the spirits themselves and given to her in a show of benevolence. 

It was the kind of smile that he felt could make him do just about anything. “ Yeah...Fine… “ Taking Katara’s hand for support, Zuko pulled himself up, dusting his tunic and trousers off. “ No more insults…” “ _ Doesn’t mean I’m going to forgive that monstrosity though… “  _ Well, almost anything at least.

Making their way over to Amka, Zuko and the ostrich partook in what was essentially a staring contest, one that culminated in Amka clacking her beak in Zuko’s face, startling the scarred teen. The large avian chirped in what could only be its own form of laughter, drawing further ire from Zuko.

“ Easy Zuko...She’s a very playful animal, just be nice, and she’ll do the same. “ 

“ Yip!!! “

There was a dry look in Zuko’s eyes as he muttered under his breath. “ ...Traitors, both of you… “ Thankfully nobody heard him, especially not the feathered beast he was currently mounting.

Offering Katara his hand, Zuko helped her onto the bridle, getting her situated in front of him in the least awkward way possible.

Then again, two people can only be so at ease in such a ‘compact’ seating arrangement, and with such a long ride ahead of them.

* * *

A road is only as long as someone wants it to be, Iroh had once said.

That little proverb was a complete load of ostrich droppings in Zuko’s opinion. The road they’d been on for the past three hours seemed endless, stretching and winding through marsh and woodland alike with no foreseeable end in sight.

Zuko and Katara had gotten over the issue of their seating arrangement, and moved directly onto another problem, one, a little more difficult to ignore.

“ We’re lost aren’t we? “

The question alone was harmless and justified, but after being asked a total of twelve times in a row, it was starting to wear on Zuko’s gradually thinning patience. “ For the twelfth time...And I’ve been counting...No Katara...Believe it or not, I haven’t been everywhere in the Earth Kingdom...So I’m flying...Or should I say riding, just as blind as you are… “ He hadn’t meant to sound so irritated, especially not with Katara, but in Zuko’s mind, the word ‘lost’ was associated with a particular word he held disdain for. Helpless.

Katara found this out on her own, and rather than taking an offense to his ‘snappy’ attitude, she instead placed her hand on his shoulder, patting it gently. “ We’ll find somewhere eventually...I can just feel it. “

“ I’m surprised you can feel anything...My butt’s gone numb from sitting in this saddle for so long… “ And despite the dryness in Zuko’s voice, the comment was enough to earn a cheerful giggle from Katara.

“ M-maybe you’re sitting on it wrong then. “ She said through her giggles.

“ Yip! Yip yip!! “ 

“ Skreh… “

The addition of the animals ‘weighing in’ on his dilemma of discomfort, didn’t help to improve his attitude. “ Maybe I should just walk… “ He deadpanned.

“ Skreh! “

“ No one asked you! “

Before Katara could cut in, and prevent another ‘fight’ between Zuko and Amka, she was cut off by the roar of a platypus bear, one that came crashing from behind the nearby brush. Now, as much as Zuko ‘disapproves’ of Amka, he would admit he was impressed by her overall size. She was easily a head higher than other Ostrich horses, and weighed a good deal more than others of her kind as well, but not even she could compare to a mother platypus bear, which was exactly what they were staring down. 

Pulling hard on the reins, Zuko steered Amka away from an oncoming swipe, a swipe powerful enough to down all but the sturdiest of trees. “Wh-what is that?! “ Katara cried out, keeping a tight hold on the saddle, and leaning against Zuko to keep from being tossed off.

The platypus bear matron gave chase, moving onto all fours and sprinting after the ostrich and it’s riders.

“ A Platypus bear mom! Big, mean, angry, and crazy protective of her babies!! Tied all together with a deceptively cute beak! And we just ticked her off by getting too close to her den for comfort!!! “ Zuko had yanked Yuki down from atop Amka’s head, pulling the kit between himself and Katara before putting all his focus on the path their feathered friend was sprinting down.

“  _ We just gotta keep moving!! She’ll run out of steam eventually! And then we- “ _

Zuko’s visions of a safe escape were immediately scrubbed away as Amka suddenly veered off to the right, trampling the brush and bushes in what Zuko could only describe as a self appointed shortcut. A shortcut that ended with the ostrich slipping off a ledge, down a slope, narrowly avoiding a man who was no doubt on an afternoon stroll.

“ Oh my. “ Was all the man had to say, seemingly unfazed by the sight of two teenagers, an ostrich horse, and a serval fox kit, crashing down mere feet away.

Now in what one could only describe as a pile, Zuko and Amka were in a heated glaring match. “ Stupid bird! What were you thinking! “

“ SKREH!! “

“ Don’t you ‘skreh’ me! You could’ve killed us!! “

“ Would you please stop, Zuko! “ Katara pleaded, her hands encircling Yuki’s shaking form. 

“ That was some tumble you took. “

The two teens quickly swiveled their heads, their eyes landing on the old traveler. The realization that they nearly flattened an innocent bystander hit both Zuko and Katara like a stone chucked by an earthbender. “ Hey, are you alright..? “ Zuko asked.

“ Yeah...We didn’t hurt you, did we? “

The stranger shook his head, holding his face in a perpetual smile. “ You didn’t hurt me, and I didn’t have to worry about being hurt in the first place. “

That was certainly an unusual statement, especially coming from someone who came within an inch of being crushed by an overweight bird. “ What exactly do you mean..? “ Zuko questioned.

“ Well you see, Aunt Wu said I’d have a close encounter while on my daily stroll, but in the end I’d come out unharmed. She also mentioned meeting someone new. “

“ … Who’s Aunt Wu..? “

“ ...And...What do you mean by ‘she told you’..? “

With much enthusiasm, the stranger started explaining to the traveling teens about his home village and Aunt Wu’s amazing predictive powers before leaving. Just that brief explanation the stranger had given was enough to leave Katara enamored with the prospect of finding out about her future.

Zuko on the other hand, while having a healthy respect for the spirits and how cruel and unfair they could be, was more along the lines of being a skeptic. He’d witnessed numerous spectacular sights and events in his time traveling the Earth Kingdom, most of which were linked to some sort of spiritual occurrence, but having the ability to read fortunes, to look into another person’s future. Well it just sounded too good to be true.

But Katara seemed dead set on going to this village, and telling her that he thought the whole thing might be a fake would only upset her. “  _...I don’t ever want to upset her again… “  _

“ Z-Lee!! “ 

She called out, almost slipping up again; that brought a smile to Zuko’s hidden face. “ Yeah Katara..? “ 

She had the zeal of a child who’d just been told they were going to see the circus. Even if the whole thing ended up being a sham, Zuko would always remember just how excited Katara looked in this moment. She had a beautiful smile, and it was when she was happiest that he wanted to always remember, and he’d suppose that this moment counted towards that.

“ Do…Do you think we could take a- “

“ A little detour? “ Zuko finished for her, continuing to wear his smile beneath his disguise. 

The light blush that came to her cheeks only helped to broaden the rarity that was Zuko’s genuine smile. “ Yeah...Yeah, a detour...Soooo, can we? Please?! “ She tried her hardest to not sound like she was begging, but her enthusiasm was getting the best of her.

He’d told himself after he awoke from that dream, that nothing would get in the way of finding what was waiting for him in that swamp. But as it would turn out, some things just held a higher priority than his own goals, and one of those things was making Katara happy. “ Yeah...Yeah I think a little scenic deviation might be good...And if it means I don’t have to ride that feathered monster for a little while then my answer is a definite yes. “

“ SKREH!! “ Taking offense to being called a monster, Amka stood up, trotting over to the bandages teen and pecking at him.

“ OW! Hey! Quit it before I get real mad!! “

“ SKREH!! “

“ OW! Katara! Make it stop! “

Of course Katara wouldn’t intervene right away. Instead she’d just gather their things, keeping Yuki nestled comfortably on her shoulder, smiling while Zuko and Amka ‘bonded’ behind her. “ I’m telling you Zuko, she doesn’t like being insulted...You have to be nice to her. “ The unmistakable sound of Zuko’s swords being drawn brought about sudden panic in Katara as she spun herself around, eyes wide. In an attempt to defuse the situation quickly, Katara bent the water held in, waterskin, using it to knock Zuko to the ground. “ I-I’m sorry Zuko! But you can’t just do that when she gets mad! “

Zuko, now drenched to the bone, just laid there, grumbling to himself about how they'd only just gotten the damned bird and it already received better treatment. “ ...I wasn’t gonna hurt her...Just try to get her to back off...Stupid bir-HEY! “ He cried out in irritation, having just had dirt kicked in his face, before being hauled to his feet by Amka’s powerful beak.

“ What do you say? “ Katara said in an almost too-motherly fashion.

It reminded him of Iroh almost, who himself was a little too motherly for his own good. He’d always remind Zuko to use his manners, even if he really didn’t want to, or if the person he’d been interacting with was a really big jerk, which nine times out of ten, was the case. So to be ‘mothered’ again for the first time in a long while, brought about some resentful irritation from within Zuko, which came out in the form of mutters and growls.

“ ...Thank you….Amka… “ It sounded so forced, but drawing anymore of the beast’s ire would surely upset Katara. “  _...And you don’t even want to upset her again, do you? “  _ That was going to be something he’d be reminding himself until he was old and grey, Zuko was sure of it. 

“ See, that’s better. She’s happy now, aren’t you, Amka. “ Katara smiled, gently stroking the side of the now cooing avian’s face. After ensuring that their feather friend was calmed, Katara turned to Zuko, bending the water from his clothes and helping to brush the dirt from him. “ Next time don’t make me think you’re going to fillet her...I swear, it’s like your swords do all the thinking for you. “ She admonished him, but she did so with a fond smile.

“ ...When you have nothing but those swords, you tend to learn when and where the best time to use them is...Even if you don’t realize it… “

She’d just finished changing his bandages, making sure to avoid making contact with Zuko’s scar out of respect for how he felt about the blemish. “ ..I know, but you aren’t on your own anymore. It isn’t just you and you swords anymore… “ She looked him in the eye, her smile brimming with affection, affection that Zuko was sure that Katara didn’t even realize she had. “ You’ve got the three of us now, Yuki,who I’m sure will never leave your side after what you did for him, also, whether you like it or not, you have Amka...And...And you have me. “

Zuko’s eyes fell slightly, just enough so that he couldn’t meet Katara’s gaze; he didn’t feel like he deserved to. “ Yeah...You’re right...I’m not alone… “

“ Skreh. “ Amka came up behind the swordsman, nudging him with her head. If she could, the large bird would have been smiling at that moment.

“ Yip!! Yip yip!! “ Yuki crawled from Katara’s shoulder, across her arm, and up to Zuko’s face, all just to nuzzle against him.

“ See. You’ll never be alone, not as long as we’re with you...So stop thinking it’ll always be you against the world, cause it’s not. “ Still wearing her bright smile, Katara took both his hand, and Amka’s reins, guiding them both down the path. “ Now come on! I want to see this fortune teller with my own eyes! “

Zuko liked this excited Katara. Her smile was so bright that if everyone in the world could see it at the same time, it could lift the veil of perpetual darkness from their bleak world. He wanted that smile to stay, so just for now, he’d indulge in her enthusiasm, running alongside her and the trotting ostrich horse. If that smile could always stay there, Zuko would put his mask and swords down for good, but knew better than that. Who knew what would happen to them next, because he certainly didn’t.

Only time could tell what the future held for them, or was that really the case now that they’d been presented with such a unique opportunity?


	12. Fortunes By the Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize it's been a few weeks since I last posted. I have my reasons with the primary one being a sudden surge in my stress levels. I realize that these are troubling times and I've felt my fair share of problems brought about by everything going on. But even with the world falling apart i found it within myself to keep writing, just not at the pace I was accustomed too.
> 
> This chapter was initially supposed to be twice as long, but rather than burn myself out from writing it all at once, I opted to writing a separate chapter. Probably better for multiple reasons. 
> 
> Anyway I decided to do something a little different this time around. I thought I'd ask you all a question regarding the main ( And obvious ) pairing of the story. For most good romances, a good build up is required, but at the same time, spontaneous ( spontaneous referring to the growth of the relationship, not two characters just suddenly deciding to get together ) can also be beneficial to writing a decent romance. So I'd like to take a sort of a poll I guess you could call it.
> 
> With the big question being: When would you, the readers, like to see the flowers of romance bloom? Should it be sooner, not right away but not like ten chapters later. Or should it be drawn out a little more, give some more build to the budding romance.
> 
> I'll leave all with that for now, I can't wait to see your responses! Until next time, I'll see you all then!

**Fortunes By the Fire.**

* * *

Going from town to town had quickly become a regular part of Zuko’s life early into his career as a vigilante. Big, small, rich, poor, it didn’t matter to Zuko what type of place he went, so long as he was needed, he would go. However, no matter how well traveled Zuko was, there would always be places he’d never been too, and this place, Makapu Village, was one of them.

But that didn’t mean Zuko was completely unknowledgeable outside of the places he’d been. Word travels far and wide in the Earth Kingdom; people coming from all ends of the continent to pass on information, news, rumors and the such. So he’d heard many things in his travels, and the name ‘Aunt Wu’ had been one he’d heard occasionally, but nothing more than that.

So to find out that this is where the name originated from intrigued Zuko, perhaps more than it really should have. After all, the idea of being able to see into the future was a bit far fetched even for someone who’d seen his fair share of oddities in the world. But then again, the spirits had a habit of proving Zuko wrong, so on the off chance that there was even the slightest bit of truth behind this Aunt Wu, Zuko would keep his judgments to himself.

Katara on the other hand, was just as, if not more elated upon walking into the village, than when they were on their way. She’d kept her arms wrapped tightly around Yuki, not too tight to hurt the kit, but not too loose that he could find any comfort in her ‘embrace’.

The village itself was none too special, larger than the previous one, but smaller in comparison to the trading port. What did stand out however was the massive stone structures that towered over the southern end of the village, resting against what Katara could only assume was a mountain.

Everyone they passed looked relatively happy, far happier than most other places. It was like they were oblivious to anything going on in the world around them, as if they’d been given the best news of their lives and nothing could bring their attitudes down.

Each person greeted them, whether it be a friendly wave or a great big ‘WELCOME!’ It had been more than enough to put Zuko off.

“ Well...This is...Unsettling… “ He murmured aloud.

“ Skreh… “ It seemed that in terms of being around people, Amka was in the same boat as Zuko, perhaps the only thing they had in common in Zuko’s book.

Yuki and Katara however, being the shining beams of sunlight they were, returned each and every greeting they received. “ I know you don’t like being around so many people Z-Lee...But everyone here seems nice enough, maybe just for once you can let your guard down? “ 

Utter silence…

Of course Katara should have realized that Zuko never took his guard down, even when they were enjoying a nice warm meal. His posture practically screamed ‘expect the unexpected’ and in a way she found it cute, but in another way it was worrying. “ Oookay...Can you at least try and relax a little, for me? “ She made sure to add the ‘for me’ at the end because Katara had picked up on the fact that Zuko rarely, if at all, did anything for himself.

It was saddening to Katara that someone with so much love and compassion in their heart, was unable to express it towards themselves.

A loud drawn out sigh was the sign that Katara’s request had been accepted. “ I’ll try...But I won’t like it… “

“ Lee….. “

Another sigh. “ Alright...Alright...I’ll try my best to not dislike it… “

Katara shook her head, but smiled. It was certainly better than nothing, especially considering their location. After learning that it was the idea of being seen and turned in by others, was what Zuko feared, Katara had begun making a mental shopping list of potential disguises for him. His Blue Spirit mask was out of the question; Even in a festival it would have been a bad idea. And his bandages could only take so much wear and tear before they started falling apart.

Then it hit her. They were in a town, and towns had markets. She’d described her thoughts as a ‘shopping list’ of sorts, so why not take advantage of the timing of the situation. “ Oooooh Leeeee… “ Katara called his alias, her eyes slyly glancing towards some of the small market stands.

“ Katara...I know that look in your eye… “ The look he was speaking of was the very same one she’d gotten when they reached the port town. It wasn’t that shopping was a bad thing, on the contrary, Zuko had often found that purchasing small, minute items, something to act as a distraction, was therapeutic in a way. But with so little in terms of funds to their names, reckless spending was the last thing they needed.

Thankfully though, the ensuing ‘argument’ was put on hold by the abrupt surge of people pouring into the town’s center. Gathering around what was essentially the village’s largest building. Everyone wore some degree of eagerness, from joy-filled smiles to ecstatic grins; if Zuko had been unsettled by their cheerful demeanor before, he was straight up disturbed now.

“ ...Any idea what’s going on? “ Katara leaned towards him, asking while eyeing the building the townsfolk surrounded.

With no real answer, all Zuko could do was shrug. “ Unless they’re gonna burn it to the ground, and just look really excited about it...I got nothing. “ He saw how Katara turned to him, looking with the same scolding gaze a mother would give a child who’d just acted up. “ What? “

“ That’s not funny Zu...Lee! “

Zuko blinked. “ What’s not funny? “ He had been completely serious with what he’d said, having seen similar occurrences take place in his past travels.

It took Katara a decent second to realize that Zuko was in fact, not joking; Zuko never had been one for joking around. ‘ _ Always the serious one’  _ She’d thought in the past. So the knowledge that he’d actually witnessed such a thing filled her with a sort of sadness, one that only came from realizing how far some places in the world have actually fallen.

Before Katara could say another word on the matter, one of the villagers had stepped towards them, having overheard Katara’s question. “ It’s that time of day is what’s going on. “ She said cheerfully.

“ That time of day..? “

The villager nodded. “ The time for Aunt Wu’s daily cloud reading. It’s like a fortune telling but for the whole village...Aunt Wu is so amazing...And there she is! “

Stepping from the doors of the rather ornate building, was an older woman, around the same age as Biyu was. It was easy to tell that for someone who lived in such a small village, that she lived for the higher things in life. Her outfit was an excellent source of proof; yellow in color, almost gold, made of silk most likely, not to mention the gold hairpiece she sported in what was an older, but still traditional hairstyle.

She carried a hefty looking book in his right hand, and standing to her side was a girl with the strangest hairstyle that Zuko had ever seen. 

Zuko’s eyes settled back on the old woman, giving a half scowl all while pondering her validity. “  _ So she’s an old lady...Who has the ability to see people's futures… “  _ His eyes darted to Katara, who had joined in on the villager’s enthusiastic watching. “  _ And Katara thinks she’s the real deal...Without even having proof… “  _ He paused, not even caring to listen as the woman started on about the clouds, being too preoccupied with thinking of how to approach the situation without upsetting Katara.

Just as Zuko was about to delve deeper into his thoughts, Katara wrapped her arm around his, smiling brightly. “ Did you hear all that Zuko?! “ She made sure to ‘whisper’ due to the fact that she was too excited to try and call him by the faux name. His silence was enough to tell her that he had in fact, not heard what Katara had. “ Of course you didn’t… “

“ S-sorry… “ Zuko apologized. “ Just...Sorta spaced out… “ It wasn’t a complete lie. He’d told Katara shortly after they started their travels that he was prone to blanking out every now and then, a side effect of having a mind blanketed in a perpetual fog.

A small sigh escaped Katara. “ It’s alright, nothing to get upset over. It’s just that Aunt Wu was saying that the clouds said today was an excellent day to discover something new! So maybe while we’re here you might remember something. “

Katara always seemed to speak with a hopeful smile when it pertained to his memories, one he desperately wished he could return. But rather than dwelling on the fact that he himself could not have Katara’s optimism, decided to try and make light on the moment. “ The clouds told her that? Huh… “ He looked up, bringing Katara’s curious gaze with him. “ Well I’m no fortune teller or anything...But the clouds are speaking to me too, and they say it’s gonna rain sometime soon. “

“ Skreh… “ Amka, being covered in feathers that tended to get heavy when wet, didn’t exactly like the idea of rain.

Seeing the unease in the ostrich horses’ eyes, Katara stepped over to her and started stroking her beak in a calming fashion. “ That’s very funny Zuko...It’s alright if you don’t believe her, but I for one do. “

“ Hey now...I never said I didn’t believe her… “ He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. “ I just…Need to see her...Gift...Firsthand is all… “

That seemed to bring an even brighter smile to Katara’s face. “ Well if that’s the case, then you won’t mind if we take a little stroll on over to have our fortunes read, will you? “ 

“ No...I don’t mind at all. “ Was what Zuko said, but this belied what he was actually thinking at that moment. “  _ ...I get the feeling that I don’t have much of a say in it at the moment… “ _

She smiled. 

That was the reaction Zuko wanted. He’d always wanted to see Katara smile, no matter what he had to go along with the keep it maintained. 

That included indulging in things as questionable as fortune tellers.

“ Just let me find a stable we can put Amka up in...You can’t exactly leave a monster like this out in public...Who knows what kind of havoc she could ca- “

“ Skreh!!! “ Amka cried out, thrusting her beak towards Zuko who jumped away from her assault in a rather comical fashion.

“ Stop doing that! “

“ Yip!! “

Katara stepped between the two, holding Yuki in her arms. “ Yuki’s right, you two need to calm down. “ Handing Yuki to Zuko, she took Amka’s reins and started walking, leaving Zuko standing there. “ Don’t you listen to him, Amka, he’s just not used to having such a pretty girl like yourself around. " The affectionate coo that came from the large bird was enough to tell Katara that she’d calmed Amka down.

While Zuko wanted to follow Katara just out of sheer habit, he figured it would be better for his health if he avoided their ostrich horse for now. His eyes drifted down to the kit in his arms, finding Yuki looking back at him, almost in an accusatory manner. “ Oh come on, don’t you look at me like that. You know she started it. “

* * *

By the time Katara had returned, Zuko had managed to get himself pulled into a staring contest with their serval kit, one that humorously ended in him losing each time. It had certainly been a sight for Katara to find the bandaged teen sitting at a table with their small animal, fuming over the fact he lost another game.

Being caught by Katara had only served to worsen the feeling of embarrassment that losing to an infant animal brought with it. She’d teased him, telling him “how cute he looked when he’s bonding with Yuki. “ And while it may have not been teasing to most people, to Zuko, that’s exactly what it was.

So because of Zuko’s little bonding moment, the walk to Aunt’ Wu’s residence had been a quiet one.

“ Come on Z-Lee, why can’t you just admit it was cute. “

Well, mostly quiet. Katara had made attempt after attempt to lure Zuko into conversation, to no avail. Apparently a little teasing was all it took to clam him up, if only for a little bit.

At least that’s what it looked like on the outside, inside Zuko’s mind was another story. He’d tuned Katara’s attempts at conversing out, choosing to focus on the dream that had set them off in the direction of this little town. “  _ That thing...It sounded like me...It moved like me...And...And it talked like it knew me… “  _

_ “ _ **_That’s because it does know you…That’s because it is you... “_ **

It was a voice from deep within, one that called out to him, one he chose to ignore or he would have. Just as Zuko was about to shove the voice back into the depths, the feeling of tugging on his sleeve reeled him in from his thoughts. Shaking his head, Zuko turned to whoever was doing the tugging, finding Katara standing in front of a rather ornate door.

“ We’re here, hey come on, don’t go dazing off before we can get our fortunes told! “

“ I don't really have much control over that and you know it… “ Zuko muttered, rubbing his head in hopes to soothe the coming headache.

But Katara didn’t hear Zuko’s hushed gripe, she’d been too busy knocking on the door with more than a little enthusiasm. There was no initial response to the vigorous knocking, leaving a brief moment of silence that threatened to dash Katara’s hopes of getting her fortune read.

“ Katara… “ Zuko said, reaching out to Katara in hopes of consoling her should her hopes be dashed.

That was when the door swung open, revealing the same girl that had stood next to Aunt Wu during the cloud reading. With tan skin, wild pigtails, and a noticeable tooth gap that gave the girl her own unique, youthful appearance. “ Hello? How may I help...You are sooo pretty! “

The girl's eyes practically twinkled as she stared at what could only be described as Katara’s natural beauty. It wasn’t something Zuko was unfamiliar with, he’d learned in his travels that women often display blatant envy when met with another woman who was arguably more attractive. And while Zuko would never admit it out loud, he could understand why the girl would have that gleam of envy, Katara was an incredibly attractive girl.

But when envy was present, so too was what he could only describe as innate hatred. Not the type that would drive someone to kill another person, usually, but the type that could drive one to do something questionable should specific circumstances crop up.

Thankfully now wasn’t one of those circumstances.

Despite the clear envy in the younger girl's eyes that stemmed from her inferior appearance, she kept a hospitable attitude as Katara eagerly asked if they could see Aunt Wu. The girl, named Meng, ironic in Zuko’s opinion, glanced back at him, before almost immediately darting away. She was looking for something else to envy Katara over, and found nothing besides fear when glancing upon the bandaged swordsman.

“ O-of course I can take you to Aunt Wu… “ She spoke, less hesitant to keep the two of them waiting. Sometimes being intimidating had its perks.

They’d been led into an open room, one that was furnished rather traditionally. “ Please...Wait right here while Aunt Wu prepares to see you.. “ She said before making a hasty retreat.

“ She’s such a sweet girl. “ Katara beamed, oblivious to the negativity hidden behind the girl's sweet words.

Zuko, not one to start an argument over something trivial as a little girl, decided not to way in on the subject. Instead he’d find something else to talk about, it’s what he usually did to avoid less-than-savory conversations.

“ ...This Aunt Wu lady seems really well off...This place is the size of a mansion… “

“ These people love her. “ That much was evident. Just from what he’d seen with the cloud reading he could tell that they practically worshipped the ground she walked on. “ It’s only right that they give back to her for all the good she’s done. “

While Katara hadn’t spoken with any secondary connotation, her words struck something inside Zuko. These people gave back to this woman because of how she filled their lives with joy and happiness on a regular basis. She showed them what they wanted to see in hopes that their lives would go on as if the world around them wasn’t falling apart. Meanwhile Zuko was constantly out there, actively trying to hold that world together, and all he’d ever received was scorn and propaganda-laced falsities that depicted him as some kind of demon. 

“ ...Must be nice… “ He muttered quietly.

But apparently he hadn’t been quiet enough. Katara’s gaze was on him now, and it held a combination of pity, and pure sorrow. She’d always thought he deserved so much more for everything he did; how many non-benders could say they’d single-handedly saved entire villages before, could say that they’d faced down the Fire Nation with nothing but two swords and a mask. None to her knowledge.

And yet even with all these kindnesses under his belt, the world held so much disdain for the Blue Spirit, which means it inadvertently did the same for Zuko. 

“ ...Zuko… “ She reached her hand towards him, taking his into hers. He held a distant look in his eye, the same one he wears when trying to get away from reality. Her mouth opened to speak, but stopped when she saw his eye dart towards the same door Meng had gone through, causing Katara to follow his gaze.

“ Aunt Wu will see one of you now… “

Without hesitating, Katara sprung up, taking one quick step, only stopping to look back at Zuko. She’d completely forgotten to ask if it was fine if she could go first, or even if he would be alright. “ Z...L...Lee...Do you mind if… “ 

He nodded, giving a half-hearted smile form beneath his bandages. “ Go on ahead...I’ll wait out here with Yuki… “

She accepted his answer, albeit reluctantly, following Meng through the sliding door, leading her to a larger, ornately decorated chamber. Stepping inside she saw Aunt Wu preparing a cup of tea, only to look up at her with a smile. “ Please, take a seat. “

And Katara did just that, and with childlike wonder, her eyes drawn to the fire sitting in the center of the room before rising to meet Aunt Wu’s. “ I’m so excited to meet you, Aunt Wu! You see we met someone on the way into the village, and they told us about your gift and I wanted to see it first hand for myself! There’s so many things I’ve been wanting to know! “

The blue-eyed girl's enthusiasm brought a tender smile to the fortune-teller's face, it warmed her heart that so many others could come to her for a little light in their life. “ Alright now, try to calm yourself now, miss Katara. “

Katara’s breath hitched, and her eyes widened. “ H-how did you… “

“ An interesting pair of travelers paid us a visit not too long before you showed up. One of them was a stubborn oaf that bears quite the resemblance to you, and happened to let your name slip. Someone you know? “ The older woman mused.

Soaking in what she was hearing, Katara’s eyes fell to the fire once more. “ ..Sokka...My brother… “ Looking up once more, she saw what looked to be sympathy in the woman’s eyes. “ He was here..? “

Aunt Wu nodded. “ He was. He and the Avatar saved our little village from an erupting volcano. Of course. “ She stopped momentarily, a faint smile gracing her aged face. “ Ah yes, the young Avatar. He asked a few questions pertaining to a girl, asking about her safety and such. I’m to assume he has no reason to be worried? “

“ ...No...I’m fine. “ She did her best to smile, still mulling over the fact that they’d just missed them by a mere few days.

The older woman took Katara’s hands into her own, turning them so that her palms were upright, carefully looking them over, still smiling. “ And I’m to assume the gentleman with the bandages is the reason you’re confident with your safety? “ The question seemed to have caught Katara off guard; fortune teller or not, she’d only just met the woman, so the fact she knew of Zuko startled her. “ Easy now, dear. I know everyone in this village, so when someone new attends one of my cloud readings, they tend to stick out, especially someone as unique as that. “

“ Y-yeah...Lee is...He’s special...But I worry about him...I-In fact, he’s one of the reasons I wanted to meet you! “

“ Oh? Then please, tell me Katara, what can I do to help you. “ Aunt Wu said with a kind smile.

This was it, an opportunity to help Zuko in some way, or at least, that’s what it was in Katara’s eyes. If Aunt Wu’s gift was real, then perhaps she could shine some light on how Katara could help him regain his memories. All she had to do now was find a way to word his situation without giving too much away; Zuko feared that even the slightest slip that pertained to either of them could lead the Fire Nation their way, and so she would respect his wish for reticence.

“ Well...Lee is...He… “ She stopped, and swallowed hard, trying to find her words. “ ...He suffers from amnesia...When I first met him, he remembered so little...But ever since we started traveling, he’s regained bits and pieces...Small tidbits of memories here and there...But… “ Pausing once more, Katara found her eyes glued to the fire, thinking back on the nights Zuko had spent tossing and turning, racked with nightmares, nightmares born from memories.

“ ...But...No matter how much he remembers...It’s as if it’s only making things worse for him...Like the more he remembers is hurting him… “ Lifting her head, she met Aunt Wu’s attentive stare with pleading eyes. “ ...So...So I want to know...Will we ever...Will we ever find a way to cure him of his affliction...Will we ever free him from the nightmares...And if so..How...Can...Can you show me, Aunt Wu? “

The elderly woman remained silent for a good deal of time, her eyes moving down to Katara’s hands, slowly running her thumb across the light brown skin of her palm. The silence worried Katara, it made her think that there truly was no answer, so to hear the woman’s voice with not even a warning, caused Katara to jump.

“ ...So much kindness in one heart. So much love for an injured soul… “ She spoke somberly, shutting her eyes as she continued running her thumb across Katara’s hand. “ This...Lee...The world has mistreated him, hasn’t it? “ The Water Tribe girl nodded. “ ...A soul so damaged can rarely ever heal. “ She could feel the girl stiffen solely through her hands, no doubt filled with more fear, fear that would soon fade. “ ...But...For those with strong hearts, and someone to care for them...Recovery is possible. “

The fortune teller opened her eyes, smiling warmly at the younger girl. “ Continue to travel with Lee, and he shall recover before your very eyes...The process may be arduous, and he may want to give in at times...But you will be steadfast in guiding him down the path of recovery, I can see it. “

Almost instantly, Katara’s face lit up. She could’ve sworn tears pricked at the corners of her eye, threatening to fall into the fire below. “ Y-you really mean it...I’ll...I can help Lee..? “

She nodded, continuing to smile at the beaming girl. “ You can. In fact I believe you are the only one who can. “

With a newfound resolve in her heart, Katara shot to her feet, a grin brimming with zeal spread across her face. “ Thank you so much, Aunt Wu! I’ll do my best for Lee’s sake! “ She spun on her heels, ready to rush out of the room, when she felt a soft, but firm hand grab her wrist.

“ One moment please, Katara. “ Aunt Wu said, releasing the girl's wrist. “ I would like you to send Lee in, I’m quite intrigued about this young man that you’re so worried about. “

“ O-of course… “ Katara said hesitantly, knowing that Zuko wouldn’t exactly be all that happy. Whether he believed or not wasn’t the issue, it was the fact that Zuko disliked directly speaking to someone unless absolutely necessary, with herself being the obvious exclusion. 

As if she could read the Water Tribe girls mind, Aunt Wu gave a knowing smile. “ Don’t worry. If I can put up with your brother’s skepticism, I can stand this young man’s just as easily. “ Seeing Katara let out a sigh of relief and turned to leave the room. “ Oh and Katara. There wouldn’t happen to be any other fortunes you’d like told, like any pertaining to love perhaps? “

Katara froze in her stride.

* * *

Quiet. Everything had become incredibly quiet since Katara had stepped foot behind the sliding door. It wasn’t as if Zuko didn’t appreciate silence, in fact it was one of his many favorite past-times; There wasn’t anything more peaceful than enjoying the peace and quiet that came with a summer’s night, add in the ambiance of nature and the crackling of a campfire, and you’d have found Zuko’s ideal way to pass time. 

This silence however was that of the awkward kind, mostly due to the fact that he was being eyed down by a little girl. The gap-toothed, pig-tailed girl had started eyeing him the second he walked in, eyeing him as if he were some sort of criminal.

“  _ Just ignore her Zuko… “  _ He had told himself.

But ignoring someone who was staring at you was a nearly impossible task when you’d practically trained yourself to tell when you were being watched. It was a sort of loud silence, the kind he’d tended to avoid, and yet there would always be situations that were unavoidable.

To try and cope with his less than comfortable situation, Zuko had put his attention on Yuki, who up until then, had kept himself occupied with batting at the pillow tassels. 

It must’ve been so nice to be Yuki at the moment. No amnesia, no worrying thoughts, no responsibilities, and not a single care in the world. All that mattered to the kit right now was the clump of decorative string being passed back and forth between his paws.

Still, the sight of the young animal acting so carefree brought an obscured smile to Zuko’s face. “  _ You’re really something you know Yuki...The whole world is falling apart around you, and all you care about is getting some playtime in. “  _ He silently mused, relocating his hand from his lap to Yuki’s back softly stroking him. “  _...I won’t ever let anyone take that carefree attitude away...I promise… “  _

The sound of wood scratching against wood as the sliding door opened stopped Zuko from delving any deeper into his thoughts. Gazing up, he saw Katara, whose own eyes were practically glued to the floor, a healthy shade of red spread across her face.

“ Ka-tara..? “ There was only a hint of confusion in Zuko’s voice, with him being unsure as to why his companion was so red in the face.

Hearing Zuko’s voice, Katara’s eyes widened, her head shot up which she promptly shook in hopes of ridding herself of the blush. “ Oh uh...h-hi...Z-L-Lee…”

He stood himself up, making his way over to her, head cocked curiously. “ Is uh...Something the matter… “ Getting a particularly mischievous idea, Zuko grinned, ready to take advantage of the situation. “ The old lady told you something naughty didn’t she…? “

Now that got Katara’s eyes really wide, her blush returning even greater. Grabbing Zuko by the back of the head, and practically headbutting to bring him within whispering distance, was Katara’s idea of a response. “ ...Z..Zuko! “ She hissed under her breath.

Zuko had to admit, while humor may have not been his forte for the most part, he did have some comedic knowledge. He could thank Iroh for that. 

However, Zuko was certain that no memory at that particular moment. It was hard to think when you were really from pain, grasping at your forehead, that was something he could vouch for. “ Ah...OWW!!! K-Katara...Don’t you know it’s not good to give an amnesia victim a concussion… “ 

He could also thank Iroh for just how bad his comedic abilities were.

Katara huffed, crossing her arms and glancing away, ignoring the light throbbing from her sore forehead. She’d admit, hitting Zuko’s head with her own hadn’t been a smart idea, not only did she run a slim, but potential risk of worsening his condition, but it also really hurt. “ ...W-well I’m sorry...Now, if you’re ready to stop acting childish… “ She turned her head just enough to see his lone eye. “ ...Aunt Wu said she’d like to talk with you… “

He blinked. “ With me?? “ She nodded. 

That was certainly interesting. Sure Zuko had his own intentions of seeing the fortune teller, they were less than enthusiastic when compared to Katara’s, but he had them nonetheless. It was enough for an unusual feeling to start forming in the pit of his stomach, one he hadn’t felt since he first met Iroh. 

Stepping past Katara, and putting his hand on the sliding door, Zuko glanced back at Katara, if only briefly. “ ...Hey...You take Yuki and go have a look around town… “

“ A-are you sure? “ The sudden request almost had Katara concerned. Zuko disliked being alone, especially with strangers, so for him to request that she leave him on his own, if only for a little bit, was mildly disconcerting. 

“ ...Yeah… “ His tone of voice suddenly shifted, going from the playful Zuko that had just been present, to the serious Zuko that Katara was already so accustomed to. “ ...I have a feeling this’ll take a little longer than yours...So go and check the town out...Browse the market...I’ll be fine… “ He threw his coin purse over his shoulder, and right into Katara’s open hands.

She opened her mouth to reply, but he’d already gone through the door by then. All she could do was sigh, going back to the sitting area, scooping Yuki into her arms, before finally leaving the building.

* * *

Gut feelings weren’t something that Zuko got often, but when they did hit him, they hit hard. As if they were proverbial warning signs from the spirits he believed to taunt him so much. Zuko first received one when he awoke on that beach three years ago, being as wary of Iroh as he was about any stranger now. 

But something deep down had told him to approach the jovial old man, that he wouldn’t regret it. It was half right at least, he didn’t regret meeting Iroh, but he had regretted growing attached to him. 

He’d left without so much as a word, vanishing in the middle of the night, leaving a fourteen year old Zuko to wake alone. He could still hear the hoarse cries that ripped from the depths of his throat after learning of his abandonment. He could still feel the tears that burned against his cheeks, and he could still feel the anger that welled deep within his heart.

“  _ WHY?!?! Why did you leave?!?!? Where are you?!?!? “  _ His cries had echoed throughout the forest, and yet, no one but himself heard them. 

Zuko’s fist shook as he stood behind the door, thinking back to that day. He’d run for what seemed like forever, trying his hardest to follow any tracks that Iroh would have left. Zuko was an excellent tracker, and yet no amount of skill in the world could account for the rain that bathed the forest that day. Any possible tracks had been washed away, leaving nothing but mud and puddles; yet another cruel joke played on Zuko by the spirits.

The last thing he remembered before his body gave out from exhaustion, was reaching the forest's edge, looking out into the horizon beyond, seeing the endless expansion of land that laid beyond his forest, and collapsing. He pounded his fist in the cold hard ground beneath him, hitting the solid earth till his fist bled, and let out a cry that could only be described as being pure anguish. 

“  _ I HATE YOU!!!!!!! “  _

Those had been the last words he’d spoken to Iroh, even if the old man hadn’t actually been there to hear him.

Just thinking back to that day shook Zuko to his core. It was the first time he’d ever felt abandoned, but worst of all, it had been the first time he’d ever truly been alone.

“ Ah. You must be Lee. “ 

His eye widened, darting up to find the source of the voice. The “esteemed” Aunt Wu was standing in a doorway, no more than a meter in distance, her arms tucked into the opposite sleeves of her robe, while eyeing him quizzically. 

“ ...Yeah...And you’re Aunt Wu… “ 

She smiled, nodding her head. “ I am. Please, follow me. “ She motioned for him to follow, and albeit reluctantly, he obliged. Her eyes followed the bandaged young man, watching as he seated himself in front of the fire. “ Before we do anything though, I’d appreciate it if you removed those bandages and told me your real name. “

Zuko’s shoulders went rigid, his eyes widened, and his body tensed up. Just barely looking back at the woman, he found her gazing at him with a knowing glare in her eyes. “ H-how did you… “

“ I can tell a fake name when I hear it. Especially when there’s a body to put it with. “ She smiled again, seating herself across the fire from him. “ Although, it doesn’t take foresight to tell that you certainly aren’t a Lee, and you aren’t in need of those bandages...So please, show me, and tell me who you really are. “

With the utmost hesitation, Zuko’s quaking hand reached to his bandages, grasping at the edge of it, before pulling, letting the rest unravel into his lap. Aunt Wu’s expression softened when her eyes laid upon his true face, and the sight of such an expression brought forth a sudden surge of anger within Zuko.

“ Stop it!!! “ He barked. “ Stop looking at me like I need your pity! Cause I don’t! “ He hated being pitied, it was yet another reason he hid his face. People would see his scar once and immediately start to pity him, as if it would make things better. Katara had been the first person to ever look past it.

Aged brown eyes watched the fire intently, taking notice of the sudden shift in it’s behavior at the swordsman’s outburst. “ You have to understand this...There is a fine line between pity, and sympathy… “ She spoke somberly, raising her eyes to meet Zuko’s. “ The world has hurt you dearly...And i say this, not from looking at the wound on your face...But from looking into your eyes...They carry the haunted gaze that comes only from the harshest of lives, and yet, at the same time they carry the emptiness of someone who has lost everything… “

Her words caused Zuko’s anger to dissipate, leaving confusion in its wake. He’d never once seen himself as being “hurt by the world” and yet, the world had never once done anything to try and help him. “ ...What do you know about anything...What do you know about me...You’re just some old lady who tells people what they want to hear so they’ll forget about how awful the world really is… “

If his words offended her, the fortune teller didn’t show it. Instead she continued looking at him, as if she were trying to peel away the layers upon layers of walls he’d built around himself over the years. “ I know you’re a hard headed, poorly tempered boy who takes things at face value. You harbor a deep hatred, not for the person who wronged you, but for yourself, although you refuse to admit it. “ She stopped for a moment, watching as his body quivered with building rage. “ But I also know that you’ve felt true kindness, and are capable of giving it back. You’ve already done so for that girl, Katara. Or at least she believes so. “

“ K-Katara… “ He murmured weakly.

“ Yes. She spoke quite fondly of you… “ She felt an amused smile tug at her lips from seeing the surprise on his face. “ She wanted to know if there would be a way to cure you of your ailment...If you could ever have your memories back someday...The girl is kind….Too kind for a world so racked with pain and grief. “

“ ...She is… “ Zuko couldn’t help but agree. Katara was the kindest person he’d ever laid his eyes upon. She was like something out of a storybook, or a dream, something too good to exist in a world filled with so much cruelty, and yet she’d somehow found her way into Zuko’s life.

“ You’re not all that wrong, you know… “ Aunt Wu admitted from nowhere. “ I do tell people what they want to hear...But what they want to hear is exactly what I see...It may not look like it, but everyone in this village has suffered from the war, and while I can’t completely rid them of the pain brought from such suffering, I can at least make them forget. “

“ ...You find some sort of happier outcome for them...Keep them from focusing on just how terrible their lives are… “ She nodded. 

It had Zuko wondering, even if the woman was a fraud, or if by the possibility her gift was real, why would she go out of her way to help so many people. What did she have to gain? And then a question struck him, what did he have to gain? Why did he help others, because seeing them happy made him feel better?

Was that really Zuko’s answer, or was it some subconscious reason he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. 

“ I can only do so much for the people...You know this feeling yourself. “ The fortune teller paused. “ You never did tell me your name, young man...I may only be able to do so much...I may be unable to rid you of your ailment, or alleviate you of any deep questions you might have...But I can put you on the right path, show you the road to start on, if you would like. “

“  _...Put me...Down the right path...The path to where..? “ _

There was a good deal of uncertainty within Zuko, a barrier built from doubts that he often hid behind. There’d been a number of times this wall of doubt barred him from performing a task, or helping someone. It was like a veil of sorts, weighing him down and stopping him in his tracks, a veil that for once, he would try looking past.

“ ...Zuko...My name is Zuko… “

“ ...Zuko… “ Aunt Wu mumbled, feeling the name leave her lips. She muttered it at least two more times before finally smiling at the scarred youth. “ Yes. That name is certainly more fitting than Lee, wouldn’t you agree? “

He said nothing, finding his gaze stuck on the fire, the haunted look in his eyes more evident than ever in the fire’s glow. Fire had been used to rob this young man of his innocence, of how he once viewed the world, but most importantly, of who he was. All that remained was what Aunt Wu saw sitting before her now, a lost shell, desperately searching for some semblance of the person he once was.

“ ... _ A truly sad life to live...Especially for one with so much love in his heart… “  _

“ Please, Zuko. Allow me to give you a reading. “ She reached behind her, grabbing a small bronze bowl and sitting it next to the fire.

Zuko’s eyes shifted from the fire, to the bowl, seeing what looked to be bone shards resting in it. “ ...What are those..? “

The old fortune teller grasped a large shard of bone between her fingers, lifting it to eye level. “ It’s called an oracle bone. I’ll be using it to find the path you’ll be taking. “

Right, magic future seeing bones. Although Zuko wouldn’t openly voice his skepticism, he was in too deep to even do so if he wished to. “ ...Alright...Do what you have to… “

Aunt Wu nodded silently, wasting no time in dropping the bone shards into the fire. Generally there was a brief period between the bones being placed into the fire and the fortune being revealed to the teller, this was not the usual case though. Almost immediately after being tossed into the miniscule fire beneath, the bones cracked and popped loudly, followed by the flames rising high, splitting into two separate pillars at the flames apex.

Zuko shifted in place uncomfortably, having to find all the restraint within himself to keep from backing away from the flames. There was one thing that Zuko would never admit to anyone, something that no one would ever guess based on how he lived his life.

He was afraid of fire. Not in the sense that fire itself frightened him, rather it was what fire could do. Fire destroyed, it consumed everything in its path, be it foe or the one who made it.

Fire had destroyed the left half of his face…

And yet despite this, Zuko still forced himself to fight fire bender after fire bender, still forced himself to single-handedly face down the most powerful nation in the world. Most would chalk it up to bravery, an attribute that everyone assumed the Blue Spirit had en masse. Others would chalk it up to stupidity, thinking he was just some fool looking to get himself killed in pursuit of glory or thrills.

Zuko however, would attribute it all to fear. It only made sense in his eyes. It is in human nature to try and fight that which you fear the most, fleeing could only take you so far, as all roads eventually come to an end. However, fighting your fears could be just as futile as running from them. “  _...That’s fine by me… “ _ Zuko would silently muse, because in his eyes, fighting losing battles was what he did best. 

From the moment he’d woken up on that beach, to what he could piece together from his memories, Zuko had been fighting uphill battles since he was a boy. And all the fear, doubt, and sadness that dwelled within him, could all be traced back to one element, the element he was staring at with fearful eyes this very moment.

Fire. 

* * *

There were many things in the world that worried Katara. It was a well known fact even back home. The poles melting and her home being lost forever, the Fire Nation attacking while they slept and dragging her off in the night, and of course her brother seriously hurting himself while proving he’s more than enough to replace the men while they were at war. She practically reeked of maternal worry, even though she was little more than a lass herself back home.

Losing your mother tends to force you to grow up rather quickly, leaving you to fill the role that was left empty. This was knowledge that Katara knew all too well.

And just like the pain of loss, concern was something Katara knew better than most. Even when separated she worried for her brother’s safety, but at that moment while she silently made her way through the village's marketplace, she could only find herself worrying about one person.

“ ... _ Zuko… “  _ She sighed aloud, her brows furrowing as her thoughts came back to him. Since she’d met the amnesia ridden swordsman, he’d been the primary focus of her wandering thoughts. With the first few thoughts being her trying to figure out the enigma that was “Lee”, trying to learn as much as she could about the youth behind the mask. Her perspective of him had shifted dramatically when “Zuko” came into the picture, giving Katara a better view of the broken soul that existed behind the fearful face of the Blue Spirit.

She’d felt genuine concern the moment he’d disclosed the knowledge of his amnesia with her, a concern that would only grow with every day she spent with him. But it was through this concern that she’d come to know him as well as she did, or at least, as well as she thought she did. She’d even gotten so close that she was gradually starting to decipher what each of his ‘ _ expressions _ meant.

“  _ ….He looked so...Serious… “  _ It was the only way she could describe the deep look that had been in his visible eye before she left. And while Zuko was generally a very serious person, while still possessing the ability to sprinkle in a tad bit of soft-hearted interactions and his idea of humor, he had never appeared as “serious” as he had then. She could only imagine that the ‘look’ she saw, was the same one he wore when under the guise of the Blue Spirit. 

Another sigh escaped her lips as she absently stroked Yuki’s soft fur. The kit’s head was tilted to the side, one ear laid flat and the other standing. He couldn’t understand why his human looked so troubled. Sure the clouds were gradually getting dark, but today had been so peaceful, even if the strange little girl from earlier had bothered his other human.

Katara’s blue eyes locked briefly with the young animals, being enough to bring a half-hearted smile to the waterbender’s face. “ ...I’m fine Yuki, Just thinking about...Someone...Someone I think about a lot… “

“ Ooooh! This someone wouldn’t happen to be that bandaged guy would it?! “

If Katara hadn’t been holding a fox kit in her arms, she;d had instinctively reached for her water skin. Instead she could only jump in place, holding Yuki close to her as she swiveled around to meet the owner of the intrusive voice. 

“ M-meng..? “ It was the strange pig-tail girl from Aunt Wu’s house.

“ Yup, that’s me! “ She gave a toothy smile, giving Katara a perfect view of the adorable gap in her teeth. “ I saw you skulk off after mister grouch went into Aunt Wu's chamber, and decided to join you. It’s not often other girls my age come to the village. “

“ ...It isn’t? “ 

The twelve-year old shook her head. “ Nope, so I take every opportunity I get to meet other girls, so I can tell when a girl is thinking about a boy. “ 

The girl’s smile turned mischievous, giving Katara a good idea of what she was insinuating, leading to the poor girl's cheeks to turn bright red. “ N-No! It’s not like that at all between me and Zu….Between me and Lee… “

Meng’s eyebrow rose inquisitively. Despite being twelve, she’d learned a good deal about relationships and the people in them. “ Are you sure...Because you’re doing a really poor job calling him by his fake name… “ She noticed Katara wince, coming to the conclusion that “Lee’s” real name, just like his face, was kept under wraps for a good reason.

“ ...Even so… “ Katara started, turning her flustered face away from the younger girl. “ ...I doubt he even thinks about stuff like that...Lee...Has amnesia...His memories are his biggest concern...I’m just… “

“ You’re just a cute girl he travels with! “ She cut in. “ Listen, don’t sell yourself short, I know couples...Even if I’ve never been part of one myself...And I can see all the signs that you two are the right fit to be in one! “

Just when Katara wasn’t sure her cheeks could get any redder, she found herself proven wrong once more. “ ..N...Now you’re just saying stuff...Besides… “

“ Besides nothing! Not many people go for the whole brooding, angry, jerk type...I myself prefer someone with a little less attitude and a lot less hair…. “ Meng sighed dreamily, her eyes staring off into space before being brought back to reality. “ That’s beside the point though...It’s obvious that he’s your type...Sure he’s got a few problems...Maybe more than a few...But I can assure you that you’re his type too...Kind, caring...So gorgeous that you make other girls envious just by existing… “

“ Uhhh...Thanks? I guess… “ Even with the unusual compliment, Katara couldn’t help but find herself soaking in the younger girl's words. And the longer those words floated around in her head, the more she could envision it. 

Herself standing by the river, her travel clothes discarded, wearing nothing but the wraps she kept beneath. And then there he was, strong, rugged arms wrapped around her waist, his worn and scarred chest deprived of the tunic that generally hid it. His already handsome face made all the more attractive by his scar. Her arms thrown around his neck, soft hands gently stroking against his shoulders.

She could see them embracing so lovingly, their faces closing in, their lips, inches apart.

Steam practically poured from Katara’s ears, her face flooded with blush, being so red that it looked like she’d been painted that color. “ ...I..I Think I need to...To sit down… “

“ You’re right. “ Meng chimed, taking Katara’s hand and leading her to a nearby bench. “ A seat does sound nice right about now. “

“ Y-yeah… “ Katara mumbled shakily.

She glanced over to Meng, regretting the decision almost immediately. The Fortune Teller’s assistant was still smiling mischievously, eyeing the Water Tribe girl. “ So I guess it’s safe to assume I know one of your fortunes. Huh? “

Why that cheeky little- 

Katara’s train of thought was derailed by the familiarity of scent that the wind had carried towards her nose. It was a vile smile, one that formed a pit in Katara’s stomach.

“ ...Meng… “ It was her turn to sound serious, taking the smaller girl’s hand into her own and standing up. “ ...I need you to go back to Aunt Wu’s...Get Lee, and hurry… “

“ What? Go back?? Why?! “ The little assistant whined.

Katara’s teeth ground against each other as the smell became more and more potent, with the pit in her stomach growing larger with the scents potency. “ Please Meng...You have to hurry! “ Katara ordered once more, placing Yuki into the twelve-year old’s arms before grabbing hold of her water skin.

“ But why?! What;s got you so up in arms all of a sudden?! “

Water came forth as Katara uncorked the water skin, flowing freely around the bender’s hands, her staring intensifying in the direction of the growing smell. “ Can you smell it… “

Meng sniffed the air, her nose wrinkling with disgust almost immediately. “ Yeah...I do… “

“ ...It’s smoke… “

Smoke.

Smoke meant Fire, and Fire on such a damp day could only come from one place. The sudden realization hit Katara like a bag of bricks, filling the young water bender with dread.

The Fire Nation was here.


	13. The Waterbender's Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think an apology is in order for the tardiness of this chapter. I meant to release it much earlier, but set back after set back hit me. Then all the crap with the rest of the world started putting pressure on me and i found less and less time to write until eventually I lost my drive. So to help get over all that I took a two week long break from everything I could, just doing whatever I could to lower my already high stress levels. 
> 
> And I am glad to say that, while I'm still stressed out and being pressured by work and the such, I've found the time and will to write again. The writing for this chapter may be sub par compared to the others because of the long period it took to write it, so I apologize in advance for any inconsistencies and errors I might've missed.
> 
> But besides everything else, I'm more than grateful for all your patience, and I'll try putting forward more effort to get the next chapter out sooner. So once more, I apologize for making you all wait, and thank you for all sticking with me. I hope you all enjoy reading and I'll see you next time!

**The Waterbender’s Heart.**

* * *

  
  


The void that filled Zuko’s mind had always been caught in an endless turmoil of sorts. New memories seemed to show up with each passing day, and yet it never seemed to be enough to fill that void.

So to have the empty space that flooded as it was listening to the old fortune teller, was almost disorienting. He’d been caught off guard the second he walked into her chamber, so it should have been expected. 

Should have, but wasn’t.

It was as if the world around Zuko had been swept away, leaving nothing but him and the pillar of fire that had sprouted before him. 

“  _ I see a path that splits into two roads… “  _ She had said, paying no heed to the growing flames, flames that had Zuko on the verge of backing away. “  _ Roads that lead to two different destinies...Destinies that you must choose from...One road leads you to a brazen throne, a world without war, but with fleeting peace…It is a lonely path, but one that paves the road for a unified future... “  _ She’d paused momentarily, as if she couldn’t exactly make out the “second road”.

Zuko gripped at the fabric of his trousers absently, his body filled with anticipation. “ ... _ And the second one..? “  _ He had asked a little too impatiently, yet Aunt Wu didn’t seem to pay heed to it.

“ ... _ The second road… “  _ Again she’d paused. “  _...The second road, is a far more strenuous path, guided by the sword...While the world may never truly know harmony as it did one-hundred years prior, it is a world watched over diligently...Should you choose to walk this path, you may bring those closest to you in the ways of danger...But you will never truly be alone… “ _

Perhaps it was wrong of Zuko to make a decision right then and there, if it were even a decision that could be made. This was fate they were talking about, some spiritual predetermined path that everyone walked down. Just because he had two paths, didn’t mean he actually had a say in the one he walked.

That was how Zuko found himself in his present state. Eyes shut tightly, head lowered and turned from the now dying flames.

“ ...H...How…” He muttered just loud enough for the fortune teller to hear.

“ Hm? “

“ …How...How are you so sure...W...Why should I believe you...Why should I believe any of this?! “ It wasn’t that Zuko didn’t want to believe the fortune teller, in reality he wanted to believe more than anything that whatever she said was real. And yet, some small piece of him, a mere sliver of his consciousness that existed in the darkest corner of his mind, held onto some semblance of skepticism. 

There was a pause, a long one. It was as if the older woman was mulling over a response. He wouldn’t have blamed her, a question like that could put anyone on the spot. When she’d finally chosen to speak, Zuko wasn’t sure he was even ready to listen.

“ Ah...A fine question, that is. “ She shut her eyes and exhaled. “ It’s all a matter of destiny, which path you choose is up to you… “

_ Destiny _

That was a funny word that seemed to pop up more than once in Zuko’s pitiable life. A word he hated to hear. How was it fair for his fate to be predetermined by the very same spirits that regularly mocked and tormented him.

It wasn’t. But this hadn’t been the first time Zuko had been spoken to about the ever-turning wheel that is destiny. No, that honor was first bestowed upon him by Iroh.

Zuko could remember it vividly. It was no less than three weeks before Iroh’s disappearance, they’d seated themselves around a makeshift fire in the deeper ends of Zuko’s forest. He could remember the bruises and scrapes that littered his face, having just dealt with a sizable brigade of Fire Nation troops on his own hours prior.

His fists had been clenched, his eyes locked on the flames of their fire. “  _ How long… “  _ He’d muttered, grabbing Iroh’s attention.

“  _ What exactly is it that you mean by, how long? “  _ Iroh had said, more concerned than curious, now that Zuko looked back on it.

With gritted teeth, Zuko brought his scuffed up hand down hard on the forest floor, ignoring the sting of pain running through the sore appendage. “  _ How long will this go! This whole...Fighting in the forest...When Can I leave?? “ _

_ “ ...Leave? “ _

_ “ Yeah!! “  _ Zuko had always seen his younger self as a boisterous hothead, even more so than his present self. And while he still held darker emotions for the kind old man, he’d often find himself cringing, remembering just how disrespectful he’d been towards Iroh.

“  _ When can I leave this forest! I want to go out into the world! Make the Fire Nation pay for everything they’ve done! To the rest of the world! To the people! “  _ Younger Zuko paused, having to catch his breath, his eyes slowly drawing towards the campfire, totally unaware of the anger filled tears welling up in his eyes. “  _...For...For what they did to me… “ _

_ “ ...Zuko… “  _ Iroh spoke softly, carrying much pain in his heart as he looked on at the suffering teen. The older man knew that Zuko lived in constant anguish, plagued by not only nightmares, but by a seething hatred for the nation that wronged him.

“ ... _ That is for you to decide, Zuko… “  _ Iroh kept the softness in his voice, reaching across the fire to place his hand on the younger Zuko’s shoulder. “  _...It is your destiny afterall… “ _

Zuko had blinked the tears from his eyes, staring incredulously at Iroh. “  _...D...Destiny..? What….What are you talking about..? “ _

“ ... _ I am saying that it is your destiny to leave this place someday and spread hope to the hearts of those victimized by the Fire Nation...But when that is done, is for you to decide, Zuko… “ _

Something about what Iroh had said set something off in Zuko’s thirteen year old mind. Something about being told that what he was going to do would be determined by something other than himself. He’d spent the next hour and a half ranting and questioning. If he could, he would’ve apologized for the tone he’d taken with Iroh then.

Still, even with Zuko’s less than tasteful choice of words and attitude, Iroh had found himself laughing. “  _ You seem to have a very interesting view on what exactly destiny is, Zuko...That is understandable...As, there are so few in the world that ever come to know what destiny truly is. “  _ He’d stopped only long enough to smile warmly at the scarred youth. “  _ Your destiny, whatever it may be, is a destination on the road to life...We all have one, but what happens between traveling down the road, and arriving, is all up to you, Zuko. “ _

_ “ And...What if I try and avoid walking down that road? “ _

This earned another hearty chuckle from the rotund man. “  _ One meets his destiny, often in the road he takes to avoid it. “ _

Back then Zuko wasn’t entirely sure what he had meant. Iroh had a tendency to be cryptic, and younger Zuko wasn’t the most perceptive individual. But now, he’d managed to piece together the little puzzle Iroh had laid out for his younger self.

After Iroh had left, Zuko made a vow that he’d never leave the forest longer than he’d have to; Ironic considering it all started with a conversion about wanting to leave. And so for the next two years, Zuko would only leave the forest if he truly felt he’d needed to, going to the nearest towns and villages in hopes of lending them a helping hand, only to return to the forest as quickly as he had arrived.

It was this solitary lifestyle that had eventually led him to meeting Katara, which sparked the journey he was on now.

_ “ Destiny tends to work in mysterious ways! “  _ Iroh had mused almost playfully.

And indeed, destiny did work in mysterious ways.

Why else would Aunt Wu say Zuko had more than one path if it didn’t?

“ ...What...What do I need to do…To choose that is..? “

A faint smile tugged at the elderly fortune tellers lips. That skeptic look had left Zuko’s eyes, leaving only confusion and yearning in its place. She could see the anxiety welling up within him, presented by the bead of sweat falling from his forehead, his rigid shoulders, and his clenched teeth.

Aunt Wu’s mouth opened to speak, fully intent on giving the scarred youth his desired instructions, only for the door to her chamber to come opening violently.

“ A-Aunt Wu!!! “ 

Zuko’s body swiveled to meet the one responsible for interrupting at such a vital moment. His eyes narrowed as they fell upon the girl with pigtails, the very same one that had been eyeing him warily. But any hostility faded almost immediately as he took in her current state.

She was hunched over, panting in an attempt to catch her breath. Sweat soaked her face and her clothes were coated in a grey substance. The thing that caught Zuko’s attention the most was Yuki, who was nestled securely in the girls arms.

“ Meng?! “ Aunt Wu shot to her feet, rushing over to her assistant. “ What’s wrong dear..? You look absolutely exhausted… “

Yuki squirmed free from the girl's arms, rushing to Zuko with what could only be described as urgency in his eyes. “ Y-Yip! Yip yip yip!!! “

Meng tried her best to push the words from her mouth, trying to relay Katara’s message, but the sprint to Aunt Wu’s house ahd taken quite the toll on her young lungs. “ Aunt...Aunt Wu...It...It’s the...the… “

“ The what, dear? Please calm down and tell me… “

But there wasn’t a need for it, Zuko had figured out exactly what the problem was. He’d taken a quick moment to inspect the substance that clung to the girls clothes and Yuki’s fur, a substance he quickly identified as ash.

“ ...The Fire Nation… “

The fortune teller’s head turned so that she could meet his gaze, watching him retrieve something from his side pouch. “ The Fire Nation?! Out here..? But...They’ve never come this way..! “ 

Wasting no time, Zuko pushed past the woman and girl, only stopping to glance back towards them. “ Yeah...Well the idea of invading a town at the base of an active volcano isn’t exactly an appealing prospect...So maybe with this thing having already blown it’s top, they finally found an opportunity to sweep through… “

“ W...What are you going to do..? “ Aunt Wu asked, still shaken by the knowledge that her home was being invaded by the Fire Nation.

There was no pause in Zuko’s stride. He continued on his way towards the building's main door, placing his mask upon his face, and drawing his blades. Only when he had the door open did his stop, turning to face the fortune teller one last time, this time with the face of a blue demon.

“ I’m going to put a stop to this… “

* * *

Two things were going through Katara’s mind as she raced through the streets of Makapu village. Where was Zuko? And why the Fire nation had chosen now of all times to strike the village. After all, from what she could tell the village had no military presence, and if anything had looked as neutral as could be. Had they followed them? Had they followed Zu-

“  _ No! I won’t think like that! “  _ Katara berated herself, pressing onward, the smell of smoke becoming ever more present the closer she came to the offending presence of the Fire Nation. 

She came to a skidding halt, the unmistakable red of Fire Nation armor catching her attention from the corner of her eyes. 

“ N-no! S...Stay away!!! “ a frightened, young voice cried out.

There was no hesitation in Katara’s choice to take off in a mad dash, her feet carrying her with the swiftness of the wind, quickly catching sight of the source of the cry. A little girl, who kept herself pressed against the side of a building, trying to keep as far away as possible from the masked faces of the heinous soldiers. “ I..I said go away!!! *she cried out once more, throwing a rock towards them, only to have it harmlessly bounce off.

“ Now, now, let's make this nice and easy little miss...Come quietly like everyone else and you won’t get hur- “

**SPLASH!!!**

Before the soldier could even touch the girl, he was swept to the side with a sudden torrent of water. “ Stay away from her!! “ Katara roared out, calling the water back to her, fully prepared to strike again.

“ Is that a waterbender?! “

“ Out here? Now way! “

“ Well if that wasn’t waterbending then what was it?! “

Well that wasn’t the best of choices. Katara’s little blindside, while successful in protecting the girl, did little more than draw unwanted attention towards her. Glancing back, Katara’s blue eyes met the little village girls brown eyes, giving her assurance that everything would be alright.

“ ...I want you to run on the count of three...Alright? “ A silent nod was all the confirmation Katara needed, turning her attention back towards the encroaching soldiers.

“ I know who she is! “ One soldier spoke up.

“ So do I! She’s the waterbender that Zhao caught a few weeks back! “

Well so much for laying low till they forgot about her. Either the soldier had been present when Zhao initially captured her, or there were wanted posters for her as well. “ ...One… Katara started, drawing the water from it’s pouch.

Gleeful chuckles came from behind the plated masks that the soldiers wore. “ Well if that’s the case then I bet she’s got a nice price on her head! “

“ ...Two… “

One soldier adorned with a red mask rather than a white one pushed forward, coming face to face with the young bender. A superior officer perhaps? “ Enough blathering! Either deal with her or I’ll roast you long before Zhao ever gets a chance!!! “ 

Definitely a superior officer, as once his threat had been issued, the other soldiers silenced, quickly running forward, taking their bending stances. Just what Katara wanted to happen.

With synchronized movements, the soldiers lunged forward, going through each fluent motion as they readied to fire a barrage at the lone bender. Zuko had once told Katara that firebending was somewhat akin to dancing in the sense that it sometimes involved a lot of fluent footwork and jumping. 

So when Katara saw the soldiers jump in the air, preparing their attack, she struck.

“ THREE!!! “ She cried out, hearing the little girl take off behind her, drawing her water with adrenaline fueled reflexes, cascading it across the ground, quickly freezing it right as the Firebenders touched down. 

There were no pauses in Katara’s actions, as the soldiers footing was literally taken from beneath them, Katara lunged forward, retrieving the frozen water and using it to sweep the downed soldiers to the side. “  _ I really have to thank Zuko for getting that scroll for me! I’d have been fried without it!! “ _

But there was no rest for Katara, another soldier, this time brandishing a spear, came charging forward with the intent of skewering her! 

“  _ Remember! Flick of the wrist! “  _ The water she controlled suddenly shaped itself into a thin curved current which she swung forward like a whip, striking the soldiers head with an audible crack! The force of which caused the spear wielders helmet to spin on his head as he fell backwards.

“ That’s one more for Katara! “ She pumped her fist, wearing a smile that brimmed with confidence. “  _ Yes! I can do this! I bet I can get this sorted out before Zuko even gets here! “  _ Of course too much confidence is never a good thing.

That had been a lesson her Gran gran taught her when she was younger.

“  _ Never let your perception of yourself blind you from what you can actually do. “  _ She had said in response to Katara’s growing confidence in her self taught abilities. Katara remembered it vividly; She’d started focusing on her bending sometime after her mother’s passing, using any free moment she could to improve.

“  _ I want to protect the village too!! “  _ Her younger self had exclaimed. “  _ I’m getting better everyday! I bet I’ll be a better warrior than Sokka or Dad when I grow up! “  _ It had been a spur of the moment statement, she’d never had any true intentions of being a warrior, if her tribe would even accept a female warrior. It’d been something that came out in response to something Sokka had said to her.

“  _ Keep your magic water to yourself, Katara! A real warrior doesn’t need anything but a spear and his skills! “  _ And while Katara would eventually learn that this was typical of Sokka, younger Katara saw this as a challenge. So every day afterwards she’d spend outside in the cold, pushing her little body to it’s breaking point, with the seemingly harsh routine being brought to an abrupt end by her grandmother.

“  _ Pushing yourself past what you’re capable of will only end in your own destruction… “  _ Katara repeated mentally. What sounded like a harsh reprimand as a child, was actually sound advice that Katara had recently started taking to heart. 

Of course Katara could only take so long to reminisce as she narrowly avoided blast after blast of fire, and whether she liked it or not, was losing more ground the longer she fought. “ ... _ There’s just too many of them! “  _ Her teeth ground against one another, her eyes cutting into a sharp glare, all a result from her building frustration.

“ Keep it up boys! She’s running out of room! “ Another officer called out to motivate the present soldiers.

It seems that little push was all the footsoldiers needed to get serious. Without warning they let loose another volley of fire blasts, this wave more fierce than the last. Dropping to the ground was the only thing Katara could do to keep from being scorched, having the fire whiz harmlessly overhead, hitting a collection of barrels that had been stacked behind her, resulting in the contents to be spilled all around her.

Thankfully, luck seemed to be on Katara’s side. Water poured from the busted barrels, drenching the ground and Katara in the process. “ ...My turn… “

With a wave of her arms, the water sprung from the ground, sweeping the ankles of the nearing firebender’s, knocking them all to the ground. There was no time to waste after that, something Katara knew, and so she made haste, picking herself up off the ground, gathering the water into it’s pouch and pushing deeper into the town. 

“  _ Come on...Keep pushing, Katara...Keep push- “  _

**FWOOSH!!!**

With eyes widened, Katara dropped, narrowly avoiding a stream of fire from the side. But with one blast, came another, leaving Katara with only the option of rolling to avoid being burned to a crisp.

She hadn’t even seen the soldier responsible for the oncoming attacks, and quite frankly, she didn’t care. All that mattered at the moment was not getting torched. 

“ ..N..Not good!! “ Throwing her arms up, Katara pulled the water in her waterskin with them, shielding herself from being hit as she continued putting distance between herself and the assailant. 

Katara’s back hit the side of a building, effectively putting a stop to her “strategic distancing” and brushing away any plan of escape she’d previously made. While her makeshift water shield held for the moment, the heat coming from the other side was undeniably terrible. Sweat drenched her creased brow, and her breathing grew labored.

“ ... _ S...So this...this is what it was like for Zuko when the forest…. No...No this isn’t anything like that...Now think, Katara! Your water is boiling...But...But boiling water is still water!!! ...Just….Just gotta find a way to strike is all! “  _

Thankfully that moment came sooner than she’d hoped, as for the briefest moment, the onslaught stopped. So as to not waste the opportunity handed to her, Katara thrusted her arms forward, pushing the finely boiled wall of water in her attacker’s direction. 

Before the water could even make contact with anything, Katara had taken off, bolting to an opening in the buildings to her left. 

**FWOOSH!!!!**

Coming to a skidding halt by a wall of fire was not in Katara’s improvised escape plan, nor was it anything she wanted any part in. However it seemed that going the other way was out of the question, as another blazing wall rose parallel to the first one, cutting off any route for escape.

As if being cut off by fire, surrounded by enemy soldiers hidden by said fire, and having her water supply robbed from her wasn’t bad enough, the ground began rumbling, giving Katara something new to worry about.

“ ...W..what now…? “

What could only be described as sounding like a living landslide came barreling towards the trapped waterbender. The quaking of the ground beneath her feet increased as the sound grew closer and closer, causing Katara to press herself against the side of the building, not only for stability, but out of growing fear.

It was when five massive shadows formed behind the walls of fire, that Katara could accurately scope just how big of a mess she was in. 

Without so much as a warning, the fire was swept away, and in its place were the hulking bodies of five monstrous komodo rhinos. Massive mounts utilized in warfare by the Fire Nation, with bodies built like boulders and attitudes to match their riders. At least, that was how Zuko had described them, seeing them for herself quickly changed Katara’s opinion of creatures which she had only ever seen from the safety of a wooden cage; even then she’d only ever viewed the creature from behind.

Seeing it from the front, and five for that fact, did not make for a pleasant view. Their bulky bodies were covered in thick grey skin, with heads that possessed three rather intimidating horns. And to tie it all together were their teeth; sharp, sharper than any tundra predator she’d ever seen.

The creatures themselves had been so frightening to Katara, that she’d initially failed to take notice of the actual threat. The rhino’s riders.

Mounted atop the beasts were five men, each one far more unique than your average footsoldier. A ball, bearded man sat on the rhino to Katara’s far left, a polearm at his side, and on the opposite side was a muscular, pony-tailed man, skin darker than the rest of his compatriots, having a chain wrapped tightly around his forearm. The two on the positioned next to the first two were perhaps the more unique of the bunch; with one brandishing a bow, adorned in rather traditional looking face paint, with his hair tied upwards, and the one to the right completely adorned in thick red armor, covering the entirety of his body.

And while the four of them alone would have been more than enough to intimidate Katara, it was the rider in the center that truly sent chills down her spine. He was dressed in a sleeveless version of the high ranking officer’s uniform, with a bright feather pinned into his hair. But what unnerved Katara the most, were his eyes; the exact same eyes that haunted her dreams, that took her mother. 

**_The eyes of a firebender..._ **

“ I don’t know whether I should be impressed or disgusted to see a waterbender so far from home. “ The center rider spoke in a condescending, mocking tone, the kind of tone you’d use with someone who was meant to be looked down upon. “ Then again, seeing one of you waterlogged vermin out of your natural element is always so amusing. “ He let out a venom-filled chuckle as he dismounted the beast beneath him, the outermost riders following suit.

His voice sickened Katara, so cold in tone, lacking even the slightest bit of compassion. Just like everyone from the Fire Nation. She mustered the fiercest glare she could, meeting the lead rider’s gaze as best as she could. “ ...W...Who are you supposed to be… “ There had been an attempt made to build up a sort of bravado, something to scream “I’m not scared of you!” But she couldn’t, every ounce of bravery she could muster, undone by one firebender.

“ Who am I supposed to be? “ He echoed with an almost playful tone. “ Why, my dear savage, you can call me Mongke. And these are my rough rhinos. We travel from place to place, going wherever the Fire Nation is needed most, and as it would turn out, this stain of a village is one of those places. “

The heat was getting more intense with every passing moment, not being helped by the fact that the flames had spread to the buildings surrounding Katara. Her clothes were practically drenched in sweat by this point, far beyond what she deemed acceptable or even sanitary. “ ... _ This is just getting better every second...First I get tangled up with captain monkey or whatever he said his name was...And to top it all off I’m absolutely SOAKED with sweat… “ _

Katara’s complaints faded hastily as something dawned on her, something that just might save her. “  _ Sweat’s just water that’s leaving the body...Isn’t it? “  _ Sure it wasn’t the cleanest of strategies, nor was it one she would hope to replicate in the foreseeable future, but she was ready to accept anything at this point.

The leader of the Rough Rhino’s grew closer with every passing instant, completely unfazed with the surrounding inferno. “ Look boy’s, look and see just how frightened she really i- “

**SWISH!!**

Mongke’s words and advance came to a sudden halt, having felt something graze his cheek, along with a sickening warmth following soon after. Slowly, Mongke ran his thumb across the side of his face, doing so in such a callous manner that even his subordinates stepped back. 

What was one a dagger-like glare was little more than a blank stare, as burnt-orange eyes laid upon the source of his injury. 

Knelt in the same palace she’d been, was Katara, who wore the most intense glare she could, pulling more liquid from her sweat soaked clothes.

Something snapped inside the Rough Rhino’s leader at that second. But it wasn’t brought about by the defiant glare the girl wore, nor was it the fact she’d cut his face, what set him off the most was, well…

“ You filthy savage!!!! “ Mangke suddenly erupted, causing the nearby flames to shoot upwards. “ I could tolerate your pitiful defiance, I could even tolerate your existence!! But this! You attack me, with your disgusting sweat, you abhorrent little vermin!!! “ Backed with all the rage his body could muster, Mongke thrusted both his fist forward, letting a massive jet of flames pour forward.

“  _ Now!!! Do exactly what Zuko would do!!! “  _ And that’s just what Katara did, pushing off from her kneeled position into a sprint, ducking under the stream of fire, water ready to strike. A smirk tugged at Katara’s lips as she caught sight of the shock in Mongke’s eyes, he’d been completely unprepared from Katara to pull something like this.

“  _ Someone might look unbeatable from certain angles, that might be true, but everyone drops their guard eventually, and the easiest way to do that,is to make them furious.”  _ Zuko had once said. “  _ It’s especially true for firebenders. The term, don’t be a hothead, is more literal for them, and the easiest way to get off their game, is to tick them off. “ _

Looks like Zuko’s advice was sounder than she initially thought. Not that she’d doubted him, but simply angering a firebender to throw them off their game seemed a little too good to be true. But true it was, and Katara was living proof of that, rushing forward with the swiftness of a running river.

“  _ Just a little closer!!! “  _ It was as if time was coming to a halt around Katara. She's gotten within striking distance of the firebender, all that was left now was to do it! 

“ I got yo- “

Then again, actually landing that potentially decisive blow was easier said than done, especially with the others present. 

Katara had been so focused on Mongke, so zoned in on one target, that she’d completely ignored the others. She’d completely ignored the rapid swishing of a swinging chain, and more importantly, she’d completely ignored the sound of iron sailing through the air in her direction. 

It was only when her legs gave way beneath her, and intense pain filled her leg did Katara realize what had happened. The darker skinned rider that had dismounted with Mongke had just slung his metal bolas towards Katara, slamming it into her shin with an inhuman amount of force, knocking her feet out from under her, causing her to go rolling.

Mongke turned to his subordinate and gave a grateful nod. “ You have my thanks Ogodei...Now that I’ve cleared my head, I believe it’s time we dispatch of this eyesore.” He glanced back towards the archer. “ Vachir, restrain her. “ 

With silent compliance, Vachir, once a member of the renowned Yu-Yan archers, let six arrows fly in rapid succession, easily pinning Katara’s arms down by her sleeves.

Hot, exhausted, and now aching, Katara could do little more than wonder, just how could she save herself. “  _ Come on...Come on, where are you Zuko?! “  _ She cried out mentally, trying to find the strength to free herself. She wanted to cry, but refused to, not wanting to give the advancing firebender the satisfaction that would come along with her tears.

“  **_Just stop it!!!_ ** _ “  _ A voice, one that sounded like a more confident version of her own, suddenly shouted. “  **_You can’t always rely on Zuko! He’s probably saving the rest of the village, so that means it’s up to you to deal with these jerks!_ ** _ “ _

_ “ But I… “ _

_ “  _ **_But nothing!! “_ ** Inner voice or not, the “confident” Katara’s outburst caused Katara to physically flinch.  **_“ You gotta pull it together, what would Sokka do in this situation, huh?! Or better yet- “_ **

“ ...What would Zuko do…? “ She mumbled to herself. First of all, Zuko wouldn’t panic. Much. That much was simple for Katara to get across, what wasn’t was the actual process of how he’d get himself out of a bind like this.

“ _...He’d probably tear his sleeves off, and then start swinging wildly with his swords...But even if I do get free..I don’t have anything to fight back with...He’d roast me alive before i even got a chance to try “sweatbending” again… “  _ She threw her head back in frustration and desperation. “  _ So what am I supposed to d- “ _

That’s when something hit her, or nudged her to be literal. Something that Katara had, to be quite honest, forgotten she had on her person. A dagger; one that had been entrusted to her by Zuko, and something she’d vehemently refused at first.

“  _ But I don’t need some knife! I’ll be just fine with my bending, so thank you, but i’ll pass, Zuko. “  _ She’d stubbornly stated, as if she were a child refusing to listen to a parent.

It hadn’t immediately dawned on Katara that Zuko was pushing the blade onto her for her own safety, at least not until he’d made it obvious.

“  _ Katara, just listen to me… “  _ He’d grumbled, managing to bite back and unwanted outbursts. Zuko never was good with other people as stubborn as himself. “  _ You’re an amazing bender, especially for someone who’s only real teaching is from themself and some musty old scroll…”  _ He’d seen her open her mouth to speak, and as rude of a gesture as it was, he stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth, of all things. “ _ But bending alone can only get you so far _ ... _ Because someday, whenever it may be, you’ll run across someone or something that bending can’t overcome...And if that were to happen, well… “ _

He never did finish, rather he opted to unsheathe the small blade, letting Katara’s blue eyes scan over the engraving. She looked up to him with an arched brow, and Zuko knew exactly why. 

“  _...Read the other side… _ “ He said with a pained sigh and a roll of his eyes.

And so she did.

“ ….N..Never give up without a fight… “ Katara recited, managing to find her inner will. 

“ What are you mumbling about over there you savage? “ Mongke growled with irritation.

“ ...I..I said… “ Katara started tugging her arms upward, fighting against the arrows that had pinned her sleeves. “ Never… “ Katara’s jaw clenched, her muscles burned, all from the effort she was bringing forward. “ Never give up...Without a fight!!! “

With a vigorous battle cry, Katara threw herself forward, ripping her sleeves clean off and pushing herself to her feet. Using the momentary surprise, Katara shot forward, pulling the dagger from her boot, charging forward with a bright gleam of determination in her eyes. 

Completely ignoring the pain in her bruised leg, Katara charged as fast as she could, hands tightly coiled around the dagger’s grip. Without hesitating, Katara ducked left, narrowly dodging a hail of arrows, then to the right, doing the same, gaining more ground with each step she took.

And before Mongke knew it, the water tribe “savage” as he had dubbed her, was right upon him, and yet he only smiled. 

But why was he smiling, he was about to be skewered by a dagger. 

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!**

Well, it was because he could hear a fuse going off behind him. Without a second to spare, the cavalry leader leapt backward, pulling himself atop his mount, right as a small spherical object came sailing into Katara’s view. She’d never seen an actual bomb per se, but she’d heard Zuko speak about them on a small number of occasions, which was all it took to get across to her just how dangerous they were.

Everything froze around Katara. Her heartbeat resonated in her ears, drowning out every last noise around her. The blood drained from her face as her eyes stayed locked on the explosive that was coming for her.

“ ... _ No...Not now...Not like this… “  _

In her state of shock, Katara’s mind went racing, searching and pulling forward every last regret she might have. There were obvious ones of course; never seeing her brother or father again, or never finding her mother’s killer. But then a recent memory came into view, a very recent memory. The last part of her conversation with Aunt Wu…

“  _ There wouldn’t happen to be any other fortunes you’d like told. Like any pertaining to love, perhaps? “  _ She’d asked with an arched brow and a knowing smile.

“  _ L...Love..? “  _ Katara had fumbled on the word, turning back to the elderly fortune teller.

“  _ Yes. Love, because I can go ahead and do that for you...Consider it a kindness for everything you’ve done for that boy. “ _

Katara remembered swallowing hard, unsure if she actually wanted to hear whatever Aunt Wu had to say. And yet, at the same time she wanted nothing more than to know. “  _ ….Y...Yes… “  _ She’d quietly choked out, holding her hands out to the older woman.

With a gentle touch, Aunt Wu had taken Katara’s hands into her own, slowly running her thumbs across the girls palms, looking them over meticulously. A smile spread across the woman’s lips as her gaze moved to meet Katara’s. “  _ I see a blazing heart, one filled with passion, the likes of which only exist in one person. But I also see a crack, like a break in glass, one that you are destined to repair...I can only tell you so much without being vague, but what I can say is...He’ll save your life one day, and when that happens, you’ll know he’s the one… “  _ Aunt Wu had covered her mouth to stifle a sudden chuckle. “  _ Although from what I can tell, that’s already happened a few times, now hasn’t it? “ _

The memory of how flustered Katara had been, how red her face had become, was one she was envious of now. How she’d rather be in that situation twenty times over, than be where she is now. 

“  _...I’ll Never get to see him again...I’ll never get to help him...I’ll...I’ll… “ _

_ “ _ **_You’ll buck up and pull yourself together is what you’ll do!!! “_ ** “Confident” Katara pushed full force into Katara’s psyche, “grabbing” hold and slapping some sense into her. “  **_You’re the daughter of Chief Hakoda! The strongest warrior in your whole damn village! You’re a waterbender and a damn good one! So start acting like it! Don’t let yourself die! Not before you can tell that masked idiot how you feel!!! “_ **

That little kick from her inner confidence was all Katara needed to bring about a last minute response to the explosive. Using whatever energy she could muster up, Katara pulled any remaining liquid from her clothes, holding it forward in the shape of a shield, and shut her eyes tight.

“  _...I’m sorry Zuko… “ _

**THUD!**

The sound of metal raking against the dirt, then against something small and solid invaded Katara’s ears. Then she heard the nearby cries. 

“ Scatter!!! “

And finally…

**BOOM!!!!!!**

There was no surefire way of knowing what exactly had just happened. No way of knowing if what Katara had heard was just part of her imagination and she’d been blasted to pieces, or if it was real and a miracle had come her way. Her eyes were clenched shut, and she wanted them to stay that way, and with how little strength she had, she doubted they’d open for anything.

“ ..Hey, you alright…? “

Almost anything. The familiarity of that oh-so quiet, and raspy voice caused Katara’s eyes to shoot open, not even thinking as she lurched forward, throwing her arms around the figure in front of her.

Tears built up in her deep cerulean eyes, eyes that she’d shut once more, pressing herself against the “stranger’s” warm torso. “ ...You came...You came for me… “ She started to sob, grasping tightly as his tunic, only holding on tighter at the feeling of a hand being placed atop her head.

“ ...You...You saved me...again...Zuko… “

Gazing upwards, Katara’s blue eyes pierced through the veil of darkness that usually hid the swordsman’s golden eyes, locking hers with his. They carried more worry that Katara could ever hope to comprehend, and all of it was for her. And yet, the second their gazes deepened, it all seemed to fade.

He returned her embrace, with his being even tighter. “ ...I’m sorry I’m late… “ Partially lifting his mask up, Zuko pressed his lips to Katara’s forehead before letting go of her. With an outstretched sword, Zuko pointed to an opening he’d made in the inferno. An exit he’d made just for her.

“ ...But...Zuko…” 

But he didn’t respond, not immediately. His focus was shifted to something else, something more important at that moment. The person who’d attacked the village and hurt Katara.

“ ...Just run Katara… “ He said with a degree of sternness. He started off walking away from her, and in the direction of the regrouped Rough Rhino’s. He’d never personally come in contact with the group in the past, but knew who they were. And he could certainly say their reputations preceded them. 

They’d come out of nowhere, blindsiding the defenseless village. Capturing the people, burning their homes to the ground and beating on anyone who even thought of opposing them. They were callous in how they did things, not caring for who or what got damaged in the process, they’d even done so to Katara.

And to be honest, the whole thing made Zuko furious. He gripped his swords as tight as he could, his hands trembling from the overflow of rage in his system. Zuko could see the smirk on Mongke’s face, their eyes locked, letting Zuko see the cruel smile the man wore, only furthering his anger. 

“ ...I could’ve never forgiven you for assaulting this village and the people for living here...But I would’ve let you run away… “ He stamped forward, completely unfazed by the mountains of muscle that made up the rhino’s and riders he was nearing. “ But then you went and hurt Katara...The person I said I’d protect no matter what… “

“ So I went and hurt your feelings did I? And here I thought the infamous “Blue Spirit” was an apparition that brought judgement down on the wicked. “ Mongke let out a bark of laughter. “ Turns out, he’s just some brat who gets mad when you hurt his verminous girlfriend! Well, “Blue Spirit” What exactly are you going to do about it? “

“ ...What am I going to do…? Zuko echoed, a piercing glare adorned beneath his mask. With an almost inhuman burst of speed, Zuko rushed forward, swords held to his side, slicing through the air as he ran. Pushing off his foot and into the air, Zuko launched towards Mongke, ready to strike. 

“ I’LL SLICE YOU TO PIECES IS WHAT I"LL DO!!! “

  
  
  
  



	14. The Spirit and the Firebender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one has been a bit overdue, my apologies. I'd originally started working on this immediately after posting the last chapter, and for while had been going smoothly. Unfortunately some personal events cropped up, and while I continued working on it, I believe it suffered as a result of me being so preoccupied.
> 
> Still I kept at it, and would have released it a week earlier, had I not come down with a nasty cold. But, despite everything that popped up, I got it done, this huge chapter, which i contemplated breaking up into two, but decided against for pacing purposes.
> 
> I don't exactly have much to say beyond apologizing, other than I hope you all enjoy, and hope you leave a comment telling me what yo thought about the new chapter. It really brightens my day to read what you all have to say, and hey, maybe I'll pick up some tips along the way! Anyway, stay strong everyone and I hope to see you all again next time!

**The Spirit and the Firebender.**

* * *

Pain was a concept that anyone could be familiar with. It was something that everyone experienced on a daily basis, a regular part of life. Whether it be stubbing a toe on the corner of a wall, burning your tongue on hot soup, or having your ankle almost broken by a burly man riding a komodo rhinoceros. 

Katara was the latter of that spectrum at that moment, hobbling through the smoke coated town as fast as her wounded leg could let her.

Oh how she wished she could stay and fight by Zuko’s side. To see him punish more of the firebending scum that attacked the village; and yet she knew it would be best for her to put distance between herself and the swordsman.

As she made her way through the village, Katara saw just how the flames had bathed across the numerous rooftops, engulfing the buildings below. The inexplicable sense of horror that washed over the waterbender’s weary body was something she’d only felt as a child. 

It was all so much to take in, the smoke and ash that polluted the air, the raging fires, and the hapless denizens, fearing for their lives with every passing second. Children clung tightly to their mothers in the streets, men shielded their families with their own bodies, and those unfortunate enough to have been caught up in the worst of it laid there, lifeless on the ground.

And before Katara realized it, she was a little girl again, standing in her family’s igloo, frozen with fear. 

“  _...Katara… “  _ Her mother had whispered, holding her little girl close, pressing her forehead to hers.

“  _...M..Mom...What’s...What’s going on...Who...Who are all those people? “  _ She’d never seen anyone from the Fire Nation before that point in her life, she’d never known the true face of terror.

Katara vividly remembered the pained look in her mother’s eyes, the tears that threatened to fall, threatened to, but never did. Kya wanted to stay as strong as she could for her daughter, doing anything possible to keep her from being scared. “  _...They’re bad men Katara...Very...Very...Bad men… “  _ With a touch that held gentleness that only a mother could possess, Kye stroked Katara’s head.

“ ... _ Why are they here...What do they want..? “  _ Oh how clueless Katara had been then, so uninformed of the atrocities that the invaders would commit...The pain that she’d suffer at their hands.

“  **_The waterbender! Tell us where it is! Now!!! “_ **

Kya’s hold on Katara grew tighter as the voices of the Fire Nation grew closer to their igloo. “ ... _ That’s not important...All that matters now….All That matters is you hiding… “ _

_ “ ...Hiding..? “ _

_ “ Yes… “  _ Kya nodded, releasing her daughter, moving to the wall of the igloo, and removing a block of ice at the base of the structure, making a hole just small enough for Katara to fit through. “ ... _ Now I need you to listen to me...Please...Crawl through that hole..and Run...Run until you find your brother… “ _

_ “ ..But! “ _

_ “ Katara please! “  _ Look back, Katara never realized just how much desperation was in hermother’s voice. “  _...Please...Just...listen to me… “  _ Her mother’s voice grew shakier with every passing moment, her composure steadily coming undone. ”  _...Go with your brother...Find your grandmother...She’ll keep you both safe… “ _

It was at that point that Katara couldn’t hold her own tears in. The thought of leaving her mother there with those terrifying people just outside their home broke her, “ ... _ M..M..Mom...What..What about you?! “  _ She latched onto her mother’s parka, pressing her face into it as she cried. “ ... _ I..I don’t want to leave you! “  _

Katara remembered how her mother pressed her lips to the top of her head. The shaky tone in her voice. The lie she’d been told.

“  _...Don’t...Don’t worry Katara...I’ll be alright...Just...Just go...I’ll find you once the bad men leave...Now please...go...Hurry! “  _

Though she was hesitant, Katara obeyed her mother, crawling through the hole, just as the sound of heavy boots crunching the snow came closer to the igloo’s entrance. 

“  **_Alright! Enough games, where’s the waterbender? Tell me and I won’t burn the rest of your village to the ground! “_ **

Just the sound of the man’s voice was more than enough to send chills down her eight year old spine. Against her better judgement, Katara peeked back through the hole, catching only a glimpse of the man’s face as her mother shoved the block back into place. It was only a glimpse, but it was a glimpse she’d never forget.

“ ... _ It’s me! I’m the waterbender...The one you want… “ _

Katara remembered the horrendous noise of flesh being stricken, the sound of a body falling, and the heavy footsteps that grew closer to her mother. With eyes full of tears, she sprinted through the snow, only stopping once.

She’d looked back at her family’s igloo, looked back and saw the flames that swallowed it whole, burning away everything they owned, as well as her mother.

The memory had completely overtaken Katara, leaving her frozen in place with an endless stare. Only when she’d caught sight of the fire Nation soldier coming within striking distance did Katara snap out of it. 

The soldier’s hand was ablaze, swinging towards her in an underhanded arc, moving too fast for Katara to properly protect herself at her current distance. Too close for Katara to evade, too sudden to properly counter, and no energy left for Katara to fight back. All she could do was clench her eyes shut, draw her head back, and wait for the searing pain overtake he-

“ SKRAW!!! “

With thunderous steps and speed to match, Amka came rushing in. With monstrous might, she reared her massive foot up, slamming it into the soldier’s armored torso, denting it in with ease, and smashing him through the outer wall of the nearest building.

With much hesitation, Katara’s eyes peeled open, gazing upon the mountain of feathers and muscles that made up her ostrich-horse. “ A..Amka..? Y..You saved me…But...But how did you... “   


“ Yip! Yipyipyip!! “ 

The familiar sound had Katara’s head shooting in the other direction, seeing the kit she and Zuko adopted running her way with zeal. “ ..Yuki! “ Her legs buckled beneath her, causing her to fall to her knees. The little fox leapt towards her, being caught in open arms, immediately shifting to a tight embrace.

“ Yip! Yip yip! “ The little kit stared up at it’s human with bright, excited eyes, no doubt glad that she was safe.

Unable to hold it any longer, the dam of emotion that had been welling up in Katara cracked. Tears poured from her eyes like water from a fountain; she’d been so sure that it was all over more than once today, leaving her shaken beyond anything she’d experienced, only made worse by the inadvertent memory of her mother. “ ..Oh Yuki! I..I was so scared...I...I was so...So helpless… “ She wasn’t even sure what she was referring to, whether it was the close encounter with the soldier, or the loss of her mother. All Katara knew at the moment was she wanted to hold the kit close, and she did, nestling him against her face with much affection.

“ Skreh… “ Amka stepped towards Katara, lowering her head to Katara’s level, gently nuzzling against her waterbender with her beak.

“ ...Thank you...Thank you both so much… “ Even through the pain, even through the emotional trauma, Katara found that she could smile, so long as her loved ones were with her; Animals or not, in Katara’s eyes and heart, they were as much as family as anyone else. 

But things couldn’t stay as happy and heartwarming as they were at that moment. The sound of burning buildings collapsing brought Katara spiraling back to reality. “ ...Things are only getting worse… “ She held Yuki as close to ehr chest as possible, finding the resolve to pick herself up. “ ...And Zuko...He’s still out there...Still fighting… “

“ Skraw! “ Amka stamped her foot down, obviously unsettled by the growing pyre.

Then it hit Katara, an idea that might just help them win this. “ Amka! “ Katara placed her hand on the side of the large avian’s beak, stroking it and looking her in the eyes. “ I need you to listen to me...I know you don’t like Zuko...I know he said some rude things...But he needs your help right now...He’s out there fighting the people responsible for this… “ Unsure if the ostrich-horse even understood her, Katara continued, praying to the spirits that this would work, and that she wasn’t crazy for entrusting this to an animal. “ ...I need you to run to Zuko, go help him...He’s strong...But not strong enough to fight those five and their stupid rhino’s...That’s why it’s up to you to even the playing field...Do you understand...Please understa- “

Katara wasn’t even able to finish, Not before Amka swiveled around, dashing off as fast as her legs could take her. And she was even headed in the same direction as Zuko, much to Katara’s relief. “ ...Thank La...I guess that leaves this next part to you and me, Yuki...Trying to control these fires… “

“ Yip! Yip yip!! “ 

Those were words of encouragement, at least that’s how Katara chose to interpret them. “ ...Yeah, we got this...I’m getting my second wind! “ Hopefully that would be enough for her to keep things under control. A storm was coming, a big one, she could practically feel it. All she needed to do was buy a little time, that much would be manageable, right?

* * *

Like the inferno that blazed around him, Zuko was furious. Seeing the condition Katara was in when he arrived was more than enough to accomplish that, especially after the atrocities witnessed rushing through the village.

Homes destroyed, people burned, soldier’s rounding townspeople up like livestock, and the complete disregard for the village’s way of life. It all brought about a great swelling rage within Zuko, a rage that Zuko swore to keep under wraps at all times, something he’d never been forced to go against, until now.

With a roar akin to that of the very rhinos before him, Zuko launched towards Mongke, swords crossed across his chest, ready to cut the man down.

“ I’LL SLICE YOU INTO PIECES!!! “ 

A last second whip of the rhino’s reins had saved Mongke from having to get better acquainted with the masked assailants' blades. The swordsman had come at him with such unbridled furry, with such speed, giving even the seasoned warrior no room to counter. Choosing to put some distance between himself and the attacker, Mongke whipped the rhino’s reins again, commanding it to move “ Be careful boys! This one’s got some bite! “

“ I’ll show you some bite! “ Zuko growled out as he came skidding to a stop, turning to give chase to the retreating commander. Putting one foot in front of the other, Zuko took off on a sprint, not caring how much faster the animal was than him, all that mattered was keeping it’s rider in his sight.

Even with the numerous building’s ablaze, the sound of metal cutting through the air caused Zuko’s ears to twitch. With eyes widened, Zuko jumped up, narrowly avoiding having his legs taken out from beneath with the end of a bolas, then with zero hesitation, flung his body backwards, watching as the blade of the enemies polearm grazed harmlessly over his mask.

“ ... _ Dammit! That was too close… “  _ Despite his last minute evasive action, Zuko managed to land on his feet, taking in his attackers. Two riders had stopped in an effort to block off Zuko’s pursuit. “ ... _ That’s what I get for letting my temper run amuck...If i hadn’t heard them I’d be dead… “ _

It didn’t take much for Zuko to discern that the two men were the close range fighters of the Rough Rhino’s. “Close range” a term Zuko would use loosely, as despite being melee fighters, both had some form of range with their weapons. His eyes narrowed, watching both men carefully, temporarily forgetting their commander as to solely focus on them, lest he endanger himself again.

The burlier of the two spun his bolas with great technique, having it go so fast that no normal person could keep up with it. His grin reeked with confidence, he no doubt saw this as an easy win. The polearm user on the other hand was the exact opposite, being utterly motionless, while still holding a form that shows off his mastery of the weapon.

And yet Zuko could still see a way past them, a way to break through the offensive wall they made. With another mighty push off, Zuko bolted forward, throwing his head to the left just in time to avoid the length of the bolas’ chain, then deflecting the polearm with a spin of his own blade, pushing ahead of the two riders. 

Of course you can only push so far ahead of two four-legged monsters known for their surprising bursts of speed. It took a matter of seconds for the two riders to be side-by-side with Zuko, weapons readied once more. The fact he could still run as well as he was with the two beasts trembling the ground beneath with their full on sprint was a miracle in it’s own. 

Zuko’s eyes darted back and forth as fast as they could, keeping both assailants within his view, and being taken off guard now would have grave results. It was when his eyes darted towards the polearm wielder that the sound of chains being spun at high speeds started in Zuko’s ears. 

“  _ Gotta act fast!!! “  _   


And act fast he did. One small leap to the right was all it took to save Zuko from having his shin shattered. It was unfortunate for Zuko, but the assault continued, with the bolas being swung relentlessly, leaving Zuko to dodge not only it but the numerous swings of the neighboring polearm. 

Jump. Hop. Dodge. Duck. Evade. Zuko did it all, and with the utmost precision as well, managing to keep himself from being stricken and sliced if only just by a hair. It got to the point that it was almost too much; Zuko kept running as he evaded each attack, giving his motions the appearance of an almost elegant dance, a dance that could very well end in death.

“  _ If I don’t get out of this… “  _ The whistle of an arrow passing by his head brought Zuko from his thoughts prematurely. Any ground he had thought he’d been gaining had just been lost now that the yu-yan archer had decided to join in on the “fun”.

But what seemed to be an even worse situation, ended up being the break Zuko needed.

All he needed now was proper timing.

The next volley of attacks came at Zuko, faster and fiercer than the rests, only this time instead of dodging through them, Zuko sprung backwards, putting distance between himself and the two riders, his eyes locked intensely on the distant archer. 

Watching the archer knock another arrow, Zuko took his first step forward, pushing off the tips of his feet into a full on sprint. Seeing the two melee fighters swinging their weapons in unison sent waves of elation through Zuko. His opportunity had finally come.

Planting one foot firmly on the ground, Zuko started turning his body, only to spring off the grounded foot, throwing himself between the synced attack, passing through the middle. That was when the wiz of an arrow coming his way resonated in his ear.

“ Now!!! “ Spiraling his body midair, Zuko avoided the arrow if only by a hair, throwing his swords in the air, managing to catch the arrow as it passed under him. Twisting just before he touched the ground, Zuko chucked the arrow with all his might in a backhanded throw, forcing the polearm wielder to defend against the unexpected tactic.

Taking advantage of his dropped guard, and the fact that the bolas would need another second before striking, Zuko pounced. Or leaped to be exact, springing backwards, catching his swords in mid fall, the masked swordsman swung downwards, cleaving through the polearm. A quick push from Zuko’s foot was enough to send the de-bladed weapon towards it’s wielder with enough force to knock him off his mount.

Swiveling on the heels of his feet, Zuko brought his swords up in the shape of an ‘X’ blocking the incoming bolas as well as getting the chain wrapped around his blades in the process. 

“ Let’s see how you like it! “ Zuko growled fiercely, throwing the metal end of the bolas off his blades, into the air, sending it flying back it’s owner with an equally fierce kick. Never before had Zuko found it satisfying to see a grown man get hit in the face than it was now.

Sadly there would be no chance for celebration. When Zuko turned back to resume chasing his initial target, he’d found himself practically frozen with shock, in fact it was as if everything had frozen. In the time it had taken him to do away with the first two riders, the archer had managed to fire off a volley of flaming arrows, at least six-strong.

With as much adrenaline as there was pumping through Zuko, he could probably dodge another arrow, he could even knock away two or three with his swords. But six? With their current distance and their spread, there was no way of coming out of it unscathed.

“  _ Dammit! Dammit! Dammi- “ _

“ SKRAW!!!! “

Before Zuko could even react to the ear piercing cry, he found himself knocked into the air, landing hard on a saddle, narrowly avoiding being turned into a flaming pincushion as his “savior” effortlessly weaved out of the way of the volley. Opening his eyes, Zuko was surprised to see what, or who, exactly had saved him.

“ ..A-Amka?! “ The stupid bird, as he had affectionately dubbed it earlier, had been the one to save his hide. Throwing him onto it’s back and pushing forward full force, keeping him from prematurely meeting his maker. “ ..Katara sent you...Didn’t she? “ He mumbled aloud, taking hold of the bird’s reins.

“ Skreh! “ Whether she understood Zuko was something he was completely unsure of, he simply chose to take that as her way of saying “yes, Katara did send me you idiot!”

Even with his mixed feelings for the unruly animal, Zuko wouldn’t complain. She was a head taller than the rest of her ostrich-horse brethren, with even more muscle, a freak of nature, you could call her. Standing well over ten feet tall and being composed of pure muscle, Amka was made for running, and run she did.

Despite the considerable headstart that Mongke had, it took Amka little time to run his steed down. Sprinting between the remaining riders, the monster avian seemed dead set on catching it’s rider’s target.

“ That’s it girl! Keep going! “ Zuko couldn’t believe he was encouraging her. Just an hour ago he’d wanted nothing more than to be away from the bird, now he was more than grateful for her presence. 

The suddenness of the Ostrich Horse’s rapid approach had left Mongke little time to prepare a proper counter action. His Komodo Rhino had been specifically bred for speed, being capable of even keeping up with eel-hounds when on land. And yet this masked brat’s Ostrich horse had caught up so quickly. “ Don’t just sit there and gawk you two! Kill him already!!! “ Turning back towards the Blue Spirit, Mongke thrusted his fist forward, blasting out a stream of flames at his attacker, growling loudly as he watched his attack pass harmlessly by the swordsman’s head.

Panicking. Mongke was panicking, and Zuko could see it as clear as day. “  _ His attacks are getting erratic...But I can’t let my guard down, there’s still two more to deal with! “  _ With swords drawn and a gleam in his eye, Zuko set his sights on the more dangerous of the two riders.

The armored rider, loaded to the brim with explosives of varying sizes and degrees of blasting power, locked eyes with the swordsman, three miniature explosives held securely between his digits. 

And despite their size, as well as Zuko’s lack of complete vision, they were still visible to the masked swordsman. Having dealt with the Fire Nation for going on three years now, Zuko was no stranger to bombs and explosives. Devastating even at longer ranges if they were big enough, and with no bending there was no easy way to defend against them. They made battle unpredictable and most normal strategies unreliable without the risk of being blown to pieces.

Yet, Zuko could read the fellow masked man like a book. It was both basic strategy as well as common sense, a tactic Iroh had taught him. 

“  _ The simplest way of taking down a mobile opponent is to take them out by their roots. “ _

_ “ Their roots? “  _ His younger and confused self had copied.

“  _ Yes. Their roots; the base of their bodies. “  _

Translation; take their feet out from beneath them, and if you couldn’t land a blow, then try and throw off their movements with fake-outs. And that’s exactly what the explosives expert had planned as far as Zuko knew, of course he also knew from personal experience that trying to read a masked opponent is like trying to scold a rock, pointless and time consuming.

“  _ So I just gotta stay on my toes… “ _

Brows knitted from behind the blood red visor of the Rough Rhino’s visor. Whoever the kid behind the mask was, he was good, a little too good for even Mongke’s liking. Yeh-Lu, a master in the art of explosives, possessing a knack for breaking things, rarely ever found himself nervous, and yet he couldn’t keep his hands from trembling after watching the supposed Blue Spirit dispatch two of his allies.

With traveling eyes, the Fire Nation bomber’s gaze found its way to his only other active comrade. Even Vachir, the once a member of the famed Yuyan archers, disciplined to show as few emotions as possible, held the briefest amount of doubt in his eyes. Their eyes locked long enough for a sour of the moment plan to be formed between the two; It was obvious that at this point, Mongke was running with his tail between his legs, and escape was impossible with their assailant as close as he was.

Sharing a short but firm nod, the two remaining riders suddenly split off in different directions, using the buildings they passed for cover, putting as much distance between themselves and the swordsman as possible. 

Whatever they had in store, Zuko was on guard, which, thankfully, was easier considering that Amka was independent enough to steer herself. But one could only be so vigilant when their line of sight was consistently obstructed. “ D-Dammit! Not good! I can’t keep a good view on the- “

That was when Zuko saw it, the sparkling of fuses, fuses attached two size miniature bombs that flew right for the bird and rider duo. The only thing Zuko could do to avoid the cluster of small explosions was grab hold of Amka’s reins, yanking hard to veer her away, narrowly avoiding hitting a wooden beam in the process. “Sorry girl! But if we get hit with one of those. Your running days are- “

Zuko couldn’t get the words out fast enough, before he could even really process what was happening, he’d found another problem.

Arrows, lots and lots of arrows.

Despite the ample obstructions between Zuko and the archer, the Fire Nation Marksman was taking every opportunity to pelt the swordsman down with as many shots as possible. Accuracy was the forte of the Yuyan archers, and Vachir was no exception, letting off volleys of arrows that seemed to weave through obstacles, like they had wills of their own.

With little to no time at all to react, All Zuko could do was swipe away whatever he could, and whatever he couldn’t he’d pull hard on Amka’s reins, steering her just out of the way of any oncoming arrows.

**BOOM!!!**

**BOOM!!!**

**BOOM!!!**

As if things weren’t bad enough, three explosions, larger than the last few, going off in rapid succession in front of Amka forced the large bird to veer even closer to the source of the arrows.

“  _ DAMMIT! Dammit, dammit! “  _ Zuko mentally swore, having to put forward one-hundred percent of his abilities just to keep himself and Amka from harm. “  _ I can’t get close to the archer, otherwise the bomber will try blasting me to pieces! And I can’t go after the bomber, or else Amka’s gonna get turned into a feathery pincushion! “  _

For any other nonbender, or even bender for that fact, this situation might have seemed like a hopeless one. Maybe if the three of them were on foot and there wasn’t a literal town between them, then the playing field could’ve been evened out.

“  _ But on mounts...It’s a whole different story… “  _ Zuko knew well enough that this was the sort of battle style the Rough Rhino’s specialized in; they weren’t known as the Fire Nation’s elite cavalry for nothing, high speed, mounted battles was their area of expertise. 

This was a do or die situation, that much was obvious to Zuko, and to be honest, it wasn’t anything new. Taking the fight to the Fire Nation for the past three years had forced Zuko into some less than desirable scenarios. But out of all of them, this one took the cake for most stress inducing. It wasn’t even the danger itself, rather the pressure that came from having someone, or something else in the way of danger meant for himself. 

“  _ Even if she is just some dumb bird! She doesn’t deserve to get hurt because of me! “  _ Looking forward for the briefest of moments, Zuko caught sight of just how fierce and determined Amka looked. It had him doubting that those innocent farmers they’d helped bred such a ferocious animal; and it was that ferocity that Zuko was worried about. 

Zuko needed to think up a way out of this pinch, he just had to. “  _ Alright Zuko, you got two assailants attacking you from a distance! “  _ He deflected another small barrage of arrows, cringing from the pain starting to form in his wrists, pain born from the excessive advanced maneuvers used to deflect such high precision shots.  _ “ One’s an archer...A damn good one! And the other, an explosives expert! Neither of which are giving you any ground to work with! And to top it off, you’re riding a bird that won’t stop moving until it’s caught the firebending bastard you targeted! So! How do you get yourself out of this jam?! “ _

It was a question worth a million gold coins, one that he’d love an answer for, but had nothing. Of course the obvious solution would have been to wait it out; both attackers possessed finite ways of attacking, or would have in a normal situation. Fire Nation Rhino’s come packing saddles that are practically covered in provision pouches, some of which are meant to hold weeks and weeks of food, so there was no doubt about it that these two had ammunition to spare.

But as the thought passed through Zuko’s head, the realization that said ammunition had suddenly ceased. Any normal person would have been filled with relief, but then again, Zuko wasn’t even remotely close to normal. The ceasefire brought out a dread, the likes of which Zuko had only felt a handful of times, one justified by the abruptness of a new sound filling his ears. 

The sound of two mammoth beasts barreling through burning houses, getting closer with each titanic step. It didn’t take much thought for Zuko to realize the danger he was in, to realize just how little time he had to act….

To realize that they were trying to smash Zuko between them!

Komodo Rhino’s were literal walls of muscle, capable of smashing rock with minimal effort. So tearing through houses, houses that have lost most structural integrity due to the fires, mind you, was a menial task. 

He could see them getting closer with every monstrous step, see them ripping through houses like they were made of wet paper. And the closer they got, the less room Amka had to maneuver, robbing them of what few options for retaliation they had.

To say they were literally pushing more pressure on Zuko, would be a major understatement. “  _ Come on! Come on, think! You’ve gotten out of jams before! You can do it again! “  _ At least, these were the words that Zuko wanted to believe, he really did, but there was just so little he could in so little time.

But something hit Zuko, something that would throw off his train of thought entirely, leading him to the answer he needed. 

Amka, more than likely sensing the growing panic of her rider, looked back, their gazes locked intensely. Something about her dark eyes pierced the veil of self doubt that had begun forming in Zuko’s mind, taking him back to something Katara had told him.

“  _ You aren’t on your own anymore...It isn’t just you and your swords anymore… “  _ Katara’s words rang so clearly in Zuko’s ears, reassuring him, just as if she were actually with him. “ 

He wasn’t just fighting alone, and he wasn’t the only one in danger of being smashed between two Komodo Rhinos; Amka was in this too, putting in just as much effort as Zuko. 

This got Zuko’s mind racing, pulling forward any and all information he had on ostrich horses, hoping to use something, anything to get out of the bind they were in. Surprisingly, Zuko knew a fair amount, like how ostrich horses could run for days with little water if they needed to, and how their tough feathers kept them safe from the likes of sand and dust storms. But perhaps the most helpful fact in his metaphorical book on large avians, was that an ostrich horse’s legs were incredibly strong, to an almost absurd degree; capable of leaping far higher than any person, and even capable of scaling vertical surfaces.

“ Vertical surfaces! That’s it! “ Zuko shouted, tightening his grips on the reins, his eyes locked on a solid brick wall, left unscathed by the initial fires. “ You ready for some tricky footwork, girl?! “

“ SKRAW!!! “ Amka cried out furiously, sprinting even faster, her head and body leaned forward as she pushed herself to her limits. 

Timing was everything in this singular moment; a moment so crucial to both Zuko and Amka’s survival. Zuko pulled hard to the left with the reins, pulling Amka to the targeted wall. “ NOW!!! “ 

With all the might her massive legs could muster, Amka pushed off the tips of her clawed toes, propelling herself towards the wall. Using the momentum from her jump, and pushing off immediately afterwards, Amka launched herself up and over the adjacent building, landing right next to the Fire Nation bomber’s rhino.

Before Yeh-Lu could even process what had happened, the Blue Spirit was already on him. With all his might, Zuko swung his swords upwards, raking them harshly across the bomber’s faceplate, cutting clean through it, and knocking him off his rhino in the process.

“ That’s one down!! “ Zuko’s body was trembling from the sheer amount of adrenaline surging through it. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d been put in situations where this feeling had been present; a feeling both so horrendous and invigorating all at once, one that gave him the sense that nothing but death could bring a stop to him.He could feel the tight hold the sensation had on his body, pushing Zuko closer and closer to his limits. 

With the realization that Mongke could make a run for it at any moment becoming ever more present with each passing second, Zuko put in action his spur-of-the-moment plan to rid himself of the archer, who until now had yet to cease his barrage of arrows.

“ I need you to get closer girl!! “

Amka looked back at Zuko, her deep black eyes looking into his golden ones. She quite frankly didn’t like the human; he was loud, rude, and nothing like the nicer darker-skinned girl. But there was something about the loud human that brought the large bird to trust him. “ Skreh! “ Amka gave a fierce nod, diverting herself towards the archer’s Komodo Rhino.

Giving the ostrich horse an appreciative pat, Zuko proceeded to stand himself on her saddle, squatting in preparation to jump. “  _ I got one shot! Time to make it count! “ _ With every ounce of power he could push through his legs, Zuko leapt from Amka, soaring across the wall of debris that momentarily separated him from Vachir.

With eyes narrowed behind his mask, a grip as tight as possible around his swords, and muscles as tensest as they’d ever been, Zuko was ready to strike. A wild roar escaped his mouth as he brought himself down, moving his body into a spiral. With the momentum brought about by the spin, Zuko brought his swords down as hard as he could, striking the archer clean across the chest, knocking him from atop his mount to the ground below. And before the riderless rhino had a chance to go rampant, Zuko sprung from it’s saddle, grabbing onto Amka’s and pulling himself to safety. 

“ And that...Makes two! “ Zuko spoke triumphantly between his labored breaths, repositioning himself onto Amka’s saddle.

Now there was nothing but a short distance between Zuko and the fleeing Mongke, a distance that Amka could clear in no time at all. A quick whip at her reins, and Amka was off, kicking up dirt and stone with every powerful step she took, bringing Zuko closer and closer to the fleeing colonel. “ That’s it girl! Faster! Faster! “ 

* * *

Not too far ahead was the Rough Rhino’s leader himself, having managed to reach the second wave of soldier’s that, until now, had been posted just outside the village. “ ...I can only assume they’ve failed… “ Mongke muttered to himself, taking the absence of the other riders as evidence that they’d been soundly dealt with. “ ...Disappointments...The whole lot of them! “ Fire enveloped the man’s clenched fist as his tempered flared.

Just how had one single punk taken down the most elite cavalry that the Fire Nation had to offer?! With a glare that even the Fire Lord would approve of, Mongke glanced down at the soldiers, some of which were new recruits, and had never been put in a situation like this. “ Listen here you sorry bunch! I want you all ready to bend like your lives depend on it! Because as of right now they do! “ 

Their stiff postures were signs of poor training, or a general lack of discipline, something that wouldn’t be acceptable. “ The so-called “Blue Spirit” Is coming right this way! The instant his mask comes into your line of sight, I want you to fire! If any one of you even hesitates! I will deal with you mysel- “

Mongke never got to finish his threat, as the sound of heavy footfall and collapsing wood filled the air. Quickly turning in the direction of the invading noise, Mongke’s eyes fell upon a monster of an ostrich horse, barreling through the smoking streets at a breakneck pace; and atop the birds back, was the Blue Spirit, whose devilish grin only taunted the colonel, furthering his rage.

“ FIRE!!!! “ Mongke roared furiously, thrusting his own fist forward, pushing out a ball of fire, the size of which dwarfed the other bender’s attacks. And yet, like that of an actual spirit, he seemed unfazed, weaving through their attacks with the utmost precision, getting closer with every thunderous step. 

No matter how many times the battalion of troops fired upon the spirit, no hits were landed, not even a graze. Mongke couldn’t help but find himself shaking, be it anger, or be it fear, his body trembled. With wide panicked eyes he opened his mouth to shout, ready to give the order to cover his retreat; at this point, retreat would be far less shameful than being defeated by some brat in a mask.

That was until he saw it coming from the direction that the “Spirit” had ridden from; a bright gleam. The gleam of an arrowhead.

Mongke grinned a devious grin, regaining his composure. It was time to exercise this spirit. “ KEEP FIRING!!!!

The formidable warcry of the Blue Spirit rang throughout the field of battle, his swords drawn, his steed carrying him valiantly. Both Zuko and Amka weaved effortlessly through the barrage of fireballs, closing in on his target. “  _ That’s right! Sit right there with that smug look on your face! I’ll make you pay for what you did to this village!!! “ _

With swords drawn, Zuko was poised and ready to strike, standing atop Amka’s saddle, prepared to launch himself at mongke. But at that moment, that decisive moment, the very one that could have seen the attack on the village come to an end, Zuko heard something, something loud enough to catch his attention, even amongst the hail of fire passing him by.

The sizzle of a fuse, one growing louder with each instant.

As if in slow motion, Zuko turned back, and to his horror, saw an arrow flying towards them; and while a lone arrow would normally be little to no worry, especially considering it was aimed towards the ground, this one was different. This arrow had an explosive strapped close to the tip, a very much lit explosive, aimed right for the dirt beneath Amka.

With so little time to react, Zuko grabbed hold of Amka’s saddle, pushing his feet hard against the bird’s side. “ ..AMKA!!! “ With all the force his legs could muster, Zuko Kicked Amka’s side, knocking her off course, and while this action would propel Zuko, it would push her far enough away that the explosive wouldn’t hurt her. 

Zuko however, could only cross his arms in front of his face, falling closer and closer to the ground. He wouldn’t even make contact before the fuse in the explosive ran out. But before the flash of the explosive could go off, Zuko found himself frozen in that instant, his mind racing back to one of his earliest memories.

A memory of Iroh.

“  _...How much longer is it gonna take, old man? “ _

He could see himself, three years younger, seated at a campfire with Iroh. The two of them had been traveling, having only recently left the beach that Zuko had initially washed up on.

It was such a vivid memory, to the point that he could even recall the smell of the air as their food for the night roasted over the fire. The trust between Zuko and Iroh had still been in its infancy, yet, Zuko remembered never feeling at unease around the older man, especially when dinner rolled around.

Iroh’s jovial chuckle resonated throughout his mind, unbothered by Zuko’s blatant lack of respect. “  _ Patience, Zuko. It will be done when it is done. “  _ He could see Iroh’s bright smile as he tended to their meal. “  _ Good fish takes time to cook. If you take it off too soon, then the meat will be chewy, not raw, but not ready. Keep it cooking for too long, and it becomes dry, flaky, and overall unappealing. “  _

A snort escaped the younger Zuko’s nose in response to Iroh. “ _ So you’re some kind of chef now? “ _

_ “ No. But I do have some experience with good food. “  _ Iroh continued smiling, happily turning over his fish so it could cook evenly.

“  _...Yeah, I’ll say… “  _ There were times when Zuko wished he could go back in time and smack his younger self. There was unintentional disrespect, which he apparently had a streak for, and then there was being a massive jerk, which he was ashamed of admitting to being. 

And yet still, Iroh’s smile never faltered, in fact the snide remark brought about another fit of laughter from him. “  _ You act that way now, but when you’re my age, you’ll wish you looked as good as me. “ _

The fact that Iroh could find humor and joy in any form of an insult, spoke leagues of his character, at least for Zuko. It never bothered him, no matter who said what about him, in fact he often found ways of turning it around, or ways of turning it into a full blown conversation. “  _ Heh, right, Iroh. When I’m your age I also want to be an old hermit that blathers on about tea every second he has a chance to. “ _

_ “ Hey now, there’s nothing wrong with tea, unless of course you make it improperly. “  _ Zuko remembered how Iroh had looked at him with the utmost seriousness when he spoke about tea, it always baffled him how someone like Iroh could occupy so much of his thoughts with a cup of hot leaf juice.

There was a brief pause in their interaction, just long enough for Iroh to carefully hand Zuko his fish, cooked to “perfection” as Iroh would have said. That, along with the smile that Iroh wore, gnawed away at the “hostility” that Zuko had held within himself; A hostility born from the life he knew nothing of, brought about by one man’s cruelty.

It made Zuko feel as though he didn’t deserve such treatment, that kindness was something wasted on himself. “ ... _ Th...Thank you...Iroh… “  _

Iroh had reached across the fire, placing his hand on Zuko’s shoulder, smiling as he looked the masked boy in the eyes. “  _ Do not let your thoughts bring you down, Zuko. Perhaps you haven’t been dealt a good hand by life...Perhaps you are just another victim of this world's cruelty...But still, there will always be someone by yourself, keeping you aloft when you need it most...And right now, that someone is me. “ _

Iroh’s words echoed throughout the void of Zuko’s mind, repeating in a never ending loop. There would always be someone to hold him aloft, someone by his side to help guide him through the world, but what would happen if he left that person on their own, if his life came to an end.

What would happen to them? 

What would happen to...

“  _...Katara… “ _

**BOOOM!!!!**

The explosive detonated midair, singing the swordsman's clothes and arms, and sending him flying from force alone. Like a stone being skipped across the surface of a pond, Zuko skidded hard across the ground, eventually coming to a rolling stop, his exposed skin scraped all over as a result. 

Amidst the chaos of it all, Zuko could hear his name being shouted, coming out as a desperate plea of sorts.

“ ZUKO!!!!”

It was a voice that, even with ringing ears, he could recognize with ease.

“ ...Ka...Katara… “

* * *

The damage done by the Fire Nation soldier’s fires was escalating at a level that Katara felt was impossible for her to keep up with. For every one fire she put out, two more seemed to crop up, and it wasn’t due to the soldier’s originally responsible. Wood was prone reigniting even after having it’s flame doused, and the surrounding heat prevented any moisture from sticking to the burning buildings.

“ It’s just...No good… “ Katara panted, wiping the accumulating sweat from her brow. There was just too much fire to deal with, and too little water on hand to put it out.

A great dread began filling the pits of her stomach, one that told her how the fire would consume the entirety of the village. So even if Zuko could run off the attackers, the villagers would be without a home. 

“ ...N...No! NO!! I refuse!!! “ 

Pulling all the water she could towards her, Katara began shaping it high above her head, giving it the appearance of a blanket; a blanket of water. With clenched eyes and teeth, Katara moved the sheet of liquid over the burning house, holding it there for a fleeting moment, only to drop it, bathing the house in the water, and extinguishing the flames.

That made one house down...And almost twenty more to go.

“ This….This is absurd… “ Katara could only take so much of this, the heat alone was enough to sap her of any energy required to bend at her fullest. And yet, she couldn’t find it in herself to just give up, so heat be damned! “ Just...Just gotta keep pushing...Just keep pu- “

**CRASH!!!!**

**SNAP!!!!**

**CRASH!!!!**

Katara’s body quickly rotated, turning just in time to see house after house suddenly crumbling on the other end of town. It was as if something was ripping right through them, bringing each building down in quick succession.

“ ..Wh...What’s...What’s happening?! “ The rumbling that accompanied the destruction of the many buildings made her want to believe that an earthquake was responsible; a reasonable thought, but one Katara immediately dismissed. She’d felt this same rumbling in her short-lived encounter with the Rough Rhino’s.

“ ..Th...Those monsters! They’re gonna tear the whole village down if...If we… “ It was then that Katara found herself in a predicament that she’d rather not be in. To pursue the nefarious cavalry unit and try to put a stop to their destruction, or ignore them and continue attempting to contain the fires. “ ...Darnit!!! Darnit if only… “

That’s when it hit her, quite literally. A droplet of water hit Katara, square on the tip of her nose. “ Is that...Rain..? “ Katara’s eyes slowly drifted upwards, quickly widening at the sight of dark grey clouds forming overhead.

So much had taken place in such a short amount of time that Katara hadn’t even noticed what looked like a large storm, rolling in. A ghost of a smile graced Katara’s face as she watched more clouds closing in over the village, with more droplets following with. “ ...Thank the spirits...We’re finally catching a break… “ 

It didn’t feel entirely right to just up and leave before the full brunt of the storm could hit, but something in Katara’s gut was calling out to her, shouting at her to hurry in the direction of the Rhinos. In the direction of Zuko.

So while there was still some strength to muster in her legs, Katara took off, sprinting through the village, only partially slowing down to take in the wreckage that covered the rest of the village. “ ..It’s...So...Awful…. “

Awful indeed. The vast majority of the houses on this end of the village had been utterly ravaged, burned to the ground, trampled, and completely demolished. How could any one person condone these actions and still sleep at night? It was a question that many had asked, but never received an answer.

She’d run a good distance from the center of the village where she’d been tending to the fires, and in that time, the rainfall had gradually started building up. She could feel it in the air, all the water above, just waiting to fall to the earth below. 

Then, without any warning, a deafening blast filled the air, a blast that Katara had a perfect view of. She’d been passing by a back alley in her effort to rejoin the fight, an alley that, as she passed, gave her an excellent view of Zuko.

He was in the process of pushing Amka as far away as he could with his feet, while throwing himself towards the ground. She’d quickly pivoted in her steps, turning to sprint down the alley, when the aforementioned explosion went off, shaking the ground beneath her, and sending Zuko hurtling across the ground.

Her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as she watched the swordsman tumble across the ground like a rolling log. She opened her mouth to shout, but nothing would come out.

In that moment after the blast, the blast, that deafening blast, Katara’s world was filled with silence. Without even realizing it, Katara started running, trying desperately to call Zuko’s name. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, welling up and pouring uncontrollably as the idea that Zuko had just been killed plagued her mind.

With vision both narrowed and blurred, Katara sprinted towards Zuko, pulling water from a nearby ostrich horse trough. If she could reach him fast enough, then she could heal him, she could save him!

She’d gotten halfway across the field of battle when her voice came back, when she could feel his name leave her lips in a panicked scream.

“ ZUKO!!!! “

Katara’s heartbeat filed her ears, blocking out all other sounds, even her own cries. Zuko’s limp body was enough to force all rational thought from her, letting her emotions run wild and dictate her movements.

“ ZUKO!!!!! Don’t worry Zuko!!! I’ll be there!! I’ll be the- AGH!!! “ With tunneled vision, Katara had no way of seeing the blindside attack from Mongke, who’d seen an excellent opportunity to get back at the “water savage” for earlier. Rushing forward on foot, delivering a fierce overhanded punch, smacking Katara to the ground.

“ I guess what they say is true. Vermin can never truly be rid of...They’ll just keep coming back! “ A swift kick to Katara’s ribs sent the poor girl rolling away from Zuko, a cry of pain emanating from her bloodied lip.

Mongke went for another strike again, only to pause when the sound of a weak voice reached his ears. 

“ ..Ka..Katara..! “ 

Katara managed to lift her head, gazing towards Zuko. He was standing up! Even with all the damage to his body, he was still finding the will to stand. “ ..Z...Zuko… “

The sight of the Blue Spirit standing after being nearly blown to pieces, was an infuriating one for Mongke. “ Vermin! Both of you are vermin who don’t know how to lay down and die!! “

“ ...Sh….Shut up...B..Bastard… “ The fact that Zuko was even standing right was both remarkable and disturbing. Even the young man himself had a hard time understanding it. “ ... _ How...How am I standing...I...I can’t see straight...My legs...they feel like jelly...My arms...It’s like they’re tied to rocks...And that maddening ringing won’t leave my ears… “  _ His answer was almost immediately given, seeing Katara laid out on the ground, clutching her abdomen in pain.

“ ... _ That’s why...Katara is why… “  _ Step after painful step, Zuko walked towards Mongke, finding whatever strength he could to raise his arms. “  _...Katara...I’ll always fight for you...Even if my body is torn to pieces… “ _

“ Grrr!!! Just die already!!! “ Mongke furious flung his arm to the side, throwing out a swathe of flames and cinder towards Zuko. Yet still, the masked swordsman continued his march. 

“ ..N..Not...Not until...I save… Kata-” Zuko’s eyes went wide. A shooting pain filled his body, almost dropping the poor boy back to the ground.

Katara had seen it all with horrified eyes. Zuko’s will-filled “charge” had been immediately halted by two arrows, hitting his shoulder and lower abdomen. “ Z..Zuko..!!! “ 

Even Mongke seemed to be caught off guard by the abrupt sneak attack. His eyes followed the direction the arrows had come from, slightly widening when he found where they’d come from. “ Vachir?! “

The former Yu-Yan archer had somehow managed to stay mostly mobile after his skirmish with Zuko. The damage to his leg had been extensive, thanks to being thrown from his mount at full spit, and yet he still managed to drag himself to Mongke’s location. Vachir had lost the majority of his arrows with his Rhino, and he doubted he could fire off many more in his condition, but he’d made sure to put the two he saved to good use.

The colonel watched his archer slump to the ground, a satisfied grin on his face as he slipped into unconsciousness. “ ...Heh, get some rest Vachir, you earned it after tha… “ Mongke’s celebration was premature as it would turn out, as to the colonel’s horror, even with arrows in his body, the Blue Spirit still found it within himself to stand tall.

“ Y...You can’t be real...You just can’t be! Any normal person would be dead!! Why aren’t you dead?! “

But there was no answer from behind the Spirit’s mask. There wouldn’t be an answer; Zuko was using all the energy he had to just keep from collapsing. His body was racked with pain; his arms and torso burned, his shoulder and abdomen ached horrendously, and his head was spinning. Still, Zuko stood there, raising his swords; had his body been made of metal, he could have sworn it would be creaking right now. 

He found himself glancing down at Katara one last time, giving himself one last reminder of why he was fighting, even when he should just lay down and die. With the last of his energy, Zuko bolted forward in one final burst of speed, his swords drawn back behind him. 

The ground beneath Zuko rumbled furiously, throwing him off balance. “ GROOOOOOARRR!!! “ Mongke’s Komodo Rhino had chosen now to rush forward, coming to it’s master’s aid. With deceptive speed, it slipped between it’s master and his assailant, rearing its tail back, flicking the sword wielding attacker.

And while it seemed like a flick to the Rhino, for Zuko it was an entirely new world of pain. Just the end of the tail smashing into his already damaged torso, had been enough to send him flying across the opening. 

He could feel himself come crashing through the wall of a nearby burning house, falling straight through a dinner table. “ ACK!!! “ Zuko spat up blood the second his back met the hardwood floor of the burning building. There was no doubt about it in his dazed mind that the Rhino had broken a rib or two; their tails could snap trees with enough force, so a flick from the tip would be more than enough to break bones.

Through muffled hearing Zuko could make out Katara’s cries, the desperation in his voice. But this time, he couldn’t find the strength to move, there just wasn’t anything left. To top it off, he’d found himself immobilized, not by his injuries, but by the fire surrounding him.

It was a recurring thought in Zuko’s mind. A fear that plagued his dreams and even waking thoughts. How he feared fire, how it could only destroy and bring pain, just as it had done to him years prior.

The left half of his face would begin burning intensely at the mere thought of fire coming anywhere close to it. So how did Zuko face the Fire Nation, wielders of the fire he feared, on a near daily basis?

“  _...Fear…. “ _

Fear was the answer. He fought fear, with fear, not courage, or blind stupidity, as many others had “deduced” in the past. Zuko fought the way he did out of fear. Fear that he’d have to one day relive the horror that had robbed him of his memories, and burned off the left side of his face.

So to be left lying in the middle of a burning house, with cinders falling towards his mask with every second, racked Zuko’s body with this fear. 

“  **_So? Is this how our story ends? “_ ** There it was again, that snide, cynical voice, the one that  _ almost  _ sounded like Zuko, if Zuko were a giant jerk that is. 

“  _ ….Shut up… “ _

_ “  _ **_Shut up? Is that all you’ve got? “_ ** The voice paused briefly. “  **_Right now, it probably is. Your body is a wreck, and you're scared witless. “_ **

**_“_ ** _...Shut….Shut up… “ _

_ “  _ **_No! You shut up!!! “_ ** The “other Zuko” as he’d officially been labeled, shouted back, seemingly agitated by the defeat he could hear in the actual Zuko’s voice. “  **_If You just lay there and die, then so will Katara!!! “_ **

_ “ ...K...Katara…? “ _

_ “  _ **_Yeah! Katara! You know, the girl you’re head over heels for! The stupid waterbender that’s changing you! “_ **

_ “ ...I...I’m not… “ _

_ “  _ **_Just shut it and listen! “_ ** The other Zuko barked. “  **_If you don’t do something, then you’re both history! Your story will end, right here and now! You’ll die a faceless nobody, a wannabe hero who failed his only friend, and died with no memories of who he is! “_ **

_ “ ...Why...Why are you doing this… “ _

Again, silence.

“  _...Why..? “ _

A chuckle resonated within Zuko’s mind, echoing throughout in an almost painful fashion. “  **_...Cause, as much as I hate to admit it, I like life, I like the idea that one day, you’ll be able to make the Fire Nation pay for what it did. “_ **

That answer seemed to be enough for Zuko, as his own inner self went quiet, letting his “other self” know he’s willing to listen.

“  **_Good, now I need you to do this, and make it fast… “_ **

* * *

The sheer horror at what Katara had just witnessed was enough to leave the poor girl frozen in place, staring blankly at the spot that Zuko had just been standing. 

It took little more than a whip of the monstrous Rhino’s tail to knock him away, potentially ending his life in the process. 

She couldn’t even bring herself to cry, the shock had been so great. All she could do was stare, stare and wait for the inevitable. “ ...Z...Zuko… “

In her daze, Katara failed to make out the sound of Mongke’s footsteps, leaving her unaware of the colonel’s approach, or anything around her for that matter. “ That’s finally taken care of...Leaving on the water rat to deal with. “ 

A cruel smile stretched across the Rough Rhino’s leader’s face. He raised his foot over the downed waterbender, slowly pressing it against her head and applying pressure. “ Of course, if you beg for mercy, I could spare you, drag you back to the Fire Nation, and revel as they slowly break you. What’s say you, savage? “

Nothing. There was no response from the shock-ridden girl. Only pain-filled silence brought about by the supposed demise of her companion. “ .. _ Zuko...Please...No… “ _

“ Answer me when I’m speaking to you! You no good, filthy rat!!! “ Mongke kicked Katara in the head, rolling her over. Still there was no reaction, only silence, furthering the Colonel’s frustration. “ If you won’t say anything, I’ll just have to make you scream!!! “ 

Mongke raised his fist high, igniting it with the intention of burning Katara. “ Burn you savage!!!! “ There was no mercy in the action, Mongke would not stop at the last moment if she reacted; This was an act of pure malice.

“ SKRAWW!!! “ 

The thunderous steps of Amka shook the ground, stopping Mongke long enough for the monster bird to close up on the man, raising her foot to strike. 

The blow missed, and Amka was lightly scorched by the flames the colonel used to distance himself from the bird, but it was successful in getting him away from Amka’s human. 

“ ...A...Amka…? “ Katara found herself looking up, seeing the bird standing over her in a defensive stance, her claws dug deep into the ground. 

**FWOOSH!!!**

“ SKRAW!!! “ A large ball of flames skimmed by the bird, causing Amka to reel back in response. She was a powerful bird, built out of solid muscle and attitude, but even that wasn’t enough to withstand fire.

“ Burn the bird! Then kill the waterbender! “ 

Blast after blast came sailing towards Amka, who refused to move, lest Katara be hit. “ Am...Amka! Stop! Run!! “

But she wouldn’t. Amka wouldn’t leave Katara, and she wouldn’t leave Zuko; As much as the masked human bothered her, he had saved her life, he had protected her, and now it was her turn to do the same. “ SKREEH!!! “ 

Tears swelled within Katara’s eyes again, blurring her vision of the avian’s valiant stand. “ Amka...P..please...run away...Y..You can’t die… “ Again, Katara’s pleas fell on deaf ears, as she was forced to watch Amka endure blow after blow, her thick feathery down keeping her safe from the first few blows.

Katara’s fingers dug deep into the dirt, her head lowered as a sob came from deep within her throat. She couldn’t take this anymore, nothing was supposed to happen this way.

“ ... _ We...We were just supposed to find the swamp...We were supposed to get Zuko’s memories back...Then...Then we were going to find Sokka and Aang...We were going to save the world...But now..Zuko...he….he… “ _

Her tears poured in a never ending stream, her heart breaking with every passing second. “ Z...Zu...ZUUUUUUKOOOOO!!!!!! “ Katara cried out as loud as she could, unable to hold back the dam that had rapidly formed within her, letting the pain flood her senses. “ Z...ZUUUKOOOO!!! “

**FWOOOOOOSH!!!**

**FWOOOOOOSH!!!**

As if brought out by Katara’s sobs, two walls of flame came flying from seemingly nowhere, taking out the first line of soldiers in a single sweep.

Both she and Mongke were left speechless as one after another, waves of fire were shot out from a nearby burning house, striking down every last soldier in swift succession, until only the colonel was left. 

From within the blaze that consumed the house, came a silhouette, one that filled Mongke with fear, and Katara with newfound hope. It was that of a young man, holding two broadswords in each hand.

“ Zuko!!!! “ Katara cried out, reaching out for the figure shrouded within the flames. However, Katara’s hope would be bittersweet, as her eyes and mouth fell wide with shock.

It was indeed Zuko that walked through the inferno, and he was in fact wielding his swords, but those swords had been engulfed in flames. The very same flames that had just stricken down every last Fire Nation soldier present. His clothes were burned to the point that they were about to fall off, yet his body, save for the previous injuries, was completely unfazed by the blaze he waded through.

She watched in a mix of awe and terror as Zuko swung his blades forward, firing from them a wave of fire, fire which came hurtling towards Mongke, who could only barely protect himself from the sudden attack. 

Zuko was alive, he was able to fight, able to beat the soldier’s responsible for the atrocities that took place in the village. But instead of being filled with joy, Katara was instead filled with a sort of dread, one she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“ ….Z..Zuko...He….He’s a… “ 

The sort of dread that could only come from one thing for Katara.

“....A firebender… “


	15. Passion and Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is probably coming as a surprise, especially considering the gap between the last chapter and the one before it, but I was feeling pleased with how the last one went over with. Realizing I left you all on a cliffhanger, I decided I'd further fuel the fire that is your curiosity, while also giving you a minor break in the action, let you catch your breath, so to say.
> 
> So, I decided to write up a sort of intermission-like chapter, a look at just what was going on with Zuko before he awoke the fire within himself. 
> 
> I really liked how this turned out and I'm hoping you all do too. I'm always looking to read your feedback, it inspires me to keep writing the way I do, and I'm always looking to learn something new from you guys and gals! I'll see you all again next time, but until then, enjoy!

**Passion and Fire.**

* * *

If there was any concept that Zuko was familiar with in the cruel world he called hom, it was pain. From the day he was “born” he’d felt pain, be it physical, mental, or emotional, he felt it. There had never once seemed to have been a period when he could say he didn’t hurt.

His dreams tended to be what hurt him the most; the number of time’s he’d woken up in a cold sweat, hand clenching the left side of his face, were too many for him to count. Each nightmare was the equivalent of being stabbed in the chest if he could equate it to physical pain.

And yet, as Zuko lay there on the hardwood floor of the burning house, breaths labored, blood running down from his mouth, body battered and bruised; he could easily say that this was the most pain he’d ever felt at one time.

“ ...Well...You...You really did it this time...Z..Zuk..k..ko.. “ He said to no one inparticular, between pain-filled coughs. Even something as simple as coughing hurt badly, like there was sand in his lungs. Zuko couldn’t even tell what was making him cough. Was it the smoke? Or was it his broken ribs?

“ ...H..Hard telling… “ 

The blaze surrounding him lit the room in a way that he could see a beam of light slipping through a crack in his mask, a crack that was most likely a result of the explosion. “ ...A...Crack...Oh...Oh well… “

“ **_You can’t be serious?! “_ **

The voice came back, that rude, jerkish voice that sounded just like his own. It could only be described as some force from deep within his psyche, some latent part of himself that was hidden away with the rest of his memories. A piece of who he was that somehow slipped out through the cracks of the abyss.

“ ...Why’d...Why’d it...Have to be...So rude… “

“ **_Dammit! Just do what I said! Think deep! There’s a way to get out of this! You just have to find another part of yourself! A part that- “_ **

**_“_ **...I ...I don’t care...What...What good am I like this… “

What good was he? Even if he could move, he doubted there was enough energy in his body to do anything. 

“ **_What about the girl you idiot!?! What about Katara?! “_ **

Zuko’s good eye went wide. “ ...K..Katara…? “

That’s right. Katara was still counting on him. Katara was still with him, and he was just giving up on her.

“ ...Katara…. “

“ Z---K---O “

“ **_Can you hear her?! She’s crying out for you! “_ **

But the truth of the matter was that Zuko could barely hear anything. His ears had still been ringing from the blast, and he’d stricken his head when he was flung into the house, so hearing wasn’t exactly easy. “ ...Ka...tara… “

“ **_That’s right! Katara is out there! Crying out for you!! So do as I say! Dig deep into the bottomless pit of a psyche, and find the piece of you that can get you out of this bind!!! “_ **

Find the piece of him that could get him out of this bind? How exactly Zuko Was supposed to do that, was beyond him, any previous time he’d “willingly” dived into the depths of his mind, he’d wound up lost, delving deeper and deeper into places he’d rather not be, waking up in cold sweats moments later.

“ ...Maybe….Maybe a nap….Will..Help… “

“ ...ZU-----OOO!!! “

“ **_No!! No you idiot!!! Stay awake! Stay awake and fight!!! “_ **

* * *

But the other Zuko’s shouts and demands did little to halt Zuko’s descent into unconsciousness, and before Zuko realized it, he was sinking into the depths of his mind. 

And sink he did, falling further and further into the recesses of his mind, paying no mind to how the usual solid black sea of emptiness, bathed in a shroud of haze and smoke. As Zuko fell, he gazed into the abyss below with a half-lidded stare, watching as he went deeper and deeper, with only the occasional muddied memory passing by to keep him company in the void.

“ ... _Empty….Always so empty… “_

“ _One’s mind is only as empty as one allows it to be. “_

That sagely old voice always seemed to know how and when to find Zuko, even when he was bathed in the deepest pits of despair. 

“ ... _Iroh…? “_ He knew it wasn’t really the man, merely a representation that his subconscious had created some time after the real Iroh’s disappearance. But that never stopped him from listening to him, even if he was a mere figment of his imagination.

“ _You are in much pain… “_

Even if Zuko couldn’t feel his bodily pain in his subconscious state, he still found the statement humorous. He’d always been in pain, and Iroh had never once brought it up. Perhaps he’d never known, or perhaps he’d chosen not to bring it up, thinking it would only do more harm than good.

“... _That’s an understatement...I’ve only ever felt pain… “_

The image of Iroh reached out to him, firmly taking hold of his forearm. Grabbing hold of Zuko’s forearm had been Iroh's own way of stopping Zuko from acting irrationally; it was more of an affectionate action than one meant for reprimanding. Zuko could still recall the first time he’d ever done it.

It had been Zuko’s first time going beyond the boundaries of the forest they’d called home; before that point, the only places the two had gone was the beach Zuko had washed up on, and some nearby fishing villages. It had been a sudden decision made by Iroh. “ _I believe it is time I start showing you more of the world, Zuko. “_

More of the world, he had said. In reality, Iroh had only ever intended to take Zuko to a village that neighbored their current place of residence. He’d heard rumors of a healer who specialized in burns, no doubt in hope of healing Zuko’s before it could scar; something that obviously never happened. 

The memory was as crisp as the morning grass in Zuko’s mind. They’d set out shortly before sunrise, taking the long road out of the forest. The scenic route, Iroh had called it. The tediously long route, Zuko retorted.

It was a long and quiet walk, with quiet being Zuko barely talking, and Iroh going on and on about the nature they’d pass along the way. 

“ _You know Zuko, this flower right here is known as the white dragon bush! It makes an excellent ingredient for tea! “_ Zuko remembered responding with an impassive grunt, not really caring much for the aforementioned plant. “ _Then again, it could also be the white jade bush...In that case it would be highly poisonous… “_

That had earned a rather incredulous look from Zuko, who up until then, had come to trust, or at least tolerate Iroh’s judgement. But learning that the man couldn’t even distinguish a flower from a poison plant, was not something that upheld Zuko’s confidence in the man.

“ ... _You’re ridiculous… “_ Whether Zuko had intended it to come out as a chuckle or not, wasn’t very clear, but something about the image of Iroh mixing the two plants up brought about some sort of morbid humor from within the younger Zuko.

Iroh shrugged with a smile, unbothered by his companion’s remark. “ _It is an honest, and easy mistake, one that you could make someday. “_

_“ ...Riiiiight...Definitely gonna do that… “_

The break in their trek had been brief enough for Iroh to lecture Zuko thoroughly on the difference between safe and poisonous plants, a lesson that Zuko wasn;t sure that even Iroh understood. Still, it wasn’t long before the two were back on the trail, their sites still set on finding the particular healer that Iroh had in mind.

There exists an old saying of sorts, one that you could have used to describe the events that followed the short interval in their travel. 

“Nothing is more expensive than a missed opportunity”

And that brief pause had been quite costly. It had never occurred to Iroh at the time that the very village they were set out for, had been set upon by the Fire Nation at the time of their stop.

So to see the smoke pouring off the remains of the village, even in the distance, had been an eye opener for Zuko, who, up until this moment, had very limited interactions with the Fire Nation. The look of horror in Iroh’s eyes had only reinforced the thought that was born within Zuko’s damaged mind.

There was no thought behind Zuko’s next actions, his legs moved on their own, carrying the scarred teen in a full on sprint. And while the carnage around him had thoroughly sickened Zuko, he never stopped, never gave it enough time to sink into his mind. 

Homes...

Bodies...

Just about everything that could be burned to a crisp was, and in the most ruthless of fashions too. 

It was enough to throw the younger Zuko into a daze, one where he sprinted blindly through the wreckage, hoping to find one person, one soul that was spared a fiery demise. But no matter how much of the village Zuko scoured, there were none to be found. 

In the end, Zuko wound up collapsing in front of what he could only assume was the village healer's hut, also set ablaze. 

“ ... _This...This is so...So… “_

_“ ...Horrible… “_

Zuko remembered gazing up to see Iroh standing beside him, a look of pain and disgust worn where his jovial smile tended to be.

“ ... _W….Why….Why would they… “_ Those were the only words that Zuko could remember uttering, the sour feeling in his stomach starting to weigh on him further.

“ ... _Because the world that the Fire Nation sees is a cruel one...Where only the strong fit in...Not even a harmless village such as this one can exist in their world… “_ Despite the look of rage in Iroh’s eyes, his voice spoke a different story, with his tone holding more of somber and sorrow than anger.

It was spoken in a way that a parent would speak to a child they were disappointed in, like he couldn’t bring himself to be entirely angry. “ ... _They are misguided...And have been for the past One-hundred years… “_

 _“ ...Misguided…? “_ Younger Zuko mimicked in disbelief. “ _...Misguided?! What...What about any of this is misguided?! “_ He had pulled himself off the ground, unsheathing his swords. “ _...They….They killed these people..In...In cold blood! “_ Zuko’s words were slowly morphing into sobs, desperate, pain-filled sobs. “ _...N...Nothing...Nothing about this is misguided! It...It’s an execution! Played out by a Nation of monsters!!! “_

A heavy silence fell off Iroh, who looked away from the thirteen-year old, a somber look in his aged eyes. “ ... _In their eyes...What they do is most honorable...As they are serving their home with pride… “_

Zuko could only stare at Iroh for the longest time, his eyes widened with utter disbelief. “ _….Honorable...They...They think doing this will bring them honor…? “_ The audacity of what he had heard was so great that Zuko couldn’t find it in him to raise his voice.

The idea that they thought this would bring them honor was ridiculous!

“ _...It is as I said, Zuko...They are Mis- “_

 _“ THEY’RE NOT MISGUIDED!! They...They’re monsters! Blind monsters! Thinking that this! This! The killing of innocent people! Will bring them honor!!! “_ There had never been a moment before this point, that Zuko could remember, that he had gotten as worked up as he was then. It was as if there was an unprecedented stockpile of rage hidden deep within the void that blanketed Zuko’s mind; A wrath born from the life he no longer knew, brought about by the injustice done upon him.

He wouldn’t even give Iroh a chance to talk; he was so mad. “ _How can you say that they think this is honorable?! There’s no honor in this! There’s no honor at all!! It’s senseless slaughter! The ending of lives that should never have ended! “_ Zuko could remember how hard it was to breathe in that moment, how he tried keeping his composure but failed at every chance. He was hyperventilating, trying to catch his breath with each brief pause.

“ _...This….This isn’t honorable! It’s horrible! And...And if this is what they consider to be honor-worthy...Then...Then I’d rather be the most dishonorable person in the world!!! “_

Tears welled up in the boy’s eyes, tears that stung as they cascaded down his face. There was so much pain that Zuko could feel just from being in the village, so much unnecessary death that it weighed down on his body, making him feel as if his legs would give out at any second.

“ ... _Why...Why would they think that this...Taking the lives of men...women...children...Would even be remotely close to honorable...Why Iroh…? “_

Silence…

Iroh didn’t speak, rather he kept gazing off with an endless stare. The older man wanted nothing more than to believe his people were misguided, but knew through experience that it was something else, something deeply ingrained in them through generations of hate-filled teachings. It was something that he wanted to hide Zuko from, a truth that he wasn’t ready for, but one that he couldn’t be hidden from.

Eventually, Iroh’s silence would only further fuel Zuko’s inner rage, which quickly overtook the sorrow he’d been feeling until now. His fingers dug deep into the soil, clawing, trying to grasp onto something that wasn’t there, something to hold him down, to keep his anger from running wild.

“ _...IT’S NOT RIGHT!!! “_

In that brief moment, Zuko could recall the sound of the fire’s around him growing in strength with his outburst, and he could see the look of shock in Iroh’s eyes. Perhaps he was deliberately trying to ignore it, perhaps he pushed it into his mind because the notion of him controlling the fire horrified Zuko.

“ _I’ll...I’ll make them pay!!! “_ Zuko shot from the ground, ready to sprint off wherever the soldier’s responsible had gone.

“ _ZUKO!!! “_ That shout, that stern voice he’d never heard till then; the strict side of Iroh that he had only imagined till then. It wasn’t just the sound of his voice that halted Zuko, it was the firm grip on his forearm that seemingly froze his whole body.

All the thirteen-year old boy could do was slowly look back at the older man, his good eye widened all the way.

It took no time at all for Iroh’s eyes to soften, and the firmness left his grip. “ _...I understand how you feel, Zuko...I truly do, from the bottom of my heart...And I know the feeling of helplessness that comes with not being able to do anything about it...The lives stolen from these was an unjust action...One that would bring no amount of honor… “_

_“ ...Then why...Why can’t we make them pay… “_

_“...Because...Revenge is never the choice...It is the spark that keeps the fires of hatred burning…It is never right to strike down those that have stricken down others… “_

“ .. _But...But...What...What can I do then… “_ Zuko choked out between sobs, tears flowing from behind his mask, tears that Iroh could clearly see.

Instead of answering directly, Iroh chose another approach. “ _...You are feeling much rage now, Zuko...There is much anger in you...I can feel it… “_ His hand moved from Zuko’s forearm, slowly placint itself atop his shoulder. “ ... _A sword guided by rage...Is one that will cut it’s own wielder…”_

Somehow, Iroh had managed to reach deep down into Zuko's hurt heart, and quell the rage, all while stirring up confusion within him.

“ _...Much like the water that covers our world, so too does revenge flow in a cycle...When one life is taken in revenge, so too will another...So say you strike down one of the soldier’s responsible, the rest will retaliate and destroy another village...And another, and another, and so on...All revenge does it further burn this already scorched world… “_

The more Iroh spoke, the greater Zuko’s confusion grew. If he wasn’t supposed to strike against the Fire Nation, how could he help anyone, how was he supposed to fight back, when according to Iroh, fighting would only worsen the world.

“ _...Then...What Am I supposed to do...How can I make this all right..?! “_

_“ ...Your heart is one filled with much love, Zuko...You feel pain for those who cannot, shed tears for those who are unable to...Do not let hatred corrupt a heart so pure...I understand your wish to right the wrongs done by the Fire Nation...And you can… “_

No longer were there tears in Zuko’s eyes. There was still a way for him to fight, there was hope for him, for the world that had been burned the way he had. “ .. _How?”_

That one question, that simple one word question “how?” was enough to bring back the smile to Iroh’s wrinkled face. “ _Let your heart guide you Zuko...Follow the righteous path, show the world that they can make a stand against the Fire Nation, without hate to guide them...Be the light that sheds away the darkness, and one day...Become the one that brings the peace back to not only the Fire Nation...But the whole world...You have a kind heart, and always have...So show the world...Fight back, in your own way… “_

* * *

The rest of the memory slowly faded away, leaving Zuko to float in the abyss once more. His consciousness drifted deeper and deeper into the sea of darkness that constantly consumed his thoughts. But as he floated there, something about the previous memory nagged at Zuko, something that Iroh had said.

“ ... _You have a kind heart, and always have… “_

What exactly had Iroh meant by “always have”? He’d spoken as if he’d known Zuko prior to his awakening on the beach, prior to the events that stole Zuko’s memories.

Was there some point in Zuko’s past that he wasn’t seeing, something that Iroh had been alluding to? 

It made Zuko wonder, was there something in his mind, something he needed more than anything at that moment. Something that could-

“ _...Zuko...Please...Open your eyes… “_

“ .. _Open my eyes..? “_

That voice. That tender, warm voice, the one that Zuko could hear in his most precious of dreams.

“ ... _Mom…? “_

_“ ...Please Zuko...Open your eyes… “_

It wasn’t him she was speaking to though, at least not him now, as much as he wished she was. Somehow, Zuko had managed to find a memory, one old enough to have his mother in it.

He could see himself, a child, curled up beneath his bedsheets, his eyes clenched shut with tears leaking from the corners. He could feel his mother’s soft hands caressing his face, trying to comfort him. “ _...N..No! No..I..I burned Azula...I burned her! “_

That sentence had Zuko’s blood running cold. “ _I burned her! “_ So many things were running through his mind, so many horrifying things, like how had he burned her, why had he burned her? And who exactly was “Azula” and why had burning her brought so much trouble to his younger self? 

A great part of him sincerely hoped he’d done it while cooking, and not the worse implication that spawned from the dark side of his mind…

“ ... _Zuko… “_ His mother pulled him from beneath his sheets and into her arms, cradling him against her chest, letting the beat of her heart soothe him. “ ... _It wasn’t your fault...You didn’t mean to hurt your sister...And Azula will be alright...So please, don’t let this one accident get you down… “_

_“ ..How...How can I! I burned my own little sister!...I’ll never firebend again!!! “_

_I’ll never firebend again..._

_Never firebend again…_

_Firebend again…_

_Firebend…_

The world around Zuko felt as if it could come crumbling down at any moment, as if he’d uncovered some lie that had been hidden from him since birth. Had he not heard it come from his own younger self, he would have thought it was some horrible lie, some nightmare spawned from the depths of his mind...But it wasn’t, it was the truth, and deep down, Zuko had always known it was.

From the moment he woke up on the beach, to the present where he was laid out in the burning house, Zuko had always felt an innate connection to the fire he feared. It was like the quietest of cries, resonating from the furthest reaches of his mind, a plea that he tried desperately to ignore; tried, and failed.

Whether Zuko had always known, or if it was just some shadow of his past life that had been silently trailing him till now, was something he wondered. 

It made so much sense now, whether Zuko liked that or not; It was never the fire he feared, it was the connection he felt to it, the hidden fact that he had always been a firebender, the very thing he’d fought tooth and nail for so long.

Azula was another thing. The fact that she was his sister, the girl who’d been so cruel to both him and Ty Lee. He’d burned his own sister with firebending, and it had wracked him with so much guilt that his younger self had been fully prepared to give up the practice; something that Zuko wished had actually happened.

Exactly how much had Zuko’s little sister meant to him? It was just one of the hundreds of questions that popped up within his thoughts on a regular basis.

“ ... _Zuko...My son… “_ His mother’s tone was one that only a mother could have, one that expressed the pain their child felt, and the need to rid them of that pain. “ _...You can’t say something like that...Your firebending is a gift… “_

 _“ ..A gift..? “_ How exactly was something that only brought pain supposed to be viewed as a gift? “ _...How is it a gift..? All firebending does is hurt people...How can that be a gift? “_ He said, looking on at his mother through tear filled eyes. 

“ ... _There is nothing evil about firebending, Zuko...Yes...There are those who use their firebending to destroy...And yes, there are more and more people like that with each passing day...But...Firebending can be a beautiful thing...It can bring warmth and joy to people’s lives...But most importantly, it can be used to protect… “_

_“ ...Protect? “_

It was something that both Zukos, past and present, said at the same time. The mere thought of firebending being capable of protecting something, was a concept he hadn’t even begun to think about. It was like being a child and having been taught one thing, only to be immediately told the opposite.

His whole life, as far as he could remember, Zuko lived under the impression that fire could only destroy, that all it brought was pain and suffering; Zuko’s mother however, the woman with the kindest smile he could imagine, said otherwise.

“ _...Yes my love, firebending can be used to protect...And it’s a very beautiful thing when it is...I’ve seen it before. “_

 _“ ..Y-you have? “_ Zuko’s eyes were wide with child-like curiosity; if his mother had seen it, surely it must have been true, never once had his mother lied to him, and he sincerely hoped it would stay that way.

“ _I have.. “_ Ursa said with a nostalgic smile. “ _...My marriage to your father has never been the most conventional one...And...He has changed since we first met...But there was a time, when he genuinely cared, when he had genuine love in his heart… “_ There was much melancholy in her words, no matter how warm of a smile she wore, like talking about the past hurt more than any pain her children would feel. “ _...The way he would bend had so much passion behind it...It lacked the malice...the anger….the hatred… “_

_“ ...What changed..? “_

Ursa slowly stroked her son’s head, leaning down and placing a kiss atop his head. “ _...Who’s to say...So much has changed since then...I wish your father was the same as when we met...But, I see in you the man your father once was...the passionate man with love in his heart… “_ The smile she wore was one filled with love, filled with warmth, warmth that Zuko wished he could feel every day. “ _...I want you to see that you can grow up to be that kind of person...One who let’s his heart guide his actions...I want you to do what you believe is right...And never give up, never let anything keep you down. “_

Zuko wiped his eyes, fighting back the quiver left over from crying. “ _...I won’t...I won’t ever give up...I’ll make you proud mom...I promise… “_

 _“ ...That’s my Zuko… “_ Ursa beamed, standing up, bringing her son with her. “ _Now, let’s go check in on your sister, maybe she’ll be up for some sweets, which you two will help me make. “_

_“ Yeah! Your desserts are the best mom! “_

* * *

Never give up.

Those had been the words spoken by his mother. She’d told him to never let anything keep him down. So why was he just giving up? Why was this his breaking point? 

Not even he knew, he’d just up and decided that it was time to give up, that it was time to break his promise to his mother.

“ ... _Mom...I...I won’t give up… “_

 **_“ That’s what I wanted to hear!! “_ ** It was the other Zuko, the more aggressive one, the one that was trying to pick him up when he felt that he couldn’t. “ **_You told her you wouldn’t give up! And you told Katara you’d always be there for her! So keep your promises!! “_ **

_“ ...Katara..? “_

_“_ **_Yes!! Katara! The girl that’s out there, crying out your name! Asking you to save her!! “_ **

Katara. She was out there, waiting for Zuko to help her, to rescue her, just like he’d always done. She was crying for him, begging him to help, and he could hear her, now he could hear her clearly.

“ ..ZUKOOOOOO!!!! ZUKOOOO PLEEEEASE!!!!! “

“ _...Katara,... “_

Then, as if spurred on by Katara’s pleas, Zuko’s usually pitch black psyche was ignited by a bright light, coming from deep within. It grew brighter and brighter with every passing second, bathing Zuko in it’s warm light.

“ _...Is this..? “_

**_“ It is...This is what I told you to find...The piece of you that can save Katara...That can save yourself...The part that completes you...Reach out….Grab it...And open your damn eyes!!! “_ **

Reach out and grab it.

Reach out and grab it...That’s all Zuko had to do.

So he did. Zuko extended his arm, pushing it further into the light, feeling its warmth gradually grow into a blazing heat. But despite its heat, he felt no pain, no burning, only the soothing warmth, the same kind he’d felt from his mother. It was her warmth, no. It was his warmth, the fire that’s always resided within him, that until now he’d been too scared to embrace.

“ ... _My fire….This is… “_

* * *

Zuko’s eyes flew open with a deep gasp, followed by a series of hoarse coughs. His body ached just as much as before, but now it was overflowing with a comforting heat. He could feel the fire around him, every last spark, cinder and blaze.

He could feel the life that flowed through it all, the energy that fueled it all, the energy that was fueling him.

“ ...My….Fire!!! “

With this newfound strength, and cry of fury, the fire around Zuko suddenly flared up, roaring with even greater intensity. And just as the fire rose, so too did Zuko, who pulled himself off the ground, even though every last muscle screamed for him not to.

“ ..RAAAAAAAGH!!!! “ Zuko screamed as he fought through the pain, bringing both of his arms to his torso, grasping tightly at the arrows stuck in his body. He cried out in agony as his grip tightened, and with one single movement, he tore the arrows from his body. A wild snarl escaped his nostrils, his jaw clamped shut and his teeth ground together.

No blood was shed from the removal of the arrows, as the moment he pulled them from his body, flames engulfed the wounds, burning them shut. Not even the seering of his flesh could compare to the pain that would come from knowing he failed Katara in her time of need. 

Reaching down, Zuko grabbed hold of his swords, which ignited the second he touched them, bathing the metal of his blades in his passionate flames. And no matter how hot the flames grew, his blades never warped, never wavered under the heat.

Just as his blades did under the swathe of flames, Zuko stood tall, no longer paying mind to the pain that had consumed him moments prior. 

With this newfound strength, Zuko took his first step, and then another and another. Each step took him deeper into the inferno that covered the house, but never did it burn, it only fueled his resolve, his growing fire.

Zuko sucked in all the air he could, crossed his arms and blades across his chest and let out roar. A roar for Katara. A roar fueled by his own passion.

“ KAAAAAATAAAAARRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! “ 

Flames would fly, not flames of hatred, like the ones that the Fire Nation bathed the world in, but flames from the heart, flames fueled with Zuko’s passion. The passion to protect Katara, to protect the world, and right the wrongs of his people.

But first? He had slithering spider-snake of a colonel to deal with, and deal with him, he would.


End file.
